Sálvame
by DobleWhammy
Summary: Luego de que Flippy escapara del hospital psiquíatrico, un accidente le empeorara la vida, y la existencia de una joven pelirroja. Además la aparición de una chica en la vida de los jovenes transformará todo. ¿Fliqpy también cambiará?
1. Salvame

**¡HOLA A TODOS!, ¡^_^! HE REGRESADO, DE NUEVO, ¡POR MAS!...**

***feliz, feliz, feliz, ¡contentísima! Gritando (más que hablando) en un escenario donde no hay nadie***

**He terminado el secundario, ¡^_^! estoy mega feliz, ya no debo estudiar y podre disfrutar dibujado, escribiendo y haciendo lo que más me gusta, ¡disfrutar de mi vida!...**

**No sabía qué hacer, y se me ocurrió esto… en el principio habrá un párrafo de un tema, y la historia se va a basar o tendrá un parentesco con el mismo, considérenlo como lo desean, un Songfic o un fic común, está a su decisión, acepto todas las maneras de que lo vean, y los reviews con criticas u opiniones… Creo que se basara con temas relacionados con Nickel Back, Breaking Benjamín, Evanescence, Porta y Linkin Park, pero tal vez haya más.**

**Solo falta mencionar que disfruten, espero les guste y comencemos…**

**Aviso, Anuncio, Advertencia: *vos de narrador, joven de 21 años, ojos verdes, hermosísimos, ¡mi novio!* los personajes de HTF no son míos, no me pertenecen, pero las aventuras y locuras que le suceden son invenciones mías, producidas por mi propia psicosis jeje…**

… … …

**Sálvame…**

_Las puertas de esta prisión no abren para mí_

_Me arrastro sobre estas manos y rodillas_

_Intento tomarte de la mano_

_Estoy aterrorizado entre estas cuatro paredes_

_Estas barras de hierro no pueden aprisionar mi alma_

_Todo lo que necesito es a ti_

_Ven por favor, te estoy llamando_

_Y oh, te estoy gritando_

_De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo…_

_Nickel Back_

Quedo ahí, arrinconado en sus pensamientos, su alma había sido atrapada por el pasado otra vez, su vida no tenía un sentido después de las huellas y marcas que habían dejado un momento de su vida pasada en su presente, estaba atrapado, en esas cuatro paredes de su cuarto oscuro, de su encierro constante, harto de vivir en esas asfixiante habitación del hospital psiquiátrico, apartados de todos, de todo, solo en ese lugar con su amigo imaginario, ese ser que lastimo a muchos amigos de él, y lo aparto de una sociedad, de la vida, de la realidad…

Abrió la puerta tranquilo para dar la cena ya pasadas las 9 de la noche de ese caluroso jueves, se acercaban las fiestas, así que el cuarto del cual ingreso tenia decorativos de navidad. Busco a su habitante para darle la bandeja con su comida, pero de la oscuridad de ese cuarto un puño se aproximo a su rostro, haciendo que el golpe hiciera caer al joven doctor al suelo quedando inconsciente, de allí, el joven peli verde salió corriendo como pudo de ese encierro para él aterrador. Corrió por un largo pasillo donde llego al final de este y por la ventana salió al mundo exterior, estaba en la planta baja, así que no tuvo que lanzarse por la ventana. Se sentía a salvo antes de escuchar la alarma, donde lo altero poniéndolo nervioso.

Un doctor salió corriendo hacia el patio trasero del gran hospital para buscar al paciente que había escapado, y corriendo por entre los arbustos y plantas del lugar, se acerco a quien estaba buscando, estaba parado inmóvil, quieto contra el paredón que daba a la calle lateral del edificio, la salida que el paciente estaba buscando pero cuando lo iluminó con la linterna que llevaba el joven doctor, el paciente se dio vuelta dejando en evidencia sus ojos amarillos, y salto encima del doctor, cayendo ambos al suelo, tomo su cabeza con sus manos y en un movimiento rápido le rompió el cuello de forma completamente experta, no hubo gritos, ni sufrimientos, solo una risa desquiciada que se oía en el fondo de ese oscuro patio, en medio de ese frondoso arbusto de espinas muy finas y largas, pertenecientes de las rosas.

Más doctores salieron a buscar al paciente, pero ya no había nadie, solo encontraron en su búsqueda el cuerpo del joven doctor que había salido solo a buscar al paciente, que en la semana siguiente iba a ser nombrado Director de la institución, pero para este joven peli celeste ya no quedaba más que su cuerpo sin vida en el suelo. Solo se recordara su nombre… Sniffles. Buscaron en el cuarto del paciente prófugo, si había alguna prueba de su escape o algo que dejara en evidencia a donde se dirigía pero solo encontraron a un joven doctor desmallado en el suelo de este, su nombre, Lumpy…

… …

Corrió desesperado lejos de esa institución, donde fue prisionero por largos años, atrapado dentro de ese cuarto donde nunca salió a ver el cielo y sentir los cálidos rayos del sol, drogado por esas personas que decían ayudarlo con esos medicamentos, que solo lo mantenían atontado, dormido, tranquilizado, pero aun así el problema en su interior jamás se fue, esa personalidad siguió viviendo en él, su amigo imaginario, su demonio interior, su otra personalidad, ese ser de ojos amarillos.

Se adentro por las calles tranquila de un barrio de Happy Tree, corrió desesperado, aun sabiendo de que nadie lo estaba siguiendo decidió seguir, corriendo aunque su vida ya no corriese peligro, pero él sentía algo distinto, como si ya no estuviera más solo, sino acompañado, sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes como siempre lo fueron pero esa sensación de no estar solo lo ponía nervioso – **¡estoy mal! – **Mencionaba mientras corría – **no me han curado, él sigue, ¡él sigue allí mirándome! **– Seadentraba cada vez más por las tranquilas calles del barrio – **quiero verla – **paro en medio de una plaza que encontró en su recorrido, llego al centro de esté y se sentó en unos de los banquitos verdes que hacían decorativo con el pequeño lugar, con algunos juegos como hamacas, subí y bajas, calesitas entre otras.

Quedo quieto pensando que hacer, ¿a dónde ir?, sabía a quien buscar pero también sabía la reacción que tendría al verlo otra vez, todos le tenían miedo, más aun cuando sus ojos eran amarillos, y no ese verde tan nítido, este joven delgado de 1,72 metros de altura, siempre fue tan energético, amable y sociable pero por su problema nadie ya lo quería, aunque tiene ojos y su cabellera de color verde, por algún motivo que jamás entendió su otra personalidad o demonio interior tenia ojos amarillos, y era agresivo con todos, un psicópata asesino compulsivo pero aun así, quería ser normal, pero este problema jamás lo dejo.

**-Se que debo hacer – s**e dijo así mismo, se paró y siguió caminando por 18 minutos más por el mismo barrio hasta llegar a una casa de color rojo, con un pequeño patio con flores de todo tipo en el frente, se acerco a la puerta de este y se arrimo a golpear 2 veces y esperar. De golpe la puerta se abrió dando a conocer a una jovencita de ojos rojos, pelirroja de 1,63 metros de altura, con una musculosa y short azul puesto, levanto la vista al sujeto de pelo verde y con un tipo de piyama celeste, y la reacción fue la esperada por el joven. Le cerró la puerta en la cara al verlo de forma brusca y se quedo del otro lado sosteniendo la puerta como si fuera a caerse y de ello dependiera su vida.

-**¡Flippy!, ¿q-que haces a-aquí? – **Se arrodillo quedando frente a la puerta con ambas manos dando presión al mismo para que no llegase a abrirse - **¡qué haces a-aquí! – **Grito desesperada - **¡Flippy! Ya has hecho mu-mucho, por… por favor… vete – **comenzó a llorar.

**-Solo vine a despedirme de ti Flaky – **quedo inmóvil detrás de la puerta dejando perdida la mirada en esa madera de color marrón bien oscuro, dejando en evidencia en su mente la imagen de la joven.

- **¿Despedirte? – **

-** Sí Flaky, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti todo este tiempo desde que me dejaron encerrado en ese hospital – **dio un paso hacia atrás, sin dejar su vista concentrada en la puerta – **Flaky no he dejado de pensar en ti, y eso es sincero – **se alejo quedando en frente de la casa en la vereda y sin alejar la vista de la puerta con la mínima esperanza de poder verla una vez más grito desesperado - **¡te amo Flaky! Ya no te molestare mas, vive tranquila ya no te molestare más –.**

Ella jamás respondió a sus palabras, quedo inmóvil arrodillada contra la puerta, sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo se quedo ahí, sola… él espero pero la respuesta jamás llego, entonces siguió caminando en su rumbo a un solo lugar, solo siguió caminando, sabia a donde ir, sabía que debía hacer, llegaría antes de las 12 de la noche a su lugar donde haría lo que seguramente todos querían, ver su final.

… …

Flaky se reincorporo después de quedarse en ese lugar arrodillada por más de una hora, que para ella fue eterna, se paro y se dirigió al living donde se sentó en unos de sus sillones rojos, mientras pensaba lo que le había dicho, pensaba – **"despedirme "- **se paro bruscamente y quedo quieta pensando, - "**¿Por qué despedirse?" – **, ella sentía sentimientos por él, siempre los sintió desde que eran jóvenes, desde que tenían 5 años y se conocieron gracias a sus padres que eran amigos desde muy jóvenes, pero luego de la guerra donde se marcho cuando tenía 17 años, quedo triste y quedo muy impresionada al verlo regresar muy distinto luego de 3 años, volvió diferente, distinto, sus ojos amarillos le dio miedo y sus reacciones hacia ella, la hizo alejarse de él, pero ahora después de que estuviera internado por más de 5 años, quería volver a verlo, y lo logro pero ahora – **"despedirme" – **volvió a recordar, lo conocía más que nadie, y sabia a donde se dirigiría, sabia - **¡Gran Caída! – **grito desesperada.

Salió corriendo del living, se dirigió desesperada por un pasillo donde la dirigía a la cochera, ingreso al mismo y tomo su vehículo rojo saliendo disparada de ahí, vio el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, marcaba las 11:30 de la noche, solo pensó en él, imaginando su figura en su mente – **"llegare tarde, él ya debe estar ahí" –** analizo mientras corría con su vehículo por las calles tranquilas del barrio, tenía que llegar antes de perderlo para siempre…

… …

Llego al puente Gran Caída – **"lindo nombre para un puente" – **analizo cuando llego al centro del mismo, se acerco al borde donde fue detenido por el barandal de seguridad y dejo caer su mirada al fondo del mismo, era una gran caída de 80 metros de gran profundidad, y en el fondo del mismo un gran rio de 10 metros de profundidad -** _"aquí está mi final" **– pensó triste sin dejar de mirar la caída, necesitaba que alguien lo frenara, lo parara pero no había nadie, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, en una de las entradas, solo en medio de ese gran puente.

Se acomodo en el borde del barandal sentándose en el mismo sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo cuando una voz familiar le hablo – ¿_**así que este es el final imbécil? – **_giro su cabeza hacia atrás viendo una figura un tanto familiar para él, los ojos amarillos del sujeto lo estremeció un poco pero no le importo.

-**Veo que has vuelto – **se reacomodo en el barandal – **¿y que harás ahora? ¿Detenerme? – **se sujeto con fuerza.

**- **_**No es necesario, una vez que hagas tu locura yo me hare cargo de tu vida – **_se acomodo al lado de él, sentándose también en él barandal – _**caeremos juntos pero yo sobreviviré al final – **_quedo mirando el fondo de ese abismo con esa sonrisa retorcida que siempre lo caracterizo, este joven igual a Flippy, pero con ojos amarillos, su otra personalidad.

**- Caeremos juntos pero será nuestro final, ya nadie más sufrirá por mi culpa - .**

**- **_**Di eso por ti, morirás tú pero yo viviré y disfrutare de lo que tanto espere – **_

_**- **_**Di lo que quieras – **cerro sus ojos hasta que escucho un bocinazo y otro y otro…

Un vehículo color rojo freno detrás de él y de allí salió una jovencita pelirroja, gritando desesperada - **¡Flippy te amo!, ¡te amo!, no lo hagas ¡no te mates! – **corrió hacia el joven pero lo que no quería ocurrió.

Flippy quedo impresionado antes de que él se tirase apareció la persona que mas amaba, quien lo salvaría de su locura pero su alegría no duro mucho, Flipqy su alter-ego lo tomo del brazo mencionando – _**Vamos ¡Flippy! – **_lo empujo con fuerza hacia el abismo, cayendo ambos juntos a lo profundo de esa caída infernal, aunque Flaky vio solo caer a Flippy, Flippy se vio caer junto a su alter-ego.

Flaky corrió desesperada hacia el barandal viendo como lentamente la persona que más amaba desaparecía en el rio al final de este y solo escucho gritar su nombre desesperadamente - **¡Flaky! -.**

Quedo completamente sola en ese lugar, mientras lentamente la lluvia hacia su presencia, las nubes que se estaban juntando en esa noche cálida de jueves, donde antes la luna llena hacia su presencia, ahora eran las nubes oscuras que gobernaban el cielo t comenzaban a descargar su contenido de agua fría sobre la pequeña ciudad de Happy Tree.

… …

**Bien aquí está el comienzo de lo que pienso será una pequeña historia, no tengo pensado hacer algo largo pero el tiempo dirá, espero que les haya gustado ¡^_^! Para que estén informados, el nombre del capítulo es el nombre del tema, así si lo desean buscar ya tienen nombre y autor… **

**La historia tiene un parentesco con la letra al comienzo aviso, habrá algunos que parece que el tema está de más, pero todo tiene algún tipo de conexión, tal vez no toda la historia en sí, pero una parte de la vida de los personajes sí… subiré los continuaciones con tiempo, ya que hacer un fic así no me es difícil pero debo unir las historias y a veces me tildo un poco, por eso me cuesta hacer fic largos, sépanme disculpar…**

**Dejen reviews por fis, díganme que piensan de esto, desde ya gracias por ¡pasar y leer! Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**Saluda atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	2. Tiene que ser alguien

**HE REGRESADO, CON LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA MINI HISTORIA *Sentada en la plaza de mi casa con mi netbook en mis manos***

**He pensado como seguir esto, y de a poco voy avanzando, cada letra de cada canción me da una idea para seguir con esto, espero les agrade la continuación de esta historia, como mencione antes considérelo como más lo deseen y acepto criticas de cualquier tipo, seguiré con esto hasta terminarlo para que ya lo vayan sabiendo, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medio cocinar, así que sin más rodeos aquí está la continuación…**

**Aviso, Anuncio Advertencia: *vos de narrador* los temas utilizados no son míos, son solo para ilustrar y dar una idea de que puede llegar hablar el capitulo, y los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen, pero las aventuras y sufrimientos provocados por mis locuras ¡sí! ¡^-^! **

… … …

**Tiene que ser alguien…**

_¿Porque nadie quiere ser el último aquí?_

_¿Porque todos quieren sentir los cuidados de alguien?_

_Alguien para amar, con mi vida en sus manos_

_Tiene que haber alguien así para mí._

_Nickel back_

Despertó luego de seguir inconsciente por varias horas en las orillas del rio en medio del bosque, eran las 7 de la mañana del viernes, los rayos del sol calentaron un poco al joven que estaba completamente mojado, se levanto un poco atontado y mareado por un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, se sentía asqueado y muy mal, el golpe en su cabeza después de la caída podría haberlo matado pero eso ni siquiera paso, pero lo que más deseaba ocurrió, la personalidad más oscura, el mal que vivía en él se apodero de su cuerpo por completo, ya no existía más Flippy en ese cuerpo, sino Flipqy.

-_**La libertad me encanta – **_intentando pararse, se tropieza y vuelve al suelo en una caída busca – _**pero así no es como lo había planeado – **_queda en el suelo, con su mano derecha toca un poco la parte posterior de la cabeza sintiendo un dolor agudo en ese sector – _**habrá sido cuando caí de espalda – **_presiono con fuerza, tenía hinchado, y con un poco de sangre, una pequeña herida del cual se curaría pronto, intento nuevamente pararse pero al ver inútil su esfuerzo se quedo ahí descansando hasta recuperar la fuerza que había perdido…

… …

Había llorado toda la noche, toda esa cruda noche donde la lluvia mojo su vestimenta por completo, ver caer a la persona que más quería y desaparecer frente a sus ojos la lastimo por completo, se había subido a su vehículo luego de permanecer allí parada inmóvil por más de 2 horas enteras, y quedo dentro del mismo por otras 2 horas más antes de arrancar para regresar a su casa. Viajo de forma lenta, a paso de hombre a su hogar, el viaje duro 1 hora, y en todo ese transcurso no paró de llorar, hasta que llego a su hogar, dejo el vehículo en su cochera y se adentro a su casa buscando su habitación.

Se acostó en su cama, con el rostro complemente mojando por sus lagrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas sin parar, estaba completamente empapada, no se había cambiado, la lluvia se encargo de ayudar al resfrió que ingrese a su sistema pero aun así no le importo, quedo pensando en lo último que escucho de él antes de su final, solo grito su nombre, solo eso, pero acaso ¿iba a saltar? ¿Iba a matarse? Si el pequeño segundo que pudo visualizar sus ojos verdes parecían felices de que ella estuviera allí frente a él antes de que ocurriera lo inevitable, la imagen de él cayendo quedo grabado en su mente, no pudo sacárselo de encima.

Se paró y se dirigió a su baño de su habitación, de un pequeño estante en la entrada del baño a un costado tomó un frasco que contenía tranquilizantes, tomó uno y lo trago, volvió a dejar el frasco en su lugar, regreso a la cama, y se recostó aun llorando hasta que quedo plácidamente dormida pensando **– "despedirme" –.**

… …

Se habían vuelto las 9 de la mañana y él seguía tendido en el suelo aun mareado por la caída, intento nuevamente pararse consiguiéndolo con gran éxito, camino torpemente por el bosque sin rumbo a cualquier lugar, comenzó a sentir como el hambre entraba en su sistema _**– ¡te odio Flippy!, te has acostumbrado a cosas que jamás hacíamos, ¡no debo tener hambre! – **_grito enojado, Flippy se había acostumbrado a cosas que antes él no hacía, entre ellas, comer a cada rato se había vuelto su habito para él, pero Flipqy aun tenia las ideas de las costumbres de la guerra, ser frio, calculador, rígido, sádico y un asesino profesional, eso nadie se lo sacaría, pero ahora debía hacer frente a costumbres que tenia por culpa de su otra personalidad, comer se había vuelto una necesidad, así que con la poca fuerza que tenia, se adentro al bosque a buscar algo para comer.

Camino de forma torpe por la abundante vegetación, Flippy había perdido fuerza física y resistencia, así que tuvo que ingeniárselas para poder seguir con estas complicaciones, camino buscando algo para comer hasta que se topo con un arbusto de moras, estaba en su punto de maduración, así que pudo eliminar esa hambre de forma rápida.

_**-Odio esto, aunque están ricos – **_degusto feliz sentado al lado del arbusto, apoyado contra un árbol. Cuando finalizo de comer, vio su alrededor para poder analizar y saber donde estaba, ya mejor pudo saber donde se encontraba, le fue un poco difícil reconocer el lugar pero lo había logrado – _**así que estoy a 5 kilómetros de Happy Tree – **_se dijo a sí mismo, se paro nuevamente pero ahora sin dificultad mejor que antes, había mejorado y el dolor en su cabeza había desaparecido – _**a 10 minutos de caminata llego a una pequeña aldea afuera de la ciudad – **_analizando – _**pediré ayuda allí, ya que nadie me conoce, luego cuando tenga lo que necesito disfrutare un poco – **_rio por la idea, y se dirigió camino a la aldea fuera de la ciudad, nadie lo conocía así que se le sería fácil pasar sin levantar alguna sospecha.

Camino por casi 15 minutos hasta que llego al lugar, no le agradaba la idea de pedir ayuda, jamás lo había hecho pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Camino por las pocamente transitadas calles de lugar, hasta que casi se desmalla a mitad de camino por la poca fuerza que llevaba consigo, aunque se sentía mejor, su cuerpo no le pasaba lo mismo, una jovencita lo ve de rodilla en el suelo y se dirige a ayudarlo.

**-Joven, déjeme ayudarlo – **lo ayudo a levantarse tomando el brazo derecho apoyando el peso de su cuerpo hacia él suyo y lo encamino a la salita medica del lugar, caminaron 4 cuadras sin hablar ni cambiar miradas hasta que llegaron al lugar, ingreso desesperada pidiendo ayuda y una doctora que estaba de guardia lo atendió con velocidad, la jovencita lo soltó dejando caer su cuerpo débilmente a una silla, se puso frente a él y se arrodillo para ver su rostro – **mi nombre es Lammy, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – **Flipqy levanto su mirada que tenia hacia el suelo para ver a la joven asustándola, ella se alejo de él asustada por ver sus ojos amarillos y su sonrisa retorcida – "**ayude al loco" –** pensó sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

-_**El mío es Flipqy –**_respondió de forma cortante sin intenciones de hacer nuevos amigos, la doctora se acerco a él y en una silla de rueda lo sentó allí llevándoselo a la sala de emergencias para ayudarlo lo más pronto posible, mientras tanto la jovencita de 1,55 metros de altura, pelo corto color violeta al igual que sus ojos, con una blusa blanca, un short azul y una gorrita de lana en la cabeza, se quedaba parada viendo irse un hombre con un color nada peculiar de ojos, alejándose de su lado.

Una vez realizadas los análisis médicos y los saneamientos lo dejaron al joven soldado en una habitación, él solo hasta que se repusiera, se sentía débil, algo poco común para él, estaba recostado en esa cama de la habitación donde solo había una mesita de luz al lado de la cama, un cuadro con un paisaje de montañas en frente de él y la ventana que daba a la calle del lado izquierdo de donde se encontraba, en la derecha la puerta del baño. Quería salir de ahí, así que esperaría a la noche, recién eran las 10:30 de la mañana y se sentía mejor aunque debía esperar.

Su mente comenzó a dar a conocer la imagen de la persona que mas amaba Flippy – _**por que la recuerdo, ¡si la odio! – **_Se dijo a sí mismo – ¡_**por que recuerdo a esa mocosa insípida! – **_en su mente aparecía la imagen de la joven, la última vez que la vio, asustada de él, antes de cerrar la puerta esa noche cuando minutos más tarde cayó del puente – _**ella te hablando el corazón Flippy – **_menciono enojado - _**¿Por qué siempre querías hablar con ella?, ¿Por qué siempre la querías cuidar?... ¡Esa miedosa! – **_se reacomodo en la cama, tenía en su cabeza un par de gasas tapando la herida que tenia, le habían hecho 2 puntos que para él no eran nada – _**Flippy ¿por qué esa necesidad de que te amen?, siempre buscabas la forma de que ella se fijara en ti, siempre supimos que ella te amaba, jamás moviste un pelo, eres un estúpido y ahora la recuerdo ¿Por qué? – **_Grito enojado - _**¡te odio Flaky! -.**_

… …

Se había hecho las 12 del medio día y Flaky recién despertaba, los medicamentos eran fuertes para ella, haciéndola dormir más de lo debido, se había despertado con mucha fiebre, se levanto torpemente dirigiéndose al baño, lleno la bañadera con agua tibia, se desvistió e ingreso al mismo para bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo que tenia por culpa de la fiebre, quedo ahí por unos largos 15 minutos, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

Salió de la bañadera, tomo su toalla y se seco el cuerpo que había recuperado su temperatura ideal, salió del baño desnuda a su habitación para ponerse algo cómodo, se puso un short negro con una musculosa blanca, bajo las escaleras de su casa de dos pisos a la planta baja, dirigiéndose a la cocina, puso la cafetera y se preparo un café, luego se dirigió al living, sentándose en uno de los sillones rojos que tenia…

-**Jamás me anime a hablar con él – **se dijo así misma deprimida – **yo lo amaba y ahora lo perdí, no tengo a nadie… ¿Por qué siempre uno busca a alguien?, ¿Por qué lo perdí?, acaso él no era para mí – **tomo unos sorbos del café – **acaso no hay nadie para mi, ¿acaso no hay alguien? – **Tomo otro sorbos del café – **yo soy de Flippy hoy y siempre, ahora que él no está, no tengo a nadie – **comenzó a llorar de nuevo de forma alocada, estaba sola, lo perdió delante de sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada, nada.

Sonó el timbre, así que se acerco a la puerta sin ánimos, la abrió lentamente sin mirar por la mirilla para saber quien se encontraba del otro lado, de forma abrupta ingreso una joven de pelo rosado a su hogar, la abrazo con fuerza emocionada y gritaba casi chillando **-¡Me ama!, me dijo ¡que me ama! – **La abrazo con más fuerza – **Flaky me ¡ama! – **La soltó abruptamente quedando en frente de ella, observo los ojos de Flaky colorados por tanto llorar – **Flaky ¿estás bien?** -.

Cerró la puerta, y volvió hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza - **¡lo perdí!, ¡lo perdí! Flippy murió – **grito desesperada – **Giggles él se mato y no pude hacer nada, se tiro del puente ¡se tiro! Y no hice nada, ¡se mato! – **la joven solo atino a abrazar fuerte a Flaky para consolarla y para que se sintiera mejor, no comprendía nada, pero esperaría hasta que ella se mejorase antes de que le diera alguna explicación.

… …

Flipqy aun se quejaba por qué no paraba de recordarla, acaso ¿Flippy amaba tanto a la joven? Ya que recordaba la imagen de esa joven en su cabeza – _**Flippy te odio – **_menciono enojado – _**los odio a ambos, cuando salga de aquí la voy a matar… Te lo juro Flippy, ¡la matare! – **_había ingresado una doctora a su cuarto, le dio unos sedantes para que pudiera descansar, Flipqy sin resistencia los toma, para poder dormir una vez por todas, los medicamentos hicieron efecto rápido, y quedo plácidamente dormido pero sin dejar de pensar en ningún segundo en ella, en Flaky.

… … …

**Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que vaya avanzando como debe ser, las cosas se me ocurren de a poquito así que tengan paciencia en el avance de esto, espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews ¡por fis! ^-^, sepan que si quieren saber el nombre del tema, el título del capítulo lleva el nombre, y debajo del párrafo de la canción está el nombre del cantante o grupo.**

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por ¡pasar y leer! Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**Saluda atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	3. Desorden

**VUELVO DE NUEVO CON MI TERCERA PARTE Y ¡POR MAS! *sentada en el suelo de su habitación, con el ventilador a todo lo que da, por el calor incesante del ambiente***

**Se vienen días de calor y por ende tardare en hacer la historia por las vacaciones pero intentare estar al día con esto ^-^ he comenzado y le daré un fin… algún día jeje… acepto criticas de cualquier tipo como he mencionado antes, bien disfruten…**

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia: *yo narrando, mis narradores están de vacaciones xP*los temas utilizados no me pertenecen, solo son utilizados para ilustración o idea de que puede llegar a hablarse en el capitulo y los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen, pero el sufrimiento y aventuras provocados por estas narraciones son completamente míos *gritando* ¡soy culpable y me divierte! Wajajaja…**

… … …

**Desorden…**

_Todo lo que toco se hace pedazos en mis manos_

_Mejor no acercarme para no causar más daño_

_¿Por qué esta vida perra quiere atarme con cadenas?_

_Si nunca le pedí nada que merezca la pena_

_Porta_

Giggles había llegado en el momento oportuno, esta jovencita de pelo y ojos rosados, un hermoso vestido del mismo color con bolados en los costados y unos tacos negros, Flaky estaba muy mal, lastimada por dentro, se sentía una basura, miserable e inservible, sentía que todo era su culpa, que la vida le había arrebatado lo que ella más apreciaba, lo que ella más amaba, lo que ella quería, su Flippy, desapareció en lo profundo de ese abismo infernal y ahora estaba sola para siempre.

**-¡Es mi culpa!, es mi ¡culpa!, él se mato por mí – **no soltaba a Giggles, ella la encamino desde la puerta hasta el living donde pudo soltarse y sentarla en unos de los sillones de terciopelo rojo que tenía - **¡Por qué! – **Gritaba y lloraba **- ¡por qué se mato! ¿Por qué? -.**

**-Tranquilízate Flaky y por favor dime lo que ocurrió que no comprendo nada – **no paraba de llorar la peli-roja, entonces Giggles se dirige a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua, luego regresa y se queda de cuclillas delante de Flaky – **Toma un poco de agua – **diceintentando de darle el vaso.

-**No, no quiero – **se tapo la cara con sus manos, se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido con el peli-verde.

- **Dale Flaky que no quiero obligarte, cálmate –** le saco las manos de la cara y le dio de beber el agua aunque ella no quisiera – **vamos que una linda chica como tú no debería llorar – **le dedico una dulce sonrisa, en un intento de calmarla.

-**Por mi culpa esta muerto –** comenzó a tranquilizarse más sin embargo no dejaba de sollozar.

-**Por favor explícame que sucedió – **se arrodillo delante de la chica y dejo el vaso vacio detrás de ella en una mesita ratona, la miro a los ojos y escucho toda la explicación.

-**Flippy volvió aquí, escapo del internado y…- **antes de que pudiera continuar la peli-rosala interrumpe sorprendida.

-**¡Como que escapo del hospital! – **se quedo atónita cuando Flaky afirmo con la cabeza, no podía creerlo.

- **Si, vino a despedirse, pero no lo deje entrar, luego se fue y yo supe que iba a hacer… - **pauso un poco recordando lo sucedido de anoche –** tome mi coche y salí a buscarlo, llegue al puente "Gran Caída" y yo… yo… - **rompió en llanto, comenzó a gritar desesperada – -**¡yo lo vi caer! ¡Cayó frente a mis ojos!... ¡Se tiro del puente!... Me miro unos segundos y… y luego… se dejo caer… ¡se dejo caer! – **Gritando con más fuerza mientras se agarraba de la cabeza- **¡se mato! ¡Y fue por mi culpa!... ¡por mi culpa!... yo no hice nada… no pude hacer nada… ¡se mato!, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? – **comenzó a llorar descargando todo lo que llevaba en su pecho, cuando de pronto el teléfono sonó.

Flaky instintivamente se paró a atender, se calmo un poco y atendió aun llorando el teléfono, mientras Giggles la miraba moverse como si fuera un muerto por la casa, ella sabía los sentimientos que su amiga sentía por el veterano de guerra y verlo morir así le estaba rompiendo el corazón **– "estúpido Flippy" – **pensó.

-**¿Quién es? – **la voz del doctor le era muy familiar.

- **Hola Flaky, soy Lumpy, me temo informarte de que Flippy escapo anoche y tememos de que vaya a tu casa – **dice el doctor preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar a la peli-roja.

**- Demasiado tarde… vino y se fue anoche – **comenzó a llorar, Lumpy al oírla se preocupo de que algo le haya hecho Flippy.

**- ¿Que pasa Flaky?, ¿Te hizo algo? – **le pregunto preocupado.

Cuando le pregunto, Flaky le empezó a gritar lo que le paso al militar, gritaba como si no pudiera creerlo - **¡Se mato!, vino se despidió de mi, se fue y se tiro del puente a fuera de la ciudad… ¡Se mato! – **Giggles se acerca a ella y comienza a abrazarla para tranquilizarla.

-**Puede que siga con vida Flaky – **dijo Lumpy no muy seguro.

**-¡¿Que dices? – **Paró de llorar - **¿Qué aun puede seguir con vida? – **la idea de que pueda seguir con vida, de aluna forma le hacía feliz con alguna esperanza.

- **Cuando Flippy escapo en estado Flipqy, mato a Sniffles cuando intento detenerlo, pero extrañamente, luego de 4 horas volvió a la vida como por acto de magia sin heridas ni nada – **dijo no muy seguro de lo que le acababa de contar.

**- ¡Estas drogado Lumpy! ¡¿Cómo va a revivir Sniffles? – **se dirigió de nuevo al sillón sentándose con su amiga un poco más calmada, pero sin poder creer lo que le acaba de decir el joven.

- **Esto ha estado pasando ya hace una semana, por algún motivo que aun desconocemos, todos los que mueren en nuestra ciudad vuelven a la vida luego de 4 horas, si Flippy intento matarse en el puente "Gran Caída" donde muchos ya lo han hecho, debe estar vivo por las afueras de la ciudad… Créeme Flaky Flippy está con vida, y de seguro en la única aldea fuera de la ciudad, allí también esta esto de no morir – **

**- Lumpy no me emociones que estoy muy mal, por mi culpa él se mato ¡soy una inútil! – **comenzó a abrazar a Giggles con fuerza, era una mala broma lo que le hacía pasar Lumpy, y en su estado no soportaría tal cosa si fuera una jugarreta. Pero si lo que decía era cierto, no pudo evitar pensar que pueda estar vivo, era realmente reconfortante y nada le haría pensar que no esté vivo. Pero aun así la duda aun cabía, era irracional.

**- Ven al hospital que te lo demostrare, estate aquí para las 4 de la tarde, te estaremos esperando – **no le dio tiempo de contestar pues termino cortando al instante.

- **Parece que… ¡Flippy está vivo! – **un poco de esperanza ingreso a su corazón aunque aun se sentía mal, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que ella era la culpable de todo.

-**¿Cómo que está vivo? – **pregunto Giggles sin comprender nada, Flaky entonces se dispuso a explicarle todo para que lo supiera y para pedirle que la acompañara al hospital en la tarde.

… …

Eran las 2 de la tarde y los efectos del medicamentos estaban dando una pausa antes de la siguiente dosis, se reacomodo en la cama por sentirse incomodo de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, no es que sea un ser nervioso pero no podía mantenerse quieto, quería su amado cuchillo para poder entretenerse pero recién lo tendría una vez llegado a su casa.

La puerta se abrió de repente dejando visualizar a la jovencita que horarios más temprano la había ayudado

– **Espero que hayas mejorado – **le dijo de forma amable, había ingresado igual de vestida que por la mañana, con una bolsa grande en su mano derecha que contenía ropa en su interior – **vi que no llevabas nada en tus manos, así que te traje ropa de mi hermano – **dejo la bolsa en un costado de la cama encima de una silla, se quedo parada a un lado de la cama.

_**-No entiendo… ¿Por qué deseas ayudarme?, si hace un par de horas te alejaste de mí como si fuera un bicho o un deforme – **_se sentó en la cama, pasó su mano derecha y al no sentir dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza comenzó a sacarse las vendas.

- **Acepto que me asuste al verte, fueron tus ojos amarillos, no son muy comunes y me dieron miedo – **tomo la silla que tenia encima la bolsa y la puso al lado de la cama, se sentó ahí para estar más cerca del soldado – **disculpa por el susto Flipqy, es que suelo lastimar a las personas que tengo cerca de mí.**

**- **_**¿Lastimar? ¿Qué consideras lastimar en esta época? – **_tomo la ropa que le ofreció la joven Lammy y comenzó a inspeccionarla para ver que podía sacar – _**he estado en la guerra y te juro que yo soy un experto en lastimar gente… aun más matando -.**_

**-Entiendo… la guerra hace daño, yo perdí a mis padres en la guerra y ahora vivo con mi hermano mayor – **dijo poniéndose deprimida al recordar a sus seres queridos fallecidos– **yo tengo un problema esquizofrénico y por eso, a veces creo que mi mejor amigo Mr. Pickles lastima a la gente, pero luego me doy cuenta que soy yo y no mi amigo -.**

**- **_**Y… ¿tú me cuentas esto porque…? – **_pregunto algo aburrido sobre lo que le estaba contando.

_**-**_**No por nada, sentí que debía saberlo – **dice mientras le dedica una sonrisa.

-_** Yo tengo doble personalidad jovencita y te aseguro que no te agradará conocerme por completo, soy un asesino sanguinario – **_rio de forma desquiciada.

-**No me preocupa, en esta aldea no morimos, ya que revivimos a las 4 horas – **menciono feliz y despreocupadamente, se sentía feliz al hallar a alguien que era igual a ella – **me agrada saber que no soy la única con un desorden mental – **sonrió.

-_**¿Cómo que no mueren? Eso ya es muy loco niñita – **_la quedo mirando con un gesto de repugnancia, esto a Lammy no le importo, estaba acostumbrado de que su hermano fuera así con ella, por lo que le seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa que le fastidiaba un poco a Flipqy.

- **Es así, por suerte no has muerto, sino dime por que la herida en tu cabeza sano muy rápido – **señalando su cabeza con su mano derecha.

- _**Pues… yo… no se – **_tenía razón, científicamente nadie puede curarse a una velocidad tan increíble, eso ocurría en las películas y libros.

-** Vivo a 2 cuadras de la salita, si quieres puedes ir, si necesitas ayuda no habrá problema – **le volvió a sonreír mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta de salida – **es una casa completamente violeta, única en esa cuadra, golpea o entra de una, no hay problema - **abrió la puerta donde ingreso una enfermera que traía una nueva dosis del medicamento – **se que para las 8 de la noche el medicamento dejara de hacer efecto, solo búscame si necesitas ayuda – **se retiro dejando al soldado solo con la enfermera.

La doctora le inyecto la droga, y quedo nuevamente dormido, pero ahora se quedo pensando, analizando – **"¿no morir? je, va a ser muy divertido" –** pensó antes de caer inconsciente.

… …

Había llegado al hospital puntual con su amiga Giggles para encontrarse con Lumpy, quien lo estaba esperando en la puerta del estacionamiento del hospital, una vez que se encontraron, él las dirigió a una habitación especial donde había un paciente muerto, ¡sí! Muerto ya hacia 3:30 horas.

-**¡Qué! ¿Vamos a ver a un muerto? – **replico Giggles al escuchar a donde se dirigían y el motivo de estar antes de las 4:30.

-**El murió hoy cuando cayó mal de una escalera y se rompió la cabeza – **comento Lumpy como si no fuera la gran cosa – **su nombre es Thotty, esto le paso esta mañana, pero en media hora se recuperara, ahora lo verán – **dijo de manera segura, confiado de que sucederá.

**-¡Thotty! – **Grito Flaky sorprendida – **él es mi amigo, ¿seguro que revivirá? **– dice preocupadocaminando a paso apresurado a par de Lumpy

**-Sí, ahora lo veras, ingresa aquí – **ingresaron a una habitación donde en una cama estaba el joven Thotty, acostado, su rostro se veía blanco y demacrado. Lumpy las convenció a sentarse a esperar a que reaccionara, y las obligo a tocar la mano del joven para sentir sus manos frías, ellas quedaron convencidas de que él estaba muerto, querían salir de allí pero Lumpy les impidió el paso.

Ya faltando 5 minutos ingreso a la habitación Sniffles, el ex difunto saludando a los jóvenes y queriendo ver el renacimiento de Thotty.

**-¿Doctor está bien?... me dijeron que usted había… ¿muerto? – **menciono Flaky un poco aterrada por la idea

- **Si pero ahora estoy mejor que nunca, me dolía un poco la parte posterior de la cabeza mejor centrado en la nuca pero ya con el hecho de volver a vivir es increíble – **se sentó al lado de Giggles a esperar el suceso.

-**Entonces ¿dónde te lastimas, te sigue doliendo después de revivir, aun cuando está sano? – **pregunto Giggles sorprendida.

**- Eso es lo malo, revivís pero te duele el lugar donde te produjo la muerte y te sigue doliendo con un nivel muy agudo pero igual ya estás bien… - **dijo mientras se paraba de forma brusca - **¡ya es hora! – **señalando a Thotty en la cama.

Lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a tomar el color natural de su piel, y la temperatura corporal comenzaba a aumentar para quedar en su estado óptimo, despertando en el hospital sano de nuevo pero con un gran dolor en la cabeza. Ya estaba de nuevo vivo.

-**Esto es increíble – **menciono Flaky al ver a Thotty vivo de nuevo, comenzó a formarse un hilo de esperanza en su corazón y a formarse una gran alegría en la joven pelirroja, tanto que los que estaban allí se dieron cuenta – **"puede estar vivo" – **pensó.

… … …

***CAPITULO CORREGIDO POR: the-lady-of-darkness-97 MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGA ¡^-^!***

**Bien aquí está la tercera parte de esta historia, espero les haya gustado, como a mí me gusto crearla, ^-^, he tenido la idea de seguir esto pero sin música al principio, tengo pensado hacer algunos capítulos con él tema y otros sin, ya que, aunque tengo letras para crear la historia, no sé si queda bien con la letra de un tema al principio. Es como ustedes, los lectores le parezcan mejor, díganme que les parece, si saco o no la letra, es como a ustedes les guste.**

***en medio de un escenario donde hay varias personas desconocidas para mí, me paro en medio de este y con un micrófono comienzo a hablar ***

**- Le deseo agradecer a la mencionada the-lady-of-darkness-97, por ayudarme a arreglar el capítulo, gracias por ayudarme en esto de enserio, te debo una ¡^_^!, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti ¡Gracias! – sonríe feliz, el público aplaude en señal de agradecimiento. XP**

**Desde ya gracias por ¡pasar y leer!, hasta el nuevo capitulo**

**Saluda atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	4. Apagar las luces

**HE REGRESADO POR MAS Y MAS *con una rica limonada muy acida como me encanta, y la netbook en mis manos***

**Aquí les traigo la cuarta parte de esta historia, voy avanzando de a poco y me está gustando como voy, espero que ha ustedes también ^-^, mis vacaciones han comenzado pero seguiré esto hasta el final, tardare en subir los capítulos según como valla en el desarrollo de los mismo, intentare actualizarlo con un máximo de un semana ni más ni menos, bien sin más rodeos, comencemos…**

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia: *voz de narrador* los temas utilizados son solo ilustrativos del capítulo, no me pertenecen y jamás me pertenecerán, son demasiados perfectos ^_^ y los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen pero el sufrimiento que les provoco al igual que las aventuras que les suceden son invenciones completamente mías en este fic…**

… … …

**Apagar las luces…**

_Yo soy el monstruo en la cabeza_

_Y yo pensaba que iba a aprender por ahora_

_Parece que todavía no han aprendido_

_Yo soy el veneno en la piel_

_Y ahora su vida_

_Se rompe…_

_Breaking benjamín_

Eran las 8 en punto de la noche de ese tranquilo viernes completamente despejado y fresco, cuando el volvió a despertar, se sentía mejor que antes, con más energía, y estaba asegurado su permanencia en su cuerpo, ya que Flippy no había vuelto a aparecer después de tanto, observo su alrededor, no había nadie en el cuarto, así que lentamente se levanto de la cama y busco la bolsa que anteriormente la joven Lammy le había llevado.

Lo encontró en la silla a un costado de su cama donde lo había dejado con anterioridad, dentro de la bolsa encontró un pantalón de jean negro y una remera negra, no había zapatillas pero con eso le bastaba, se saco la bata celeste que levaba aun puesto y se puso la ropa nueva.

– _**Esto me queda perfecto – **_menciono y recordando lo que le había dicho la joven, decidió salir a dar un paseo a su hogar.

Salió por la ventana al patio de la salita médica, camino tranquilo por el pequeño patio con algunos arbustos y plantas hasta saltar la cerca que le dio la libertad otra vez. Camino tranquilo por las calles donde no había nadie, la soledad lo hizo sentir de nuevo en la guerra, caminar para sobrevivir, prestando atención a cada movimiento ajeno, se sentía liberado, no había nada que lo detuviera, avanzó como un cazador buscando a su presa.

Llego a la casa indicada por la jovencita, la única con el frente completamente violeta, a diferencia de las otras que eran blancas y azules, se acerco a la puerta verificando que estuviera abierta, en efecto, estaba sin cerradura, así que entro sin vueltas.

Había un gran pasillo en la entrada, camino sigiloso por este hasta llegar a la primera puerta en su derecha que estaba abierta a 6 pasos de la puerta, ingreso encontrándose con el living de la casa, donde la jovencita estaba sentada en el único sillón del lugar, color violeta en frente de una chimenea, con una mesita al lado de ella donde tenía un café a medio terminar, en las paredes de color lila claro tenían algunas fotos de ella con un joven peli-azul, su hermano mayor, un ventanal a la derecha del sillón con cortinas lilas, parecía que estaba dormida pero el soldado no pudo asegurarlo por estar ella de espalda hacia él, camino despacio sin bajar la guardia hasta la jovencita cuando…

Detrás de él un joven de su misma altura entro por la misma puerta, Flipqy no comprendió por qué no pudo percatarse de que había alguien atrás, estaba un poco ¿viejo? O Flippy había perdido ya varias cosas que la guerra le enseño, no lo supo pero cuando este joven apareció, vio al veterano e intento alejarlo con el hacha que tenía en sus manos.

-**¡Que quieres aquí intruso! – **Avanzo hacia él con el hacha apuntándolo, estaba molesto y enojado, aparte impresionado por ver a un desconocido en su hogar - **¿A qué has venido?... ¡Vete vas tardo! – **Lo empujo al suelo donde quedó Flipqy tendido allí - **¿Qué haces con mi ropa?... ¡Contesta! – **lo apunto con el hacha mostrándose muy valiente, sin ningún miedo ni nerviosismo.

- **¡Espera! – **grita desesperada al percatarse de lo que ocurría, parándose bruscamente – **Espera ¡Truffles! Es un amigo – **camina desesperada quedando entre Flipqy y su hermano – **Es un amigo yo lo invite… ¡Tranquilo! – **da un paso hacia atrás e intenta ayudar al joven soldado, quien estaba sin entender nada aun en el suelo un poco molesto y enojado.

- **Otras vez traes gente a casa… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no invites a desconocidos? – **Dice irritado sin intenciones de moverse de su lugar - **¿Quién es este? – **señalándolo con el hacha, esté joven peli-azul de la misma altura de Flipqy, con pelo y ojos color azul claro, una pantalón negro y una remera azul con expresión de "te acercas y te mato".

- **Te dije que es un amigo… estaba mal herido en el hospital y le dije que cuando se recuperara, que si quisiera venga a casa – **parándose junto con Flipqy a la par – **Él es bueno, no te hará nada – **El veterano se reincorpora y queda un poco de más en la conversación entre Lammy y su hermano, solo había ido a matar a la jovencita en señal de agradecimiento pero no deseaba toparse con el machón de su hermano.

… …

**- Entonces ustedes dicen que… ¿Flippy puede estar vivo? – **Pregunto aun dudosa Flaky sentada en frente de los doctores Lumpy y Sniffles en el despacho de Sniffles, tenía un librero a un costado, en una de las paredes blancas detrás del escritorio, y un cuadro con un paisaje de montañas en otra pared.

-** Creemos que si esto sigue así… las personas que mueran volverán a revivir y entre ellos está tu Flippy - **comento Sniffles, tomando unos papeles del escritorio, le señala a Lumpy que les pase otros que tenia encima del librero; el doctor va hacia el mueble pero tropieza haciendo que él librero le caiga encima, con todos los libros de combo, quedando atrapado entre un montón de documentos, el peli-celeste se acerca a él y lo ayuda a levantarse pero se da cuenta que posee el brazo y pierna derecha quebrados, entonces llama a sus asistentes para que se lo lleven a emergencias.

Una vez que aparecen los doctores y se llevan a Lumpy a revisión, Sniffles comenta – **podemos revivir de nuevo es un hecho pero… - **tomando los documentos de la mesa los revisa mencionando -** …como acaban también de ver, somos más propensos a accidentes y lastimaduras de simples a muy graves con el solo roce de por ejemplo un cuchillo.**

-**Entonces, ¿podemos revivir pero morir más rápido? – **consulto Giggles, todo la impresionaba, era algo muy de películas o historias de hechos nada reales, pero ahora revivir era una realidad y ella no podía creerlo, pero también morir fácil no era una idea muy grata.

-**Podremos sufrir heridas como si nada… así que deben tener más cuidado en lo que hacen, pueden revivir si mueren pero es mejor no morir ya que no sabemos cuánto dure esto – **finalizo Sniffles señalándoles la puerta con tono serio dejando los papeles sobre la mesa – **Disculpen pero debo trabajar… luego hablaremos si desean profundizar más – **las jovencitas se retiraron del lugar saludando al doctor, salieron del hospital por el estacionamiento y se dirigieron al vehículo de Flaky para regresar a casa.

- **No me gustan nada las heridas, el dolor y el sufrimiento – **comento la peli-roja asustada, subiéndose al vehículo en la parte del conductor.

- **Sí lo sé, no es muy lindo morir sufriendo y revivir sufriendo aunque… esto es un poco loco – **contesto Giggles sentándose en el asiento del conductor, aun sin poder creerlo, le era algo extraño y fascinante, y ocurría en su ciudad, ¿Por cuánto? No podía saberlo pero era una realidad y estaba pasando.

- **Sí, muy loco – **contesto Flaky impresionada por lo ocurrido en esa tarde…

Arranco saliendo del estacionamiento en dirección a su hogar, llegaron luego de 20 minutos por el tráfico excesivo en las calles, dejo el vehículo en la cochera, por un pasillo llegaron al living y de allí salió por la puerta principal la peli-rosa por lo tarde del horario, ya eran las 9 de la noche y habían hablado un monto más con el hecho de que vieron revivir a 8 pacientes más para verificar la realidad de las cosas, habían quedado mucho tiempo, más Giggles que debía regresar antes de que su novio llegase a su casa, se despidió de Flaky y salió corriendo de allí, aunque lo último que le dijo fue que le ofrecía su ayuda para buscar a Flippy si lo deseaba, la peli-roja solo asintió con la cabeza antes de que su amiga desapareciera por las calles del tranquilo barrio…

Subió al primer piso donde se dirigió a su cuarto, busco ropa limpia para ponerse, ingreso al baño, lleno la bañadera de agua bien caliente y se metió a bañar, se sentía asqueada, ver revivir a muertos le dio asco a pesar de verlos bien, antes estaban muertos y eso era verdad, estuvo allí 19 minutos, salió, seco su cuerpo y se dirigió a su cama con un piyama rojo que tenía en sus manos, se lo puso y se acostó a descansar sin dejar de pensar en Flippy

– "**puede estar vivo… ¡lo encontrare! se que lo hare" – **pensó mientras lentamente se quedaba perdida en el "mundo de los sueños".

… …

Su cuerpo completamente maltratado, despellejado y sin cabeza se encontraba en el suelo, cuando se distrajo en un segundo pudo tomar su hacha y terminar con su vida despiadadamente, solo mirar hacia atrás le había costado la vida, le dio varios hachazos una vez en el suelo, lo despellejo lentamente sus brazos y piernas y luego lo decapito, gozando y riendo como si fuese lo mejor del mundo, ver las tripas, órganos y sangre por todo el suelo, Lammy quedo aterrada apoyada contra una de las paredes del living de rodillas en el piso.

Simplemente rio de forma sádica como siempre lo hizo – _**Para empezar jovencita, jamás dije que no haría nada – **_se acerco a ella con toda su arrogancia y psicosis, su ropa manchada con sangre de su hermano daba una imagen aterradora, dejo a un costado el hacha ya que no lo utilizaría en esta ocasión – _**Si va a revivir no te preocupes pero… - **_quedando frente a la joven - **...**_**jamás digas algo de alguien que no conoces –**_ le sonrió desquiciada mente mientras no dejaba de mirarla con esos ojos amarillos.

**-Solo d-dije… q-que no harías n-nada… s-solo eso… no es m-motivo para… ¡m-matar a mi hermano! – **grita parándose con valentía quedando frente al soldado, esto impresiono al veterano pero no fue por mucho.

- _**Yo soy la enfermedad de Flippy, soy su otra personalidad, soy el asesino muy conocido en la ciudad de Happy Tree, tal vez hayas oído algo relacionado con los ojos amarillo, un asesino sanguinario, pues soy yo - **_rio desjuiciadamente, no tenía un cuchillo pero con sus manos se encargaría de la vida de la joven.

- **Sí, he oído de ti… Flippy tiene ojos verdes, tu amarillos… he ido a la ciudad de Happy Tree y varias veces te he cruzado – **avanzando hacia él mostrando valentía y astucia – **no soy tonta, se con quien meterme, creí que podía trae a ese ser amable que vive ahora dentro de ti – **saco un cuchillo de su pantalón tomándolo con su mano derecha, mostraba un valor que impresiono más al soldado, hacía tiempo que alguien se enfrentaba a él, el único que lo hizo varias veces fue Flippy pero ahora una jovencita más pequeña que él se enfrentaba, para el veterano esta situación era patética.

-_** Y ¿cómo quieres sacar a Flippy niñita? – **_se acerco a ella lentamente, estaba dudando de su actitud, de alguna forma la joven se quebraría, si solo era una niña.

**- Te vi caer del puente… yo estaba allí e iba a ser lo mismo, pero cuando te vi, me di cuenta que eras Flippy, yo estaba oculta en una de las columnas del puente, por eso no me abras visto – **sujetando el cuchillo con fuerza comenzó a temblar esto el veterano lo noto y su impresión se desvaneció - **corrí desesperada rio abajo y me lance a sacarte de las turbulentas aguas… te saque de allí, y te deje en el bosque al ver que habías muerto, pero al pareceré me equivoque… también tuviese suerte en seguir con vida, reviviendo de nuevo, ahora quiero que despierte Flippy - **no paraba de temblar y los nervios se volvían cada vez más visibles.

_**- ¿Qué tanto te interesa Flippy mocosa? - **_estaban a un solo paso de distancia de uno a uno, Flipqy necesitaba saber hasta dónde llegaría su intento de valentía.

- **Eso a ti no te incumbe Flipqy – **comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa, que sin darse cuenta comenzó lentamente a temblar cada vez más del miedo que le estaba dando, al ver ese psicópata de ojos amarillo, y un más sabiendo de lo que era capaz.

Flipqy se lanza encima de la joven de un momento a otro, Lammy había bajado la guardia y eso fue un error. Una vez en el suelo Flipqy quedo encima de ella, la tomo de la mano derecha y le pego con fuerza contra el suelo para que soltara el cuchillo, una vez que lo soltó lo tomo y empezó con su mano izquierda a dar presión en el pecho de la joven contra el suelo para evitar que se moviera.

-_**¿Qué buscas de Flippy? – **_acerco el cuchillo al cuello de la joven y dio presión haciendo que cortara un poco su delicada piel y comenzara lentamente a caer un poco de sangre por la pequeña herida.

-**¡Eso no te incumbe! – **grito desesperada, forcejeo un poco con Flipqy pero la fuerza del soldado evito que se moviera, y para que se quedara quieta la apuñalo en el hombro - **¡Basta!... y-yo no te he hecho n-nada – **volvió a introducir el cuchillo nuevamente en la herida de hombro derecho y comenzó lentamente a despellejar la zona - **¡Basta! – **gritaba la joven pero él no la escuchaba.

- _**Yo no te he visto en la ciudad de Happy Tree así que ¿Cómo me conoces?, eres una especie de espía – **_volvió a su cuello con más presión del cuchillo a su piel que antes, y al ver que no dejaba de gritar - _**¡cállate! – **_Le grito fastidiado – _**si respondes a lo que te pregunto no sufrirás mucho – **_rio desquiciada mente – _**y… vas a hablar mocosa… ¡habla! – **_dio más presión del cuchillo en el cuello.

**-Yo conozco a Flippy de v-vista… j-jamás hable con él… s-siempre lo vi s-solo o con una t-tonta miedosa… p-pelirroja -** contesto llorando, deseando desesperada salir de la situación, su valentía había desaparecido, solo fue un segundo – **me enamore de él p-pero… jamás me anime a hablarle, c-conozco su problema y t-también te c-conozco un p-poco a ti Flipqy – **fijando su vista nublada por las lagrimas a los ojos de Flipqy.

Soltándola dejándola en el suelo se levanta abruptamente - _**¿Qué tanto sabes de mi mocosa insípida? **_– se queda parado rígido delante de ella, Lammy también se levanta del suelo quedando frente al soldado muy cerca de la pared.

**-Se de la d-doble p-personalidad de Flippy… no sé cómo te f-formaste pero… sé que eres demasiado agresivo con las personas a parte de matarlas de forma sanguinaria y fría… por eso te internaron por 5 años en el hospital psiquiátrico de la ciudad… - **sacándose las lagrimas de los ojos -** por lo que veo escapaste y tomaste el control de Flippy por completo – **toma un pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón y se limpia un poco la herida del brazo, Flipqy simplemente la mira.

**-**_**Por lo que veo esta obsesionada con Flippy pero te diré una cosa – **_se acerca a ella velozmente, hace que su cuerpo golpee con fuerza la pared y el cuchillo se lo incrusta en el pecho, justo en el corazón, con la mano derecha la sostiene del cuello, quedando mirándola fijamente – _**Yo no soy Flippy, soy Flipqy y como él siempre me considero, soy su demonio interior… por lo que veo no has aprendido en todo este tiempo que me has observado que soy muy peligroso y que esto pasaría, aun así me invitaste a tu casa, ese fue tu error mocosa – **_la suelta haciendo que su débil cuerpo caiga al suelo, queda observándola mientras lentamente ella muere en el suelo luego de un minuto

– _**Creíste que por tener un desorden mental de entendería mocosa… - **_dándole la espalda –_** estas muy equivocada – **_lanza en cuchillo a un costado del cuerpo sin vida de la joven, riendo desquiciada mente.

Se alejo del cuerpo rumbo a la puerta pero recordó en un segundo algo – **"reviven luego de 4 horas" – **se dio media vuelta y quedo observando, en su cabeza una idea se formaba. Sentó a la joven en una silla y la amarro fuertemente al igual que el hermano, se dirigió a una habitación en el fondo de la casa y husmeo por los cajones buscando ropa limpia, encontró una bermuda azul y una remera negra, entonces se dispuso a cambiar su ropa, faltaba para que revivieran, si en verdad era así como la chica había mencionado así que se fue a la cocina a buscar algo para comer y pasar las horas…

Había despertado con un gran dolor en su cuello y su hermano con un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, el soldado estaba sentado delante de ellos observando todo – _**Por lo que veo es verdad lo que dijiste mocosa – **_dijo, se paro del asiento, dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba al pasillo – _**Sumamente sorprendente, iré a poner practica esto a una joven en especial – **_salió dejando a los dos jóvenes en el living aun aturdidos y mareados, aunque Lammy pudo escuchar todo lo que le había mencionado Flipqy, no podía desatarse para ir detrás de él, solo debería esperar a que su hermano reaccionase por completo para poder salir de allí.

… … …

**Fin del cuarto capítulo, bien que dilema, es un tema escribir, pero ¡como me encanta!, pido disculpas por alguna falta de ortografía, acento, tilde, repeticiones de palabras o palabras mal escrita, lo reviso un millón de veces y aun así recién cuando lo publico los errores me patean en la cara, diciéndome ¡aquí estoy! Y riéndose en mi propia cara :( pero igual estoy feliz por traerles otro capítulo hecho con gran esfuerzo ¡^-^!, espero que haya quedado lo más decente posible.**

**No queda más que decir que ¡gracias por pasar y leer! Y dejen por fis reviews para saber cómo voy ¿sí? Bien hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Saluda atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	5. Blow me away

**HE TRAIDO LA QUINTA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA *en el living contándole la historia a su sobrino, del cual se tapa los oídos al escuchar mi fic, y comienza a llorar por el terror de mis palabras Wajajaja xP***

**He decidido seguir con la letra por un par de capítulos más, soy muy cambiante en mis ideas pero seguro que seguiré con las letras de los temas, espero que el rumbo del la historia sea la que desean, me estoy esforzando por hacerla lo más decente, hasta ahora he usado temas de los grupos mencionados en el primer fic, les avisare igual cuando agregue uno nuevo ^-^, bien basta de rodeos comencemos…**

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia: *yo narrando, todos de vacaciones menos yo xP* los temas utilizados en este fic no me perteneces y son utilizados como instructivos en los capítulos, no se piensa en fines de lucro y nada con los temas, y los HTF no me perteneces, pero las aventuras y locuras que les ocurren son completamente culpable por mi psicosis al escribir en este fic… jeje xP**

… … …

**Blow me away…**

_Caen en línea _

_Uno a la vez_

_Listos para jugar_

_(No puedo verlos de todos modos)_

_No hay tiempo que perder_

_Tenemos que movernos_

_Estabilizar la mano_

_(Estoy perdiendo el sitio otra vez)_

_Breaking benjamín _

Ruido incesante, explosiones, personas muertas y en algunos lugares miembros de personas en el suelo, levanto la vista para poder saber donde se encontraba en la zona, explosiones fuertes, gritos, pólvora, sangre, dolor, sufrimiento, gozo, ¡sí! gozo, disfrutaba mucho la situación por mas loco que se oyera. Su rostro que mostraba una mueca seria fue cambiada por una sonrisa desquiciada, muy característico de él.

Se paró y oculto detrás de unos arbustos en ese frondoso bosque que lentamente era talado por las bombas que sacaban obstáculos del lugar, había vuelto, estaba en ¿casa? Pues para él era así, estaba en el lugar que más amaba en todo el maldito mundo, había vuelto al campo de batalla, a mostrar de lo que era capaz, solo él y sus compañeros de siempre.

-**Señor, estamos acorralados – **Menciono un joven alto de 1,80 de altura, de ojos y pelo verdes claro y con un uniforme militar marrón con armamento de sobra, se encontraba a la derecha de Flipqy.

-**Señor, nos tienen atrapados, ¿Qué haremos? – **Comento un joven más pequeño de 1,50 de estatura, delgado de ojos y pelo marrón claro, los 3 llevaban el mismo uniforme pero Flipqy tenía una cinta gruesa color negro en su brazo derecho que los distinguía del grupo.

-_**Amigos tanto tiempo, volvemos a lo nuestro – **_Se acerco más a los jóvenes que estaban a sus costados ocultándose del enemigo que lentamente avanzaba en las a cercanías del frondoso bosque.

-**Sí señor, pero qué haremos, nos tiene acorralados y el grupo de apoyo a caído, señor – **Menciono nervioso y paranoico, estaba siendo atrapados lentamente en medio de esa locura sangrienta.

**- **_**Sneaky te he dicho varias veces que no me digas señor, dime Flipqy, ambos díganme Flipqy, no estamos con los mayores para sutilezas – **_Sacando una pistola 9mm de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón – _**hay que ser despiadados como siempre amigos – **_Mostro una mueca de felicidad, en su rostro que denotaban sus colmillos.

-**Claro Flippy, haremos lo que tu digas – **Menciono seguro el más pequeño del grupo, que llevaba una gran bolsa con variedad de bombas, de todas las intensidades y potencias.

_**- Ka-boom, te he dicho varias veces que no me digas Flippy, ¡mi nombre es Flipqy! – **_Le grito enojado y molesto por la forma en que lo había llamado, siempre odio que lo confundieran así, le causaba rabia, todos sabían su nombre, ¿Por qué equivocarse así?

-**¡s-sí!, s-si Flipqy… -¡disculpe señor! – **Comenzó a temblar del miedo por la presencia de su General, estaba nervioso, más por el hecho de que podrían perder la vida en cualquier momento.

_**-Te he dicho que no me digas ¡Señor!, ¡Dime Flipqy! – **_Grito enojado, se paro quedando delante del joven soldado que temblaba de los nervios, y mostro su sonrisa desquiciada que lo hizo poner más nervioso al pequeño soldado.

**-¡Sí! Señor… digo… di-digo Flipqy – **Dice parándose de manera rápida y miedosa - **¿Qué haremos Flipqy? – **Dijo ya más calmado y se reincorporo mostrando valentía, esto lo noto, aunque no paraba de temblar, era su mejor amigo, debía de protegerse y no pelear.

_**- Bien así me gusta, están atacando el frente, ¿Aun tienes bombas Ka-boom? – **_Extendiéndole la mano para que le diera las bombas, el soldado asiente con la cabeza y le pasa una bolsa llena de bombas de todo tipo – _**bien, Sneaky tienes armas – **_el soldado solo asiente con la cabeza y le da las 3 armas que tenía en su poder de manera inmediata_** – bien, es esto lo que tenemos, les repartiré a cada uno por igual las cosas – **_Les da a sus amigos la misma cantidad de bombas y un arma – _**esto es fácil, ustedes me cubrirán cuando valla detrás del apestoso de Tigre, ustedes serán mis guarda espaldas, ¿¡Entendido! – **_Menciona señalando un camino libre pero peligroso donde varios soldados caen por culpa de las balas y bombas que caen, aniquilando a todo aquel que simplemente se asomaba por el sector.

**- Si Flipqy – **Contestaron ambos en coro, salieron de ahí el grupo, ocultándose del enemigo.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a un fuerte donde había varios soldados en el frente, Flipqy los guía por los arbustos hasta la parte trasera del fuerte enemigo, sacando a 2 guardias que obstruían el paso en la parte trasera del lugar, donde había una puerta de acceso al interior que por suerte para ellos no estaba bien custodiada, los decapito de un movimiento rápido a ambos sin gritos que alertaran a los que estaban dentro, les indico a sus compañeros que se pusieran la ropa que llevaba los cadáveres y se hicieran pasar por soldados enemigos.

Ambos hicieron caso a sus palabras y extrañamente la ropa que se pusieron le entraban a la perfección a ambos, el veterano les indico que lo llevara a dentro como un prisionero de ellos, diciendo que él tenía información importante para la fuerza enemiga, ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza y lo llevaron arrastrando dentro del lugar.

Tomaron a Flipqy de los brazos y lo llevaron a rastras mientras el soldado fingía estar inconsciente, bajando la mirada al suelo, pero sin cerrar los ojos para poder observar el interior, su pelo verde hacia el trabajo de tapar sus ojos para pasar desapercibido.

-_**Bien, sigan avanzando – **_Murmuro Flipqy a sus compañeros, hasta que llegaron a una habitación donde solo había 6 guardias con un traje militar azul, y otro con un traje un poco más distinto también azul pero con blanco, parado frente a una ventana mirando el afuera y detrás un escritorio, las paredes de color marrón, no muy comunes, esa habitación la iluminación no era buena, cuadros en las paredes de niños, quien sabe quiénes son, y unos 4 televisores a la derecha del señor que no deja de mirar el afuera, donde están encendidas mostrando escenas de muerte.

**-Señor aquí traemos a un prisionero – **Menciono Ka-boom, pusieron a Flipqy en un asiento detrás del escritorio y se retiraron un paso hacia atrás, estaban ambos nerviosos, estaba en la boca del lobo, no era para menos.

-**Bien, ¡captúrenlos! –** Menciono con voz ronca el hombre que estaba de espaldas a los soldados, rápidamente sus guardias sostuvieron a los dos jóvenes por la espalda con fuerza para que no escaparan, esto los altero y puso en preocupación a Flipqy quien escuchaba y veía todo – **Ustedes son de las fuerzas enemigas, los vi por mis cámaras de vigilancia –** Decía mientras se acercaba más a la ventana sin dejar de mirar hacia fuera y sin intenciones de darse vuelta **– Mátenlos… – **Menciono seguro, con esa voz ronca, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos sin dejar de observar el afuera detalladamente.

Los guardias que tenían a los amigos de Flipqy sacaron cuchillos para terminar con sus vidas pero ambos pudieron sacárselos de encima, con un forcejeo brusco y los apartaron pero aun así estaban acorralados, Flipqy reacciono e intento lanzarse encima del General que tenia frente a él pero no llego a él por el escritorio que estaba en su camino que cayó al suelo de forma brusca, se paro reincorporándose rápidamente pero el sujeto delante de él ya no estaba

- _**¡Tigre! – **_Grito, dio media vuelta, saco un arma de su chaleco y comenzó a disparar a los soldados enemigos que tenían casi a sus amigos, cayendo los seis rápidamente muertos – _**¡Hay que ir detrás de Tigre! – **_Grito desesperado saliendo de la habitación, con sus amigos detrás de él.

Salieron del lugar por un largo pasillo donde no había nadie en ese lugar, corrieron desesperado hasta que llegaron al final de este e ingresaron a una habitación completamente oscura, iban a retroceder pero la puerta se cerro de golpe dejándolos dentro, la oscuridad era tal que entre ellos no se podían ver – _**"Tigre nos tiene" – **_Pensó mientras avanzaba a paso ciego por la peligrosa habitación, se ponía nervioso pero al mismo tiempo lo alentaba a seguir por más y más, le gustaba jugar al gato y al ratón, aun más cuando él se volvía el ratón.

Un grito de desesperación se oyó a lo lejos de donde se encontraba Flipqy, luego fue otro grito de otra persona, rápidamente él supo de quienes se trataba

- _**¡Chicos! – **_Grito desesperado corriendo al lugar de donde venían los gritos pero freno al toparse con algo, rápidamente se sintió sujetado por la espalda y velozmente sintió lo duro del suelo, había sido derribado con gran velocidad por un experto, lo tenían y ahora se le era más complicado jugar a su juego pero de alguna cierta forma le gustaba, ahora debía salvar su vida y las de sus amigos, siendo como siempre despiadado y divirtiéndose como siempre le gusto.

Las luces se prendieron de repente, dejándolo un poco segado al peli-verde ya que sus ojos se había acostumbrado muy rápido a la oscuridad y el cambio le hizo ver borroso, luego de que su vista mejorará después de unos segundos pudo verse en medio del cuarto que estaba vacío, y delante de él los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos en el suelo, con un gran corte en el cuello de Sneaky y un puñal en el corazón de Ka-boom.

– **Odio a los espías – **Menciono la persona que tenia a Flipqy en el suelo, estaba encima de él que no lo dejaba moverse para poder verlo – **Tú me puedes servir de mucho – **Sonrió este señor de pelo y ojos azules, más alto que Flipqy, forzudo con ese traje militar diferente a los demás soldados, de color azul con detalles blancos.

_**-Ya me hicieron suficiente malditos hipócritas, ¿Qué más quieren de mi? – **_Grito molesto Flipqy, forcejeando intentando sacarse de encima a la persona que rápidamente reconoció por la vos… Tigre.

**-No es suficiente, ahora necesitaríamos muestras de ADN y tu cuerpo muchacho – **Contesto dando más presión al suelo para que sitiera su fuerza más grande que el del veterano.

_**-Ya me han mutado físicamente ¡han hecho demasiado! – **_Grito enojado, sin dejar de forcejear pero le era difícil sacar ese peso de encima de él.

- **Tu mutación consta de fuerza, destreza, habilidad, salvajismo, inteligencia y unos ojos amarillos, necesito tu ADN para terminar lo que una vez empecé – **Dijo mientras lo soltaba – **para terminar lo que empezó muchacho – **Se levanto quedando detrás del soldado esperando a que él hiciera algo, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

Se levanto rápidamente quedando frente al general Tigre, pero no podía ver su rostro, veía una sombra oscura que lo tapaba, esto lo enfurecía, quería ver el rostro de la persona que había mandado a matar a sus únicos amigos en todo ese lugar.

– _**Ya he tenido suficiente de ti Tigre – **_Corría lazándose encima de Tigre cayendo ambos al suelo, Flipqy queda encima de él y comienza a ahorcarlo pero frena cuando puede ver su rostro - _**¿Flippy? – **_Queda atónito al ver esos ojos verdes en vez de azules de los que eran del General Tigre.

Este lo empuja asiéndolo caer al suelo frente a él, se levanta quedando frente a Flipqy que queda en el suelo ¿temblando?, pues sí, está en el suelo temblando, tenía un miedo irracional, no comprendía el porqué de ese sentimiento ¿Por qué tener miedo? Jamás tuvo un sentimiento así, le era la primera vez y le era repugnante.

– **Hola hermano – **Lo mira con una sonrisa desquiciada pero con ojos completamente verdes, estaba feliz ya que le agradaba que su alter-ego le tuviera miedo, lo podía ver, lo podía sentir.

_**-No deberías estar aquí, debería estar Tigre… ¿Cómo? – **_Se para lentamente de forma nerviosa quedando frente a él, sin poder sacar esa cara de espanto al ver a Flippy, no comprendía nada, ¿Cómo llego hasta allí? Si ya tomo control completo de su cuerpo, ¿Cómo? No lo sabía.

- **Siempre te has metido en mis sueños y me los has arruinado, vine a deshacerme del tuyo Flipqy – **Menciona enojado, corre hacia él empujándolo a la pared que extrañamente apareció de la nada detrás de soldado, se aleja de él dejándolo caer débilmente al suelo, donde comienza a reír.

- _**¡Tu no deberías estar aquí! – **_Menciona en el suelo levantando la mirada para poder ver esos ojos verdes, que ahora por algún extraño motivo, le daba miedo.

**- Y tú no deberías dominar mi cuerpo – **Lo toma del cuello levantándolo a su altura pero sin intenciones de ahorcarlo, presionando no con mucha fuerza para evitar matarlo y dejando espacio al aire para que pudiera hablar.

_**-Yo domino todo de ti, ¡tú no deberías estar aquí! – **_Decía de manera incrédula. Sosteniendo con ambas manos el brazo de Flippy, estaba enojado, odiaba el sentimiento de cobardía que lentamente se le estaba formando en su mente.

-** No Flipqy, tu ahora dominas el exterior, yo domino el interior… hasta que no me dejes salir te atormentare en este mundo – **Dicho esto lo empuja fuertemente hacia un costado, la escena cambia de lugar, el cuarto de desvanece pero aparecen en medio de otro cuarto muy distinto al anterior, vacio con paredes verdes, un lugar conocidos por ellos.

– **Aquí fue tu nacimiento Flippy – **Le señala el lugar exacto donde Flippy enloqueció al ver sus amigos morir delante de sus propios ojos dando el nacimiento de Flipqy – **Aquí fue el error, y aquí fue donde todo empezó – **Señalándole un laboratorio donde se encuentra él en una cama, la escena del cuarto desaparece, quedando en ese extraño laboratorio, es una gran habitación, donde en el centro de este se encuentra la cama, en los costados una gran máquina que está conectado a un respirador, conectado al paciente, en el lado derecho de este, en el izquierdo un librero con todo tipo de documentos, es un cuarto de paredes blancas, bien limpio y ordenado.

– **Aquí te transformaron Flipqy – **Cambia la mueca feliz a una triste al recordar todos los sucesos ocurridos en ese lugar, es una imagen horrible para el veterano, más por el hecho de que ese fue el lugar donde todo comenzó a arruinarse su vida, con la transformación de Flipqy.

_**-Y para que me muestras esto, si ya lo sé – **_Se reincorpora, quedando parado delante de Flippy, sin entender el por qué de las escenas que le mostraba su alter-ego. La escena cambia nuevamente al puente "Gran Caída" donde el veterano intento matarse por primera vez. El veterano aparece en el barandal de seguridad sentado a espaldas de la caída, frente a Flippy.

**-Para mostrarte que ya no posees poder en este mundo Flipqy, y ahora… -** Acercándose a él – **Domino yo… – **Se escucha en todo el lugar susurros constantes de voces que dicen cosas que no se pueden comprender, Flipqy en la desesperación se tapa los oídos no queriendo oír las inentendibles voces que salen de la nada, al descuidarse Flippy aprovecha acercándose más y lo empuja diciendo – **Nos veremos… ¡Hermano! – **Y cae al abismó gritando desesperadamente mientras se pierde en la oscuridad y observa a su otra personalidad alejarse cada vez más.

Despierta desesperado casi gritando en medio del bosque, aun era de noche, donde creía él, que eran las cuatro de la madrugada, reaccionó completamente confundido sin entender bien el por qué de ese sueño, estaba temblando, y había sudado, sintió un aire frio pasar por su columna vertebral que lo estremeció.

– "_**Domina Flippy, pero ¿Cómo?"**_** – **Pensó al sentarse apoyándose contra un árbol, todo había sido un simple sueño, pero Flippy a pesar de todo seguía ahí presente, aunque el dominase el cuerpo por completo había partes que jamás podría llegar a dominar, y se dio cuenta que siempre a pesar de todo su alter-ego seguiría en él, pero probaría por cuánto tiempo luego de que acabe con lo que más quiere él…

¡Flaky!, logro ser libre pero también no podía comprender por qué tuvo miedo, si no había motivo, no comprendía y ahora no podía estar tranquilo, Flippy estaba ahí y en cualquier momento intentaría salir y debía impedirlo, detenerlo, evitarlo.

… … …

**CAPITULO CORREGIDO POR: the-lady-of-darkness-97 MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGA ¡^-^!**

**Pues aquí otro capítulo que de seguro dejara un par de cosas en el aire, pues con el correr de los capítulos volverán a ser atrapados nuevamente, jeje… espero les haya gustado, nuevamente pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía que pueda llegar a tener, nadie es perfecto y yo cometo muchos errores pero siempre vengo con la intención de tráeles lo mejor que sé hacer, y agradezco nuevamente la ayuda de Pris en este capítulo, eres muy buena de enserio ^^ *aplausos, silbidos y alabanzas son exclusivos para ti* ¡^-^!**

**Gracias por ¡pasar y leer! Dejen reviews ¿sí?, quiero saber si esto va bien o me voy yendo de costado a cualquier parte…**

**Les deseo a los lectores y todos los usuarios de este sitio ^-^ que pasen unas lindas fiestas como se lo merecen, con los que más quieren, disfrutando y pasándola muy lindo, sin accidentes y nada por él estilo. Que la pasen muy bien gente, ¡Disfruten!… ¡Feliz Navidad! Y que tengan un ¡prospero Año Nuevo!**

**Solo queda decir, hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**Saluda atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	6. Taking Over Me

**HOLA ¡MUNDO! VOLVI POR MAS Y MAS Y MAS Y MAS Y MAS… *mirando al ventilador rogando que baje por alguna vez aire frio y no ese aire caliente asfixiante***

**Regrese con otra entrega de mi historia, hasta ahora no he cambiado o agregado un grupo musical, siguen siendo los mismos, espero que tenga conexión la letra con el fic, me está gustando este fic, tenía pensado hacer solo 6 capítulos pero me quedo corto así que iré por un par más.**

**Quiero desearles a todos que tengan un lindo comienzo en el año que lentamente se aproxima, desearles lo mejor, que la pasen muy bien, y que en este nuevo año sus metas y deseos se puedan cumplir ¡^-^!... bien comencemos…**

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia: *yo narrando*los temas utilizados en este fic no son con fines de lucro ¡ni pensarlo!, solo son utilizados para ilustrar al capítulo, nada más y los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen pero la historia con su sufrimiento, aventuras y sufrimiento, con más sufrimiento y sufrimiento… ¡sí! Jeje**

… … …

'**Taking over me…**

_Creo en ti_

_Renunciaré a todo solo para encontrarte_

_Tengo que estar contigo para vivir, para respirar_

_Tú__ tienes el poder sobre __mí_

_Miro el espejo y veo tu rostro_

_Si miro con suficiente profundidad_

_Tienes el poder_

_Sobre__ tantas cosas en mi interior_

_Evanescence _

Había amanecido en ese tranquilo sábado fresco y soleado, necesitaba encontrarlo como sea, como pudiera, lo quería allí con ella, lo quería delante de sus ojos, vivo y mirándola con esa sonrisa dulce que siempre lo caracterizo, lo necesitaba, él era más que un amigo, era todo, y lo quería allí con vida junto a ella, para poder ser feliz otra vez.

-**¡Debo encontrarlo!... debe estar bien, se que lo encontrare – **Se dijo así misma, dirigiéndose desesperada a la cocina donde se preparo un café bien cargado para poder estar bien despierta para cuando lo llegará a encontrar, se dirigió a su living y se sentó a tomar allí un poco nerviosa esperando a que las horas corrieran rápido para poder salir a buscarlo una vez que Giggles llegará.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Flaky ya había terminado de limpiar, planchar, lavar y ordenar su casa, se había despertado a las siete así que tuvo tiempo de sobra, sonó el timbre y salió desesperada a ver quien llamaba.

– "**Tal vez sea Flippy" – **Pensó, abrió con brutalidad la puerta pero Giggles era quien estaba llamando.

La hizo ingresar desesperadamente, cerró la puerta una vez ambos adentro y sin hablar la dirigió a la cochera donde tomaron su vehículo rojo saliendo disparadas de la casa de la joven.

-**Tranquila, lo encontraremos – **Menciono nerviosa la peli-rosa, se sujeto con fuerzas al asiento del pasajero, por las altas velocidades en que conducía la peli-roja, estaba desesperada por encontrarlo.

-**Hay que… ¡encontrarlo! – **Dijo emocionada, subió la velocidad al doblar una esquina, siguió por la calle unas cuadras más hasta que freno de golpe en una casa de color verde, única en esa cuadra.

- **¿Qué hacemos aquí? – **Dijo bajando tranquila del vehículo y relajada por haber frenado a diferencia de Flaky que salió corriendo del coche a dirección a la casa.

- **¡Está es la casa de Flippy, puede haber algo aquí! – **Menciono emocionada, llego hasta la puerta y comenzó a forcejear un poco con ella **– aquí podría estar Flippy… – **Se desespero y ahora forzaba más la puerta gritando el nombre de su amado - **¡Flippy! – **Estaba desesperada y eso se notaba a un kilómetro, era el café o estaba muy sobresaltada, pues no lo sabía pero la idea de encontrarlo no salía de su mente.

Giggles se acerco a la joven – **¿Estás segura que podría estar aquí ahora? – **Golpeando la puerta - **¿!Hola! – **Grito, se acerco a un ventanal, a la derecha de la puerta intentando observar al interior pero la luz apagada complicaba las cosas, mientras Flaky no paraba de gritar el nombre de Flippy e intentar abrir la puerta a través del forcejeo.

Una joven se acerco a las chicas, venia de la casa de enfrente color azul con un lindo patio delantero con rosas y toda variedad de plantas.

– **No hay nadie chicas, hace tiempo esa casa ha estado desocupada – **Dijo despreocupada y tranquila por la idea.

- **Petunia, ¡tanto tiempo amiga! – **Contesto la peli-rosa emocionada al identificar a su vieja amiga, se dirigió a ella a paso apresurado y saltando, la agarro en un fuerte abrazo –!**hace tiempo amiga, mucho tiempo! – **Dijo emocionada y feliz de tener a su amiga al lado de ella después de tanto.

**- ¡Tranquila Giggles! – **Le correspondió el abrazo, Flaky se acerca a ella, y luego de que dejará de abrazarle Giggles, la saludo cordialmente.

- **Hola Petunia… tanto tiempo vieja amiga – **Le dedico una linda sonrisa, también estaba feliz de verla pero el deseo de encontrar a Flippy era más fuerte que se impacientaba y eso era notorio.

-** ¿Tanto tiempo? ¡Como si fueran siglos! – **Rio un poco – **Si hace unos 2 meses que no nos vemos, nada más – **Después señalando lacasa le dijo a la peli-roja muy contenta** – No vive más Flippy aquí desde que lo internaron chicas, eso lo saben muy bien, no hay nadie – **Comento feliz por la idea de que el veterano no anduviera por la zona.

**- Es que Flippy escapo del internado y puede estar aquí – **Flaky le explico alterando a la joven de pelo y ojos azules, alta de 1,65 de buen cuerpo y llevaba en ese entonces un vestido celeste con decorativos blancos en formas de rosas.

- **¿Cómo que escapo? – **Contesto nerviosa por la idea de que aquel hombre estuviera de regreso - **¡Nos va a matar! – **Se desespero y comenzó a temblar por la idea, se imaginaba al soldado intentando atraparla con su cuchillo de caza en su mano derecha.

**- Tranquila, él no nos hará nada, él es bueno… - **Comento la peli-roja tomándola de las manos – **Ayúdame a encontrarlo –** Le dedico una sonrisa pero la respuesta no fue la esperada.

**- ¡Estás loca!... n-no voy a b-buscar a un p-psicópata asesino… - **Dijo alejándose de ella nerviosamente - **¡No!, ¿Para qué luego me mate? ¡No Flaky!... n-no cuentes conmigo – **Contesto exaltada, quedo frente a ella con los brazos cruzados, sin la idea de cambiar de parecer.

- **Pienso lo mismo… – **Menciono Giggles acercándose a Petunia, dejando a Flaky incrédula – **Flaky es peligroso, él no es nada de nosotros, no hay por qué ayudarlo – **La peli-rosa queda al lado de su amiga, y deja decepcionada a Flaky.

- **Pero… no me importa, ¡lo buscare sola! – **Se sentía enojada con sus amigas, más con Giggles que había dicho que la ayudaría y termino cambiando de parecer al instante, entonces decide alejarse de las jóvenes, caminando hacia su coche, ingreso abruptamente al mismo y dio arranque al vehículo de forma agresiva, sus amigas intentan detenerla para que entrara en razón, pero Flaky no las escucho y arranco dirigiéndose a el puente donde Flippy podría haber perdido la vida.

… …

Luego de un "dulce sueño" se levanto un poco agotado, eran las diez de la mañana, había descansado más de lo normal para él y, su cuerpo estaba un poco cansado pero no estaba lejos de la ciudad de Happy Tree, le quedaba 2 kilómetros por recorrer por esa carretera peligrosa por los animales de las zonas, todos carnívoros, pumas, gatos monteses, tigres, entre otros, pero a él no le importo, le faltaba poco para llegar al puente donde todo comenzó y estar cada vez más cerca de su casa.

Camino a paso tranquilo, avanzando a paso de tortuga con toda la paciencia del mundo, algún día llegaría y no estaba apurado, analizó cuanto tiempo tenia de viaje

– "_**A este paso llegare a las doce al puente, y a la una a mi casa" – **_Pensó, siguió a paso tranquilo, no le presto atención a la posibilidad de que lo llevaran los automovilistas, solo se dedico a caminar, por esa carretera, pensando como disfrutar, como sacar provecho de lo que ahora sabia, poder matar por siempre, sabía que en la ciudad de Happy Tree nadie lo quería, podría asustar a todos y divertirse con sus sufrimientos, analizó, pensó ¿Quién podría ser una víctima para comprobar la verdad de la inmortalidad?, y si aun en la carretera podría aun seguir la maldición.

Un vehículo freno al lado de él, era un montador de coches, muy utilizados por los mecánicos, Fliqpy lo reconoció al instante cuando freno, un coche color naranja con partes un poco oxidadas y un monta vehículos detrás era muy común en la ciudad, además él mecánico lo conocía muy bien, Handy… además que vivía al frente de su casa con una jovencita de pelo azul llamada Petunia, el amor de estos dos jovencitos le daba nauseas, pero frenar, ¿Por qué frenar? Si se conocían bien a la perfección, Fliqpy intento varias veces matarlo pero siempre se salvaba, ¿Por qué frenaba? No lo sabía.

**-¿Necesita ayudan joven? –** Bajo la ventanilla del pasajero pero cuando pudo ver a quien estaba por ayudar comenzó a subirla de inmediato

– "**Rayos, otra vez él" – **Pensó este joven de 1,63, de ojos y cabellera naranja, con una remera blanca y un pantalón marrón, comenzó a ponerse nervioso, era ese psicópata asesino y no era bueno que lo matará en día de su cumpleaños, no era un buen regalo después de todo.

Fliqpy abrió la puerta del compañero de asiento del conductor y antes de que Handy arrancara se subió de forma brusca y sonriente.

–_**No es necesario tu ayuda, Handy – **_Rio desquiciada mente, el vehículo comenzaba a avanzar, Handy no sabía qué hacer, no tenia manos por haberlas perdido en un accidente, era manco pero se las ingenio para seguir con su trabajo de obrero y perfecciono su coche a sus preferencias, pero sin manos ¿Cómo detenerlo?, Fliqpy se arrimo encima de él, el obrero no podía conducir y detenerlo a la vez, se le estaba haciendo complicado, escucho un tronido, la seguridad de su puerta se había roto, si lo empujaba podría caer de coche en movimiento y sufrir graves heridas, mala suerte para él, el veterano también la había escuchado.

Forcejeo un poco con el joven obrero, hasta que pudo empujarlo con fuerza abriendo la puerta del conductor lanzándolo por el mismo, una vez que toco el suelo, comenzó a rodar hasta que quedo quieto, el soldado rápidamente tomo del control del coche y lo freno quedando a 150 metros de distancia del joven. Handy se levanto con dificultad, para su suerte tenía su casco puesto y por la caída no sufrió ningún golpe grave en la cabeza pero si en su cuerpo, una vez que se levanto miro como su vehículo volvía marcha a atrás a toda velocidad chocando el capo del mismo contra él, arrojándolo un par de metros.

Flipqy bajo victorioso del coche esperando ver a Handy muerto pero solo estaba mal herido en el suelo, se acerco más a él, cuando lo tuvo a sus pies, se agacho, tomo su cabeza mencionando…

-_** ¡Feliz cumple Handy!, se que hoy era tu cumpleaños – **_Y le rompió el cuello de un movimiento dejándolo muerto finalmente en el suelo

– "_**Ese tonto de Sniffles debe de estar vivo… lo mate así a ese imbécil" – **_Analizo, se alejo del cuerpo, tomo su coche pero cuando iba a arrancar bajo nuevamente del vehículo, se dirigió al cuerpo, lo alzo y lanzo a un lado de la carretera…

– _**Aquí nadie te vera – **_Menciono triunfante, volvió al coche y siguió marcha por su camino **– "**_**luego puede seguir en pie" – **_Pensó por unos momentos – _**Llegare más temprano a casa con este vehículo – **_Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta – _**Bien, a divertirse un poco –**_ Sonrió yéndose del lugar riendo desquiciada mente, estaba tranquilo y a la vez ansioso, deseaba llegar a su casa y empezar con la diversión lo más pronto posible.

… …

**-Lo encontrare, se que lo haré – **se daba animo a cada segundo, necesitaba encontrarlo, llego a puente donde todo empezó muy rápido, pasando varios semáforos en rojos y cometiendo 100 infracciones, aun así no le importo, siempre hacia las cosas bien y le salían mal, por una vez que lo hiciera mal, debería salir todo bien.

Bajo apresurada del vehículo al mismo lugar donde Flippy había estado antes de su locura, llego al borde del puente donde fue detenida por el barandal y miro la caída, el rio iba cuesta abajo, debería seguir un poco más por la ruta, desviarse un camino alternativo y llegar a las orillas del rio.

– **Iré a la aldea… tal vez lo hayan visto allí - **Se dijo a si misma feliz – **"Sería un poco difícil encontrarlo en las orillas del rio, ya se habrá ido de ahí y conociéndolo iría a buscar ayuda si estuviera mal herido" – **Pensó, se dirigió a su coche, hasta que vio el vehículo de Handy avanzar casi cerca de ella…

- **¡Feliz Cumple Handy! – **Grito cuando el coche paso al lado de ella, de respuesta un bocinazo de hoyo, se puso feliz y siguió camino hasta la aldea.

Llego pasadas 15 minutos, había corrido a toda velocidad apresurada a la aldea.

– "**¿Dónde ir?" – **Analizó, bajo del coche dejándolo estacionado y camino sin rumbo por el lugar, las calles tranquilas y pocos transitadas la sorprendieron, había negocios de todo tipo y casas de colores, le gusto una violeta al pasar por la vereda de enfrente, siguió a pasó tranquilo pero a la vez desesperada, solo deseaba encontrarlo, verlo y tenerlo pero debía seguir para poder encontrarlo.

Llego a una salita clínica, ingreso al mismo y fue atendida por un doctor de forma muy cordial. El lugar era pequeño, a lo sumo 10 habitaciones tendría, algunas para atender pacientes y otras para cuidados, en la sala de estar, el doctor la encamino hasta la zona de información para que antes de preguntar, podría ver la bases de datos en su computadora para saber a quien estaba buscando.

-**Estoy buscando a una persona, su nombre es Flippy – **Menciono feliz, con la esperanza de que estuviera registrado en la base de datos.

Revisando la base de datos que eran un libro de gran tamaño con anotaciones - **Un hombre llego mal herido el día de ayer, fue atendido rápidamente y curado a la perfección pero su nombre era Fliqpy, no Flippy señorita – **Siguió verificando la información, había una foto del internado como todos los demás en la zona.

- **¿Fliqpy?, ¿tenía los ojos amarillos? – **Dijo un poco nerviosa mientras dio un paso hacia atrás asustada.

-**Sí, ¿cómo lo sabe? – **Le pregunto sorprendido mientras miraba la foto con detenimiento en los ojos amarillos del joven.

**-Él es mi novio… – **Se puso colorada por la idea - **¿Dónde está? – **Dijo tomando valentía**.**

El doctor estaba verificando datos que estaban marcados en rojo en un papel de color azul** -Disculpe, pero anoche escapo de la clínica, no sabemos cómo pero solo escapo – **Cerró el libro con la información del paciente** - No podría decirle mucho, yo no lo atendí, pero salió de aquí anoche, no hemos sabido nada de un paciente merodeando por la zona, de seguro se fue a la ciudad – **Menciono despreocupado.

**- ¡Ho!, gracias por la ayuda – **Se retiro un poco triste, el doctor solo se marcho a su trabajo, salió fuera del edificio y quedo dura sin saber que hacer – **"es Fliqpy ahora, tal vez solo por anoche, ¡ahora debe ser Flippy!" – **Pensó feliz, corrió al vehículo estacionado en la entrada de la aldea a 10 cuadras de distancia – **"Habrá vuelto a la ciudad" – **Analizo, aunque sea Fliqpy debía ayudarlo, eso sentía la jovencita, quería ayudarlo cada vez que lo necesitara, estar para él y ser más que una joven miedosa que siempre le temió a todo.

Llego un poco cansada al coche, ingreso casi tirándose de forma apresurada y arranco a toda velocidad, podría estar en su casa, tal vez lo encontraría en el camino, tal vez después de todo él esta bien, pero si llegara a ser Fliqpy ¿cómo reaccionar ante él?, era completamente peligroso, tendría que tener mucho cuidado, estaba desesperada por encontrarlo que no parecía la tímida Flaky de siempre, pero debía tener cuidado con sus reacciones, podría ser peligroso, ya había hecho demasiado en una mañana viajando a máxima velocidad, debía calmarse un poco, por lo menos por su Flippy, solo por él, pero encontrarlo le era importante.

– "**Viajar una vez más rápido no lastimara a nadie" – **Pensó, se rio y así como llego a la aldea desapareció.

Una joven quedo quieta viendo a la joven Flaky irse, tomo su coche violeta y la siguió a paso tranquilo, sabía que hacer, Lammy estaba obsesionada con Flippy

– **Es** **hora de hacer algo** – se dijo a sí misma una vez tomado rumbo a la ciudad de Happy Tree, quería a Flippy para ella, y era hora de moverse, dejo a su hermano en su casa con la promesa de que volvería después de comprar las cosas para comer, pero esa promesa después de unas horas se rompería.

… … …

**CAPITULO CORREGIDO POR:** **the-lady-of-darkness-97**

**Bien aquí esta otro capítulo, es más simple, de a poco voy construyendo esto, disculpen las faltas ortográficas, me he cansado de revisar y que luego estén ahí publicadas pateándome la cara, saco la mayoría pero parecieran volver otra vez. **

**Deje reviews ¿sí? Para saber cómo voy, espero les haya gustado y solo queda decir ¡gracias por pasar y leer! **

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!... Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Saluda atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	7. Contigo

**REGRESO Y CADA VEZ POR MAS *en el living de su casa mirando detenidamente el techo donde hay un pequeño agujero pensando – "de ahí salen las hormigas"- jeje***

**Regreso para traerles otra entrega de esta historia que me está gustando mucho y la voy a alargar un poco más, se me ha ocurrido como podría seguir así que habrá un par de capítulos más, espero les haya gustado hasta ahora, todo va de acuerdo a lo que mi mente imagina, así que espero que siga trabajando…**

**Deseo agradecer a todos los que me han dejado hasta el momento Review y me han dado *gracias por sus comentarios* las ganas de seguir por más y más… agradezco a todos los lectores y en especial a aquellos que me han escrito…**

***Jwazpink***

***Russia – Ivan Braginsky***

***The-lady-of-darkness-97***

***Caminantdlaluz***

***TheValex***

***Bloodytokita***

***Happy your me friends I***

***Gaboh D***

***Tomoyo Hideki***

**Muchas ¡gracias! Por sus comentarios nuevamente… bien sin más vueltas, comencemos…**

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia: *voz de narrador nuevo que no fue de vacaciones* los temas utilizados en este capítulo son solo instructivo del mismo, no se ha pensado en nada que dañe el prestigio del tema, y los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen pero la historia sí, con su sufrimiento incluido xP**

… … …

**Contigo…**

_Es cierto_

_La manera en que me siento_

_Estaba prometido por tu cara_

_El sonido de tu voz_

_Pintada en mis recuerdos_

_Aun cuando no estás conmigo_

_Yo estoy contigo_

_Linkin Park_

Llego caminando hasta su casa, dejando estacionado el vehículo robado a 5 cuadras, ingreso por la puerta trasera forcejeando un poco con ella, no tenía la llave pero sabia como abrirla, eran las once de la mañana, había llegado más temprano de lo pensado por él. Se adentro a su casa por un pasillo que lo dirigió a la cocina, de allí camino tranquilo hasta llegar al living y luego subiendo las escaleras que se encontraban al lado de la puerta de entrada, llego a su habitación a la derecha de esta.

Husmeo por los cajones del armario al lado de la puerta del baño de la habitación, buscando ropa limpia, hasta que efectivamente lo encontró, una remera negra, con un chaleco y pantalón de camuflaje, sin duda sus preferidos, en un cajón al lado de su cama encontró su boina preferida junto a su cuchillo de caza especial, sin duda amaba esa arma y ahora volvía a tenerlo en su poder, lo guardo en su chaleco, en el lado de adentro donde tenía un hilo donde sujetaba el arma. Al igual que la boina, jamás dejaba que nadie la llegase a tocar, estaban intactas, bien cuidadas, posiciono la boina encima de su cabeza y feliz se miro al espejo, esté reflejo a un ser completamente desquiciado, esos ojos amarillos que hacían temblar a cualquiera, esa sonrisa sádica, muy característico de él, era Flipqy en todo su esplendor, era el asesino más reconocido de toda la ciudad, era nadie más que él.

Bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la planta baja, camino a paso tranquilo hasta que llego al living pero una sombra de una persona pasando por la puerta de la cocina lo hizo ponerse feliz muy rápidamente y dejar que su mente desquiciada formara ideas de torturas de todo tipo para aplicarla al intruso que invadía su hogar.

- _**¿Visitas?... Será divertido – **_Dijo encaminándose a paso sigiloso a la cocina, había una persona de espalda que llevaba su misma ropa, tomo su cuchillo favorito del chaleco y se acerco al invasor que había irrumpido en su hogar para poder matarlo y divertirse con él, pero cuando lo tomo del cuello con el brazo derecho, este lo sujeto del brazo izquierdo y lo empujo hacia delante asiéndolo caer fuertemente al piso de espaldas perdiendo su arma que cayó en la puerta de entrada al pasillo detrás de él. Rápidamente se reincorporo pero quedo sorprendido con la persona que tenía en frente.

- _**¿Tú? – **_Menciono sorprendido al ver quien tenía delante de sus ojos.

**-Hola hermano… veo que te diviertes con mi cuerpo – **Comento arrogantemente Flippy mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él, quedando a 2 pasos de distancia del uno al otro.

-_**¿Flippy? Pero… ¿qué diablos?… ¡no deberías estar aquí! – **_Reprocho molesto mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, se estaba poniendo nervioso y esto Flippy lo noto.

- **Acaso… ¿me tienes miedo? – **Dijo sacando su cuchillo del chaleco, para luego apuntarlo hacia su alter-ego.

- _**¡¿Cómo te voy a tener miedo?... ¡imbécil! **_– Dijo exaltado caminando hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo, donde luego se agacho y tomo su arma – _**ven y pelea soldadito – **_se reincorporo con el arma apuntándolo al peli-verde, retándolo a una pelea creyendo que podía ganar.

**-Ya sabes cómo es esto Flipqy – **Dijo, se acerco a él guardando el cuchillo en el chaleco – **sabes muy bien como es esto… ¡hermano! – **Dicho esto se lanzo encima ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo, quedo encima de su alter-ego, y con sus manos comenzó a ahorcarlo lentamente, Fliqpy intento sacárselo de encima pero su fuerza era insignificante al lado del oji-verde.

Dejo de ahorcarlo y tomo ambas manos del joven dejándolo a los costados de su cuerpo para evitar que se moviera…

– **Vez que feo se siente que te lastimen… ¡y no poder hacer nada! – **Le grito resentido mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

**-**_**Acaso… ¿es una venganza por todo lo que te hice?… ¡hermanito! – **_Pregunto sarcásticamente, al verlo tan cerca aprovecho y le escupió en la cara, pero este lo esquiva y la baba cae encima de su rostro

- _**¡Qué asco! – **_Dijo gritando con rabia por la torpeza que tuvo al escupir, sabiendo de que de alguna forma esto pasaría…

**-Podemos decir que si… ¡imbécil! – **Dijo mientras se paraba dejando a Flipqy en el suelo, que luego se levanta y con la mano se limpia el escupitajo que se hizo

– **Esto… será divertido – **Dijo poniéndose en posición de pelean, su rostro tenía una ligera sonrisa – **¡Vamos!, sin armas – **Dijo sonriéndole, aun más una sonrisa retorcida mientras lo llama con la mano en señal de pelea.

**- **_**Será un placer – **_Contesta confiado con una sonrisa torcida y sádica en su rostro, mientras corría hacia Flippy para poder darle un puñetazo pero esté lo esquivo y lo empujo haciéndolo caer nuevamente.

- **¿Esto es lo que tienes?... me aburre – **Dijo en tono de burla en un intento de provocar a su alter-ego.

Fliqpy vuelve a levantarse dirigiéndose a Flippy, lo toma de la mano derecha empujándolo hacia él y le da un puño en el estomago, haciéndolo caer de rodillas por el dolor.

– **Esto es mejor – **Dijo el militar, se levanto, lo tomo al peli-verde de la mano derecha y lo empujo para atrás haciendo que se golpee contra la pared, se acerca a su alter-ego, fingiendo dándole un puñetazo con la mano izquierda hacia el rostro haciendo que el mismo golpee contra la pared al lado de la cabeza de Fliqpy, este queda atónito, lo tomo del cuello dando presión y le susurra

– **Aun** **cuando no esté presente… estoy siempre contigo Fliqpy… no lo olvides – **En ese momento le da un puñetazo al estomago con su mano derecha, luego lo deja caer de forma débil al suelo, dejándolo sin aire por el golpe

– **Siempre estaré aquí Fliqpy… aunque tomes mi cuerpo, no podrás deshacerte de mí… recuperare el control, tenlo en mente… porque aunque trates de impedirlo lo lograre – **Menciono confiado y triunfante sin ninguna duda de que sería posible.

_**- No será por mucho tiempo… ¡hasta que acabe con esa mocosa! – **_Dijo levantando la vista a Flippy – _**Cuando acabe con Flaky con el mayor sufrimiento posible… no podrás hacer nada – **_Menciona parándose débilmente, completamente enojado y furioso, se sentía inútil, sentía que no podía hacer nada, estaba débil.

- **¡No harás nada con ella! – **Dijo mientras lo tomaba del chaleco colérico y lo dirigió al living donde lo tiro encima de uno de los sillones de terciopelo verde, luego se dirigió al ventanal, abriendo un poco más las cortinas que estaban entre abiertas para que pudiera entrar la luz de afuera para iluminar la oscura sala…

– **No le harás nada… ¡entendido! – **Le grito enojado, se sentó en otro sillón verde delante de Fliqpy, había tres en la habitación, 2 grandes enfrentados con una mesa ratona entre ellos y uno pequeño al lado de la chimenea.

-_**Di lo que quieras pero lo hare… ¡matare a la mocosa! – **_Respondió confiado dedicándole una sonrisa que le pareció repugnante a Flippy, mientras se repuso satisfactoriamente, se acomodo en el sillón sentándose cómodamente, quedo mirando a Flippy que estaba enojado mientras que él se sentía nervioso.

- **Acaso ¿me tienes miedo Fliqpy?... digo… ya que no has parado de temblar y estas nervioso – **Dijo con la mirada desafiante, sin dudar de lo que mencionaba.

- _**No digas estupideces Flippy – **_Respondió nervioso, sabía que tenía toda la razón, estaba nervioso y el motivo era ese peli-verde, tenerlo enfrente le daba un poco de miedo ¿Por qué? No lo sabía pero era verdad.

-** Pues acaso ¿no es eso?... sino eres muy nervioso Fliqpy – **Contesto provocativo, sabía que era verdad lo que aseguraba pero jamás lo escucharía de su alter-ego o ¿sí?, quien sabe pero Flipqy era muy orgulloso como para aceptar algo así.

- _**Torturare a esa mocosa hasta que pida clemencia – **_Dijo riendo sádicamente, tan solo imaginar a la pobre Flaky suplicando, llorando y llena de sangre, deseaba ya comenzar con la tortura – _**Sabes al igual que yo, que ahora podemos revivir como si nada… ¡hermanito! – **_Recordando lo mencionado por Lammy.

**-Si me he enterado de esa Lammy – **Menciono recordándola – **Esa joven la he visto varias veces cruzar a mi lado pero… jamás hable con ella, también conozco al hermano – **Dijo cambiando su mirada al techo en un estado pensativo y serio con la mano en la barbilla.

**-**_**Acaso… ¿conoces al idiota ese? –**_Pregunto intrigado, en su mente se le produjo duda, si él no lo conocía ¿Por qué Flippy si?

**Si pero solo de vista, jamás hable con él… fue muy cruel lo que les has hecho – **Menciono sin importarle mucho volviendo a ver al joven peli-verde, directo a los ojos.

_**-Admite que fue divertido, ver la sangre caer y ¡esa más! La cara de esa tonta creyendo que no la iba a matar ¡que ingenua! – **_Dijo buscando provocarlo, sabía que esas ideas siempre le molestaban.

**-¡¿Divertido? - **Pregunto sobresaltado parándose bruscamente -** ¡no es divertido andar matando gente!… ¡Fliqpy! – **Grito poniéndose enojado por las idioteces que mencionaba su otra personalidad.

**-**_**Vamos… se que te gusta – **_Dijo sarcástico, sabía que odiaba que lo provocaran así.

**-Jamás me gusto… ¡¿de dónde sacaste esa manía de matar? –**Pregunto parado delante de él, que lo mira fijamente.

-_**Ya lo sabes… esos idiotas del grupo militar… ¡Los Tigres! me volvieron así con sus tontos experimento – **_Dice mientras se paraba para hacerle frente – _**Querían a alguien fuerte y poderoso… pues aquí me tienes – **_Dijo riendo desquiciada mente – _**Veo que tu no eras lo que ellos buscaban –**_ En tono sarcástico, le gustaba provocar a su alter-ego y lentamente lo estaba consiguiendo.

**- Siempre fuiste un problema para mi Fliqpy… tú mirada siempre aterro a las personas, tu voz completamente distinta a la mía… ¿cómo puede vivir un monstruo dentro de mí? – **Se pregunto un poco molesto, Fliqpy ya lo estaba enojando y provocando, estaba logrando su cometido, hacer enfurecer a Flippy le gustaba, le encantaba verlo sufrir y más verlo molesto.

**-**_**Soy así… ¡qué más quieres!, además ahora tú vives dentro de mí – **_Provoco pensando que eso sería la gota que rebalsaría el vaso pero no fue así.

**-Eso cambiara pronto… ¡Fliqpy! – **Dijo caminando intentando de calmarse hacia la salida del living, donde están las escaleras, pero se detiene en la puerta cuando escucha unos sonidos extraños provenientes de la parte de atrás de la casa, temía de quien podría haber llegado, temían por esa persona, temía…

… …

Llego a la ciudad apresurada, viajo como si fuera a acabarse el mundo, avanzo velozmente por aquellas calles hasta que llego a la casa que estaba buscando, bajo del vehículo que estaciono en frente de la casa verde, camino hasta la puerta de entrada pero al verla cerrada decidió ingresar por atrás, camino por un pasillo lateral de la casa que la conducía al fondo, llego a la puerta trasera y sin esfuerzo la abrió…

– "**Debe haber alguien, tal vez… ¡Flippy!" – **Pensó emocionada una vez ingresado a la casa.

Camino despacio por el pasillo hasta que llego a la cocina, la luz estaba prendida así que había alguien dentro, siguió hasta que llego al living donde la luz estaba apagada pero ingresaba un poco de luz solar por la ventana que estaba un poco abierta. Se adentro más aun el living, hasta que llego a la puerta de entrada de la sala, de la nada sintió como algo la sujetaba del cuello y tapaba su boca, intento gritar pero fue detenida rápidamente.

-_**Quédate quieta… ¡Flaky! – **_Dijo seriamente con esa voz que tanto conocía la jovencita, la soltó rápidamente dejándola caer en uno de los sillones verdes, ella quedo atónita mirándolo con miedo mientras quedaba delante de ella, Fliqpy miro hacia a puerta y menciono – _**Ves Flippy… aquí está la diversión - **_Ella no comprendía nada.

– **A-Acaso ¿Fli-Flippy e-está a-aquí? – **Menciono con miedo por la figura desquiciada que tenía en frente.

_**-Es fácil de explicar… Flippy está en la entrada del living, tú no lo puedes ver solo yo, es un juego mental parecido al que yo le hacía a él – **_Dijo observando la entrada – _**aquí esta y… hare lo que yo quiera, ¡entiendes! –**_Menciono triunfante hablándole a Flippy, quien se encontraba apoyado contra el borde de la pared al lado de la puerta viéndolo seriamente, observando cada movimiento de su alter-ego.

- **Fliqpy… ¿hace c-cuanto t-tiempo e-estas aquí? – **Menciono nerviosa, sin darse cuenta que lentamente comenzaba a ponerse ruborizada y temblaba cada vez mas, Fliqpy amaba que ella fuera así, le encantaba el miedo que le producía, le fascinaba.

- _**Desde que caí del puente niñita… ahora has venido aquí, me divertiré contigo muñeca - **_Dijo arqueando una ceja, se acerco lentamente a ella, la tomo del cuello y se le lanzo encima, la peli-roja no podía hacer nada por la fuerza que este joven imponía sobre ella, solo pensaba si Flippy la salvaría, pedía, rogaba, lo necesitaba…

**-"Flippy has algo" – **Pensó mientras lentamente comenzaba a faltarle el aire a cada segundo, pero un ruido la alerto tanto a ella como a él.

- **¡Déjala Fliqpy! – **Grito nerviosa y un poco alterada la joven Lammy que había ingresado por la misma puerta que Flaky, la había seguido desde que salió de la aldea tan tranquilamente que vio como la joven ingresaba a la casa por la puerta trasera – **Déjala imbécil – **Dijo enojada.

Fliqpy soltó a Flaky y se dirigió hacia la joven Lammy, que estaba en la puerta de entrada de la cocina, ella intento correr pero el peli-verde la tomo del brazo derecho y la empujo hacia donde estaba la peli-roja, ella cayó al suelo quedando tendida allí, Flaky estaba dura, no podía moverse de los nervios, solo miraba como ella forcejeaba con el soldado, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse un poco por culpa de las lagrimas pero aun así podía ver la escena produciéndose delante de ella.

_**-¡No interrumpas! – **_Dijo tomándola del suelo, la levanto de golpe, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y la empujo con fuerza hacia la pared, que por el golpe que se dio en su cabeza, quedo inconsciente

– _**Odio cuando me interrumpen en mi trabajo… ¿en que estaba? – **_Se pregunto mirando a la joven peli-roja que se encontraba en el suelo, ella miraba con esos ojos completamente humedecidos dando señales de un posible llanto, y su cuerpo frágil que no paraba de temblar por el miedo, quedo allí quieta mientras el veterano avanzaba hacia ella a paso lento para poder divertirse con ella…

… … …

**CAPITULO CORREGIDO POR:** **the-lady-of-darkness-97**

**Nota de Beta Reader: TT^TT hasta yo me quede en suspenso! Dios está loca no sabe que mente e imaginación tiene TT^TT dejen un Review para que ella haga el siguiente capi y pueda leerlo, corregirlo y que pase a sus bellos ojos owo Bueno los dejo con la hermosa de Tamy :33**

**^/^ Bien aquí esta otro capítulo de mi historia, espero les haya gustado, para que sepan el nombre del capítulo es el nombre del tema por si lo desean escuchar, me ha gustado mucho crear esto, espero les haya agradado tanto como yo creándola, y disculpen las faltas ortográficas. Gracias a la querida Pris por las correcciones y a ustedes por leer esto.**

**Pues no queda mucho por decir que ¡gracias por pasar y leer! Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Saluda atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	8. Anthem of the Angels

**VOLVI POR OTRA ENTREGA DE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA *feliz, feliz, feliz***

**Aquí está la octava parte, pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero ¡mejor tarde que nunca! Jeje.**

**No sé si podre seguirle, ._. Tengo unos problemillas entre mis manos y se me ha complicado, pero yo he dicho que no dejo cosas a medias, así que intentare traerles otra entrega, ¡pido disculpas sí fallo en este objetivo! No es mi intención, pero a veces las cosas se me salen de las manos, igual intentare… ¡Se los prometo!**

**Aviso especial: desde este capítulo en adelante *eso espero* la historia no tendrá negrita en los diálogos, me di cuenta tarde que cansa la vista, así que corregiré luego los otros capítulos anteriores, se que molesta pero como yo lo reviso todo por el celular no se me es incomodo, pero cuando lo vi unos días atrás por la compu, me di cuenta que no es lo mismo, así que ¡disculpen!...**

**Bien sin más… comencemos…**

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia: *voz de narrador* los temas utilizados con anterioridad y los actuales son solo instructivos para el capitulo, no se planea nada ni se planeara nada con los temas, y los HTF no me pertenecen pero la historia con sus torturas y masacre son completamente mío ¡soy culpable! **

… … …

**Anthem of the angels…**

_No queda nada de ti_

_Lo veo en tus ojos_

_Cantar el himno de los ángeles_

_Y decir el último adiós_

_Breaking Benjamín _

Estaba atrapada en esa habitación, un asesino compulsivo justo delante de ella, no habitaba en esa persona aquel ser dulce, amable y simpático que una vez conoció, según él, había aparecido desde la caída del puente, la dulzura y ternura de lo que una vez fue Flippy había desaparecido. Ella no debía haber entrado sola, tenía que haber buscado ayuda pero no lo hizo y ahora estaba delante de la persona más peligrosa en toda la ciudad de Happy Tree, ahora una jovencita en donde ellos estaban, interrumpió la diversión de su torturador y ella la conocía, ¡sí! La conocía, siempre quiso algo con Flippy pero jamás lo consiguió, acaso ¿Fliqpy la conocía?, pues necesitaba saberlo.

-Co-conoces, la conoces… ¿con-conoces a Lammy? – Pregunto nerviosa, Fliqpy al ver que conocía el nombre de aquella chica, de inmediato la tomo de la mano derecha y la empujo hacia el sillón nuevamente, una vez que cayó allí, él se sentó al lado de ella mirándola.

_-¿Qué sabes de esta mocosa?... – _Le pregunto seriamente, al ver que ella no respondía debido a que estaba fuera de sí por el movimiento _- ¡Habla! _– Grito mientras la tomaba de la mano derecha para evitar que escapara.

- E… ella siempre quiso… quiso seducir a Flippy_ – _Respondió mientras temblaba, en sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas lentamente que recorrieron su delicado rostro, estaba nerviosa y no era para menos, tenía a la persona que más amaba transformado en un loco, no era ese ser que antes conoció, no era Flippy, sino el resultado de las transformaciones que le había hecho la guerra y los experimentos de los Tigres, la organización que quiso tomar Happy Tree por las fuerzas pero no lo logro gracias a Dios.

_-Así que… esa ¡mocosa! está interesada en Flippy… - _Dijo mientras meditaba pensando en la joven con una mano en la barbilla mirando al techo, analizando la situación sentimental que se hallaba su "hermano" -_ ¿Por qué son todas enfermas? – _Se pregunto disgustado por lo que pasaba, una miedosa y una esquizofrénica gustaban de él, no es que le importara pero para el veterano eran todas unas enfermas.

- ¡Oye!... – Respondió abrupta y ofendida –… ¡Yo no soy ninguna enferma! – Le grito parándose bruscamente impresionando al joven militar, que se levanta luego de esta reacción quedando ambos enfrentados, viéndose con detenimiento los ojos del otro.

_- No te veía así jovencita, aunque… - _Comento impresionado pero la joven comenzaba a temblar, y la sorpresa de veterano se desvaneció, el joven bajo la guardia, y la miro sonriendo, de alguna forma la atraía –… _¿Me tienes miedo? – _Menciono riendo, le agradaba que las personas que estaban frente a su presencia le tuvieran miedo, pero con ella era algo más que eso, una sensación de bienestar agradable.

_- _¡No! – Grito con nerviosismo - ¡No!.. No te tengo miedo – Dijo negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza, había tomado un poco de valentía pero aun así se notaba a un kilometro a la redonda el miedo que le producía su sola presencia.

- "_Fue solo un segundo" –_ Pensó mientras aun le sonreía - _ Vamos ¡siéntate! – _Le grito, mientras se sentaba tranquilo nuevamente en el sillón, la joven se rehusaba a sentarse, negaba con la cabeza – _Vamos ¡siéntate! – _Levanto la voz nuevamente, ella responde rápidamente sentándose al lado de él – _Eso me gusta – _Comento satisfecho, dedicándole nuevamente una sonrisa retorcida que la peli-roja rechazo con un gesto de seriedad.

_-_¿Dónde está Flippy? – Pregunto dudosa por saber donde se encontraba la persona que tanto estaba buscando, pero la respuesta no fue la que esperaba.

- _Delante de ti… en el sillón – _Dijo mientras le señala el sillón frente a ellos.

- Quiero hablar con él – Dijo un poco dudosa por lo que decía, ¿Cómo hablar con alguien que no ve?, pero buscaría la forma de hablar con Flippy, la encontraría.

_-Esto no es tan fácil… yo no quiero que salga y menos que hable con vos – _Señalando nuevamente el sillón – _Él está allí, si quieres que te escuche, habla niñita que te escuchara – _Menciono seguro de que él escucharía todo lo que le dijera esa mocosa, pero no esperaba una reacción así…

_- _Flippy cuando saltaste del puente… ¡creí que se iba alguien muy importante para mí!… - Hablo nerviosa y desesperada pero fue interrumpida.

- _Por favor… ¡no digas estupideces!, además él… - _Comento serio y molesto por esas palabras pero fue también interrumpido por la joven.

- Flippy yo… ¡te amo! – Grito desesperada, no quería ser interrumpida por aquel ser malvado, se había aguantado por mucho tiempo aquellas palabras y tenía que decirlas y expresarlas - ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! – Repitió parándose abruptamente – Vuelve aquí Flippy yo… ¡te amo! – Levantaba la voz desesperada, necesitaba expresar lo que sentía, jamás lo hizo antes, ahora era el momento justo para que la escuchara una vez por todas.

Se paro molesto abruptamente, tomo a Flaky con brutalidad de la mano derecha, la tiro de un empujón al sillón y se tiro encima de ella quedando frente a frente, uno encima del otro, se acerco un poco más a su rostro y le grito furioso y nervioso…

- _¡Cállate maldita pendeja pelotuda! – _Dijo mientras se acerco más a ella para aprovechar y robarle un beso, que lo consiguió satisfactoriamente aunque la joven oponía resistencia, ella solo grito desesperada y ofendida por lo que acababa de hacer – _Eres dulce, pero… ¡cállate! – _Le grito molesto, a él le gustaba torturarla pero las boludeces que mencionaba la joven de alguna forma lo torturaban a él.

-Suéltame… ¡suéltame Fliqpy! – Grito mientras comenzaba a forcejear pero su fuerza era completamente insignificante al lado del joven militar.

_-¿No soy mejor que el militar ese? – _Pregunto arrogante dedicándole una mirada sexi, arqueando lentamente una ceja, y mostrando de lo que podía ser, se acerco nuevamente a la joven, sintiendo su respiración agitada en su boca, ella cerró los ojos al sentirlo tan cerca, sentía un placer extraño en su cuerpo, le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, estaban muy cerca ambos uno del otro.

Pero aun así, no le agradaba lo que sentía, aquel que tenía cerca no era Flippy, sino su parte oscura encima de ella, pero en un momento al otro él se acerco tanto que no pudo evitarlo, que terminaron besándose apasionadamente, el peli-verde mandaba en esos movimientos con su lengua, era salvaje y despiadado, ella no podía quedar a par de él, era más rápido y rudo que ella, pero no le costó mucho seguirle el ritmo, hasta quedar ambos sin una gota de aire.

El soldado comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y mordisquear el cuello de la joven, ella intento sacárselo de encima moviéndose para evitar que él siguiera con sus caricias, hasta que el veterano freno quedando mirándola fijamente a los ojos, observándola seriamente, mientras pasaba su mano por su cuello apretando con fuerza para asfixiar a la joven.

- ¡Flippy! – Grito desesperada al nuevo movimiento del veterano, mientras quedaba atónita por los ojos amarillos del joven y como cambiaba ese gesto de seriedad a su sonrisa retorcida, la situación la incomodaba, pero ¿Cómo sacarse de encima a una persona como él? Para ella sería muy difícil.

- _¡Cállate! –_ Le grito nuevamente, se paro rápidamente, la tomo del brazo con fuerza dejándola parada inmóvil delante de él, mientras ella seguía temblando y no para de gritar el nombre de Flippy - _¡Te dije que te cayes! – _Grito enojado, la tomo del brazo derecho con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le propicio una cachetada con gran fuerza, dejando a la joven en el suelo con el rostro marcado…

Cayó fuertemente al suelo, lo sintió en sus piernas, el golpe abrupto al suelo duro y frio, ese golpe despiadado y cobarde que le propicio la hizo llorar y nada más que llorar, no paraba, a propósito comenzó a gritar más fuerte el nombre de Flippy con fuerza.

-¡Flippy! – Gritaba sin importarle si su garganta se desgarraba de tanto gritar el nombre del chico. Sabía que esto no le agradaba a Fliqpy por eso continuaba sin parar.

-_Te dije que te cayes ¡mocosa! – _ Dijo acercándose a ella pero algo lo detuvo, un dolor muy fuerte en la sien, que lo inestabilizo por completo, cayó frente a la joven Flaky de rodillas, con sus manos presionaba con fuerza su cabeza, no paraba de gritar por el dolor proveniente de su cabeza, comenzó a temblar cada vez más, intento volver a pararse pero le era imposible, sentía nauseas. La peli-roja no sabía qué hacer, estaba inmóvil delante del veterano que no paro de gritar por un largo minuto hasta que quedo duro, sin moverse ni hablar, sus manos cayeron débiles, y su mirada quedo sin expresión observando el suelo.

Tímidamente se acerco a él sin bajar la guardia y pronuncio muy despacio casi inaudible ese nombre…

- ¿Flippy? – Pregunto con un poco de fe y esperanza de que su querido oji-verde allá sido quien produjo es reacción inesperada en el chico.

-¡Vete! – Respondió nervioso con su vista aun en el suelo, la joven se puso feliz, una alegría ingreso abruptamente en ella, la voz era distinta a la de siempre, y la emocionó al saber que Flippy había regresado, esa voz lo verificaba, sin duda era él.

- ¡Flippy!... Eres tú, ¡tu voz me lo dice! – Dijo contenta, mirándolo fijamente emocionada, tanto que se podía notar, hasta podría llegar a saltar de la alegría que se había formado en ese momento.

- ¡Te he dicho que te vayas! – Le replico asustado mientras levanto la vista fijándola a la joven, que al ver sus ojos retrocedió del susto.

- Flippy… ¿eres tú? – Dijo aterrada mirando sus ojos aun amarillos, sin esa sonrisa con colmillos pero con esos ojos de ese peculiar color.

- Sí, soy yo… pero no hay tiempo, ¡debes huir!... no podre detener a Fliqpy por mucho – Menciono nervioso mientras intentaba pararse pero pareciera que su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes.

- Tus ojos, son… amarillos – Dijo sorprendida parándose, camino hasta la pared donde había un espejo colgado, lo saco de allí y se lo puso delante de Flippy para que pudiera ver sus ojos.

A pesar de haber reaccionado, sus ojos seguían siendo de ese enigmático color, la sonrisa retorcida había desaparecido pero ese color nada peculiar seguía allí ¿Por qué? No lo sabía

– Aun sigue en mí – Se dijo así mismo desesperado, lentamente comenzó a levantarse aun después de que su cuerpo no respondía a sus deseos, se sentó en el sillón y quedo ahí recuperando la fuerza y control que había perdido mientras intentaba calmarse para no entrar en un estado desesperación al ver que todo seguía igual y que mucho no duraría su estadía en su cuerpo

-Tus ojos… - Menciono murmurando triste con la mirada perdida en ese amarillo furioso y rebelde, que denotaba el inconfundible deseo de sangre que siempre Fliqpy daba a conocer.

– "Ya no eres el mismo Flippy" – Pensó triste y apenada. Creyó que al fin lograba tener a su amado y que todo sería como antes de que lo internaran, pero no, Fliqpy aun estaba allí y al parecer Flippy no duraría mucho con él control.

- Aun Fliqpy tiene el control… ¡no sé porque!... pero si él sigue aquí, corres peligro Flaky… - Dijo nervioso señalándole la entrada principal – Sal de aquí y busca a un policía para que me arreste… antes de que cometa una locura – Menciono desesperado, quería que ella saliera de ese lugar lo más pronto posible y salvarse de él, del peligro que corría aun estando a su lado.

- No Flippy, no hare eso… no sería capaz de hacerte algo así – Respondió sentándose al lado de él, dejando el espejo en la mesita ratona frente ella y sin apartar la vista de sus ojos – Tus ojos a pesar de todos son lindos…. pero esa mirada fría y llena de odio que me da tus ojos… me dice que ya no eres el mismo Flippy – Dijo tomando las manos del joven delicadamente con un tono de tristeza en sus palabras – Has cambiado desde el accidente – Dijo mientras lo abrazaba muy tiernamente, con dulzura y amor.

- No sé qué pasó allí… tendría que haber muerto pero ahora resulta que revivimos por acto de magia – Menciono desconcertado, aun no podía creer lo que pasaba en la ciudad, era algo inimaginable pero sin dudas ocurría.

- Te has enterado – Comento aun deprimida y sorprendida a la vez ¿Cómo es que sabe Flippy sobre aquello que no podía morir?

- Todo lo que se entera Fliqpy, yo me entero también… todo podría decirse que esta al revés, el domina mi cuerpo mientras yo la mente, es extraño, y es horrible… Fliqpy habrá sufrido mucho así, de alguna forma lo compadezco – Dijo sintiendo un poco de compasión por su alter-ego, además de poder entenderlo, ahora el pasaba por lo que él paso.

- ¿Lo compadeces? – Menciono atónita y desconcertada por esas palabras - Flippy debemos hacer algo para ayudarte – Dijo en un intento darle ánimos para poder convencerlos de que se marchara con ella al hospital y así poder ayudarlo pero él se negaba.

- No sé cual sea la respuesta pero la… - Dijo tranquilo hasta que comenzó a sentir un dolor agudo en la sien, al parecer su alter-ego estaba forcejeando en su interior para salir y Flippy no podría hacer mucho - ¡Vete! – Grito desesperado y nervioso – Debes irte, soy peligroso ahora – Dijo parándose abruptamente, miro la entrada del living y corrió hacia las escaleras, llego al mismo y comienzo a subir por ellas mientras le gritaba - ¡Vete y llévate a la joven! – Dijo desapareciendo de la vista de la joven en el primer piso.

Flaky decidió hacer caso a las palabras de Flippy, se acerco a la inconsciente Lammy, la arrastro hasta la puerta de entrada, la abrió y lentamente la saco afuera, cerró la puerta, dirigió arrastrando a la joven hasta el vehículo y como pudo con gran esfuerzo la subió al coche en la parte trasera.

El veterano había llegado a su habitación donde se encerró en el baño del mismo, se sentía muy inestable, luego cayó de rodillas al suelo donde quedo quieto por varios segundos.

Se reincorporo, salió del baño caminando tranquilo y fue hacia la ventana de la habitación que daba con la calle, donde visualizo a la peli-roja huyendo con Lammy en el coche a gran velocidad.

– _Maldito Flippy… - _Se dijo molesto -_ ¡Me arruinaste la diversión! – _Dijo furioso, bajo a la planta baja, se dirigió a la cocina e intento prepararse algo para comer pero las cosas en las alacenas estaban vencidas, solo perduro una leche en polvo

– _Deberé de hacer las compras – _Se dijo así mismo, camino hasta la mitad del pasillo detrás de la cocina, ingreso por una puerta a la cochera e intento encender su vehículo particular, una 4x4 verde pero no encendía, verifico y el tanque de gasolina estaba vacío.

– "_Deberé ir a pie" – _Pensó molesto, nada de lo que había planeado en esos pocos instantes cuando estuvo la joven, se pudo concretar, solo le quedo el deseo de sangre y muerte en su mente. Camino hasta la puerta, la cerro, siguió por el pasillo hasta la puerta trasera y salió por allí.

Una vez en el patio trasero se dirigió al frente y camino tranquilo por las calles donde varias personas que lo observaban y huían de él atemorizadas, el veterano en cambio solo simplemente sonreía.

… …

Corrió veloz con su vehículo hasta que llego al hospital psiquiátrico, bajo desesperada e ingreso al lugar por la puerta principal buscando a Sniffles

- ¡Sniffles!, ¡Sniffles!… ¡ayuda! – Grito desesperada agitando los brazos como si fuera a volar, el doctor estaba en el hall del lugar y la atendió rápidamente, ella le indico que tenia a alguien mal herido en su coche particular, entonces mandaron a Lumpy a que se hiciera cargo, bajaron a Lammy del vehículo y la llevaron a una sala a donde la atenderían, mientras por otro lado la peli-roja hablaba con el peli-celeste en su despacho sobre alguien en particular…

-¡Es Fliqpy!... Flippy ya no está, lo vi en sus ojos – Grito nerviosa la joven sentada al frente del escritorio de Sniffles, donde él se encuentra del otro lado del escritorio, en esta habitación, en una de las paredes hay un cuadro de montañas y detrás de Sniffles diplomas de todo tipo, a un costado un librero con libros de medicina y psicología.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura Flaky? – Pregunto nervioso y con intriga, mirando detenidamente a la joven que no paraba de temblar, mientras movía sus manos intentando explicar lo que había pasado.

-Es Flippy… yo lo conozco a la perfección, ¡ha cambiado Sniffles! – Contesto eufórica, se paro abruptamente y comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro mientras Sniffles seguía sentado delante de ella.

-Tranquila Flaky… lo ayudaremos – Dijo calmado con un poco de nerviosismo en un intento calmar a la joven, pero ni él podía creerse la idea de ayudar a Flippy, muy dentro suyo deseaba que hubiese muerto en la gran caída del puente esa noche.

Cruzándose de brazos quedando frente al peli-celeste…

– Eso espero… pero ese ya no es Flippy - Contesto segura y nerviosa, se notaba que estaba muy preocupada, además de que no paraba de temblar, acababa de salir de una situación de vida o muerte gracias al veterano, y ahora necesitaba recuperarlo a como dé lugar.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto sabiendo de que alguna forma, la joven sabia más de lo que pasaba, mientras tomaba un libro de su escritorio, buscando el expediente de soldado, donde lo encontró y comenzó a revisarlo.

-Digo que mi amigo ya no es el mismo… ese de ahí no es Flippy, ¡sino Fliqpy!, sus ojos me lo confirmaron… sus ojos – Dijo segura de lo que había visto.

- ¿Qué tienen sus ojos Flaky? No comprendo – Pregunto, no entendía que era lo que daba a entender la peli-roja con el tema de sus ojos, ¿Qué eran tanto esos ojos?

-Eran amarillos, y los de Flippy son verdes – Finalizo mencionándolo desesperadamente y asustada por la idea de que era así, mientras tomo asiento nuevamente delante del doctor, un poco más calmada pero aun así nerviosa.

- Estamos frente a un problema – Dijo viendo el expediente del joven, donde vio una foto de Fliqpy donde sus ojos son amarillos, y no verdes como en otra foto donde esta Flippy – Un serio problema – Dijo asustado, mirando de reojo a Flaky que no paraba de moverse jugando con los lápices del escritorio o viendo para todos lados, él sabía de lo peligroso que era el veterano en estado Flipqy, ahora debía hacer algo al respecto antes de que ocurriera algo por parte del soldado, sabia a quien buscaría primero para sus locuras, la peli-roja era su blanco principal, y debía ahora en más cuidarla.

… … …

**CAPITULO CORREGIDO POR:** **the-lady-of-darkness-97**

**Aquí esta otra entrega, desde ya gracias a todos lo que apoyan esta historia, disculpen las faltas de ortografía pero nadie es perfecto, pero desde ya disculpen…**

**Deseo invitarlos a leer… Calabozo de the-lady-of-darknees-97 y Monstruo de Miyoko Nott, Son muy buenas las chicas en lo que hacen, para mi parecer son excelentes, los invito a leer si lo desean, ¡es una sugerencia!**

**¡Thank you! a Pris por toda su ayuda en este tiempo, ¡el merito es completamente de ella!**

**Dejen reviews para saber cómo voy, espero les haya gustado esta entrega, no queda más que decir, sino hasta un nuevo capítulo. ¡Gracias por pasar y leer!**

**Saluda atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	9. The diary of Jane

**REGRESO NUEVAMENTE A MOLESTAR *Megamente feliz, dando brinquitos alocados por todos lados***

**Por suerte en este chiquito tiempo no he tenido muchas complicaciones y pude finalizar la novena parte, es un poco más larga de lo normal, no sé cómo se me ocurrió, solo empecé y salió esto, ¡espero que les guste!...**

**Solo pido disculpas, ya que tardare en actualizar, no sé cuanto por cada capítulo, solo espero intentar traer los próximos capítulos lo más prontos posible… bien sin más, los dejo con este capi…**

**Anuncio, aviso, advertencia: Los temas utilizados no me pertenecen, son solo utilizados como ilustración del capítulo y los personajes de HTF no me perteneces sino a Mondo Media y a sus respectivos creadores…**

… … …

**The diary of Jane…**

_Hay una línea muy fina entre el amor y el odio_

_Y no me importa_

_Solo quiero decir que me gusta_

_Me gusta que…_

_Breaking benjamín_

Ya era tarde, a lo sumo las cuatro, cuando termino de hablar con el peli-celeste, había llegado a la habitación en donde los doctores habían dejado a Lammy para que descansara de su terrible golpe en la cabeza, estaba un poco preocupada, todo estaba empeorando, Flippy ya no era él, Fliqpy tenía el control total en el cuerpo del militar, todos podían morir y revivir nuevamente, y eso sería aprovechado por el soldado a su favor, además que ahora había una joven que conocía al militar, al igual que ella.

No sabía si estaba bien o no lo que hacía pero no dejaría que la joven cayera en manos del veterano, menos ahora. Buscaría la forma de llevarla nuevamente a su aldea para alejarla del peligro, y del joven, aunque ella no fuera nada del peli-verde, no le gustaría que una persona como era Lammy fuese algo del chico, no quería, ni siquiera pensarlo, ella solo esperaría hasta que ella reaccionase para poder llevarla a su casa. Pero tenía una gran duda en su aparición, ¿Por qué intento ayudarla? ¿Qué estaba tramando entre manos? Flaky no permitiría que ella tuviera algo con su soldado, menos una persona que como ella sabía, sufría de esos problemas psicológicos.

… …

Había salido a caminar tranquilo pensando que podría hacer, tenía hambre, y estaba molesto, furioso, sus planes arruinados por su "querida" faceta, solo esperaría que la próxima no interviniera. La sed de sangre era muy grande, necesitaba zacearla, matar a un par de vecinos no era muy mala idea, pero necesitaba realizarlo con alguien quien le tuviera rencor, hasta que recordó una personita en especial que había matado, tal vez por la tendencia de revivir, allá sobrevivido a su rápido movimiento y destrucción de cuello…

-_Ese bastardo de Sniffles… debe de seguir vivo _**- **Se dijo así mismo, un poco molesto por no haber logrado el cometido de matarlo. Si el movimiento fue perfecto, como los huesos de su cuello tronaron tan claramente para él, era un hermoso sonido, no hubo sangre pero si una muerte, y eso valía, igual no lo había logrado o eso creía, necesitaba verificarlo por sí mismo, y a pesar de tener hambre y estar un poco débil, haría una pequeña visita a ese doctor en particular.

El hospital psiquiátrico no estaba a muchas cuadras de la casa del joven, a unos siete serian, y él ya había recorrido seis de ellas, avanzo un poco más hasta que llego a la gran cuadra del establecimiento, ingreso por la cochera a las instalaciones, de allí avanzo sigiloso por los pasillos hasta llegar al despacho de Sniffles, en el segundo piso, donde el peli-celeste estaba organizando algunos papeles.

Se asomo sigilosamente para ver si ese doctor aun seguía con vida, y al verlo tan feliz y tranquilo lo enfureció más, en su mente se aclaro rápidamente ese deseo de matar, su víctima ahora seria ese doctor, su objetivo estaba listo y seleccionado, solo debía pasar a la acción, y ver sangre y órganos desplazarse por todos lados, creando así una hermosa y bella decoración en esa habitación, sin vida de colores.

-_Al parecer sigues vivito y coleando… ¡doctorcito!__** – **_Dijo engreídamente Flipqy al ver al doctor en su asiento relajado, una vez que ingreso abruptamente a la habitación. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, rápidamente cerró la puerta para evitar inconveniente o algún invasor, esta vez no deseaba ser molestado, tendría lo que deseaba y lo obtendría allí en ese mismo instante.

- Fli-Fliqpy… ¿q-qué?… ¿Qué haces a-aquí?** – **Pregunto sobresaltado dando un brinco del asiento hacia atrás, donde un poco más casi se cae, tirando así la silla a un lado de él, al ver al soldado frente suyo, comenzó a ponerse nervioso, y a temblar lentamente, en su mente le aparecía un recuerdo…

"_Unas manos frías y de piel dura tocaban su cuello, con brutalidad realizaron un solo movimiento rompiendo los huesos en esa parte de su cuerpo, antes una imagen lo aterro paralizándolo por completo, que evito que hiciera algún movimiento y que forcejeara para defenderse de su posible agresor. Unos ojos amarillos furiosos lo dejo perplejo, en ese momento tuvo miedo, y luego de sentir como el aire dejaba de pasar por sus pulmones por culpa del pánico, sintió el frio del suelo una vez que esas manos había hecho su trabajo, escucho a lo lejos una risa macabra y después la nada. Mientras sus ojos se nublaban y dejaban de visualizar la figura humana que tenía delante suyo, que era alumbrado por la linterna que minutos antes llevaba en sus manos"_

Un horrible recuerdo, el dolor, los nervios, el pánico, no deseaba volver a revivir el sufrimiento que había pasado en esa noche, pero al parecer algo parecido iba a ocurrir, tenía miedo, el pánico había entrado en él además del miedo, comenzaba a faltarle el aire y agitarse. Un feo pensamiento, que de su mente se formo no deseaba salir de su cabeza…

-"Voy a morir… otra vez" – Pensó aterrado, mientras que presionaba con fuerza sus puños, retrocediendo lentamente hasta toparse con el muro de concreto que tenia detrás suyo, efectivamente, estaba acorralado.

- _Vine a saludar… ¿Tanto miedos me tienes?__** – **_Consulto con arrogancia, mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia una de sus próximas víctimas, sin dejar de lado su característica sonrisa retorcida, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, desesperado, necesitaba otra ración de sangre y pasar por sus papilas gustativas ese líquido vital, para saborear su dulce sabor y así tranquilizar un poco su mente paranoica.

- A… A… ¡A-Ayuda!** – **Grito desesperado el peli-celeste agitadamente, esperando que alguien pudiese ayudarlo, aunque sea el torpe de Lumpy, pero el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

El veterano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba delante de él empuñando su cuchillo en su mano derecha, había pasado velozmente por al lado del escritorio para quedar frente al doctor y aprisionarlo. De repente, Sniffles sintió como una corriente fría recorría su espalda, no era buena señal.

- _Como veo que estas bien…__** - **_Dijo con arrogancia, mirándolo con una sonrisa retorcida -_… Te dejare tranquilo… debes descansar__** – **_Dijo irónicamente tomando de los pelos al joven, tomo su cuchillo y se lo incrusto con fuerza en la mano derecha, quedando clavado en la pared, se retiro un poco y del escritorio tomo unos lápices y lapiceras que estaban en un vaso rojo.

El doctor, intento sacar esa arma de su mano, pero el dolor era insoportable, Fliqpy regreso a él con esos trozos de madera y plástico en sus manos, riendo con malicia. Tomo uno y se lo incrusto con fuerza en el hombro, luego otro en el estomago, dos en el brazo izquierdo y el ultimo en el ojo. El joven solo gritaba y retorcía por culpa del dolor, se desespero cuando sitio esa lapicera ingresaba en su ojo derecho, con su mano libre desesperado se cubría la herida e intentaba sacarse el objeto punzante pero el malestar era muy fuerte, ocasionando que perdiera fuerzas.

Saco de forma rápida el cuchillo de la mano del peli-celeste, tomo al joven de los pelos y lo tiro al suelo, que una vez allí, el doctor quedo inmóvil, y el veterano se puso en cuclillas frente a él. Con fuerza abrió un gran tajo recto en la parte baja del estomago, para luego introducir su mano en la profunda herida y sacar de forma lenta los intestino o cualquier órgano que se interpusiera en su camino. Mientras él joven gritaba desesperadamente por el dolor, pero el pánico lo tenía inmovilizado dejando que el veterano pudiese seguir con su tortura, sin que este interviniera en sus maniobras.

Se encargo de sacar todo ese extenso órgano, para luego realizar un corte igual de profundo desde la parte baja del estomago que ya estaba abierta, para seguir hasta la parte de la boca de dicho órgano, abriendo por completo la zona. Se había manchado todo su traje militar con sangre, y salpicado un poco el piso, pero aun así no era suficiente, debía de avanzar un poco más…

-_Estos órganos no te sirven… ¿Por qué no lo donas? – _Comento sonriente irónicamente, mientras sacaba del camino un riñón, tirando con fuerza cortando con él cuchillos todo vaso sanguíneo que sujetaba dicha masa muscular y luego siguiendo con el mismo procedimiento con el otro, refregándole estos pedazos de tejido en el rostro del joven, mientras al mismo tiempo presionaba esa masa muscular para manchar el rostro del doctor con la sangre que brotaba y un liquido un poco amarillento que era el bilis que creaba el órgano. El peli-celeste, solo observaba todo aterrado con su único ojo a salvo, el izquierdo, sin realizar ningún movimiento para defenderse.

Le saco lentamente ese material de plástico del ojo derecho, mientras lo movía por todos los sentidos para aumentar el daño en ese hueco ocular, una vez sacado esa lapicera, había quedado en este, el ojo del joven, quedando solo en el peli-celeste un hueco vacio donde no paraba de brotar sangre, Fliqpy miro el ojo con seriedad y lo lanzo detrás de él. Aunque deseaba matar y torturar salvajemente, no sentía un gran placer, buscaba más, necesitaba más, acaso, ¿Más personas?, ¿O solo una joven peli-roja? Ella no salía de su mente, necesitaba terminar cruelmente con su vida, ese deseo hermoso de sangre era para la joven, y ninguna persona, o tal vez una más, pero aquel ser no estaba a su alcance, ya que no estaba en la ciudad y a pesar de que Sniffles sería una buena persona para matar, no calmaría ese sentimiento, pero si serviría para una pequeña distracción.

-_No me eres muy apetecible así que… terminare esto rápido – _Dijo con seriedad tomando su cuchillo, Sniffles solo cerro su ojo desesperado esperando el final. De golpe el arma había ingresado en su cuello, y de un fuerte movimiento corto un costado del mismo, dejando al joven medio decapitado, pero aun así, agonizaba el poco vestigio de vida que aun quedaba en ese cuerpo.

Fliqpy se paro, tomo el intestino y retiro del cuerpo, los lápices restantes, y con fuerza incrustó cada objeto punzante en el duro concreto, para luego poner encima de estos, el órgano, dejando una pequeña fila de ese tejido, decorando el frio cuarto blanco.

-_"Ahora está más presentable" – _Pensó sonriente mirando su pequeño y sádico decorado, tomo su cuchillo y lamio de ese frio metal, el liquido tibio color carmesí que lo ayudaba a calmar su alocada sed de sangre, pero no lo satisfacía por completo.

Se agacho frente al cuerpo inerte del doctor que ya estaba formando un charco de sangre, y del delantal que llevaba puesto el difunto, limpio su arma con la parte más limpia, para luego guardar ese objeto en su chaleco.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre doctor?** – **Pregunto preocupado y desesperado Lumpy al ingresar al despacho de su colega, que minutos antes lo había escuchado gritar, pero no se animaba a ingresar, tenía miedo de lo que posiblemente ocurría allí dentro. No obstante, era su amigo, como colega y compañero de trabajo debía de ayudarlo cada vez que podía. Al ver al asesino delante de él, quedo paralizado mientras el veterano se paraba quedando erguido mirándolo con su sonrisa desquiciada.

La imagen del cuerpo en el suelo, y ese joven impregnado en su ropa esa sangre, proveniente seguramente de su amigo, lo desespero más de lo que estaba, su mente dio una orden que su cuerpo respondió inmediatamente, por suerte a diferencia del peli-celeste, él había reaccionado y decidido responder a las ideas de su cabeza. A pesar del miedo y el pánico que estaba ingresando en su cuerpo y en su cabeza, correr fue lo primero que se le cruzo en la mente, y en obvias maneras, hizo dicha idea.

Salió corriendo del despacho a dirección al pasillo, para luego subir unas escaleras al final de este e intentar desesperadamente alejarse del oji-amarillo, no deseaba morir cruelmente, como ese psicópata asesino compulsivo estaba acostumbrado a realizar, torturas hasta el último vestigio de vida de su victimario…

-_¡Ah no!... ¡tú no te me vas a escapar!__** – **_Dijo entre risas psicópatas saliendo del despacho corriendo detrás del peli-azul, no dejaría que ese doctorcito se les escapase de las manos, él siempre fue un blanco en el pasado, antes de ser internado en ese hospital, en su mente retorcida jamás se fue el deseo de sangre destinado a ese joven, siempre y por alguna extraña razón, o buena suerte, escapaba de sus trampas, salía ileso sin ningún tipo de rasguño, o Flippy aparecía justo en el momento menos oportuno para el veterano, arruinándole la tortura planeada y destinada al joven.

Corrieron por varios pasillos del establecimiento, subiendo y bajando escalones, pasando por todas las plantas del hospital de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa. El veterano le pisaba los talones al joven, estaba muy cerca, pero Lumpy conocía perfectamente las instalaciones, que se podía escabullir más rápido, a pesar de que el oji-amarillo llegaba casi a poder tocarlo con su cuchillo, pero se le complicaba cuando el peli-azul tomaba una ruta distinta rápidamente. Zigzagueando por los pasillos, el peli-verde solo conocía la zona donde estaba internado, no las otras extensas salas del resto del hospital, así que no tenía que perderlo de vista.

Pasaron desesperados corriendo por el segundo piso por un largo pasillo, Lumpy ya estaba escapando del veterano, y Fliqpy ya estaba demasiado cansado como para seguirle el rastro, el peli-azul había llegado al final del pasillo y bajado por las escaleras al final de este, en cambio el soldado aun seguía por la mitad del corredor, pero se detuvo cuando de pronto una puerta se abrió saliendo de una habitación la joven Flaky, a solo unos centímetros de distancia de él.

-_¡¿Tú?__** – **_Dijo impresionado y feliz al notar con quien se estaba viendo nuevamente en tan poco tiempo, la peli-roja se percato que el soldado estaba inmóvil a escasos pasos de ella y ahora se le acercaba a pasos rápidos; por la impresión quedo petrificada, otra vez lo tenía en frente, y tendría la oportunidad de torturarla.

Nuevamente los nervios entraban en ella, y también el deseo de que Flippy regresase, solo desearía que el veterano no lograse hacer algo contra ella en ese momento, ya que había posibilidad de llevarlo al sector de internación, el tema seria ¿Cómo?

- ¡No!** – **Susurro asustada, su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, los nervios habían podido más, ¿Cómo reaccionar contra una persona como él?, ¿Cómo llevarlo al sector de internación?, ella era muy chica para hacer ese movimiento además de débil, necesitaría ayuda.

- "Debo ayudarlo" – Pensó mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba al fin a las órdenes que mandaba su cerebro, retrocedía tímida y lentamente a pasos dudosos, hasta toparse con la puerta que aun seguía abierta, aunque su mente daba la idea de escapar, ella negaba a este pensamiento, no abandonaría a su amigo, ahora tendría la oportunidad de ayudarlo sí solo supiera cómo.

El soldado llego su lado y empujándola con fuerza la metió dentro de la habitación, donde la peli-roja no opone ninguna resistencia y se dirige al lado de la cama en donde Lammy se encontraba, allí dormida y queda parada frente al joven mirándolo fijamente mientras este cierra la puerta, para evitar que la jovencita llegase a escaparse.

Una vez ambos dentro él se da cuenta que no estaban tan solos como parecía, cuando planto su mirada en la apaciguada cama, donde reconoció una cabellera violeta, dejando en evidencia en su mente quien sería la posible persona arropada con esas sabanas blancas.

-_¿Aquí también está la loca?...__** – **_Dijo molesto sin dejar de observar esa cama, mientras se acercaba para luego despojar a la muchacha de las sabanas que la cubrían, quedo allí mirándola por un par de segundos, ese rostro de la joven sin expresión, tranquilo que reflejaba paz, le daba nauseas.

- Fliqpy… ¿Qué?... ¿Q-que haces a-aquí?** – **Pregunto un poco asustada y celosa, intentando alejar la atención del militar de la joven hacia ella, le producía molestia que el joven mirara de cualquier forma a esa chica, cual fuese el motivo, él no podía estar con ella, así lo pensaba la peli-roja, no era obsesión, ni nada por el estilo, solo deseaba cuidar a su amigo, aunque par ella era algo más que eso y no dejaría que una persona como Lammy estuviera con él.

_- ¿Qué?... ¿no te puedo venir a visitar? –___Pregunto entre risas cambiando su vista a Flaky, quien se puso a mirar sus ojos amarillos, y él su cabello que le era llamativo, ese rojo furioso, rebelde, de alguna forma ese color lo atraía, era como ver ese liquido vital ya impregnado en la joven desde su nacimiento, aunque no fuese de la misma tonalidad que la sangre, era roja y eso a él le bastaba.

– _Eres… tan… apetecible… –___Le dijo arqueando una ceja, mirándola con una mirada juguetona, mientras se dirigía a ella, con pasos lentos pero decididos a su presa, saco su cuchillo empuñándola en su mano derecha, pero aun así pareciera que se había olvidado de aquel objeto, no lo presionaba con fuerza como le era de costumbre, sino débilmente, con un movimiento decidido que podría llegar a dar la joven Flaky podría llegar a sacárselo fácilmente, pero esto sería algo que la tímida peli-roja, no se animaría a hacer.

-¿Qué te pasa?...** – **Dijo mirándolo de reojo, con un poco de nerviosismo, notando como aquel muchacho se acercaba, pero sentía algo extraño –… Hay algo distinto en ti…** - **Dijo un poco sorprendida, estaba un poco asustada pero no sentía ese miedo irracional que le provocaba la presencia del joven, sino curiosidad.

- _Eres tan... ¡linda!__** – **_Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa sádica, una mirada llena de deseo, una vez frente a la joven, sentía algo raro proveniente de su cabeza, un deseo que como todo hombre, necesita satisfacer, la necesidad de placer, acompañada del deseo de brutalidad, pero este deseo no era puramente con intenciones oscuras, sino había allí dentro de ese sujeto algo más, acaso seria ¿Cariño?... ¿Amor?, ¿Habitaba ese sentimiento en un ser como él? Acaso su corazón podía sentir algo además del deseo desesperado de sangre y muerte, ¿Podría?

Acerco lentamente su mano a la cintura de la joven, para luego acercar a la joven junto a él, muy brutalmente como era de costumbre realizar las cosas él, sin movimientos suaves ni tiernos, sino fuertes y agresivos, no era un chico de cosas dulces, sino de acciones, que se debían realizar, según sus deseo y de nadie más.

- ¡Suéltame!** – **Grito Flaky sin nerviosismo, ni preocupación, sino tranquila forcejeando un poco con el militar, pero sin brutalidad, sino intentando de demostrar que no se dejaría dominar fácilmente, en la mente de la joven, alguna idea parecida al del militar pasaba y a simple vista entendió el juego que el veterano deseaba realizar, ¿Se dejaría?

- _¡Como te odio maldita perra!...___– Dijo en tono serio acercándose lentamente a ella, sintiendo la respiración agitada que tenia la joven por culpa del chico, quedando muy cerca de sus tiernos labios, donde la peli-roja por algún motivo dejo de oponer esa pequeña resistencia - _… Pero ¡Como me encantas!__** – **_Dijo adentrándose a besar a la joven apasionadamente donde ella solo se dejo, sin quejas, ni palabras, solo paso sus manos por su cuello para sentirse más cómoda y libre, mientras él joven pasaba sus manos en su espalda y cintura.

Lammy había despertado de su pequeño sueño viendo la escena, estaban ellos dos, allí, besándose como si se acabara el mundo de una forma muy apasionada, parecía que no acabaría, los dos entregados en ese instante a sus deseos más oscuros, y los movimientos que realizaba el joven, como su intento de lanzar a la joven al suelo, anunciaba algo más que un simple beso, acaso ¿Pasarían a otra fase? Esto a la peli-violeta la lastimo profundamente por dentro, sintió como algo se rompía en su interior, le dolía y no le gustaba. Cerró sus ojos para no ver más lo que estaba pasando delante de ella e ignorar todo suceso que podría llegar a ocurrir pasados minutos.

Se separaron lentamente, Flaky quedo impresionada, por los intentos que tenía el joven por lanzarla al suelo, mientras pasaba su mano por su espalda intentando tirarla pero con el objetivo de que cayera sin ningún golpe fuerte al suelo, sino sostenido por él, ella se alegraba de haber evitado esos pequeños intentos. Quedo viendo directamente a los ojos del joven soldado que se había vuelto verdes, esto provoco que en su mente se formara un claro nombre muy significativo.

-Flippy…** – **Susurro en voz baja, pero completamente entendible para cualquiera que escuchara, ella se ruborizo por completo y delicadamente toco sus labios con gran alegría, mientras no paraba de mirar al joven, ahora con dulzura e ingenuidad. Pero no esperaba la siguiente reacción que tendría en ese momento el oji-verde.

De repente la tomo del hombro y empujo hacia la pared, donde se golpeo fuertemente la espalda, el soldado quedo delante de ella, mirándola seriamente, la joven no entendía y comenzó a temblar por los nervios, no por los miedos, ya que a pesar de todo, no sentía miedo, pero si un poco de curiosidad, ¿Por qué ocurría eso con ellos dos? ¿Por qué esos sentimientos en ella? ¿Acaso el también las tendría? Meditaba la joven, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-_Soy Fliqpy… no me confundas…__** - **_Le dijo con un gran tono de enojo mientras la rebajaba con la mirada, odiaba que le dijeran así, él no era ese soldado de pacotilla, no debería jamás confundirlo con su detestable "hermano", no había nadie en el mundo que mereciera llamarlo así, ya que no era su nombre y para él, era una gran falta de respeto hacia su persona.

-… _¿Cómo siento esto por ti mocosa?__** – **_Se pregunto a sí mismo, pero sin darse cuenta que lo pronuncio en vos alta, estaba confundido por las mezclas de emociones que entraban en su cabeza, ¿Acaso Flippy era quien manejaba aquellos pensamientos? ¿O era él mismo?, era algo más que nuevo, y era tanto agradable como repugnante.

- No comprendo lo que dices Fliqpy** – **Le pregunto intrigada sin entender la situación en la que ahora estaba metida, además de la pregunta que realizo el militar, todo era extraño, el beso del soldado y su intento de posiblemente llegar a algo más la intrigaba fuertemente.

-_Te amo mocosa…__** - **_Dijo con una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro impresionando a la joven, expresando todo con una gran sinceridad, algo que él jamás hizo y creyó realizar -_**… **__Pero también te odio… y eso me gusta __**– **_Dijo aun embozando esa gran sonrisa, riendo desquiciada mente, mientras la joven Flaky no sabía que responder.

¿Qué decir? ¿Acaso comenzaba a sentir lo mismo que el veterano? ¿Fliqpy se había enamorado de ella? ¿Ese ser rebelde y malvado tenía sentimientos "humanos"?, para ella le era algo difícil de creer.

La tomo del brazo, para acercarla hacia él y darle nuevamente un beso, ella solo atino a abrazarlo del cuello nuevamente dejándose llevar por lo que sentía, mientras las manos del soldado jugaban en su espalda y con su cabello. Flaky sintió como un calor fuerte ingresaba desde sus piernas a todo su cuerpo impregnándola de una sensación agradable, mientras lentamente se agachaba junto al solado tirándose ambos al suelo, donde el militar queda encima de ella sin parar de besarla. Esto la peli-roja jamás creería que lo terminaría haciendo, en un primer instante lo evito, pero en este caso ella fue quien dio el permiso al movimiento que el soldado desesperado la presionaba a realizar.

Flaky aprovecho el momento para sacarle el arma que aun llevaba en su mano, que se rehusaba a soltar en un primer momento, pero las caricias que le dio Flaky en su espalda lo hizo cambiar de opinión, para lograr obtener el arma en sus manos, aunque pareciera que sus mentes se concentraban en otra cosa, aun así debía de ser precavida, solo por si las dudas.

El arma la escondió debajo de ella para evitar que la volviera a tomar, ya que no se le ocurría otro lugar, y tampoco se concentraba en pensarlo. Fliqpy como todo un experto con sus manos, recorrió sensualmente el cuerpo de la joven peli-roja, desde sus piernas, hasta su cuello, sacándole así, la chaqueta roja que llevaba ella puesto, lentamente, dejándola con esa remera negra, y su short rojo aun intactos, pero aun así, ambos sabían que si iban a llegar más lejos, estas prendas serian un estorbo.

La joven en cambio le saco el chaleco lanzándolo a un lado, sabía que en ella tenía varias cosas, entre armas, granadas y algún que otro objeto punzante, todo en ese chaleco, en el cinturón también tendría más de esas cosas peligrosas para cualquier ser humano pero iría despacio, para despojarlo de todo lo que pudiese atentar contra su vida, solo debía de saber ser paciente, aunque lo siguiente no se la veía venir.

Pararon de besarse de pronto quedando ambos mirándose muy fijamente a los ojos, Fliqpy le cambio lentamente el color de ese iris en ese momento verde, a ese diabólico amarillo vibrante, trayendo a este cambio una reacción también distinta.

Se levanto rápidamente del suelo, alejándose desesperado de la joven, para luego tomarla de los pelos levantándola con brutalidad del suelo y empujándola hacia la pared, que estaba al lado de él, provocando que la cabeza de la peli-roja se golpeara con fuerza a ese muro de concreto, pero sin dejarla inconsciente, solo atónita e impresionada por lo que acababa de hacer.

Luego se agacho a tomar su arma que había quedado en el suelo donde la joven estaba segundos antes, empuñándola con fuerza, miro a un costado y también estaba su chaleco que lo tomo rápidamente, poniéndoselo mientras quedaba de espalda a la joven.

-_¿Qué estoy haciendo?__** – **_Se pregunto un poco confundido sin comprender el por qué de sus reacciones ¿Por qué la beso? ¿No era que la odiaba con todo su ser? ¿Acaso Flippy estaba haciendo algo?, no lo sabía pero esto era asqueroso, los sentimientos en él se desvanecieron, como si hubiesen formateado su mente en ese instante que sus ojos cambiaron de color, trayendo al loco psicópata desquiciado que todos bien conocían.

-¿¡Qué te pasa! **– **Le pregunto sobresaltada y confundida Flaky mientras se levantaba del suelo frotándose en la parte frontal de la cabeza donde le dolía por el golpe, todo era extraño, desde que lo vio en el pasillo hasta ese instante no estaba la presencia de Fliqpy, más bien, tampoco de Flippy, pero ahora pareciera que él viejo veterano volvía a ser el de antes.

- _¿Eh?... yo… __**– **_Dijo aun pensando en el por qué de sus movimientos, miro a la joven con repugnancia y odio, con esa mirada que solo él podía expresar, se rasco un poco la nuca y volvió a retomar sus ideas que siempre habían estado en su cabeza – _Bien… ¿En qué estaba? __**– **_Se pregunto mirando despiadadamente a la chica, quien solo miraba atónita con los ojos bien abiertos, expresando confusión con su mirada.

Se acerco a ella y la tomo de los pelos arrastrándola fuera de la habitación, mientras gritaba y pataleaba por esto, dejando sola a Lammy que de reojo observo la escena, pero al estar un poco mareada no hizo nada, además de enojada y molesta no deseaba hacer anda, no le importaba, se sentía despechada, furiosa, entristecida, una mezcla de sentimientos negativos contra aquellos dos, pero aun así, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, haría algo para obtener a Flippy, sea como sea.

La arrastro por el pasillo hasta el final de este, mientras la joven simplemente lloraba, gritaba y seguía pataleando pidiendo que la soltara ya que la estaba lastimando. El veterano no hizo caso unisonó a sus palabras, ya que no le importaba nada lo que ella sentía, además, siempre fue así, un ser frio, ahora solo se concentraba en hallar un lugar tranquilo para la ración de sangre que tanto estaba esperando, y deseaba protagonizar.

Una vez llegado a la escalera la alzo en su hombro, con gran facilidad y bajo en dirección a la planta baja mientras ella solo le pegaba en la espalda, no podía soltarse, la sostenía con gran fuerza, era inútil sus esfuerzos, solo esperaría que alguien la rescatara, quien fuera, pero no se dejaría vencer, seguiría oponiendo, resistiendo, mientras ella podía.

Salieron del establecimiento por el estacionamiento a la calle, los doctores que se cruzaron en los pasillos, rápidamente salieron corriendo por la presencia de maniático, nadie se animaba a enfrentarse, ante esto Flaky resoplo fastidiada, ¿Cómo podría ser que nadie llegara a ayudarla? ¿Tanto miedo le tenían?, pues así parecía. Desde allí camino tranquilo a una simple dirección, su casa, el único lugar más tranquilo para empezar sus torturas.

Las personas que pasaban por ahí, reconocían inmediatamente al loco más conocido por toda la ciudad, "el asesino sanguinario", con solo notar los ojos amarillos, su vestimenta, o su sola presencia, era instinto de todos alejarse lo más lejos que podían llegar, si sus piernas no quedaban inmóviles por el pánico. Además todos sabían que era más confiarse cuando tenía los ojos verdes, pero aun así pocos se acercaban a él, pero ahora ¿Quién lo haría? Todos corrían asustados.

-¡Ayúdenme!** – **Gritaba Flaky desesperada pero aun así nadie hacía caso unisonó a sus palabras, solo la miraban con piedad, y se alejaban de las a cercanías del joven lo más que podían.

- "Cobardes" – Pensó decepcionada de todas las personas, mientras resoplaba de mal humor, poniendo un gesto de seriedad y dejando de oponer resistencia, ya que se sentía cansada, además ahora estaba asustada por lo que podría llegar a hacer Fliqpy, el desquiciado había regresado en sí, solo esperaría tener nuevamente suerte con Flippy.

-Tanto tiempo… ¿No? – Le dijo sarcásticamente la joven al veterano, mientras se daba cuenta a la dirección en que se dirigían.

_-Veo que te quieren ayudar… Seguro están buscando refuerzos, solo espera paciente – _Dijo irónicamente entre risas mientras la joven ante esto solo se cruzo de brazos indignada.

-Sí… al parecer traerán las fuerzas armadas – Dijo siguiendo la ironía del joven, ya que a pesar de estar asustada, ya no tenía miedo, podía hablar normal con él, sin la necesidad de tartamudear como le pasaba a veces, pero para ella era extraño ¿Por qué no se ponía nerviosa como antes? Algo que ella misma no sabía comprender.

Él simplemente rio ante el comentario de la joven, mientras comenzaba a sostenerla con menos fuerzas, al darse cuenta que la joven ya se había resignado a la idea de defenderse, mejor para el veterano, podría guardar energía para lo que se vendría…

- ¿Cuándo piensas dejar a Flippy libre? – Le pregunto esperando una respuesta válida o con un buen argumento, pero solo consiguió palabras sin sentido.

-_Cuando se me dé la gana – _Le contesto arrogantemente, mientras estaban a solo una cuadra de la casa del joven, ella se había percatado de a donde se dirigían, nuevamente a esa casa verde, donde logro salir gracias a esa joven peli-violeta, y ese oji-verde. ¿Tendría suerte nuevamente? Pues esto era algo que la joven no podía creerse, tener tanta suerte una sola persona es demasiado, además de caer presa otra vez del mismo psicópata, era difícil pensar en positivo.

-¿Qué fue eso?, en el hospital... en el cuarto de Lammy – Interrogo deseosa de saber el motivo por el cual, empujo a Fliqpy a realizar tales maniobras hacia ella, actuando de una forma diferente, demasiado distinto por esos instantes.

-_Eso no te incumbe – _Le contesto seca y cortantemente, poniéndose serio mientras doblaba la esquina, y visualizaba su hogar a pocos metros.

-¿Qué quieres Fliqpy? – Le pregunto un poco nerviosa, mientras mantenía un gesto de seriedad, y miraba de forma enojada a las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos, que quedaban allí viendo como se la llevaba o se escondía tras los arboles de la cuadra para evitar ser vistos.

- _Ya verás… – _Dijo entre risas una vez llegado a la casa, abrió la puerta bruscamente e ingreso con la joven aun en su hombro, cerró la puerta una vez adentro. Llevo a la joven al sótano ingresando al mismo por una puerta que estaba detrás de las escaleras, una vez allí, camino por un largo pasillo hasta una habitación al final de este, entro al mismo, tiro al suelo a la peli-roja de un movimiento y quedo mirándola mientras se dirigía a la puerta dando pasos hacia atrás.

-Acaso… ¡¿Me dejaras aquí? – Pregunto molesta y sobresaltada mientras se paraba, había caído de espalda, pero no había sido un golpe fuerte, quedo frente al soldado inmóvil mirándolo con enojo y seriedad.

_-Te ves distinta… -_ Dijo impresionado mientras no paraba de ver a la joven, quien tampoco no apartaba la mirada - _ ¿No me tienes miedo?_ – Consulto confundido, viendo el gesto de seriedad que tenia la joven y no esos ojos llorosos con su cuerpo temblado como siempre lo hacía. Era extraño para él, ver a la joven así, sin un vestigio de miedo en ella, por su sola presencia ¿Por qué?

-No hay un por qué, para tenerte miedo – Respondió mirándolo con su mirada seria, Flipqy en cambio simplemente sonrío, aunque dentro suyo deseaba que la joven tuviera ese gesto de pánico, ya que le gustaba que ella fuera así, pero al verla así, sentía que pareciera que la cobarde hubiese desaparecido, igual, el veterano encontraría la forma de devolverla a la normalidad, tenía sus métodos.

Flaky no sentía nada de miedo o algún sentimiento parecido, el susto que antes había pasado por su cuerpo había desaparecido, y al ver que Fliqpy había quedado allí, y simplemente le sonrió, decidió corresponderle la sonrisa con otra, en señal de demostrar que hablaba seriamente.

-_Pues deberías mocosa – _Dijo cambiando su sonrisa a un gesto de seriedad, en cambio ella siguió con esa sonrisa tierna en su rostro, que al veterano lo repudiaba.

Por esa sonrisa, Fliqpy decidió marcharse del lugar, odiaba ese gesto, más si provenía de una persona como Flaky, aunque internamente le agradaba que le dirigiera ese gesto, a pesar de saber que solo era para provocarlo, sentimientos contradictorios que volvían a surgir de nuevo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ese era otro motivo para alejarse de ella, así que simplemente comenzó a cerrar la puerta, dejando a la joven encerrada.

-¡No te tengo más miedo Fliqpy! – Le grito molesta, mientras se acercaba a la puerta que había cerrado el joven - ¡Espera!... ¡¿Me vas a dejar? – Pregunto enojada mientras el soldado cerraba la puerta con llave.

- _Luego vendré mocosa – _Dijo riendo una vez dejando encerrada a la joven, atrancándola muy bien para que no pudiera escapar, mientras ella gritaba para que la sacaran de allí, pero el veterano no hacía caso unisonó a sus palabras.

Una vez empezado el principio de su plan, de tener a la víctima, se alejo subiendo de nuevo a la planta baja, donde se dirigió a la cocina, a pensar y meditar sobre lo que había ocurrido en el día.

- _¿Qué diantres paso hoy? – _Se dijo así mismo un poco molesto y confundido, por todas las acciones que realizo solo porque su cabeza y corazón le ordenaba, sin quejas, ni argumento, solo acciones – _"Pero, fue… algo asquerosamente lindo" – _Pensó mientras los sentimientos que se formaban otra vez en su interior lo confundían cada vez más.

… …

-¡Sácame de aquí!... ¡Fliqpy! – Gritaba enojada deseando que el joven le abriese la puerta, pero no estaba en las a cercanías como para que escuchara los pedidos de la joven. Forcejeo un poco con la puerta pero no podía abrirla, la habitación estaba casi vacía, en las paredes blancas, tenían humedad en cada esquina, se notaba que hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no habitaba ese lugar, había telas de araña por los techos y rincones además de que solo había un par de cajas de cartón, viejas llenas de polvillo, tierra y humedad detrás de la peli-roja, en el fondo de ese cuarto.

Se acerco curiosa a las cajas y comenzó a husmear entre ellas, una le llamo la atención por ser de color diferente a las demás y ser la más chica entre todas, de color rojo con algunos decorados en azul y blanco, aparentemente rosas. La saco con dificultad de arriba de unas tres cajas que estaba encimadas. Se subió encima de una para llegar más fácilmente a ella, que le atraía demasiado. Una vez en su mano noto que la pequeña caja estaba muy empolvada y bien cerrada pero un fuerte golpe que le dio lanzándolo al suelo lo abrió, sin que se escaparan los contenidos en su interior.

Dentro de ella había un par de papeles, nada de otro mundo, pero le llamo la atención un pequeño libro color amarillo, dentro de este había todas escrituras del joven Flippy, era como un pequeño diario donde él anotaba lo que le pasaba en la guerra. Al final de este aun quedaban hojas en blanco pero estaban manchadas con sangre, en la tapa trasera de este pequeño diario había una foto de Flippy con dos jóvenes a su lado, estaban abrazados con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, llevaban el mismo uniformo de color marrón, con una diferencia de que el veterano tenía una cinta negra atada en su brazo derecho.

Era una imagen muy linda, se notaba que era vieja la imagen por la calidad de la foto, aunque se podían distinguir un poco los colores, y en los bordes tenían quemado, tal vez estuvo por perder esa imagen en la guerra o algo, esa imagen reflejaba gran felicidad, optimismo y esperanza por parte de los jóvenes, esto entristeció a Flaky…

-Flippy… - Dijo apenada y triste mientras observaba la foto con detenimiento en la sonrisa de aquellos tres, parecían felices, de seguro eran los amigos que había perdido en la guerra, uno más alto que el veterano y otro más pequeño que sus dos compañeros.

La peli-roja se acomodo en un costado de las cajas, dejo nuevamente la foto al final del diario y quedo leyendo los escritos del joven, deseaba saber que contenidos tenía ese mini librito, ¿Qué secretos podría llegar a ocultar?

… …

-Aun… esto me es confuso – Se dijo el veterano sentándose en el sillón un poco confundido. No sabía el por qué de todo lo que pasaba en su mente, aunque a pesar de todo le gustaba, estar entre esas dos líneas y traspasarlas en cada segundo le encantaba, lo gozaba, de alguna manera extraña. Había notado que aun no había ido a comprar algo para poder comer, así que iría lo más pronto, para poder recuperar fuerza luego de tomar algún bocado y poder disfrutar una vez por todas con su tortura en contra de la joven.

De pronto el timbre sonó varias veces, la persona que llamaba parecía que deseaba morir, llamar a la casa del conocido chico, más sabiendo que podría llegar a perder su preciada vida, sería una locura pero aun así, pareciera que para algún motivo, quien se había animado a tocar el timbre buscaba algo en especial, y entre esas cosas estaba la joven Flaky.

_-Parece que por fin vino la infantería a salvarte – _Dijo entre carcajadas irónicamente, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, para el soldado fue una gran emoción y felicidad, que llamaran en su casa, el desgraciado que estuviera detrás de ella no sabía lo que le esperaba, aunque deseaba matar a la joven, un aperitivo no dañaría mucho, sino incrementaría los deseos del veterano.

Estaba tranquilo frente a la puerta y sin preocupación, ni preparación la abrió embozando su gran mejor sonrisa retorcida, que podía dar, recibiendo a la persona que sería, tal vez, próximamente una de sus nuevas víctimas. Pero quedo impresionado por el sujeto que estaba detrás de esa dichosa puerta, hacía tiempo que no lo veía, después de que se entero que se había ido de la ciudad, luego de que a él lo internaran en el hospital. Un viejo amigo de Flippy, un gran enemigo suyo, un joven especial.

_-¿¡Tú!- _Pregunto sobresaltado por encontrar a la persona que más odiaba en toda la ciudad de Happy Tree, y ahora por un motivo que desconocía estaba delante de sus ojos, este joven que poseía una gran sonrisa, que luego lo cambio por un gesto de seriedad cuando se dio cuenta de con quien se había encontrado, eran Fliqpy, y no su amigo de toda la vida, pero la pregunta era ¿A que había ido a la casa del veterano?, ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Acaso a Flaky o visitaba a su amigo de la vida?, esto era algo que el soldado deseaba saber.

… … …

**CAPITULO CORREGIDO POR:** **the-lady-of-darkness-97**

**Aquí finaliza este nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias a todos aquellos que apoyan la historia, seguiré hasta finalizarla pero tardare, ¡espero no tanto! Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, faltas de acentos, tildes u otros.**

**¡Gracias a Pris! Que siempre me ayuda… TKM amigis, ¡el merito es de ella!**

**Bien, no queda mucho decir, sino ¡gracias por pasar y leer!... ¡hasta otro capítulo!**

**Saluda atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	10. Angles of Mime

**Hola a todos… *sonriendo desquiciada mente a más no poder***

**He traído el conti *se oyen dos a tres silbidos y un aplauso* lo sé, lo sé, tarde, y demasiado… en mi opinión, no era mi intención, tuve unos problemillas que no vienen al caso y trabas que me impidieron subir el fic, además que siempre mi cuenta se bloquea para ingresar, ¿Alguien le pasa lo mismo que a mí? ._.lll es frustrante… pero weeee aquí estoy nuevamente.**

**Aviso gente que en esto seguiré, no piensen que se quedara en el olvido, si ustedes desean lo seguiré hasta el final, confieso que ya sé cómo voy a terminar la historia, solo espero que a ustedes les guste. Esto depende de los lectores, si ustedes desean conti solo díganme y yo lo hare. Así de simple, así de sencillo, así soy yo. Me agrada que muchas personas me hayan dado ánimos para esto y seguiré, solo pido que me respondan algo luego de que lean… nos leemos abajo… **

**Anuncio: de ahora en más he decidido agregar otros grupos musicales pero eso lo verán en el correr de los capítulos…**

**Bien, sin más rodeos… comencemos…**

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia: los temas utilizados son solo instructivos del fic y los HTF no míos, les pertenece a Mondo Media y sus respectivos creadores. Esto sucede en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos, se utiliza el gore en máxima expresión, si no lo desean así, avisen pero es HTF por lógica es así…**

… … …

**Angles of mime…**

_Ángel mío, ¿puedo agradecerte?_

_Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo_

_Ángel, tengo que confesarte_

_Que tú eres ese que siempre me da coraje,_

_Y no sé donde estaría sin ti…_

_Evanescence_

"_julio 12, _

_Diario: hoy es una de mis primeras misiones con los chicos, desde que me asignaron con este grupo. En este corto tiempo nos hemos vuelto inseparables, Ka-Boom me enseño como manejar todos tipos de armas, ¡No creí que fuera tan fácil! Y el loco de Sneaky me enseño a defenderme. Según mis superiores, ellos son los mejores de mi escuadrón y tengo el honor de estar con ellos. Espero que toda esta guerra termine lo más bien que se pueda, solo quiero volver a mi ciudad como un gran héroe, y decirle a la joven Flaky que la amo, la última vez que la vi tenía ese hermoso vestido rojo, con los ojos llorosos, debí de decirle algo pero al final... ¡No dije nada!... . Espero sobrevivir para confesárselo."_

Leyó con detenimiento esa letra cursiva con bucles bien definidos y completamente entendibles, más que ordenada, sin dudas obra de la mano de Flippy. Ese fue su primera página y ya confesaba los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella, con solo un par de líneas se notaba la felicidad que llevaba en ese día, además de cómo pudo obtener buenas amistades. Parecía que daba la idea para un final feliz, aunque en la guerra todo puede pasar, y este término dejando esa oscura marca en él.

Como creer que un chico tan dulce como él, que se había ido con una gran sonrisa en ese vehículo de la armada donde trasportaban a los reclutas, volvería tan cambiado y diferente.

-Jamás creí que también… desde que éramos chicos… ¡Me quería!… - Se dijo así misma emocionada adentrándose a leer páginas del diario saltándose solo un par de hojas para saber más de su querido amigo…

"_julio 20,_

_Diario: hoy fue un día difícil. Fuimos a una misión de vida o muerte para rescatar al General que había sido capturado por el enemigo. Casi pierdo a Sneaky justo frente a mis ojos, pero por suerte Ka-Boom, logro matar a ese soldado que iba a disparar contra él. Murieron muchos compañeros y ahora tengo miedo de que el próximo pudiera ser yo, al General no lo pudimos salvar, "los Tigres" lo asesinaron antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ya que yo era el encargado de salvarlo pero no lo logre. Ahora me toca castigo… ¡Yo no hice nada! Y ahora debo pagar… ¡Es injusto! Pero es la política. A los chicos también los castigaran, por lo menos no estaré solo… ¡jajá!"_

_-_No la pasaste muy bien… - Susurro la joven con tono de tristeza, embozando un gesto triste mientras se adelantaba un par de páginas más.

Deseaba saber cómo fue la vida del joven más detalladamente, aunque conocía ya un poco la historia, deseaba saber ahora en más que cosas había pasado en esa tortura infernal, además de que quería llegar al final donde extrañamente la letra se volvía menos ilegible, con bucles muy desordenados y agresivos, que de seguro era el de Fliqpy. Avanzaría de a poco sin intentar de obviar tantas escenas en la vida del soldado, que podrían llegar a ser muy significativos e importantes.

Al adentrarse le llamo la atención una letra muy distinta al de Flippy y en imprenta. Eran dos tipos de letras, muy llamativos, que ocupaban una página entera en ese cuadernito y no solo unas siete u ocho líneas…

"_julio 25,_

_Diario: nos tomamos las molestias de revisar tus cosas para poder vengarnos de la broma que nos hiciste ayer… ¡No era necesario poner sal en la azúcar!, que asco fue ese café, igual fue divertido, pero nos arrepentimos solo por ser hoy… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Flippy!, cada vez más viejo, ¡Jajá!, me atreví a leer tu diario. ¡No te enojes!, pero deberías dejarle una carta a esa chica que siempre mencionas, parece que la amas mucho a esa niña. ¡Anímate a hablarle o a escribirle! Siempre te lo decimos pero anotado aquí será más fácil recordarlo así también lo tenes guardado en tus manos, en este diario que no soltas y que casi nunca dejas en esa pequeña caja. Nos vemos al rato ¡Fliqpy!... ¡jajá! Si se que no te gusta que te diga así… Sneaky._

_Esta es mi parte, ¡Feliz cumpleaños socio!, como dice aquí el compañero presente, ¡Estas más viejo!, deja de alagarnos en tu diario y enorgullécete de ti mismo que eres muy bueno… ¡Sí! Fuimos nosotros y jamás me arrepentiré de esa petición del 15 del Mayo pasado, has crecido mucho y me has demostrado que no nos equivocamos en elegirte parte del grupo. Te dejo mi regalo, un cuchillo de caza que era de mi padre, ¡Espero lo cuides!... ¡Mi regalo vale más que el de Sneaky! Pero igual cuida esa boina que te dio… Nos vemos ¡Fliqpy! En la lucha… debes de admitirlo ese apodo esta ¡Buenísimo! Y solo cambiamos una letra... Ka-Boom."_

_-_Se nota que tenias buenos amigos Flippy… - Se dijo feliz embozando una sonrisa en su rostro, sacando un poco la tristeza que yacía en su mente -… Ahora sé porque te llamaste Fliqpy - Susurro con tono seco, pensando en el joven soldado y todo lo que habría pasado en ese terror, donde debía de estar alertas a cada movimiento ajeno, aunque fuera insignificante.

Esto trajo nuevamente la tristeza en la joven, y sin más siguió leyendo concentrada, contemplando las aventuras que había pasado el joven soldado, desde victorias y frustraciones, mientras ella lo imaginaba todo en su mente…

… …

-¡¿Dónde está? – Grito molesto el joven detrás de la puerta, tomando a Fliqpy de la chaqueta y empujándolo hacia dentro de su casa, adentrándose también junto a él, quedando ambos delante de la escalera, mientras se miraban enojados directamente a los ojos.

- _¡Eso no te incumbe!..._ – Respondió molesto el peli-verde, tomándolo de la remera azul que llevaba puesto el otro muchacho y empujándolo hacia el living, haciendo que se cayera golpeándose la espalda con uno de sus sillones, para luego quedar allí en el suelo mientras el veterano se acercaba para quedar frente a él -… _¿Qué quieres Splendid? – _Le pregunto disgustado acercándose a él, para luego tomarlo de la remera nuevamente y levantarlo del suelo poniéndolo delante suyo, sin soltarlo, mirándolo molesto.

Todo estaba yendo bien y nuevamente sus planes estaban por ser arruinados por este joven peli-azul, ¿Podría llegar a empeorar más? Estaba a punto e averiguarlo.

- ¡Busco a Flaky!... – Le grito molesto el oji-azul mirándolo con odio, mientras que de su pantalón sacaba con la mano derecha el chaleco rojo de la joven, que estaba atado al cinturón, para mostrárselo al militar en medio de sus ojos mientras lo agitaba con fuerza -… Sé que tú la tienes… ¡¿Dónde está? – Grito colérico empujando al soldado con fuerza hacia una de las paredes de la habitación, haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza, y cayera al suelo, para que luego él lo mirase con odio, mientras sostenía con fuerza el chaleco de la joven.

- _¿Qué te asegura que esta acá esa mocosa? – _Le consulto con arrogancia mientras se paraba rápidamente frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, mirando detenidamente a Splendid con un gran deseo de ver sangre de este joven particular.

De alguna forma Fliqpy sabía que tendría una pelea desigual, este chico no era nada normal, tenía una fuerza diez veces mayor que él, además de mayor agilidad y reacción, dejando de lado que también podría volar. Un súper hombre, un súper héroe, todo por las mutaciones que habían hecho la guerra ¿Por qué él también no había sido dotado con esas mismas habilidades? ¿Por qué su cadete llego a tener esa fuerza? Mientras que él simplemente obtuvo el deseo de matar obsesivamente, aunque le gustaba, y tener ojos amarillos. No era muy grata la diferencia.

- Te vi entrando a la casa con ella en las manos… - Dijo acercándose rápidamente al veterano, para luego tomarlo del brazo y del cuello para levantarlo, poniéndolo frente a él, sin dejar que tocaran sus pies el suelo…

-_Sigues igual cadete – _Le dijo con soberbia y arrogancia mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa desquiciada -… _Sigues siendo un inútil –_ Comento burlándose de él, mientras reía sin dejar de expresar esa sonrisa.

-Tu tampoco has cambiado General – Respondió con odio en sus palabras mientras de un fuerte movimiento, lanzo al soldado al otro lado del living, haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza contra el suelo, para luego yacer en la entrada de la cocina sin moverse, y sin realizar ningún tipo de queja, luego de rodar un par de centímetros, ya que el golpe fue tan fuerte en la cabeza al caer de cara, que quedo inconsciente.

-¡Siempre perderás contra mí… Flipqy! – Susurro enojado viendo el cuerpo del joven, para luego cambiar su vista a la casa y encontrar a la joven, mientras sostenía con fuerza el chaleco de color rojo intenso, que aun tenía en su mano derecha.

Se dirigió al primer piso gritando el nombre de la jovencita, husmeando desesperado por cada habitación de este piso, pero no encontraba señales de vida de aquella mujer. Desesperado decidió buscar por la planta baja, la cocina, la cochera, el living, pero no había nada, igual debería de estar por algún lado, las costumbres de Fliqpy eran siempre buscar un lugar cómodo para sus movimientos, así que debería de seguir buscando más detalladamente. La guerra le había enseñado a ser más precavido y sigiloso además de atento a todo, y sus habilidades siempre le fueron de gran ayuda. Solo debía buscar.

Detrás de las escaleras había una pequeña entrada donde le llamo la atención. Intento ingresar por el mismo pero todo estaba oscuro, se dio cuenta que al lado de la puerta estaba el interruptor de la luz, así que enciendo la dichosa iluminación y pudo observar que se estaba dirigiendo al sótano, solo debía de bajar un par de escalones, de seguro la joven estaría allí, solo debía apurar paso. No deseaba que el militar despertase y enfrentase con él, ya que era una persona que quería mucho y amada de una forma especial, que solo su pequeño corazón sentía y nadie sabía.

Bajo despacio por las escaleras gritando el nombre de la joven esperando que la escuchara. Ella estaba concentrada en el pequeño diario que no la dejaba ingresar a la realidad pero los gritos de su amigo peli-azul la alejo de ese universo paralelo donde habitaba la fantasía y el mundo de la memoria, para volver al mundo real. Rápidamente guardo el pequeño libro en su bolsillo de short, se dirigió a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla fuertemente, esperando que la escuchara. Estaba feliz de saber que podría salir de allí, eso era tener suerte. Y no solo una, sino dos veces.

-¡Aquí estoy!... ¡Splendid! – Grito la joven mientras forcejeaba con la puerta y golpeaba con fuerza, para poder salir de esa pequeña prisión, que por suerte fueron solo unos minutos y no había terminado en un final trágico… aun.

El joven escucho el grito de la pelirroja y se dirigió a la última puerta que había después de un largo pasillo. Llego a ella e intento abrir la dichosa madera rustica, pero si no antes advertir a la joven, ya que sus entradas heroicas eran bruscas con peligro de daños materiales, y que a pesar de tanto tiempo, le costaba manejar su propia fuerza.

-Flaky… ¡Aléjate de la puerta! – Le grito un poco más calmado alejándose de la madera rustica un paso, Flaky hizo caso inmediatamente y quedo contra la pared al lado de la entrada.

Splendid de un golpe fuerte con su hombro derribo la puerta e ingreso desesperado hacia la pelirroja quien quedo impresionada por la forma de entrar del joven y de ser él quien la salvaría…

-"¿No estaba fuera de la ciudad?" – Pensó la joven mirando al peli-azul alegremente, mientras este le sonreía y se dirigía a ella extendiendo los brazos dando pequeños brincos de emoción, como niño pequeño, mostrando una gran ternura y felicidad a grandes kilómetros de distancia que se reflejaban en sus ojos azules.

El peli-azul se había ido de la cuidad luego de que Flippy fue internado en el hospital, y ahora volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo, era increíble para la jovencita. Nadie jamás supo el motivo de su huida de la ciudad ya que fue sin previo aviso, pero aun así, ella no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor.

- ¡¿Estás bien? – Pregunto un poco más calmado mirándola directamente a los ojos carmesís de la chica, mientras se formaba un gesto de felicidad más descontrolada que antes, y la abrazaba fuertemente dejándola casi sin aire, para luego soltarla y quedar erguido frente a ella, sin dejan de embozar esa tierna sonrisa llena de emociones.

- Si... gracias Splendid – Contesto sonriéndole al joven, para calmarlo ya que a pesar de todo, se notaba a distancia que estaba muy nervioso y tenía miedo de que le llegara a pasar algo. Ella como su mejor amiga, debía de demostrar que todo estaba controlado, aunque sabía por dentro que esto todavía no había terminado y debía de escapar de allí.

- ¡Bien!... salgamos de aquí… es peligroso – Comento preocupado tomando la mano derecha de la joven, llevándola bruscamente a fuera de la habitación hacia el pasillo.

Frenaron a mitad del camino atónitos y sin saber que hacer por la persona que estaba en el final de este, quien tenía una gran sonrisa retorcida en su rostro y empuñaba un arma de fuego en su mano derecha, en vez de su clásico cuchillo de caza que nunca dejaba de lado.

-_¡Valla, valla! – _Dijo en un tono sarcástico, mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos –… _Veo que el súper héroe vino a salvar a la dama… del lobo feroz – _Comento engreídamente quedando erguido debajo de un foco que lo iluminaba por completo.

Poseía un gran aire de locura que solo se podía ver con solo mirarlo. Esos ojos amarillos parecían brillar y transmitir la sed de sangre que embargaba a este joven muchacho. Tenían frente a él, dos personas que siempre deseo matar, un peli-azul viejo amigo de su otra faceta, y la pelirroja que amaba Flippy, dos exquisitas presas para una ración descontrolada de sangre, órganos, huesos rotos y todo el sufrimiento que pudiese llegar a dar, con su mente sádica y retorcida.

-Flaky, cuando te lo indique… ¡Corre! – Le murmuro Splendid a la jovencita con un tono de nerviosismo mientras intentaba de calmarse y dejar de temblar, por el miedo que se le estaba formando, preocupando a la pelirroja.

¿Acaso Splendid no podría contra el soldado? ¿Le tenía miedo? ¿Por qué temblaba con solo el hecho de verlo? Flaky estaba calmada, no sentía miedo por el soldado pero parecía que Splendid si… ella solo asintió con la cabeza a la orden de su amigo, pero la preocupación jamás se le fue. Un chico con sus poderes tendría el poder necesario para detener a Fliqpy o ¿No?

-Me encargare de ti Fliqpy – Dijo confiado con tono heroico corriendo hacia el oji-amarillo, mientras este solo levanto su mano derecha y apunto con su arma esperando el momento indicado para disparar. El oji-azul comenzó a volar hacia el joven, estaba muy cerca del militar. En cambio Flaky simplemente veía la escena, temiendo por el bienestar de los dos.

En un momento escucho un disparo y acto seguido cayó el peli-azul bruscamente al piso, rodando quedando frente a los pies del soldado, quien solo empezó a reír por su pequeño movimiento.

Flaky quedo impresionada, su mejor amigo había caído por solo un disparo propiciado por el soldado, ¿Acaso lo había matado? ¿Nadie podía contra el veterano? Porque nadie tenía la voluntad de enfrentárselo, si es un ser humano como cualquier otro, solo con un deseo desesperado por matar ¿Por qué nadie podía detenerlo? Esto indigno a la joven, es solo una persona, como podía impactar tan fuertemente en la ciudad y en cada persona, ¿Acaso serian sus ojos? ¿Su presencia? Quien sabe pero esto le estaba colmando la paciencia, y ahora su joven amigo tampoco podía contra él, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Se emociono al ver movimiento en el joven peli-azul, eso quería decir que no había muerto, pero ahora como podía salir de este problema, aunque estaba indignada, ella tampoco tenía la fuerza suficiente contra una persona como era su preciado Flippy. Ellos dos comenzaron a entablar una conversación, pero ella estaba lejos para oír lo que decían, esto le trajo curiosidad.

-_Puedes tener poderes… viejo cadete… – _Le dijo agachándose quedando en cuchillas frente al joven, mientras reía por la patética escena del héroe en su intento por detenerlo - _… Pero eres humano, como cualquiera, y lo sabes bien – _Comento tomándolo de los pelos levantándolo lentamente dejándolo frente a sus ojos.

La bala había atravesado un costado de su hombro, no era una herida grave pero ya Splendid no se animaba a hacerle algún daño a su amigo, aunque de ello dependiera su vida, él era una persona muy importante y querido, jamás se atrevería, jamás. Así que simplemente se dejo caer, haría otra cosa, pensaría, era bueno para estas cosas de analizar las problemas en momentos complicados, solo debía de concentrase aunque los nervios y el pánico no lo dejaban.

-Mi General… veo que no has cambiado mucho… – Le dijo mirándolo seriamente a los ojos, mientras pensaba que hacer y cómo distraer al soldado –… ¿Recuerda como la pasábamos en el campo de batalla? – Interrogo seriamente. Sentía miedo, su sola presencia siempre lo intimido, aunque él era mucho más fuerte que su General, jamás utilizaría sus poderes contra un amigo, menos él. Además de sus sentimientos, sentía algo por él, por Flippy y Fliqpy, la rudeza y su gentileza, dos partes de esta persona, lo amaba, le gustaba que fuera así, aunque por dentro también deseaba que fuera solo uno, para amarlo como antes era, pero no se puede volver al pasado por acto de magia y eso ya lo sabía más que bien.

El tenía poderes, pero creado por el hombre, no tenia habilidades místicas, eso solo se veía en las películas o libros de ficción, aunque no podía explicar su habilidad para volar, aun así no podría corregir el pasado, pero cuanto lo deseaba, además de tener al joven para él, pero su amiga había atrapado su corazón, y eso lo entendía muy bien. El amor es como un campo de batalla, solo hay que pelear por ella, aunque a simple vista ya se viera todo perdido, jamás perdería sus esperanzas, no le gustaría lastimar a su amiga, pero tampoco quería seguir sufriendo internamente.

El veterano lo tomo con fuerza del cuello, lo empujo hacia la pared haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente la espalda y luego lo lanzo al suelo, todo esto riendo desquiciada mente. Mientras lo veía allí, tan inútil, sin defenderse, sin utilizar sus habilidades para detenerlo. Lo detestaba, lo odiaba, lo repudia, sabia los sentimientos que tenia hacia él, era una barbaridad, jamás dejaría que lo llegase a tocar con otras intensiones, primero lo mataría, dejaría que volviera a revivir, y volvería a matarlo, así hasta que se terminase esa maldición. Si era que algún día se llegase a finalizar.

_-Recuerdo algo cadete… no has cambiado nada, por lo visto – _Dijo un poco decepcionado de uno de sus viejos compañeros de guerra, ¿Por qué no murió como ellos? Flippy no tenía que haber evitado que él estuviera en esa pelea, evitando que este incompetente arriesgara su vida, y ahora estaba allí vivito y coleando mientras sus amigos, yacían sus restos en algún ataúd de alguna zona donde se libro la última batalla. Era injusto.

-Usted tampoco… señor – Dijo triste parándose rápidamente, tomando al peli-verde por la cintura. Acto seguido comenzó a volar hacia el techo, donde golpeo fuertemente el cuerpo de su amigo y luego lo soltó para que se desplomara al suelo, donde se golpeo fuertemente quedando inmóvil. Al ver que era el momento exacto para escapar, desesperado llamo a su amiga para escapar de allí.

- ¡Ahora! – Grito desesperado Splendid, esa era la señal que estaba esperando la jovencita quien observo toda la escena desde allí lejos.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta donde ellos se encontraban, el soldado levanto la vista dejando en evidencia sus ojos verdes, emocionando a la joven, quien lo miro con curiosa olvidándose del peligro que estaban corriendo en ese momento, para acercarse a él y mirarlo con detenimiento, mientras aun yacía en el suelo.

-"Tal vez ahora podría ayudarlo" - Se meditaba la joven con esperanza. Splendid en cambio lo miro preocupado, no era hora para quedarse allí viendo al soldado, sino escapar lo más rápido. Esa era la idea principal.

-¡¿Flippy? – Pregunto un poco emocionada mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente al joven, pero al notar la sonrisa desquiciada se aterro cambiando de idea.

Se alejo del soldado, un par de metros y corrió pasando por encima del él saltando, para luego subir desesperadamente las escaleras. Splendid la siguió detrás y Fliqpy lentamente se levanto un poco confundido, mareado pero bien después de todo…

_-No se me escaparan – _Se dijo entre dientes furioso, mientras observaba a sus dos presas irse de su a cercanías. Decidió correr detrás de ellos, lo más rápido que podía, no los debía dejar escapar.

Subió las escaleras tan desesperado que no noto que la puerta estaba cerrada y trancada del otro lado que se golpeo con ella la cabeza y cayó rodando por las escaleras hasta llegar al suelo.

- _¡Maldito bastardo!... ¡Splendid!... ¡Me lo vas a pagar! – _Grito colérico enojado, molesto y sobresaltado una vez que se reincorporo y miraba desde allí abajo la puerta cerrada. Retrocedió un par de pasos y con toda la velocidad subió las escaleras para empujar con fuerza esa madera rustica, abriéndolo con un gran éxito pero cayendo bruscamente al suelo.

Se levanto como pudo, mientras resoplaba fastidiado y corrió hasta la entrada principal, donde la puesta estaba abierta, en efecto, habían escapado y sus planes nuevamente habían sido arruinados…

_-Malditos… - _Dijo disgustado mientras resoplaba un poco cansado, y perdía su vista a la nada mientras observaba apoyado en el borde de la puerta – _"Tanto tiempo cadete" – _Pensó un poco alegre recordando al joven, volvía a su vida, ahora podría matarlo, al igual que la joven. Dos presas que estaba en lo primero de su lista.

– "_Jamás hacías nada bien… sigues igual"_ – Pensó cerrando la puerta, mientras se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe antes dado. Splendid jamás lastimaba a las personas, aunque fueran sus enemigas, y eso recordó el soldado, todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, se notaba que el peli-azul quería evitar a toda costa que ocurriera derramamiento de sangre por parte de él, así que evito acercarse al veterano y lo alejaba de su lado con golpes no tan significativos.

Ya cansado decidió cambiar sus ideas, tenía hambre, así que tendría que salir a buscar algo para comer, esto lo estaba pensando desde ya hacía rato, debía de complacer a su estomago de una vez por todas, y dejar sus deseos guardados por un rato.

… …

-¡Detente!… ¡Splendid!... – Dijo desesperada y un poco agotada la pelirroja –… Ya me canse de correr – Comento mientras respiraba agitado, frenando y viendo a su alrededor impresionada. El peli-azul noto el cansancio de la joven y también freno, ya que él no sentía el agotamiento, pero a veces se olvidaba que él era anormal.

Habían llegado desesperados sin darse cuenta a la plaza, allí Flaky se sentó en un asiento que estaba a escasos metros de ellos, donde casi se tira para tomar aire. El joven se sentó al lado de ella, tranquilo respirando aliviado, podría haber salido volando pero la herida en el hombro le dolía, así que decidió mejor correr en ese momento con la joven detrás suyo.

-Parece que no nos siguió – Dijo con un tono calmado pero igual preocupado, observando la calle por donde ellos había venido el oji-azul mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-N-No sabía… q-que se conocían… d-desde la guerra – Comento un poco más relajada la joven, aunque aun estaba agitada. Ella no conocía esa parte de la historia, ya que el veterano jamás le había contado que Splendid fue un compañero de él en ese infierno descomunal.

-Forme parte de su pelotón, junto a sus amigos… - Dijo mirando hacia el cielo poniendo una mueca de felicidad -… Eran el mejor equipo en el escuadrón, me uní a ellos gracias a Flippy que me dio la oportunidad en ese entonces… - Su cara cambio a un gesto de seriedad y de tristeza -…Por desgracia no estuve en la misión de derrotar a Tigre, Flippy era mi Mayor y me saco del lugar, decía que era peligroso… y recién acepto que tenía razón… - Dijo bajando su mirada al suelo con aire de tristeza –… Tal vez, si yo hubiese estado en esa misión, todo podría haber cambiado – Finalizo deprimido y triste al recordar que esa misión fue una de las culpables de que Flippy tuviera el trastorno que ahora sufría, además de que murieran sus amigos y él sin la posibilidad hacer algo.

-¿Dices la misión cuando se volvió loco? – Pregunto Flaky recordando lo que una vez, ya hacía tiempo, le había contado Flippy el origen de su problema. Los sucesos que dieron origen a ese ser de ojos amarillos y luego otros momentos que lo desarrollaron, mejoraron y empeoraron.

-No estuve allí… así que no vi como paso, solo sé que murieron delante de sus ojos y enloqueció… - Dijo con su voz quebrada mirándolo con los ojos llorosos a la joven -… Todo fue distinto cuando regreso, cuando era él… era el mejor de todos en el sentido de gentileza, además de una extraña manera de actuar amable, ¡Todo el tiempo!... parecía más tranquilo, no como Fliqpy que siempre buscaba matarme – Dijo recordando los intentos que Fliqpy tuvo para matarlo…

"_Estaban descansando en el mismo cuarto, durmiendo en el suelo, cuando de repente oyeron ruidos de ametralladoras, gritos y una fuerte bomba producirse cerca de ellos. Estaban siendo atacados, Splendid se encontraba al lado de Flippy y sabia que pasaba cuando escuchaba esos sonidos, nada bueno venia después, pero en ese momento lo olvido…_

_-_Flippy… ¡Rápido!... Nos atacan – _Dijo desesperado el peli-azul tomando un par de armas que se encontraban a su lado. De golpe el peli-verde se lanzo encima de él, con su cuchillo empuñado en su mano derecha, intento clavárselo en el cuello. Ante esto Splendid lo agarro de los brazos y lanzo desesperado al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo que se golpeara la espalda. Pero aun así por el golpe, se paro rápidamente y embozo una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, con ese amarillo furioso y rebelde que se encontraba en su iris, ya no era verde como a él siempre le gusto._

-Fliqpy – _Susurro molesto Splendid, el oji-amarillo solo rio desquiciada mente y se volvió a balancear encima del joven, que solo atino a cubrirse el rostro."_

-Acaso ¿Era distinto antes de enloquecer? – Pregunto intrigada la pelirroja. Deseaba saber más de su querido soldado, aunque conocía como era antes de enloquecer, deseaba saber cómo actuaba en la guerra. Seguramente no era amable como actuaba en la ciudad, y tampoco dulce, ya que no sería una actuación que debería dar un soldado, pero jamás podría imaginarse cómo sería una persona como él, en un lugar así.

-Tenía un fuerte carácter, amable, honesto y sociable, pero a la hora de pelear, era serio y tenias que obedecer a todo lo que decía… sino se molestaba… - Dijo recordando una misión que le había tocado al grupo y donde el casi falla, por caer en una trampa enemiga -… Disfrutaba aniquilar a sus enemigos, jugando con sus amigos a ver a cuantos mataban… le era como normal, igual no era como Fliqpy, que los mataba de forma brutal… él era distinto y sufría mucho al ver a uno de nosotros caer en batalla – Dijo un poco más calmado, volviendo a mirar al cielo que lentamente se estaba despejando, y el sol se estaba marchando para dar el final a un día un poco complicado que le fue a la joven pelirroja.

-Gracias Splendid… nuevamente me has salvado… – Comento dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, para luego acercase al joven, y ver su herida de forma preocupada, ya que había manchado un poco la remera azul del joven -… ¿Estás bien? – Interrogo desesperada mientras revisaba la herida, manchándose sus dedos con ese líquido vital.

-Tranquila, no fue tanto – Contesto con tono amable, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa -… Además solo cumplía con mi deber – Menciono sonriéndole y parándose delante de ella quedando serio –… Pero ya ha pasado como quinientas veces querida Flaky… sabes lo peligroso que es Fliqpy – Le regaño preocupado por la jovencita, mientras se ponía de brazos cruzados.

-Lo sé… pero me preocupa – Comento un poco triste y apenada, mientras se paraba para quedar frente al peli-azul, sin dejar de observar la herida preocupándose, mientras sabía que tenía razón lo que aseguraba, pero aun así se rehusaba a dejar de intentar de ayudar a Flippy, y de atreverse a meterse en su camino.

-Veo que no vas a cambiar… ten más cuidado con él la próxima… - Dijo cambiando el gesto de seriedad a una dulce dedicándole una sonrisa -… Sé que no podre cambiar a esa cabeza loca… pero hare lo posible para protegerte… - Dijo poniéndose erguido en pose militar - … Es una promesa – Aseguro dedicándole el saludo militar, con una mirada fija a los ojos carmesí de la joven.

-Estoy muy agradecida contigo Splendid – Dijo tomando la mano del joven, poniéndose ruborizada –… Debo confesarte que tú siempre me diste la fuerza para seguir… eres una gran persona, un ídolo para mí, además de ser mi mejor amigo – Confeso dedicándole una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo tiernamente, con cuidado por la herida, tenía mucho cariño por él, era una persona muy importante para ella –… Gracias por siempre estar Splendid – Le susurro en el oído, y se separo de él, quedando frente suyo.

- Siempre estaré para ti, mí querida damisela – Le dijo alejándose de ella, comenzando a flotar –… Ten cuidado y regresa a tu casa Flaky – Finalizo saludándola nuevamente con el gesto militar, ella simplemente saludo con la mano, viendo a su amigo alejarse, trayendo un recuerdo a su mente, que se formaba velozmente en su cabeza…

"_-_Cuidado… ¡Flaky! _– Grito el peli-verde tomando a Flaky por la cintura, mientras ella caía en sus brazos, mientras la miraba con una dulce sonrisa, y ella se ponía ruborizada._

-No me iba a caer Flippy – _Comento entre risas, mientras el soldado la bajaba de la silla que estaba usando para estar más cerca de la alacena para bajar vasos de vidrio, y dejo allí el último vaso que estaba buscando._

-Igual… debo de protegerte _– Contesto dejando a la joven y dando una pose heroica, sin dejar de lado esa dulce sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizo._

- Pareces Splendid – _Dijo entre risas recordando a su amigo, con una de sus poses que siempre hacia cuando ayudaba a cualquier persona sin importar el motivo o la gravedad del asunto. Ese recuerdo era muy cómico para la joven._

-Sí, mi viejo amigo… pero igual, te protegeré _– Le dijo aun con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, la joven le correspondió con otra igual de dulce que le había dirigido él y se dirigieron juntos al living, alejándose de la cocina y llevándose con ella una bandeja con unos tés y galletitas._

-No es para tanto Flippy – _Dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones rojos de su sala, el joven se sentó al lado de ella._

-Igual, insisto… _- Dijo volviéndose a parar quedando erguido delante de ella_ -… Juro protegerla con mi vida – _Comento dedicándole el saludo militar, posando su mano en su frente, sin dejar de embozar esa sonrisa, que siempre le gusto a la pelirroja._

-No es para tanto – _Menciono entre risas, mientras se ponía ruborizada por lo que decía el joven, y ponía en la mesa ratona la bandeja con los bocadillos._

-Es importante para mi… es una promesa _– Le dijo aun en esa posición, poniéndose lentamente ruborizado al igual que la muchacha._

-Gracias Flippy _– Le dijo tiernamente dedicándole una sonrisa, mientras le ofrecía una galleta, donde el joven lo toma y se sienta al lado de la joven sonriéndole, recibiendo una taza de té de su querida "amiga"._

- Lo prometo _– Finalizo el oji-verde dándole un mordisco a la galleta."_

Recordó Flaky tan nítidamente la escena poniéndola de alguna forma muy feliz y sonrojada. Siempre fue tan cordial y amable con ella, siempre le prometía que la iba a protegerla y estaba encima de ella en todo momento, por cualquier motivo siempre buscaba ayudarla. Más cuando estaba en la cocina, preparando sus delicias, él se encargaba de darle una mano, en la mesa, pasándole las cosas o retirando las cosas calientes para que no se lastimara. Él siempre tuvo gran cariño por ella, y jamás permitiría que sufriera o fuera lastimada por cualquier persona, también de sí mismo. Que irónico.

-Jamás cambies Flippy – Susurro feliz mientras regresaba a la realidad, resoplando del cansancio que tenia.

Decidió caminar tranquila por la plaza, para luego dirigirse a un solo lugar… su casa. Ahora debía planear como ayudarlo además de descansar y poder comer algo, ya que en todo el día no había probado bocado, y debía de zacear su hambre, mientras más pronto mejor, así podría salir a buscar la forma de recuperar a Flippy de una vez por todas…

… …

Había salido de su casa y seguramente tardaría en regresar, así que simplemente el peli-azul se quedaría esperando tranquilamente escondido entre los arbustos de la parte trasera de la casa del veterano a esperar que regresase, necesitaba verlo, hablar con él, además de ver si podía traer a Flippy nuevamente. Se había enterado de la paradoja de morir y revivir, y de que buscaba la joven Lammy, él, siempre se informaba de todo, no dejaría ningún cabo suelto.

Solo quedaría allí esperando a que el peli-verde regresase ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando? ¿Qué deseaba platicar con el soldado? ¿Por qué había regresado? Eran cosas que solo Splendid lo sabía, y ahora en más estaría más encima de la vida del veterano que de costumbre, ya que evitaría que realizase algún daño que pudiera lastimarlo tanto a él como su otra faceta. Ahora en más seria su ángel guardián.

No obstante, mientras él se encontraba en ese lugar camuflado, una jovencita peli-violeta de alguna forma había ingresado a la casa del veterano. Lammy se encontraba en la habitación del peli-verde ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Qué buscaba? Raramente Splendid no se percato de que ella estaba allí. ¿En qué momento llego? Pues ahora el "ángel guardián" debía de estar más atento, ella era capaz de todo. Hasta por el matar por el veterano…

… … …

**Bien, les informo, me atrasé, lo sé, demasiado, pido disculpas, espero que no vuelva a pasar, he dicho que lo terminaré y eso será un hecho pero lo único que complica son unos problemillas y retrasos, de ahí en más sepan que lo finalizaré es un hecho.**

**Bien, las preguntas dementes, ¿Les gusto? ¿Los decepcioné? ¿Les gusta la historia? Pero lo más importante ¿Desean conti? Eso queda en ustedes, si recibo reviews informándome que desean conti, con gusto seguiré, pero ahora deseo saber algo y esto ustedes me lo responderán en sus comentarios.**

**¿Desean que aplique gore? Alguien menciono una sierra eléctrica y pues es obvio que lo hare, pero ¿Ustedes desean que los siguientes capítulos haya sangre al por mayor? O desean algo simple, no soy buena en este tema pero me agrada el gore. Amor entre los personajes habrá, ya creo que saben de quienes con quienes, pero si no jeje, pues ya lo sabrán. De enserio, por fis díganme si desean gore o no, y si desean conti, de ahí sabré que hacer, de no recibir comentario que diga que cosa desean veré yo. Pero desearía su opinión, eso sería mejor.**

**Gracias por pasar y leer, gracias a los que siguen, a quienes les gusta y que pudieron aguantar hasta ahora. Gracias por pasar y leer. Hasta otro capítulo.**

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	11. Blue Eyes

**Hola a todos *Sonriendo de forma demente, normal para cualquiera que la conociera***

**He traído sin complicación por suerte el siguiente capítulo. Lentamente iré agregando a TODOS los personajes de HTF, deseo a todo el elenco en esto, actuando cada uno en un papel especial y único. Tal vez aparezcan en un capitulo y luego ya no, pero que pasen por aquí para mí ya es mucho.**

_**Deseo agradecer a los comentarios recibidos por: **_

_**Fliqpy Flippy arjonita, Bloodytokita, lCafeConChocolate, Jwazpink, Faintrespite, Lucite199, Flakrules, The-lady-of-darkness-97, Val dark, Caminantdlaluz, ShinigamiRiku, Miyoko Nott… gracias a todos ellos, me dieron ánimos para seguir y me puso feliz que les haya gustado la continuación, espero sus reviews para este capi.**_

**Desde ahora en más, he decidido agregar GORE en la mayor cantidad de capítulos, aunque sea un poco, me gusta este tipo de cosas, la sangre a por montón, un ejemplo fácil es "El arte de Matar", este fic me han dicho que es un poco loco por el hecho de que hay cinco muertes demasiado explicadas… wee creo… eso me dijeron, me gustaría su opinión sobre ella si desean… solo digo… es que desearía saber si aplique demasiado gore… baah! dejare de hacer promoción… jeje.**

**Bien… sin más rodeos y complicaciones… comencemos**

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia: Los temas utilizados no son míos, son solo instructivos de las historias, no se planea nada con ellos. Y los HTF no son míos, le pertenecen a Mondo Media y sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia se produce en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos y se aplica gore a su máxima expresión que yo como escritora puedo brindar… estas advertido, si no te gusta el gore no leas y los que sí, pues bienvenidos… **

… … …

**Blue eyes…**

_Ojos azules, sonrisa sólo para el mundo_

_Llena de sueños y con fascinación_

_Muy pronto vio que sus manos estaban encadenadas, _

_Y se retiraron sin ningún tipo de libertad_

_Within Temptation _

"_Agosto 27,_

_Diario: Hoy conocí a un nuevo chico que ha llegado del sector de apoyo sur, quienes dieron todo lo que pudieron y cayeron frente al fuego enemigo. Ese chico de pelo azul fue uno de los pocos sobrevivientes al ataque sorpresivo de "Los Tigres". Me he encargado de estar con él y curar sus graves heridas. Los médicos decían que no teníamos que ayudarlos, que no gastarían las reservas de medicaciones para los heridos de otro escuadrón. Esto me enfureció demasiado y me encargué de cuidarlo yo mismo. _

_Ahora en este instante esta acostado en mi cama, descansando en nuestra carpa. He decidido protegerlo, ya que si no fuera por él, hubiese muerto en batalla. Este chico me salvo en el último minuto cuando cayó de sorpresa encima de mí y esto no es una forma de explicarlo simbólicamente, sino que en verdad cayó encima de mí, de un árbol donde yo me estaba ocultando. Si no fuese por esa extraña maniobra, una bala enemiga me hubiese impactado en la cabeza y ese habría sido mi fin. Por ello me quedaré junto a él, le debo mi vida. Lo único que sé, es que su nombre es Splendid, pero yo le diré Splend."_

La pelirroja no paraba de leer ese dichoso diario. Se había levantado temprano para poder realizar las cosas de la casa lo más rápido posible, así, luego ella seguiría en su búsqueda para ayudar al peli-verde, pero no todo iba bien. Mientras leía recordaba el pequeño llamado de Lumpy que había dado la noche anterior. Lammy había escapado y no había ningún rastro de la chica. Ahora quedaba esperar que ella no estuviese rondando por las a cercanías de la casa del oji-amarillo, aunque era lo más probable.

Recién eran las nueve de la mañana de un fresco día, hacia frio a pesar de estar en fechas de verano. La navidad estaba cada vez más cerca, pero para esta jovencita, si llegaba a ese día festivo, no sería lo mismo sí su querido Flippy no estaba a su lado, sano y a salvo. Así que simplemente, se propuso ayudar a su amigo, como fuera, con o sin ayuda, solo debía contestar a una pregunta que resolvería este dichoso dilema ¿Cómo traer a Flippy de vuelta definitivamente?

Ese peli-verde podría traerse pero por escasos minutos al parecer. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de que fuera definitiva su permanencia en su cuerpo pero ¿Cómo? Ese era un gran dilema.

… …

Varios cuerpos y charcos de sangre en el suelo de ese sucio piso color blanco del supermercado se había formado en una ola de salvajismo desmedida, provocado por un simple joven que se le había ocurrido realizar las comprar y ya que estaba de paso, matar a un par por diversión y esparcir los restos de esos cuerpos y órganos por este gran local.

La entrada del negocio de ventas de comestibles era impresentable, las grandes vidrieras que mostraban parte del interior estaban salpicadas de sangre y órganos, con marcas de manos en esa superficie trasparente. Esas imágenes parecían trasmitir la desesperación de aquellas personas que seguramente habían llegado hasta esa gran masa de vidrio pero solo llegaron a palmearla unos instantes, en su intento desesperado de llegar a la salida y huir.

La puerta corrediza hecho del mismo material tenia apoyado en él, el cuerpo sin vida del Gerente del lugar. Un hombre robusto, no muy alto de pelo marrón claro, que tenía su uniforme de color azul claro. Pop estaba de turno ese día y se llevo la desgracia al igual que los consumidores de ese momento, de ser torturados, masacrados, despellejados y asesinados por un único hombre oji-amarillo.

El cuerpo de este señor era irreconocible. La ausencia de ambos brazos era notable, además de que habían sido arrancados de raíz, ya que solo se veía sobresalir un poco la carne de los hombros con un par de venas, que de ellos brotaban constantemente ese líquido vital, y uno que otro hueso pequeño que sobresalía a la superficie.

Su pecho había sido abierto con algún tipo de objeto particular, tal vez, una ¿Pala? Quien sabe pero había un gran hueco en ese sector. La sangre no dejaba de brotar de esa gran herida. Las costillas emergían sin complicaciones por la nula masa muscular que yacía en ese sector, la ausencia del corazón era notoria, ya que se notaba solo un gran vacío en ese hueco. Pero esta masa muscular se encontraba en los pies del joven, o ese era el de otro que sufrió del mismo trato que él. ¿Quién sabe?

En su rostro, la desfiguración había hecho su presencia. La mandíbula inferior había sido destrozada, dejando abierta la boca más de lo normal, ya que las mejillas habían sido cortadas, aumentando las dimensiones de la entrada de este sector dejando la mandíbula torcida, con una marcada inclinación hacia la izquierda. La ausencia del ojo derecho no era tan llamativa como la falta de tejido en todo el rostro. Había sido despellejado dejando solo en evidencia los músculos que componían la cara. El cráneo estaba levemente abierto por la mitad, de donde solo brotaba un líquido transparente manchando el sedoso cabello marrón. Donde por partes de la cabeza del joven, dejaba una marcada ausencia de partes de cuero cabelludo.

Esta imagen seria aterradora para cualquiera que se atreviera a ingresar a este local del centro de la ciudad a diferencia del peli-verde, creador de este peculiar decorado que tanto amaba formar, protagonizar y presenciar. Este cuerpo seria uno de los más dañados por culpa del militar. No obstante, no era el único en esas condiciones. Parecida se encontraba la de una joven peli-rosada, que estaba en el sector de limpieza, que en cambio de Pop, Giggles aun conservaba sus brazos intactos. Lo demás era idéntico, con la diferencia de que ella le habían desmoronado la columna y destrozado por completo con algún objeto punzante de gran tamaño la pierna derecha, dejando solo a la vista, el fémur de la joven, sin ningún resto de carne a su alrededor.

Extremidades de varias personas se encontraban esparcidas por todo el local. Era notoria la falta de resistencia por parte de las personas, ya que alrededor de treinta individuos habían fallecido en manos del soldado y pocos habían escapado de esa tortura infernal. Por doquier el lugar estaba adornado de órganos y ese liquido rojizo, tanto en el suelo, como en los estantes, aparadores y todo sector donde contenía la mercadería a vender, además de las paredes.

El peli-verde había guardado satisfactoriamente su cuchillo de caza en su chaleco. La habría usado para algunas muertes pero esta no fue la protagonista principal, a diferencia de los utensilios de construcciones y jardinería que se encontraban en el sector _"Plantas y construcciones" _del establecimiento.

Esos fueron los verdaderos protagonistas en esta encarnizada batalla por la vida que se dio en ese pequeño lugar. Al parecer el oji-amarillo estaba más que feliz de la vida mientras sacaba en un carrito por la salida frontal del local, comida suficiente como para varios días. Pero en un instante su gesto de felicidad desmedida y retorcida fue cambiado a una seria para culminar en un gesto de pánico y terror.

Al parecer Flippy había tomado nuevamente el control de su cuerpo, por quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Tenía miedo. Ver esos cuerpos de esas personas en el suelo fue aterrador, además de que recordaba toda la secuencia completa desde que había ingresado al lugar hasta su aparición, fue simplemente horrible. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada le incremento un sentimiento de ira y rabia, para terminar finalizando en un llanto desmedido, mientras que repudiaba internamente lo débil que había sido en dejar de que haya pasado algo de estas dimensiones.

Se había dado cuenta que no duraría mucho su existencia, así que simplemente regresaría a su hogar, al mismo tiempo llevando en su camino esos comestibles. Era necesario evitar que Fliqpy volviera por lo menos a realizar nuevamente las compras, aunque en obvias maneras, eso no evitaría que llegara a husmear por otros lugares de Happy Tree y encarnizar otra masacre de esta índole. En sí, el oji-amarillo no sabía qué hacer, todo estaba fuera de su propio control, jamás creyó tener que pasar por algo así, pero no era momento para enloquecer más de lo que ya estaba, era necesario regresar a su hogar.

Noto que había llegado a pie, ya que su vehículo no estaba en el estacionamiento y entre los comestibles, sobresalía un botellón de nafta, seguramente para su coche. Ahora debería de caminar y llevar ese carrito con todo lo necesario hasta su casa, no tenia donde poner las cosas, además ¿Quién se lo reclamaría? Por lo visto ya nadie quería acercársele así que era simple llevarlo sin ningún inconveniente a su hogar, sin recibir quejas del hurto del carrito.

Camino tranquilo por esas calles donde todo ser que simplemente lo llegaba a visualizar, corrían asustados como si hubiese visto al mismo Lucifer frente a ellos.

-Cobardes – Murmuro con furia y cabizbajo mientras seguía en su paso constante y decidido a su hogar.

Llego tranquilo y visualizo la puerta abierta. ¿Fliqpy se había olvidado de cerrarla? ¿Por qué? Esto trajo dudas al joven soldado. ¿Alguien podría estar dentro? Si fuera así correría peligro si su alter-ego volvía otra vez. No obstante, la curiosidad podía más, entonces decidió ingresar igual con el carro. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta sigilosamente sin realizar ningún tipo de sonido que pudiese alterar a alguna persona.

Dejo el carro en el living y noto que de esta se derramaba un poco de sangre de entre los comestibles. Con curiosidad revolvió las cosas que llevaba y para su sorpresa había una extremidad humana allí. Esto lo asusto. Rápidamente dio un brinco hacia atrás una vez que vio lo que al parecer era un brazo despellejado. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero no dejaría que esto lo alterara, más de lo que ya estaba.

Tomo aire, lo retuvo, dejo pasa un largo suspiro y se tranquilizo. Camino aun así nervioso hasta la cocina donde verifico que no hubiera nadie, y fue así. Siguió sigiloso husmeando por toda la planta baja y no había señales de vida. Todo estaba más que tranquilo.

Regresaba de la cochera donde al parecer todo estaba más que silencioso para proseguir con la planta alta, pero algo que no esperaba ocurrió al ingresar al living…

-¡Flippy! – Grito colérico con emoción y felicidad mientras se lanzaba al soldado para atraparlo en un gran abrazo, tan fuerte que lentamente estaba ahogando al joven veterano con esta fuerza superior a cualquier cosa conocida por el hombre.

-¿Es… plen… did? – Consulto el soldado con complicación ya que su voz masculina era sofocada por el abrazo del joven que estaba empezando a ahorcarlo. Ante esto empezó a moverse bruscamente para sacarse al héroe de encima pero le era complicado.

-¡Tanto tiempo!... mi General – Le comento el peli-azul dando un brinco brusco hacia atrás, soltándolo al mismo tiempo, quedando frente al joven, embozando una gran sonrisa y reflejando felicidad en sus preciados ojos azules. Flippy en cambio, se recostó desesperado contra una pared que tenía a su alcance a sus espaldas para poder tomar aire de forma desesperada. Ese abrazo fortuito lo estaba asfixiando.

Mientras tanto Splendid quedo unos segundos mirando a los ojos de su amigo, eran de ese rebelde y furioso amarillo. ¿Acaso su intuición le fallo? ¿Ese no era Flippy? Esas preguntas en su mente rápidamente se aclararon cuando el peli-verde comento.

-Ya… te dije… que no… me digas General Splend… dime Flippy – Respondió con un poco de complicación mientras intentaba aclarar su voz. Estaba impresionado de encontrar a su viejo amigo, después de tanto -… ¿Qué hacer aquí? – Le interrogo impresionado con su voz ya recuperada, mientras se quedaba erguido delante de su viejo cadete.

-Me enteré que saliste del hospital… y vine a visitarte – Le dijo con una gran felicidad sabiendo que en verdad de ahí era Flippy, pero los ojos de ese iris amarillo, era un tanto provocador y extraño siendo él. Por otra parte, por dentro sabía que era una fiel mentira lo que había acotado, pero no deseaba decirle el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba en la ciudad, ya que jamás se le había ocurrido ir a visitar a su General, ya lo daba por muerto.

Él lo vio caer del puente ese día, y no pudo llegar a salvarlo. Creyó que lo había perdido para siempre, ese mismo día en el que él regresaba a la ciudad después de tanto. ¿El motivo por el cual se fue? Sencillo, buscaba a su hermano gemelo, que al parecer había sido secuestrado, pero no encontró nada de su querida sangre en su búsqueda. Splendod era el hermano de este joven, el mismo color de pelo, ojos y apariencia. Un día común desapareció. No se supo nada de él hasta que informes de una persona que contrato para la búsqueda confirmo que estaba en el pueblo vecino.

Mole era su fiel amigo y confidente. Este hombre, aparentemente ciego, que usaba este "problema" como una fachada para su investigación, lo ayudo en la búsqueda de su hermano. Se creía que había sido capturado por alguna organización que deseaba seguir adelante con los planes de "los Tigres" y finalizar con lo que alguna vez empezaron. Splendid encontró a estos seres y se encargo de ellos, pero no hubo respuestas de su hermano. Esto lo desanimo aun más.

Al parecer informes verificaban que estaba de nuevo en la ciudad y eso fue motivo para regresar. Debía encontrarlo, era su obligación como hermano. De paso también visitaría a su viejo amigo, ya que se había enterado de la suerte que tuvo en seguir con vida. Pero las complicaciones que se le vinieron no fueron muy gratas. Esto lo hizo sentirse culpable, buscaría la forma de traer a Flippy por completo al igual que cierta pelirroja. No obstante, ahí estaba Flippy, ¿Se recupero? ¿Cómo? Acaso era por poco tiempo, quien lo sabría pero estaba allí. Ahora en más estaría para su amigo, como una vez, su querido oji-verde lo hizo por él.

Aunque esto no lo tenía planeado al regresar a la ciudad.

-¿Seguro Splend? - Le consulto dudoso el peli-verde, sabía cuando mentía y deseaba ocultar algo. Los nervios en su amigo eran notorios, así de sencillo. No tuvo complicaciones para darse cuenta de lo que aseguraba no era verdad.

-Si… Si… ¿Qué… n-no me c-crees? – Tartamudeo nervioso, se había percatado de que no serviría mentirle a una persona como era Flippy, así que se sincero contándole todo lo ocurrido -… Pues veras Flippy… yo… -Intento de comentar pero le era difícil.

-Tranquilo Splend… dímelo, mientras yo ordeno este desastre – Comento señalando el carro con la comida y esa extremidad que no paraba de manchar con ese preciado carmesí el suelo. Aunque el piso estaba un poco sucio por el tiempo que no había sido ocupado, empeoraba aun más la situación de ese lugar.

-¡Claro!... te ayudaré – Comento rápidamente mientras se dirigía al carro donde tomo de forma rápida las cosas que contenía el mismo, quedando impactado por el brazo que estaba en el interior de ese metal. Rápidamente observo a Flippy con miedo y este le respondió nerviosamente.

- No… No es mío – Dijo un poco nervioso y sobresaltado por la mirada acusadora de su amigo mientras sacaba esa extremidad del carrito y se lo llevaba consigo al cesto de basura – "Espero que no se vuelva a repetir" – Pensó abrumado mientras tragaba saliva fuertemente. Splendid por su parte, comenzó a explicarle el motivo de su repentino huir y los motivos por el cual, en verdad había regresado a la ciudad mientras lo observaba con felicidad por tenerlo nuevamente frente a él.

… …

-Solo espera… ya vendrá – Se dijo a sí misma la joven peli-violeta, mientras se ponía las ropas del soldado, que sacaba de un pequeño armario, ubicada al lado de la cama del joven -… ¿Qué dices Mr. Pickles?... ¿Qué debo matarlo? – Pregunto mientras observaba el borde de la puerta, donde al parecer, se encontraba ese ser nombrado por ella.

_-¿Estás segura que él… es bueno para ti? –_ Consulto de forma fría lo que al parecer era la voz de un hombre, el mejor amigo de Lammy.

-Si… yo lo amo – Respondió a la pregunta que le había realizado ese sujeto mientras se ponía unos pantalones camuflados verdes -… ¿Crees que no es bueno para mí? – Le interrogo a ese muchacho que comenzó a acercarse a la joven a paso lento hasta llegar al borde de la cama y sentarse allí.

-_Solo decía… se ve buen sujeto… pero ya sabes lo que sucederá si llega a tocarte – _Comento de una forma un poco maniática con un tono de voz agresiva a la joven, que solo asintió levemente ante este comentario.

-Pero no ocurrirá nada Pickles… de ultima tu harás lo mismo que has hecho con los otros veinte… - Le comento tranquila, mientras se dirigía a sentarse al lado de ese muchacho, con un par de ropas en sus manos -… Pero si pasa… por favor… quiero su cabeza – Le rogo a ese muchacho que solo asintió levemente. Ante esto ella sonrió feliz y se puso un chaleco camuflado verde. Se sentía completa.

Lammy no es que fuera una persona con problemas "grabes" pero el recuerdo de su amigo jamás se fue de ella. Lo que nadie veía era su trauma. Siempre visualizaba lo que era la figura de una persona mucho más alto que ella. Cabellera corta y ojos verdes oscuros, con un esmoquin, y bastón en mano. Pareciera un simple mayordomo pero eso sería una falsedad. Ese era la imagen de su mejor amigo que perdió en un grave accidente, cuando marchaban a lo que era una fiesta de disfraces.

Jamás se recupero de eso, y ahora su "amigo" estaba con ella cada vez que lo necesitaba. Siempre un consejo, una palabra, y una "ayuda" si la persona que estaba con ella la lastimaba. Él siempre se encargaba de que sufriera esos bastardos como debía ser y ella jamás oponía resistencia o se enojaba por esto, más bien, le gustaba que él fuera así.

Cuando vivía siempre fue así con ella y al parecer el recuerdo de ese ser jamás se fue de la muchacha, más bien, ahora vivía dentro de ella, y sumergía de su mente cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Gracias Pickles… siempre mi amigo conmigo ¿verdad? – Le consulto mientras dejaba su ropa debajo de la cama con cuidado y suma delicadeza, como si se tratara de oro o algo parecido.

-_Siempre Lam… hasta el final – _Le respondió con una sonrisa mientras volvía a pararse y alejarse de la habitación, retirándose por la puerta - _… Si ocurre algo, solo dímelo… así de simple y estaré allí – _Finalizo saliendo de la habitación, donde la jovencita solo volvió a asentir pero energéticamente, como si esa "persona" lo hubiera visto ya que estaba de espaldas hacia ella cuando menciono aquello.

-Flippy será mío… lo sé – Se dijo así misma sobresaltada, mientras se reflejaba en un espejo que había en la habitación de cuerpo completo. Quedo allí viéndose unos eternos minutos mientras embozaba una gran sonrisa que ocupaba casi todo su rostro – Flippy – Murmuro sin dejar de observar ese vidrio reflejante.

… …

-Dices que los Tigres… ¡Lo tienen! – Menciono desconcertado Flippy mientras acomodaba un par de comidas congeladas en la nevera. Tenía un aire de enojo. Lo que le había comentado su amigo lo altero un poco. Hablar de esos malditos que arruinaron su vida no era muy grato, y lo ponían inestable.

El ambiente era muy pesado, se notaba la inestabilidad emocional que llevaba el peli-verde por este tema. Splendid se arrepentía internamente por haber sacado al recuerdo de los Tigres en Flippy. Se produjo un silencio que pareció eterno, solo se podía escuchar los mínimos movimientos del soldado mientras guardaba las cosas. El peli-azul corto ese ambiente frio rápidamente, no deseaba que alguien en particular regresara.

-No… yo me encargué de la última agrupación que aun quedaba – Respondió rápidamente con nerviosismo en sus palabras.

-Y que te asegura que aun no estén por aquí – Interrogo un poco disgustado, mientras se daba vuelta y cerraba la puerta de la nevera al mismo tiempo, para poder ver a su amigo directamente a los ojos, del cual los suyos aun seguían siendo amarillos – ¿Seguro? – Interrogo molesto, sin dejar de fijar la vista en los ojos cristalinos de su amigo.

- Si… Flippy, no hay más de ellos – Respondió con seguridad, ya que esto no era una mentira. Él se había encargado de los últimos restantes. Ante esto el peli-verde respiro aliviado.

-Me alegra – Comento con un tono de alegría y más calmado.

Ya terminado de dejar las cosas en la nevera, tomo un par de cremas dentales, y cosméticos para el pelo, ¿Por qué Fliqpy tomo esos tipos de cosas? Tal vez por el apuro. Sí con el detergente ya alcanzaba, al parecer deseaba acondicionador y otro tipo de cosas para mantener el pelo limpio. Ante esto el peli-verde quedo atónito.

Caminaron juntos mientras el soldado llevaba esas cosas a su habitación. El primer piso estaba más que sucio, era muy notoria su ausencia en esa casa por mucho tiempo. Igual no estaba al grado de tener que inundar el lugar para sacar la suciedad, ya que al parecer alguien ingresaba a su casa a limpiar de vez en cuando. Solo polvillo, tierra y uno que otra tela de araña en las paredes, a lo sumo, según por esto, un mes no había sido limpiado. Esto impresiono al soldado.

-Es increíble que no esté tan sucio – Murmuro mientras observaba a su alrededor atónito, y avanzaba a pasos lentos por un pasillo hasta su habitación al fondo de este. Notó que en el suelo había pisadas, seguramente de la vez que había ingresado abruptamente para alejarse de Flaky y que no fuera herida por él.

-Veo que lo mantuvieron lo más limpio… los chicos – Comento tranquilo el peli-azul mientras seguía por detrás a su amigo.

-¿Qué chicos? – Pregunto intrigado el joven soldado por lo que afirmo su amigo, en cambio, él solo sonrió como siempre lo hacía para el peli-verde.

-Le pedí a Thotty y Mime que se encargaran de mantener limpio el lugar… venían una vez por mes – Menciono quedando a la par del veterano una vez frenado ambos frente a la puerta de la habitación -… Cuando me enteré… que pues… moriste… les dije que no vinieran más – Acoto un poco apenado, mientras se sonrojaba lentamente por esto, pero sin dejar de lado esa bella sonrisa para su amigo.

-Gracias Splend… jamás creí que harías eso por mi… eres un buen amigo – Respondió el veterano, alagado por las acciones de su amigo, mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, produciendo un mayor sonrojo del héroe, quien se dio vuelta rápidamente para que no notara esto, no lo deseaba.

Flippy notó su vergüenza y solo rio un poco por esto. Abrió la puerta e ingreso tranquilo, hasta que de golpe fue derribado por un fuerza que atacó fuertemente hacia él.

Cayó al suelo golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza, mientras se esparcían a su alrededor los cosméticos que llevaba en sus manos y se levantaba un poco de polvillo en el ambiente. Splendid rápidamente ingreso y quedo frente al soldado y una peli-violeta que se encontraba encima del oji-amarillo con su misma ropa militar, a diferencia de la remera que era purpura.

-¡Flippy! – Grito emocionada Lammy mientras intentaba besarlo. Él ante esto la alejó rápidamente de encima suyo de un empujón, produciendo que cayera de cola al suelo.

-¡¿Lammy?... ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – Consulto dudoso y sobresaltado el veterano, quien rápidamente se paraba ayudado por el oji-azul.

-Splendid… ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡Y con Flippy! – Interrogo sobresaltada la joven, quien se paró rápidamente quedando erguida delante de ellos dos -… Ya no te amo Splendid… para que me vengas a buscar – Comento con enojo, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice acusadora.

Ante esto Splendid se puso nervioso y más sonrojado. Esa jovencita sabia de sus sentimientos con el veterano. ¿Cariño? ¿Amistad? No ¡Amor! Un sentimiento prohibido en la guerra pero que ahora no tenía complicaciones de expresar, pero le daba vergüenza y no permitiría que la joven hablase, temía que Flippy lo rechazara por pensar así. Esto no era bueno.

-Splend… ¿La conoces? – Interrogo dudoso el militar, mientras se rascaba la nuca y buscaba una respuesta.

-Eh… yo… pues… - No sabía que decir, estaba atado de pies y manos. Encadenado por esa verdad, atrapado. ¿Qué decir? Era muy pronto para confesar lo que sentía, además de que no era una buena ocasión. Y si llegaba a decir algo que ofendiera a la peli-violeta corría peligro su secreto.

-Simple – Respondió Lammy de brazos cruzados -… Éramos novios pero rompimos… - Explico tranquila -…Pero ya no somos nada… ahora lo más importante – Dijo cambiando su mirada a Flippy -… ¡He venido para estar contigo! – Comento sonriendo de forma abrumadora, que dejo impactado al soldado que quedo con un gesto de impresión.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el oji-amarillo para abrazarlo pero el héroe se metió entre ellos dos, evitando que ella llegara hacia el joven. Rápidamente la detuvo de las manos y la inmovilizo. Mientras tanto Flippy observaba la escena sin comprender, pero su tranquilidad no duraría mucho. Comenzó a sentir una leve punzada en la sien. Mala señal.

Rápidamente y desesperado poso sus manos en su cabeza y empezó a tironear sus cabellos por el dolor insoportable. Esto los jóvenes no se percataron de lo que ocurría, eran ajenos en ese momento. Flippy necesitaba alejarlos de ahí, pero no podía si quiera pensar, hasta que cayó de rodillas al suelo, antes de comenzar a gritar de forma desesperada. Sentía como si su piel era despellejada por dentro, y su vida se estuviera terminando con un dolor agudo y punzante en su pecho.

Los jóvenes que estaban forcejeando, por el grito del chico se alertaron de lo que ocurría, y rápidamente se dieron vuelta. Hubiesen deseado percatarse antes lo que ocurría, pero ya era tarde.

Lentamente Fliqpy tomo el control en el cuerpo del joven, levantando su mirada hacia aquellos chicos que quedaron impactados por su peculiar sonrisa, tan retorcida y maniática como solo él lograba expresar. Su risa retumbo por toda la habitación cortando de forma agresiva el silencio que se había formado en esos escasos segundos, entre estas tres personas.

-Fliqpy – Murmuro preocupado Splendid mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, asustado, mientras Lammy simplemente sonreía, mostrando una felicidad demasiado exagerada y retorcida que de costumbre.

… …

"_Septiembre 2,_

_Diario: Splendid se ha mejorado notablemente, he decidido agregarlo a nuestro grupo. Solo espero que Ka-Boom y Sneaky les agrade la idea. Se ha vuelto un gran amigo en este poco tiempo. Es increíble la amistad que se forma en tan poco. Hemos hablado casi nada por las misiones, pero me agrada ¡Y mucho! Es un buen amigo, lo sé de alguna manera. Siempre lo protegeré a él y a todos mis amigos, no dejaré que caigan en ningún peligro. Como General de este escuadrón. ¡Si diario! Me volví General por qué salvé a mi Superior y me pago con esto. Pero igual con mis amigos seguimos siendo los mismos, no dejaré que mi nuevo rango afecte a los de mi equipo. Por eso consultaré a ellos si desean a Splend en el grupo. ¡Espero que sí!"_

Otra página que pudo contemplar la joven pelirroja. Se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Thotty, sabía que él junto su amigo fueron anteriormente a la casa del veterano, mejor dicho una vez por mes, a limpiar la dichosa casa. Ellos tendrían respuestas de cómo era el lugar y si había algo importante para prestar atención. Ella había ingresado a la casa pero jamás en las veces que lo hizo, observo meticulosamente el lugar para saber cada detalle de ella, ya que no le era necesario como ahora.

-Hola Thotty – Comento alegremente la jovencita, mientras guardaba ese pequeño libro en su cartera.

-Flaky… ¿Cómo estás? – Consulto impresionado el peli-lila por la aparición de su vieja amiga. Llevaba una remera violeta claro y una bermuda marrón; sus ojos y cabellera lila eran muy llamativos, además de sus pecas en sus mejillas.

¿Qué buscaba Flaky con el joven? ¿Él tendría las respuestas a sus dudas? Esto recién empezaba, Flaky estaba moviendo sus cartas, sabía que Lammy iría por Fliqpy. Ella en cambio buscaría a Flippy.

… … …

**Bien otro capítulo de esta loca historia que se me ocurrió un día escuchando el tema Savin' Me de Nickel Back. Que les pareció ¿Les gusto? ¿Voy mejorando? ¿Me retiro? ¿Escribo otra cosa? ¿Desaparezco de la faz de la tierra para jamás regresar? Jajá ni crean que hare el último jeje… pero lo más importante de todas las preguntas del mundo…**

**¿Desean conti? Esto depende de ustedes, si desean conti, dejen Review, así de simple, así de fácil, así soy yo. Deseo saber que opinan ante eso, se que aparte de los que sí me dejan Review hay gente que lee y no comenta… por fis ¡Díganme si voy bien! No es difícil dejar un Review, no saben cómo se anima uno con eso y las ganas, para traer lo mejor. Es fácil, anímense ¡No los morderé! Jajaja creó… ^-^Uu…**

**Una cosa, ¿les gusto el gore en este capi? No fue con explicación de cómo ocurrió cada muerte pero sabemos cómo quedaron por lo menos dos cuerpos en esa masacre. En otros capis tal vez explique solo el estado del cuerpo y otros, como llego a este, a través de las acciones del personaje… pero ¿Les gusto? O es demasiado… tengo una mente sádica, por lo que creo que ya muchos saben jeje… era eso… deseaba saber si les agrado…**

**Aclaro una cosa. Es obvio por la confusión de mi nombre en mi perfil, Doble Whammy que no deja en claro a que género pertenezco como persona *para que sepan, elegí el nombre porque me gusto el video de Flippy llamado Double Whammy donde intenta controlar a su otra personalidad, yo solo omití la letras "u" donde quedo Doble*. Disculpen… Aquí quien escribe es una escritora, jeje… Sipi, disculpen la confusión…**

**Decidí responder los Review del capítulo anterior por agradecimientos a estas personas, disculpen a aquellos que no les comente en los otros capis, recién se me vino la idea jeje…**

**Fliqpy Flippy arjonita: **Gracias amiga por seguir el fic, esto loca idea. ¿A favoritos? – Se sonroja – Gracias amiga, de enserio, espero te haya gustado este capi. ¿El anterior estuvo fantástico? Sinceramente creí que había quedado feo pero al parecer no jeje. Te quiero hermanita, gracias por seguir la historia, espero que puedas seguir leyéndola, intentare mejorar y sorprenderte, espero que este capi te haya sorprendido, y si no… ¡Ah mejorar!... gracias por el Review, espero otro ¿Sipi? Jeje nos leemos, hablamos o lo que venga… "Aunque lejos, siempre juntas" (By Karla)

**Bloodytokita: **¿Soy genial? No creo que tanto jeje, soy solo una chica en barrio que está de vacaciones y posee un y mil problemas… y ¡Soy tu ídolo! – Se súper mega sonroja – Ah! – Grita de felicidad – Gracias, no creí que podría llegar a ser algún tipo de ídolo para alguien jeje. Gracias por el Review. Espero otro tuyo por fis ¿sí? Jeje Saludos!

**lCafeConChocolate: **Me gusta ese nombre de perfil. ¿Carteles? No era para tanto – Se sonroja – jeje. Gracias por seguir el fic, de enserio. Splendid está enamorado eso es un hecho. ¿Lammy en la casa del soldado? De seguro veras lo obsesionada que ahora esta esa mujer jeje. Espero no hacerte esperar tanto con los conti. Gracias por el Review. Por fis espero otro. ¿Sipi? Saludos!

**Jwazpink: **Deseaba poner algo del pasado de Flippy, y como que no quería recurrir a los recuerdos por parte de los personajes, preferí que un diario nos cuente un poco de cómo pasaba nuestro querido soldado en ese infierno. Me agrada que te haya gustado esta parte de la historia. Seguiré con el diario, hay que sacar unas verdades del baúl de los recuerdos jeje. Saludos, gracias por el Review. Espero otro por fis ¿Sí? Jeje te cuidas!

**Faintrespite: **Hola! – Dice con emoción – De a poco saldrán los del elenco, hay que tener paciencia… ¿Yo un héroe? – Se sonroja hasta más no poder – jeje no creo que para tanto, solo soy una escritora. Lo de la cierra también me recordó esa misma imagen. Esta bueno imaginarlo así a Flippy y su contra parte sádica. Yop por mi parte siempre me los imagino como la de este autor: ( w w w . z e r o c h a n . n e t / U n i i k u r a ) uní los espacios y allí lo tienes. Me encanta la relación de Splendid con Fliqpy que hace en sus comics, así siempre me imagino a los HTF en las historias. Gracias por el Review, me alegra que lo sigas. Por fis otro ¿Si? Jeje te cuidas!

**Lucite199: **Me pone feliz que te haya gustado. ¿Es una de tus favoritas? Me alagas, y demasiado – Se sonroja quedando finalmente como un tomate viviente - Pues espero que no te decepcione en el correr de los capítulos, me esfuerzo por intentar ponerlo lo más interesante que puedo. Gracias por el Review. Espero otro ¡por fis! ¿Sí?… te cuidas!

**Flakrules: **¡Un nuevo lector! Es un placer tenerte en esto, "Por favor, hace más!" sus deseos son ordenes jeje. No lo dejaré, no está en mis planes. Gracias por apoyar esta historia. Me alaga tu ánimo y predisposición, me pone feliz de que pueda contar contigo en esto – Sonríe a más no poder – espero no decepcionarte con el correr de los capítulos. Sinceramente gracias por tu apoyo. Thank you por el exquisito Review. Espero otro ¿Si? Jeje te cuidas!

**The-lady-of-darkness-97: **¡Amigis! Me alegra que te haya gustado, ¡Y ya te vas para la otra actualización! Jajá, gracias por tu apoyo en todo este tiempo. Sin tu ayuda esto no seguiría, tal vez lo hubiese dejado… weee creo jeje… Gracias por comentar, te quiero amigis, te cuidas. Espero Review ¿Si? Jeje. Te cuidas!

**Val dark: **¡Un nuevo lector! Me alaga que sigas el fic. Me pone feliz que te haya gustado, y el tema de Splendid lo pensé de ese lado, pero veras que aquí entra una pequeña duda en realidad en que plantea su género. Esto ira avanzando, espero seguir sorprendiendo, aunque no soy buena en eso, ya que lo que hago a veces es demasiado obvio jeje. Gracias por comentar, te cuidas. Espero Review ¿Si? Jeje. Te cuidas!

**Caminantdlaluz: **Amigis, me pone feliz que te haya gustado este capi, y deseas sangre, el tan preciado liquido carmesí que brote de forma aterradora en los cuerpos masacrados de los HTF…! Bien tus deseos son ordenes, ¿te gusto esta ración? Sino agregare más en los otros, y ¿Qué hizo Flippy para que se enamoren? Yop aun me hago la misma pregunta, ¡También estoy enamorada de él! te cuento el final, yop me meto en la historia y como soy la autora, deshago la maldición de revivir, mato a todos, me quedo con Flippy y su faceta, y nos vamos a vivir juntos en una nave espacial por Plutón… y criaremos marcianos para venderlos en la NASA jeje, ¿Te gusto? Jajá, ¿Te reíste mucho? Me alegra, entonces mi propósito del día se ha cumplido Jajaja… te cuidas gentil caballero! Espero Review ¿Sí?... y una pregunta, ¿Cuándo llegara mi premio por el Review del año? Jajaja te cuidas!

**ShinigamiRiku: **Hola alizabeth! Gracias por seguir la historia, una vez mencionaste que te agradaba la idea de LammyxFlippy y te aseguro que a mí también, por ser dos personajes con enfermedades mentales y estar en el Rankin de los más peligrosos, esta buena la idea de algún tipo de romance entre ellos, sin dudas ella es una gran competencia para Flaky. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Gracias por los reviews. Espero otro ¿Sí? Jeje te cuidas!

**Miyoko Nott: **Miyo, Miyo, Miyo, veo que vas avanzando en tu lectura jeje, me matan los reviews que me dejas xP una más original que la otra. Me alaga que te guste la historia, espero no defraudarte con la seguidilla, y seguí tu consejo de las letras sin negrita. Gracias por seguir, espero te haya gustado este capi! Ahora exijo que pongas el siguiente capi de "Sombras" quede re intrigada, luego te dejo los reviews que me faltan… Te cuidas amigis. Nos leemos!

_**=P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P**_

**Bien ya quedado todo aclarado… ¡Espero sus Reviews! Gracias por ¡Pasar y leer! Saludos lectores, hasta otro capi si lo desean…**

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	12. Runaway

**Hola a todos*Con una gran sonrisa demente a más no poder***

**Por suerte sin complicaciones he traído el conti de esta loca historia. De a poco voy avanzando, y me he dado cuenta que nada que ver el tema que con lo que tenía planeado en un principio ._.lll se nota que mi mente le gusta jugar con cambiarme las ideas todo el tiempo. No obstante, me gusto el nuevo rumbo de la historia :D y la nueva idea que se me ocurrió. ¡Veamos cuánto dura!… es meramente frustrante ._. soy tan cambiante de ideas, que hasta a mi misma me da bronca… ¡No queda de otra! ¿Verdad? Rayos… pero weee que se le va a ser…**

_**Deseo agradecer a los comentarios recibidos por: **_

_**Bloodytokita, Luna Paola Black, Caminantdlaluz, Flakyrules123, Faintrespite, Lucite199, ShinigamiRiku, The-lady-of-darkness-97, lCafeConChocolate, Honey-Dolly, Girpandy, Fliqpy Flippy Arjonita… gracias a todos ellos, me dieron ánimos para seguir y me puso feliz que les haya gustado la continuación, espero que les agrade este conti… ¿Review? ¿Sí? Jeje ¡^-^!**_

**Bien gente, sin más rodeos, el conti… bien comencemos…**

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia: Los temas utilizados no son míos, solo son utilizados como instructivos en la historia. Los HTF no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores y a Mondo Media. Esta historia se produce en un universo alterno, donde todos son humanos y se utiliza el gore en su máxima expresión, como autora puedo crear… bienvenidos a la masacre jeje**

… … …

**Runaway…**

_Bolsas de papel y voces enojadas_

_Bajo el cielo de polvo_

_Otra ola de tensión_

_Ha hecho más que llenarme_

_Toda mi habladuría de tomar acción…_

_¡Esas palabras nunca fueron verdad!_

_Linkin park_

"_Septiembre 8,_

_Diario: he estado preocupado en este corto tiempo. He visto la muerte delante de mis ojos, presencie el dolor y sufrimiento de personas que me he encariñado hasta verlos morir por una granada o una bala. Temó que esto me traiga consecuencias malas en un futuro. He empezado a oír voces, que me piden que mate. Tengo miedo de lo que me está pasando. Esas voces parecen rebeldes, furiosas, enojadas, piden muerte y sangre, pero en especial este último… yo no quiero eso. Tal vez he matado y me volví un asesino pero esto lo hago por obligación, matar no es una opción. Temó que empeoré._

_Las voces las oigo tanto en la noche como en el campo de batalla, a veces me cuesta escuchar a mi equipo por la radio. Esto me está alterando, no sé si contárselo al grupo. Temó que no comprendan esto y me echen del escuadrón. Por ahora prefiero callar solo por un tiempo. Si empeora, el primero en saber serán los muchachos. Espero que esto terminé rápido…"_

Otra leída rápida realizó la joven pelirroja, al ver que Thotty tardaba en traer chocolate caliente. El clima estaba empeorando. Un viento frio del sur choco con el frente caliente de la ciudad, produciendo un posible clima inestable. El calor debería de seguir en el ambiente, aumentando la humedad y luego producirse las lluvias que anunciaron en las noticias de _"New Tree Noticias"_ donde el cronista y anunciador de noticias Cro-Marmot aseguro muy confiado gracias a sus asistentes en temas meteorológicos, pero al parecer el tema no iba a ser así.

El frio se levanto de golpe en la mañana, de forma muy rápida y constante. Las nubes invadieron el cielo. Llegando casi al mediodía, el cielo estaba demasiado obscuro, de seguro las gotas heladas invadirían la ciudad en poco tiempo. Al observar por el ventanal, la joven oji-carmesí observo la obscuridad del afuera, pareciera que estaba obscureciendo pero en realidad apenas estaban llegando a la primera mitad del día.

-Disculpa la tardanza Flaky… no esperaba visitas… fue todo de improvisto – Comentó un poco apenado Thotty mientras ponía en una mesa ratona, una bandeja con dos tazas de chocolate bien caliente y galletas de chocolate y vainilla.

Flaky estaba sentada en un sillón de tres asientos violeta, en cambio su amigo, en uno individual blanco, frente a ella, separados por la pequeña mesa ratona, de una madera rustica, color marrón oscuro con toques negros. Las paredes, con estantes eran de color lila obscuro, las cortinas del ventanal eran blancas, y en los muros de concreto, había cuadros de él con un chico rubio, muy sonrientes, entre otros.

-No pasa nada… además yo debía avisar – Anunció la joven, quien tomó con la mano derecha, delicadamente y firme una taza azul, que llevó el borde de este a su delicada boca y sorbo un poco ese preciado liquido espeso, sintiendo un agradable calor que le brindaba esta bebida, asiéndola sentir realizada, mientras se relajaba en el cómodo asiento.

-¿A qué se debe tu inesperada visita, vieja amiga? – Interrogó el peli-lila mientras tomaba de forma brusca su tasa azul y la mantenía sostenida mientras que con su mano izquierda se arrimaba a tomar dos galletas de vainilla.

-Tú y Mime se encargaban de limpiar la casa de Flippy… ¿No es así? – Mencionó la pelirroja, ante esto su amigo asintió levemente –… Pues necesito que me digas… todo detalle que conozcas del lugar – Pedía la pelirroja, dejando al mismo tiempo la taza en la mesa ratona.

-¿Detalles?... – Consultó el joven, ante esto Flaky asintió energéticamente –… Pues, es normal como cualquiera… en la entrada puedes dirigirte al living y de ahí a la cocina, luego por un pasillo al fondo está el patio y antes de salir hay dos puertas enfrentadas… una va a la cochera y otra al lavadero… – Explicaba tomando sorbos bruscos –… También en la entrada puedes tomar directo las escaleras al segundo piso o irte al lado contrario e ingresar a un gran despacho, y detrás de este… hay un gran cuarto con cosas de la guerra… armas, medallas, libros, vasijas y otras cosas… de seguro lo ganó en batalla… luego – Decía el joven, siendo interrumpida por la joven.

-¡¿Solo eso hay detrás del despacho? – Interrogó sobresaltada, esperando algún otro detalle que pudiera dar el joven.

-Es una gran habitación, en el fondo hay un gran librero que ocupa toda la pared tanto de altura como de anchura, menos la esquina derecha… en las paredes hay estantes, donde hay muchas cosas… como armaduras, joyas, jarrones, cuchillos, espadas, gabardinas, guadañas y demás cosas… en el centro de este un sillón verde y una pequeña mesita ratona, en un rincón… al lado del gran librero y estantes del lado derecho del cuarto, una pequeña chimenea… el sillón apunta hacia este… creo que nada más de ese lugar… - Explicó el oji-lila, quedando pausado unos segundos buscando alguna otra pregunta de este particular lugar, por parte de la joven.

-Bien... ¿Qué más hay? – Consultó la pelirroja, volviendo a tomar otro sorbo del chocolate.

-Arriba hay un gran pasillo… al final de este está la habitación de Flippy con su respectivo baño… luego hay cuatro puertas enfrentadas en el corredor, dos de las primeras son habitaciones de huéspedes… nada raro, en un cuarto del lado izquierdo es como el "cuarto de investigación" – Mencionaba el joven, haciendo la seña de comillas con los dedos –… Allí hay una computadora un poco vieja pero la más actual en la época que vivía allí Flippy… papeles, más libros, un gran plasma, otros aparatos que no sé que son y unos tubos de ensayos… – Frenó un segundo recordando más de ese lugar poniendo en la mesa la tasa ya vacía –…Más bien, son varios aparatos tecnológicos para investigación con cosas… había varios frascos con líquidos de colores y de más… no tocábamos mucho allí por el miedo de romper algo… sabes cómo es tu amigo – Mencionó Thotty dándole finalización a su explicación.

-¿Y el otro cuarto?… te olvidaste de ese – Dijo Flaky recordando el cuarto derecho del pasillo, solo faltaba ese. Al parecer los cuartos de huéspedes estaban más lejos de la habitación de Flippy que esas dos habitaciones.

-Tienes razón… pero a ese jamás entre… la puerta estaba trancada – Explicaba Thotty, recordando esa casa poniendo su mano debajo de su barbilla, pensativo.

-¿No?... ¿Y el sótano? – Interrogó la pelirroja – "¿Qué habrá en ese cuarto?" – Se preguntaba mientras daba sus últimos sorbos al poco restante de chocolate.

-Pues… al sótano tampoco fui… – Respondió el joven al mismo tiempo que negaba -… ¿Había sótano? – Consultó curioso el peli-lila ante esa información que le era nueva, pero aun así no era extraño que jamás la hubiese visto. Esa zona estaba bien oculta detrás de las escaleras, además de que la puerta tenía el mismo color que la pared verde oscuro, haciendo pasar casi desapercibido esa dichosa entrada. Una mirada meticulosa se daría cuenta de esta especie de "entrada secreta"

-Bien… eso es todo… ¡Gracias Thotty! – Agradeció con una sonrisa cálida la joven Flaky, al mismo tiempo que se paraba para marcharse.

-Si deseas encontrar un cuarto de torturas en ese lugar… pues no creo Flaky… - Bromeó el joven, hasta que se puso serio –… no sé lo que deseas… pero deseo ayudarte – Le dijo seguro mientras se paraba quedando a la par con la joven, ya que tenían la misma altura –… Conozco la casa de Flippy… no se qué quieres hacer… pero no dejaré que te pase algo amiga – Se sinceró preocupado al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella para quedar frente a su presencia.

¿Confiar? ¿Él sería distinto, a diferencia de sus amigas? Flaky no sabía que decir, no quería que la volvieran a decepcionar, Giggles le había prometido ayudarla y por la intromisión de Petunia cambio rápidamente de opinión. ¿Él sería distinto? ¿Era bueno confiar en Thotty? No sabía que decir. ¿Sería bueno confiarle a él, todo lo que pasaba? De seguro negaría al saber que era lo que deseaba hacer la pelirroja con Flippy, pero tal vez, Thotty seria la excepción.

… …

Solo quedaron mirando como lentamente el soldado se reincorporaba delante de ellos, Splendid le recorrió una sensación helada por la espalda a diferencia de Lammy que estaba más que emocionada y feliz de verlo, aunque ella deseaba traer al bueno de esa persona, igual le agradaba esos cambios de personalidad. Era emocionante.

-Fliqpy – Murmuró el peli-azul, llegando a pasos lentos marcha atrás a una de las paredes de la habitación. Lo palmeo asustado al mismo tiempo que temblaba, estaba atrapado, el peli-verde se encontraba cerca de la salida de ese cuarto. ¿Cómo actuar contra él sin lastimarlo? Deseaba ayudarlo pero temía que pudiese herirlo.

-¡Fliqpy! – Gritó emocionada la peli-violeta, mientras se dirigía hacia el muchacho con los brazos abiertos para abrazarlo.

Ante esto el oji-amarillo, la tomó del cuello una vez cerca de él y la lanzó fuera de la habitación, haciendo que rodara varios metros en el pasillo, y quedara en el suelo quieta. En su rostro la sonrisa desquiciada paso a un gesto de repugnancia dirigido a la joven esquizofrénica.

-_¿Ahora qué le pasa a esta?... ¿No era que me temía? – _Se interrogó el veterano, sin comprender las acciones de la joven. No sacaba su mirada hacia la oji-violeta, por la curiosidad que le embargaba. Splendid le era molesta esta situación ¿Por qué tenía que mirarla?

-Tiene un problema… – Mencionó el oji-azul nervioso. Ante este comentario Fliqpy cambio su vista a su enemigo esperando más información –… Además que es esquizofrénica, cambia de pensar en todo momento… puede amarte un día y odiarte otro – Comentó el joven, mientras aun seguía erguido apoyado contra la pared, temblando muy suavemente. Poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, bajando la mirada al suelo, queriendo evitar observar al veterano.

-_¿Por eso te dejo a ti?… cadete – _Consultó con ironía el veterano, al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación con dirección a la jovencita.

-No fue solo ese… el motivo – Susurró el joven apenado, mientras se tranquilizaba y tomaba valentía para poder salir detrás del joven y evitar que hiciera algo contra la joven. Por dentro además de saber los cambios que tenia Lammy, el motivo principal por el cual la había dejado era su amor a ese Flippy, a pesar de todo, además que la jovencita le parecía atractiva y la atraía, no era suficiente para olvidar al soldado. Esto no era algo fácil.

Fliqpy se dirigió a la joven y la tomó del cabello para pararla, pero no se esperaba que la joven reaccionase contra él. Lammy con fuerza empujó al joven hacia una de las paredes del corredor, haciendo que la soltara. Se alejó rápido y embozó una gran sonrisa, mientras miraba fijo al veterano, directamente a los ojos.

Ante esto el militar sacó de su chaleco su preciado cuchillo. No dejaría que una mocosa como era Lammy hiciera algo contra él, además estaba en sus dominios, y por haber usurpado así su hogar, debía de morir. Así pensaba el oji-amarillo además de que Splendid debía de sufrir el mismo destino.

En esos segundos mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, el oji-azul apareció quedando a escasos centímetros de ambos, no deseaba interferir pero si ocurría algo, evitaría que ambos se dañaran. Que a pesar de todo, amaba a ambos.

-_No la lastimarás – _Mencionó con un tipo de voz ronca la jovencita, mientras que del chaleco que tenía puesto, sacaba un cuchillo común, que luego lo empuño firme.

_-¿No la lastimaré?... ¡Estás loca pendeja!... ¿Lo sabías? – _Acotó arrogantemente el soldado mientras se relajaba y tomaba una postura tranquila, ante la situación.

-_Mi nombre es Pickles… no dejaré que la lastimes – _Comentó la muchacha que luego de articular fríamente esas palabras, se dirigió bruscamente hacia el soldado, empuñando el cuchillo hacia su pecho. Ante este repentino movimiento, el soldado lo esquivo y camino de forma tranquila con pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de la joven, camino hacia las escaleras. Deseaba averiguar varias cosas.

-_Pickles… recuerdo algo de ti _– Mencionaba el soldado, quedando a una distancia no muy extensa de ella. Ambos empuñando sus respectivas armas punzantes, mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro – _"Ese día en el hospital… ella me menciono algo de esto… no es Doble Personalidad… creo" _– Pensaba el joven, mientras seguía dando pasos lentos retrocediendo y al mismo tiempo recordando esa pequeña conversación…

"_-Entiendo… la guerra hace daño, yo perdí a mis padres en la guerra… y ahora vivo con mi hermano mayor – Dijo poniéndose deprimida al recordar a sus seres queridos fallecidos –… Yo tengo un problema esquizofrénico y por eso… a veces creo que mi mejor amigo Mr. Pickles lastima a la gente… pero luego me doy cuenta que soy yo y no mi amigo -._

_- Y… ¿tú me cuentas esto porque…? – Pregunto algo aburrido el soldado sobre lo que le estaba contando._

_-No por nada, sentí que debía saberlo – Respondió mientras le dedica una tierna sonrisa."_

-_Yo también recuerdo muchas cosas de ti idiota… ¡No dejaré que la lastimes! – _Gritó con esa voz ronca la joven, apretando el paso para llegar hacia él.

-_¿Qué serias?... ¿Otra personalidad? – _Interrogó Fliqpy, una vez que la tuvo frente a él, e intentaba clavarle el arma en el brazo. Pero antes de esto, sostuvo a tiempo firmemente el brazo derecho donde tenía el arma, evitando que llegara a lastimarlo. La fuerza de Lammy era insignificante, ya que solo era una simple mujer. Hasta Flaky tenía más energía que ella, analizaba el soldado.

-_No… solo soy el amigo de Lam – _Contestó con furia por lo acotado, empezando a empujar al joven, mientras este oponía resistencia. No lograba moverlo del lugar. Esta situación al militar le causaba gracia ¿Cómo una niñita como ella podría hacerle algo a él? Simplemente ridículo. Ante este esfuerzo, comenzó a soltar risas que dieron revote en todo el corredor de forma espeluznante.

Splendid mientras tanto, simplemente observaba todo desde una distancia segura, resoplando de mal humor y pensativo. Necesitaba saber qué hacer. Estaba analizando la situación, ¿Qué hacer sin que ninguno salga lastimado? Algo difícil de responder.

-"Todo estaba tan bien, y tuviste que llegar justo tu… Lammy" – Pensó molesto el oji-azul dejando pasar un largo suspiro.

En un momento, Fliqpy parecía que perdía sus fuerzas, ya que dejó de dar resistencia ante los intentos decididos de la joven. Rápidamente con su mano libre toco su sien comenzando a sentir un fuerte mareo, además de perder coordinación y sentir su cuerpo más que ligero. Esta situación la joven lo aprovechó y empezó a empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, llegando así a moverlo y rápidamente lo llevó a la entrada de las escaleras.

Splendid salió rápidamente de su trance pensativo y se percató del peligro, cuando sus instintos le alertaban del peligro. Desesperado se dirigió veloz hacia los jóvenes pero no pudo evitar lo siguiente, estaba demasiado retirado de ambos como para poder accionar a tiempo, tenía que haber avanzado o haber hecho algo antes. Era veloz, pero no lo suficiente para este caso.

Lammy empujó con fuerza al veterano haciendo que cayera por las escaleras bruscamente. Los ojos del peli-verde en ese segundo se habían vuelto verdes. La oji-violeta lo notó antes de verlo caer y rápidamente se reincorporo volviendo a la normalidad, recordando lo que había hecho pero quedando quieta observando como el veterano caía por las escaleras, hasta terminar sus vueltas en el llano y frio suelo.

-¡Flippy! – Gritó desesperado el peli-azul mientras llegaba al borde de la escalera, pero solo pudo visualizar el cuerpo del joven en el suelo, boca arriba. De la frente del veterano, por una gran herida que ingresaba desde la ceja izquierda hasta donde comenzaba el cuero cabelludo, brotaba de forma lenta pero constante sangre. Al parecer estaba inconsciente.

Rápidamente observó con mirada acusadora a Lammy además de un gesto de ira desmedida, notando que ya había vuelto a la normalidad, pero pareciera que no le importaba lo que había pasado ya que ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se notaba la felicidad a varios metros.

-¡¿Qué?... si va a revivir igual – Se defendió de forma tranquila y sin preocupación por la mirada del peli-azul, al mismo tiempo que bajaba de forma lenta las escaleras, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Diablos! – Replicó el oji-azul enojada mientras bajaba a toda velocidad hacia el inconsciente veterano, para tomarlo con delicadeza entre sus manos y llevarlo a uno de los sillones del living a recostarlo. Por otro lado, la oji-violeta caminaba tranquila detrás del desesperado súper héroe.

Recostó muy delicadamente el cuerpo del joven en un sillón de tres asientos de terciopelo verde, y rápidamente voló hacia la planta alta en busca del botiquín, en el baño de la habitación de Flippy. En cambio, Lammy simplemente llego al living y se sentó frente al militar sin parar de mirarlo con una gran sonrisa, hasta que llegó desesperado el oji-azul para realizarles las atenciones médicas correspondientes.

-¿Sabes curaciones? – Interrogó dudosa la joven, sin apartar de lado su característica sonrisa.

-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi Lammy – Contestó molesto y de forma cortante el joven mientras sacaba unas gasas y comenzaba a limpiar delicadamente la herida. Ante esto se podía escuchar los leves gemidos de dolor del soldado estando inconsciente.

-Aléjate… te va a matar – Acotó alegre la jovencita, mientras se reacomodaba en el sillón, cruzándose de piernas.

-¡No ves que esta inconsciente! – Replicó sobresaltado el héroe parando de curar al joven, y mirando de forma enojada y furiosa a la joven, quien solo se rio ante la reacción del joven –… ¿Podrías ayudar en vez de reírte no? – Consultó indignado, pero Lammy siguió riendo. Por esto dejo salir un largo resoplo de fastidio, al mismo tiempo que regresaba a atender al militar.

De pronto, Fliqpy abrió sus ojos y observo seriamente a su ex cadete. Rápidamente se levantó y de entre sus ropa, sacó una pequeña navaja que clavo de forma veloz y perfecta en la tráquea del joven, que quedó atónito al no haber reaccionado a tiempo. Luego de un brusco movimiento sacó su pequeño objeto punzante al mismo tiempo que cortaba de forma vertical el cuello, produciendo una gran herida, donde comenzó a brotar de forma rebelde el preciado carmesí.

-Te lo dije… ¿O no que te lo dije? – Comentó arrogantemente la joven Lammy con autosuficiencia, mientras miraba como de forma desesperada Splendid se apartaba del militar, que quedó sentando observando con una mirada seria como el joven, se tiraba al suelo y ponía sus manos de forma desesperada en su cuello, intentando evitar que siguiera la hemorragia.

Fliqpy lamio de forma lenta el preciado y tibio carmesí, de su pequeño metal punzante, para deleitarse con ese inconfundible sabor metálico, para sacar ese gesto de seriedad y cambiarla de forma brusca a una sonrisa sádica y muy retorcida. Era como si hacía tiempo esperaba realizar este movimiento contra él y ahora lo estaba gozando.

Gran error del héroe de no percatarse, que en verdad, el veterano jamás estuvo inconsciente. Que solo estaba esperando el momento perfecto para herirlo y matarlo. Al parecer la oji-violeta se había dado cuenta ¿Por qué no el peli-azul? Seguramente su nerviosismo y preocupación por el bienestar del joven, claramente le jugó en contra.

Se paró de forma torpe, por el dolor proveniente de su cabeza y se dirigió de forma lenta a su ex cadete para terminar con lo que había empezado. Pero su cuerpo no estaba a completa disposición de sus deseos, así que antes de llegar a tenerlo cerca, cayó de rodillas al suelo, para luego soltar su pequeña navaja y bajar la vista al suelo, quedando completamente quieto como su fuera una estatua. En cambio Splendid lo miraba con terror y miedo mientras sentía como lentamente dejaba de sentir ese ardor incesante en su garganta, para proseguir con un horrible mareo.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que retrocedía de forma lenta, hasta que sintió el duro y frio muro de concreto detrás de él, donde se apoyo, quedando nervioso y desesperado. Podría haber tenido mutaciones en su cuerpo y habilidades sobrehumanas, pero la idea de regeneración y curación extremadamente rápida no estaba en su lista de habilidades. Ni siquiera las tenía. Así que simplemente sintió como lentamente se le nublaba su vista y dejaba de oír lo que sucedía a sus alrededores.

-"Perdón Flippy" – Pensó el peli-azul apenado antes de perder el conocimiento y a los minutos la vida.

Flippy había vuelto a reaccionar. En sus ojos se apreciaba el delicado color amarillo, tan característico de su otra faceta, que al parecer se negaba de salir de su iris.

Rápidamente dio un vistazo veloz a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que recordaba lo que había pasado. Por esto se desesperó y paró rápido, sintiendo al instante por su movimiento un dolor muy fuerte en su cabeza. Palmeo delicadamente en su frente donde sintió una leve herida, pero nada grave, según lo que él creía. Camino de forma torpe hasta un espejo a escasos centímetros de él y observo un pequeño corte desde la base de la ceja izquierda hasta el principio de su cabellara. Al parecer estaba ciento tratada, por no correr sangre por la herida, estaba siendo sellada.

Observó nuevamente a su alrededor y vio el cuerpo de Splendid en el suelo, mientras que a su alrededor se empezaba a formar un pequeño charco de sangre. No lo había notado en su primer vistazo rápido del lugar, esto sin duda lo desespero.

-¡Splend! – Gritó abrumado y desesperado al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a él. Rápido, verifico su pulso, pero no lo tenía. Al notarlo comenzó a sentir miedo, mientras que agitaba los hombros del joven, buscando despertarlo como fuera, pero internamente sabía que así no iba a ser.

-Tranquilo Flippy… revivirá – Comentó con tono irónico la joven Lammy mientras se acercaba al militar a pasos tranquilos, para luego quedar detrás de él, con una enigmática sonrisa de felicidad desmedida. Pareciera que le había gustado el final del peli-azul.

-¿Qué quieres? – Consultó el veterano, con rabia mientras que de sus ojos caía de forma lenta un par de lágrimas por la tristeza e impotencia, ya que no pudo evitar que su amigo terminará así.

-A ti te quiero… a nadie más – Contestó, al mismo tiempo que se agachaba y lo agarraba en un gran abrazo, si sacar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Te mataré! – Acoto el soldado escupiendo esas palabras articuladas con ira y odio desmedido, mientras que en su rostro se formaba una mueca de felicidad retorcida, al mismo tiempo que se paraba, dándose vuelta bruscamente, quedando delante de ella.

-¡Flippy!... tus ojos son verdes – Dijo con una gran felicidad la jovencita, parándose y regresando a abrazarlo fuertemente. Sin percatarse de la sonrisa retorcida que había puesto en su rostro el muchacho.

Flippy empujó de forma sorpresiva a la peli-violeta, haciendo que cayera a sus pies, para luego esquivarla y caminar hasta el principio de las escaleras, donde se agacho y tomó su arma que había quedado allí luego de su pequeño percance. Una vez empuñado el objeto en su mano de forma firme, miró a la joven como un gran juguete de diversiones, para locuras impensables que solo él podía crear. Y así se acerco a ella de forma lenta pero segura.

-¿Fliqpy? – Consultó un poco asustada la joven, mientras retrocedía de forma lenta y constante por el avance del soldado.

-No muñeca… - Comentó entre risas maniáticas, con su mismo tono de voz y de forma arrogante – Soy Flippy… y deseo divertirme contigo idiota – Dijo una vez que acorralándola en una esquina de la habitación, donde la jovencita, sin percatarse, se dirigió.

-Flippy… ¿Qué te pasa? – Interrogó con miedo de forma desesperada mientras sentía como el veterano la tomaba de su corto cabello para levantarla de forma brusca y lanzarla contra la pared, a escasos centímetros de Splendid, quedando arrodillada apoyada contra el muro de concreto.

Flippy no paraba de reír de forma maniática, demente y espeluznante, observando de forma tétrica a la jovencita deseando matarla. Algo había cambiado en él, se notaba la demencia y psicosis que brotaba con solo verlo. Ese iris verde, tan nítido, denotaba algo de locura con solo verlo. Una chispa de manía demente espelúznate. No era esa cálida sensación que brindaba esos singulares ojos, sino la frialdad y oscuridad, además del deseo de sangre que siempre daba a conocer su contraparte, Fliqpy.

-Esas voces me lo dicen… y yo accionaré… antes no lo hacía… ahora tienen razón… Matar…. Sangre…. Matar… Sangre... – Murmuraba el soldado una vez delante de la niña. Lammy simplemente escuchaba esas palabras que sacaba de su boca de forma extraña, parecía atrapado en una gran paranoia. ¿Quién pensaría que Flippy tendría un trauma muy significativo, que lo hiciera perder la cordura tan rápidamente? Todos conocían a Fliqpy, esa parte de él que jamás había conocido la palabra cordura, pero nadie, ni siquiera la jovencita, se esperaba que también su parte adorable pudiese llegar a traspasarla y tal vez, ser peor que su alter-ego.

Clavo de forma violenta en la panza de la joven, el filo afilado de su cuchillo de caza, mientras que con su mano izquierda ahorcaba a la joven. Dejó su arma en el cuerpo de la chica y de un rápido movimiento la tiro al suelo. El posó su pie derecho en el pecho e la oji-violeta, al mismo tiempo que se paraba. La joven Lammy no paraba de gritar, buscando la forma de que con ello el soldado reaccionase, pero en realidad lo estaba deleitando como algo que amaba el militar. Los gritos desaforados de sus víctimas mientras pedían clemencia. Lo gozaba.

Tomo el brazo izquierdo de la joven, que ella, de forma desesperada movía a varias direcciones, por no saber qué hacer. Con fuerza comenzó a sacar esta extremidad de la joven, mientras ella gritaba por culpa del dolor. Con su pie daba presión al cuerpo para que no se moviera y así después de varias jaladas bruscas y torcer de un rápido movimiento el brazo, logro medio-sacarla con éxito del cuerpo de su propietaria. Pero solo había separado los huesos, los músculos, vasos sanguíneos y tendones seguían conectados. Era momento que su fiel cuchillo entrara en acción.

Se arrodilló encima del pecho de la joven y sacó bruscamente el cuchillo que había quedado en su panza al mismo tiempo que avanzaba verticalmente, hasta que llegó a la base de la caja torácica. De forma lenta y tranquila cortó todo musculo que unía ese brazo con el resto del cuerpo y una vez en sus manos, lo utilizó para abofetearla, provocando que llorara aun más y provocando más alaridos desesperados por el agobiante dolor.

-¿Qué pasa perra?... ¿Te duele? – Interrogó con ironía mientras se paraba y lanzaba al otro lado de la habitación el brazo, para proseguir con su tortura.

Se agachó nuevamente poniéndose en cuclillas para terminar de abrir la panza de la joven, sin antes deshacerse de la ropa que tenia puesto. El chaleco lo tenía abierto, solo debía deshacerse de ese molesta remera.

La destrozó dejando al descuido la panza, donde brotaba de forma frenética la sangre de esa gran herida y el pequeño pecho de la joven. Ante esto Flippy observo los pequeños atributos de la jovencita con una mirada de tentación, y deseando placer, donde sus ojos brillaron por la lujuria que lentamente lo dominaba y empezaba a consumirlo.

Comenzó de forma lenta a morder la panza de la joven, al mismo tiempo que lamia la herida, provocado más gritos de la joven, ya que le provocaba dolor. Ella intentó frenarlo pero el militar, detuvo su brazo derecho con su mano, para poder proseguir lentamente, subiendo de forma lenta, hasta los pequeños atributos de la niña, donde la pequeña prenda de vestir, le complicaba las cosas.

-Esta prenda molesta… ¿No crees? – Comentó arrogantemente, mientras que con el cuchillo se acercaba para quitar del camino esta prenda femenina.

-¡No! – Gritó desesperada la joven, mientras que con su mano derecha, de un rápido movimiento, se libró del agarre del soldado y le propició una bofeteada al joven. Grave error.

-¡Mocosa! – Le grito a la muchacha por haberse atrevido a tocarlo de esa forma. Empuñó su arma con fuerza y se lo clavó en la base del hombro, mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía la mano de la joven, evitando así que se moviera. Y siguió cortando de forma lenta y constante bajando hacia el brazo, llegando hasta el ante brazo, para luego destrozar de forma brusca la muñeca de la joven y despojarla de esta extremidad, sacando del camino, ahora la mano.

-¡Maldito! – Gritó desesperada la joven, mientras gritaba del dolor y gemía por la desesperación.

-Tú te lo buscaste… mocosa – Comentó tranquilo, prosiguiendo con lo que había quedado. Subió de forma lenta desde sus atributos, hasta su cuello, mordiendo con fuerza su delicada piel, sacando al mismo tiempo parte de ese tejido –… Sabes delicioso – Mencionó con un tono de voz suave y a la vez seductora mientras saboreaba esa parte de la piel que había arrancado y luego lo tragaba.

Subió de forma lenta, mientras al mismo tiempo se subía encima de la joven, para quedar sentada encima de ella, y sus frentes quedaban conectadas, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-Sabes algo mocosa… - Comentó el soldado, ante esto Lammy negó mientras lloraba y dejaba de gritar – Eres linda… - Mencionó cambiando su gesto de felicidad retorcida a su sonrisa dulce, característica de él, poniendo feliz a la joven - … Pero… yo amo a Flaky – Comentó poniéndose serio para luego reírse de forma maniática frente a la cara de la joven, quien comenzó a llorar por lo acotado.

Cerró su mano en puño, se sentó en la panza de la joven y con un fuerte golpe destrozó los huesos del pecho de la joven, para luego proseguir con introducir su cuchillo en ese sector, rompiendo la caja torácica en su intento, abriendo por completo el pecho. Para luego hurgar con su mano y extirpar de su interior el corazón, que aun seguía latiendo de forma constante.

Sujetó este preciado órgano en su mano derecha y frente al rostro de la ya, pálida joven, lo destrozó cerrando el puño, sin cortar todas las conexiones de vasos sanguíneos. Para que luego brotara la sangre en el rostro de la joven que solo gemía de dolor y tenía un gesto de terror por todas las acciones del oji-verde.

Flippy quedó unos segundos aun encima de ella, hasta que la vida de la joven desapareció. Ante esto comenzó a reír de forma maniática, hasta parar en seco con su mirada perdida a un punto lejano.

-¡¿Qué hice? – Se preguntó alterado, al mismo tiempo que se paraba y alejaba del cuerpo de la joven de forma desesperada -… ¿Qué paso? – Se preguntó observando el cuerpo de Lammy y luego de Splendid. Sus ojos habían regresado en tener en su iris ese amarillo rebelde y furioso. Le dolía la cabeza. No entendía por qué había hecho eso, además que lo hizo con todo el gozo del mundo.

¿Acaso fue Fliqpy? Pues para el veterano estaba seguro que no había sido así ¿Entonces por qué lo hizo? Era algo que el soldado no comprenda y ni entendía. Observo el ventanal y había comenzado a nevar ¿Nevar? En pleno verano. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero era completamente extraño. Él había matado a la muchacha y ahora caía nieve. ¿Por qué?

… … …

-¿Entiendes? – Preguntó Flaky, quien había comentado todo lo que había pasado al joven Thotty, desde el incidente en el puente hasta su último encuentro donde el joven Splendid lo había salvado. Ante esto el joven quedó atónito a todo lo acotado por la joven. Estaban en frente de la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-Entonces… deseas traer a Flippy pero no sabes cómo – Explicó el joven, analizando todo lo que ahora sabia, y el peligro que representaba.

-Claro… por eso quiero ir a la casa – Informaba la pelirroja, tal vez en ese lugar abría algo para encontrar la respuesta a esa enigmática respuesta de esa maldita pregunta que le carcomía la paciencia a la joven cada vez que comenzaba a analizarlo y pensarlo.

-Crees… que allí haya algo – Comentó el joven con duda mientras se rascaba la nuca y no lograba salir de la impresión, al mismo tiempo que seguía analizando pero ahora, si en verdad en esa casa hubiese algo, tal vez lo hubiese notado. Lo único que no reviso fue ese cuarto que siempre estuvo bajo llave, pero aun así, que cosa daría la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Si… ¿Deseas ayudarme? – Cuestionaba la joven con un hilo de esperanza, mirando al joven son una leve sonrisa. Thotty asintió ante esto energéticamente, ella se legro a más no poder. ¿Él podría ser distinto a sus amigas? Pues eso lo estaba por averiguar.

-Si… pero necesitaremos ayuda… y se quienes – Mencionaba el joven con una sonrisa picara, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a una mesita en la entrada del living, donde estaba la guía telefónica.

-¿Conoces a alguien? – Interrogó emocionada la oji-carmesí, mientras corría rápido detrás de él, quien hurgaba entre las páginas blancas de ese gran y enorme libro.

-Si… a uno lo conocí hace un tiempo… tiene habilidades sorprendentes…. Tal vez pueda ayudarnos y Mime conoce el lugar al igual que yo, seguro le agradara la idea – Anunciaba el oji-lila, siguiendo en su revisación meticulosa entre todos los nombres de la eterna y larga lista.

-Querrán ayudarnos - Consultó la pelirroja con un poco de duda, además de que no conocía a ese joven, pero si era amigo de Thotty, tal vez sería de confianza. Solo debía confiar una vez más.

-Te aseguro que si… Splendon't es muy bueno… solo un poco malhumorado – Explicaba el joven encontrando uno de los dos nombres en la guía telefónica –… La próxima anotaré aparte los números de mis amigos – Decía un poco molesto el joven anotando en un papel con tinta azul los números de la casa de Mime.

-¿Splendon't? – Interrogó analizando al mismo tiempo que nombre del joven – "Su nombre parece el de Splendid" – Pensó sorprendida por la similitud que tenia. ¿Sería algo del joven peli-azul?

-Sí pero le gustan que le digan Don't o Red… ¡Como quieras! – Finalizo el joven al mismo tiempo que se iba por su celular a realizar la llamada a uno de sus dos amigos. Mientras tanto la joven pelirroja quedó sin palabras pero feliz que tendría amigos que la ayudaran en esto, ahora no estaba tan sola.

Tranquila, espero a que su amigo llamara. Observó el ventanal de la habitación y quedó petrificada por lo que pasaba afuera, era extraño. En época de verano, era la primera vez que ocurría. La primera sin duda.

-"Esta… ¿Nevando?" – Pensó abrumada mientras quedaba con los ojos abiertos observando cómo caía la nieve de forma lenta, por la gran ciudad de Happy Tree.

… …

-Esto no es común – Susurraba el joven Sniffles observando el afuera, desde la ventana de su despacho, con los ojos perdidos en algún punto del afuera.

-¿Qué crees que es esto? – Consultó Lumpy detrás del doctor, mientras observaba como se balanceaba a varias direcciones de forma brusca, una mosca dentro de la habitación.

-No lo sé… pero creo que ya se cuando se acabara la maldición – Mencionaba seguro el joven, aun con la vista perdida y un gesto de seriedad.

-¿Lo de las muertes? – Consultó su ayudante, al mismo tiempo que intentaba cazar a la pequeña mosca que con facilidad se escapaba de sus torpes manos. Ante lo acotado el especialista asintió levemente, pero Lumpy estaba tan distraído que no observo el movimiento de su superior.

… … …

**Bien, aquí finaliza otro conti de esta peculiar historia… deseo aclarar algo, la historia tiene los cambios de clima y zona horaria de América del Sur, donde navidad es en verano, y como es aquí, sería extraño que nevara, mucho más en invierno, aquí jamás nevó… ¡Me gustaría! Disfrutar de una hermosa imagen de una escena blanca al salir de mi casa con rumbo a la Facultad, pero en la zona donde vivo, lo máximo que se puede gozar es un frio igual a la Antártida *Eso paso varias veces* así queda aclarado, ¡Por las dudas!**

**Bien, los comentarios dementes… ¿Qué les pareció el capi?, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Voy mal?, ¿Voy bien?, ¿Les agrada la trama? De seguro jamás pensarían que Flippy sería capaz de matar de forma tan sádica. Pues en la serie, él jamás hirió a nadie, sino su alter-ego, así que pensé ¿Por qué el lado dulce, amable y bondadoso de este personaje no podría llegar a tocar la locura y pasarla, en vez de su faceta? Pues verán que amo trasformar a los personajes, pero lentamente volverán a la normalidad… creo.**

**Bien, la pregunta más importante de todas… ¿Desean conti? Esto depende de ustedes, si desean conti, dejen Review, así de fácil, así de sencillo, así soy yo. Jeje, esto depende de ustedes, esta historia se alimenta de comentario, haciendo aumentar las locuras en esta desquiciada escritora produciendo las peores masacres que como autora sé hacer.**

_**Ahora, a responder los jugosos comentarios, se los merecen…**_

**Bloodytokita: **es que pensaba… había que dar protagonismo a un personaje que suele aparecer poco o nada en los fics y ahí se me ocurrió que podría ser Lammy, además que me da ideas de un personaje demente, me agrado la idea de crear algún tipo de "Romance" u obsesión por parte de Lammy hacia nuestro querido Flippy. Me pareció buena idea. Me agrada que también hayas tomado la misma idea, lo he leído. Muy buena trama. Gracias por el Review. Te cuidas!

**Luna Paola Black: **no pasa nada, me alegra que hayas comentado ahora. Sé que no tenia buena creatividad en un principio, ya que no se me ocurría nada, y luego comenzaba a pensar en mil cosas… ahora intento mandarle locuras, espero que ahora haya quedado mejor – Retrocede de forma lenta - ¿Homicida? – Sonríe a más no poder – ¡Chócalas! Jeje, yo también soy un poco muy homicida… y actualizo cuando apenas termino el fic, el tema es que hago varias cosas y cuando encuentro tiempo, pues actualizo… ¡Disculpas por las tardanzas! No es mi intención… ^-^Uu jeje te cuidas!

**Caminantdlaluz: **¿15 alienígenas? Te va a salir caro jeje, veo como cotiza en el mercado negro y cuantos puedo conseguir y arreglamos, luego te paso las formas de contrato, las normas legales y bla, bla, bla, jeje mejor por contrabando ¿Te vale? Ese gore anterior solo era un comienzo, el tema es que no me daba ganas de explicar todo el sufrimiento, así que lo sintetice, pero ahora, derrame toda mi locura… miento, parte minúscula de ella, contra la querida Lammy, con un personaje inesperado ¿Quién podría creer que Flippy?, el ser bueno y dulce haría algo así, él jamás en la serie mato a alguien, pues aquí sí. ¡Ah! – Grita – yop quiero ver mi regalo, pero no me conecto por compu, sino por celu… pero si aun sigue allí, lo voy a ver. ¡Lo prometo! Quiero mi premio Jajaja. Ahora a las seis de la tarde, horario Argentina día martes, estoy viendo "Lo que el viento se llevo" buena historia y pobre protagonista principal, ¡Eso sí que es sufrir! jeje… bien te cuidas querido caballero. ¡TKM!

**Flakyrules123: **¿Hasta las doce? ¿Tan larga era? Jajaja, ¡Gracias! Intentaré traer contis más de seguido. Seguro encontraste mejores historias jeje, la mía no es de lo mejor, pero gracias por tus ánimos. De enserio, no quiero tardar con las actualizaciones, pero se complica ¡Perdón! Intentaré actualizar más de seguido. Y me gusto tu historia, síguela, es interesante. Te cuidas!

**Faintrespite: **¡Y debía de aparecer nuestro querido soldadito!, ¿Los acondicionadores te causo gracia? Entonces sirvo para algo de cosas graciosas, jeje, es que se me ocurrió, mi papá y hermano jamás usan acondicionador pero y Fliqpy tal vez le agrada la idea y pues allí tienes jeje. Espero te haya gustado el conti. Por el tema de los dibujantes: es que me gusta saber cómo dibujan autores específicos por ello conozco a algunos, como Ka-Boom, también me encanta como dibuja él/ella. ¿Puedes llegar a tocar la carne de Pop? ¡Entonces voy re bien! Jeje, esa era la idea y veo que me salió bien ^-^! ¿Ya empiezan las clases? Suerte entonces en el comienzo, yo aun nopo, pero cuando empiece será un dilema, espero traer contis sin problemas. Suerte en el cole. Saludos… te cuidas!

**Lucite199: **¡Gracias! ¿Soy buena escribiendo? Nah no tanto, no creo que soy buena, solo escribo lo que viene en mi mente e intento hacerlo lo más entendible, y espero que se comprendan las situaciones – Retrocede lentamente – ¿Me vas a torturar? Pues también soy una loca desquiciada así que Wajajaja je, somos dos Fliqpy aquí xP Jajaja, sipi, traeré conti, espero te haya gustado este capi. Te cuidas!

**ShinigamiRiku: **veo que a varios les agrado el diario, es que necesitaba entrar en el pasado de Flippy sin la necesidad de tener que andar recurriendo a los recuerdos de los personajes, espero este haya sido una buena idea. Sé que es extraño que Splendid le guste Fliqpy pero ¿Por qué no? Sé qué dan más como enemigos, pero deseaba ver que pasaría, me agrada esta cosa inesperada. ¡Y si dibujas a Flippy y Lammy yo quiero ver! Y si Flaky desea venganza, pues con cualquiera, me agradaría con Splendon't, seria contra Flippy y Splendid jeje, ¡Dos pájaros de un tiro! ¿Me vas a buscar? Creo que voy a contratar a la mafia o alguna fuerza que me proteja, ¡Me quieren secuestrar! Jeje te cuidas!

**The-lady-of-darkness-97: **no pasa nada amigis, te contesto el Review con mucho placer, me alegra que te haya gustado y en especial el gore. Amo la sangre así que aquí está las locuras que tiene mi mente sádica. Espero te haya gustado este capi. Te cuidas!

**lCafeConChocolate: **jeje me encanta enloquecer a los personajes, ahora veras una faceta extraña de Lammy, ¿Exageré? Según algunos me han dicho que nop, pero wee así es de loca jeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado el gore, entonces voy haciendo bien mi trabajo, y me di cuenta que suelo traumatizar a la gente ^-^Uuu ¡Que don! Jeje y sipi, me gusta tu nombre, extraña forma de conseguir ese nombre, jeje Doble Whammy se me ocurrió por el video de HTF donde Flippy domina a Fliqpy o eso dan a entender, y varias cuentas mías tienen este nombre jeje. Gracias por seguir la historia, te cuidas!

**Honey-Dolly:** -Se sonroja a más no poder – G-Gracias, jeje me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado la historia y de que te agrade la unión de FlixFla a mi me copa la idea, y me gustan hacerlos sufrir ¿Sádica no? Jeje y wee soy así jeje no se si tengo mucho por delante pero pondré lo mejor de mí en esto. Gracias por ponerlo como favorito, me llego el aviso. Gracias por seguir la historia. Te cuidas!

**Girpandy: **Pues aquí tienes el conti, espero te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por seguir el fic! Me hace muy feliz. De enserio. Te cuidas! Saludos!

**Fliqpy Flippy Arjonita: **amiga te dedico este capi a ti. Ahora tengo complicaciones con el internet por ello no te podre contestar, disculpas. Cuando apenas regresé te mandare mensaje, te lo aseguro. Es que hubo un temilla y no tengo internet por un tiempitico, espero que no sea por mucho, igual te juro, cualquier momento que encuentre, te mandare mensaje. Te cuidad amiga. "Aunque lejos, siempre juntas" (By Karla)

**Bien, dejo un aviso. Tuve un problema, por "mi locura" por así decirlo, y no tendré internet por un tiempitico, no sé cuánto, tal vez una semana, un mes o más, ¡Ni idea! Pero no crean que por esto no actualizaré…**

**Los miércoles, son los días que debo de ir al centro de mi barrio, para ir al médico. Pues tengo pensado que si puedo terminar los contis a tiempo, los miércoles actualizaría, ya que por el centro, hay un local donde siempre voy y afano la red de Wi-Fi… ¡Eso no se hace! – Dice con una sonrisa picara - ¡No sigan mi ejemplo! Jeje bah, ¡Háganlo si desean! Si ellos nos cobran caro las cosas que nos venden. ¡Por qué no me puedo cobrar un poco de toda la plata que me sacan! Así que tal vez actualice esos días, ya que puedo tener internet gratis xP. Si no logro estos días, intentaré convencer a mi hermano menor que me preste un toque su internet… ¡Si mi hermano menor tiene internet y yo no! Que frustrante ._.lll ¡Es injusto! Pero así es la política en mi casa. Fack, Fack, Fack – Se golpea la cabeza contra la pared – tranka siempre lo hago o.O? jeje**

**Bien, dejado todo aclarado, ¿Desean conti? Eso depende de ustedes, solo díganme, así de fácil, así de sencillo, así soy yo. ¡Gracias por pasar y leer! Hasta otro capi gente, si ustedes, los lectores, lo desean.**

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	13. Breaking the habit

********Sálvame********

**(**_Luego de que Flippy escapara del hospital psiquiátrico, un accidente le empeorará la vida, y la existencia de una joven pelirroja. Además la aparición de una chica en la vida de los jóvenes trasformará todo. ¿Fliqpy también cambiará?_**)**

"_Summary"_

********Sálvame********

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia (AAA): **Los temas utilizados no me perteneces, son solo utilizados como instructivos para el capítulo y los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen. Esta historia ocurre en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos y se utiliza el gore en su máxima expresión como autora puedo crear…

He aquí otro capi, espero que les guste el conti… van apareciendo personajes, de a poquito pero aquí estarán, solo esperar…

_Deseo agradecer los reviews de los siguientes lectores:_

_Faintrespite –Val Dark – ShinigamiRiku – Caminantdlaluz – Bernaskatsel – Flakyrules123 – Luna Paola Black – Lu – Fliqpy Flippy arjonita… gracias por sus comentarios, me dieron muchos ánimos y aquí tienen el placer de otro capi. ¡Espero les guste! ¡Gracias por sus Review!_

Espero no retrasarme con los siguientes capis. Este lo hice en mi compu que anda más o menos, mi Net está en estado de pausa por ahora… jeje nada de importancia. Tengo temillas, pero no creo que sean tan grabes para dejar FF… eso creo ¬¬Uu es… ¡Meramente frustrante! Todo iba tan bien…. ¡Ash!

Bien, sin más complicaciones y contradicciones, el conti… (Nos leemos abajo)

********Sálvame********

**Breaking the habit…**

_Agarro mi remedio,_

_Cierro firmemente la puerta_

_Intento respirar otra vez,_

_Lastime mucho más_

_Que en cualquier momento anterior_

_¡No tengo más opciones!_

_Linkin Park_

********Sálvame********

Caminó de forma lenta pero constante hasta ese gran ventanal de vidrio que estaba en su living. Posó la palma de su mano con suma delicadeza en el frio material trasparente, mientras observaba perplejo, como en el afuera, lentamente era atrapado y tapado por un manto blanco. Nieve.

Quedó con los ojos, lo más abiertos que podía observando algo que para él era la primera vez en toda su vida. Vivió por varios lugares sobreviviendo y escapando de la muerte, conoció varios pueblos lejos de su país, todo gracias a la guerra pero jamás había podido presenciar algo tan hermoso. En esa ciudad, por la zona en donde vivía, jamás la nieve había tocado esos suelos, pero ahora por algún motivo extraño, el clima estaba cambiando.

Apoyó suavemente su frente en ese vidrio, sin dejar de observar como lentamente esos copos adornaban la entrada de su casa, la calle y los hogares vecinos. Rápidamente, corrió torpemente hasta afuera de su hogar, para quedarse observando el cielo en la entrada más de cerca. El veterano no era el único con esta sorpresa, Petunia y Handy salieron de su acogedora casa a observar el gran espectáculo al igual que varios de sus vecinos, entre ellos Mime.

Nadie se había percatado que el soldado estaba allí u otros de sus vecinos. Solo quedaban perplejos, observando cómo se derramaba esa nieve en sus narices. Todos, por suma casualidad, aspiraron profundamente aire, para sentir el placer de ese frio clima, y luego expulsarlo en un largo suspiro relajador. Se sentían extraños, cosas raras ocurría en su ciudad, revivir y ahora nieve ¿Qué más faltaba?

Automáticamente, las personas regresaron a sus hogares, sin cambiar miradas, en búsqueda de abrigo, cámaras o algo para poder soportar el afuera con este gran espectáculo que ocurría frente a ellos con una gran paz y desesperación, a excepción del soldado que aun seguía observando este extraño acontecimiento. Era sumamente hermoso.

- Nieve – Murmuró emocionado mientras que en sus ojos se derramaban pequeñas lágrimas, que pasaban lentamente sus mejillas cálidas, hasta culminar en su boca – Esto es hermoso – Susurró impactado, con su vista clavada en el cielo. Pero su paz no duro mucho, en unos instantes por su mente, paso un flash con imágenes de lo que había pasado segundos antes, había recordado por que se sentía tan mareado, porque estaba cubierto de sangre y la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto. Ante esto suspiro fastidiado, ingresando nuevamente a su hogar, sin intenciones de volver a salir.

Ingresó al living. Se dirigió directamente a Lammy para tomarla entre sus brazos, y luego sentarla en una silla de metal reforzado en la cocina. La ubico allí y camino tranquilo hasta el final del pasillo, en dirección a su cochera, de donde extrajo de una pequeña caja con herramientas, varias cuerdas, que utilizo para atar a la joven y asegurarse de no tener complicaciones, cuando reaccionase. Era lo mejor.

Una vez, bien amarrada la jovencita tanto de pies, manos, rodillas y a la misma silla, se dedico a atender a su amigo. Le vendo el cuello, sin antes aplicarle algunos puntos para cerrar la grabe herida, luego de estos tratos lo acostó en su cama, luego de llevarlo torpemente hasta su habitación, ya que estaba demasiado mareado aun por culpa de la caída por las escaleras. Lo tapo con sus cobijas y se dirigió cabizbajo hasta su baño. Donde se encerró y de entre varios frascos, dentro de un botiquín, extrajo uno en particular.

Se tiró al suelo bruscamente, apoyando su espalda con fuerza contra la puerta, tomó aire aspirando profundamente y luego lo dejó escapar de forma lenta y constante. Agarró de este pequeño plástico, varias pastillas. Sus medicamentos. Que tragó rápidamente sin ningún tipo de líquido como ayuda al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos e intentaba evitar saborear el mal sabor de estas drogas. Risperidona, Haloperidol, Litio, entre otros. Un gran coctel, en un solo frasco. Mortales si eran mal suministradas o su supuesta salvación si los tomaba correctamente.

- ¿Sera así toda mi vida? – Se preguntó molesto, por todo lo que tenía que pasar frunciendo el ceño. La guerra fue un momento traumático, además de que ya de niño vivía con sus abuelos, que lo maltrataban. Jamás conoció a sus padres, y lo hubiese deseado con toda su alma si no se hubiese enterado que ellos lo habían abandonado por no ser deseado. Su vida desde un principio había sido dura y pareciera no acabar – Encontrare la cura… ¡Sé qué lo hare! – Se daba ánimo aunque muy dentro de él, algo le decía que eso era una idea, por demás, estúpida.

********Sálvame********

- Sniffles… aun no entiendo como llegaste a esa idea – Consultaba un poco muy confundido su asistente Lumpy, al no comprender la explicación que le había dado su querido amigo y compañero de trabajo.

- Es fácil Lumpy… estuve investigando por cuenta propia y descubrí que esto paso ya hace unos quinientos años en esta misma ciudad, por unos archivos de mi familia, al parecer algún tío mío de parte de mi padre investigo el mismo suceso que ocurre ahora en esta actualidad – Comentaba el joven especialista mientras tomaba unos sorbos de chocolate caliente que había traído su compañero – Como aquel entonces, desde las muertes hasta revivir, cada día se reduce el tiempo de diferencia… según un diario antiguo que encontré, decía esto… - Comentó emocionado mientras leía lo que se hallaba escrito en ese pequeño librito.

"_25 Diciembre, 1498…_

_Diario: mis investigaciones me han llevado a este día en particular. Según los cálculos matemáticos y el tiempo que lleva este extraño acontecimiento, pareciera que va a acabar hoy. Hemos estado dos semanas con esto. También fui uno de los tantos que murieron y disfrutaron el gozo de la resurrección como si fuese el acto del mismísimo Dios, aunque sé que esto no puede ser así (Pero tengo mis dudas) las muertes de las personas y el tiempo de su resurrección eran de cuatro horas de diferencia, pero pasadas la primera semana se redujo a dos, extrañamente. La luna en fase de "llena" ha estado en el cielo nocturno por todas estas dos semanas y lentamente ha obtenido un tono rojizo según avanzaban los días. Hoy, ya estando a escasos minutos de que acabe otro día, las muertes y las resurrecciones se llevan solo un minuto de diferencia. _

_Ya ha pasado dos semanas y al parecer hoy termina todo. La luna ha tomado un tono rojizo completamente fuerte, llamativo y vibrante. ¡Es increíble! Algo que la ciencia le costara analizar y afrontar. Es algo completamente extraño y hoy como podría casi afirmarlo. ¡Es el último día de este sufrimiento! Todo volverá a la normalidad. El clima en este corto tiempo ha empeorado. El calor que azotan estas estaciones del año, fueron reemplazados con climas de frio y ventiscas sumamente peligrosas. Mucha gente se ha marchado de la ciudad por miedo a este temporal._

_La ciudad está bajo un gran y espeso manto blanco, que en los primeros días eran hermoso pero ahora es la culpable de que varios lugares quedaran enterrados en esta increíble cantidad de material. Además de que nos cuesta sobrevivir, a pesar de revivir, debíamos de evitar llegar a la muerte, ya que jamás supimos cuando acabaría hasta ahora. Es navidad, y estoy solo en mi cabaña, mañana será otro día. Solo esperare ver que ocurre en este presunto, ultimo día, en que la maldición estará sobre nuestras cabezas una vez más…_

_J.P.H"_

- ¿Y eso quiere decir? – Consulto Lumpy sin entender aun, dando los últimos sorbos de su chocolate. Se encontraba frente a su amigo, delante del escritorio, en el despacho de Sniffles. Ante este comentario, el peli-celeste puso un gesto de seriedad al mismo tiempo que suspiraba por el fastidio provocado.

- Que si mis cálculos son correctos, para navidad esto se termina… a pesar de que el tiempo de la muerte y resurrección son de tres horas ahora, todo puede cambiar – Explico con tono de enojo el especialista, dejando su tasa celeste sobre la mesa, ya vacía.

- Entonces… solo hay que esperar doce días más – Comentó un rubio que estaba detrás del asistente apoyado sobre una de las paredes del cuarto con un gesto serio.

- Exacto Cuddles… puedes tranquilizar un poco a Giggles que ha estado muy nerviosa desde el incidente en el supermercado… todo acabara en poco tiempo… eso espero – Aseguraba el joven. Ya había pasado la primera semana de los sucesos pero en doce días cualquier cosa podría llegar a pasar.

- Desearía encerrar a ese maldito… pero mis superiores no lo desean, ya que aseguran que es muy peligroso… pero hare algo al respecto – Comentó indignado el joven oji-amarillo, que llevaba un uniforme policial, pantalón y campera azul oscuro, con dos líneas verticales en los laterales amarillas.

- Sabes que Flippy tiene que estar internado aquí – Dijo el oji-celeste al mismo tiempo que se paraba, para quedar erguido justamente frente al joven, siendo separados por una larga distancia y entre ellos Lumpy.

-¡Si se les escapo! – Replico indignado mientras avanzaba un paso mirando con odio al especialista – Yo me encargare de él, por una vez por todas – Aseguró el muchacho mientras abría la puerta para desaparecer del lugar.

- La venganza no en buena Cuddles, se que estas enojado por lo que le hizo a Giggles, pero debes tener en mente que él no es cualquier persona… es un militar y es experto en lo que sea… debes de tener cuidado… Tú al lado de él, eres apenas un principiante que no sabe agarrar un arma – Ataco Sniffles de forma seria, seca y cortante, pareciera que le molestaba las actitudes del joven, por algún motivo en especial.

- Tú no me conoces doctorcito… no sabes de lo que soy capaz – Aseguró el joven molesto al mismo tiempo que desaparecía del despacho de muy mal humor.

- Esto no es bueno Sniffles – Comentó un poco preocupado Lumpy mientras dejaba en el escritorio su tasa ya vacía, color azul, y observaba en espera de alguna solución por parte de su compañero, pero él simplemente cayo boca y quedo con la vista perdida en la puerta de ingreso de la habitación.

- "Solo doce días más, aunque desearía saber que paso con mi tío al día siguiente… no hay más que esa última página, y tenía para seguir escribiendo… solo espero que no sea nada malo… además en esa época fueron dos semanas de ese extraño acontecimiento pero aquí pareciera que se extenderá a una semana más… solo habrá que esperar por lo mejor" – Pensó abrumado por lo que ocurría. En ese pequeño diario de tapa violeta, los escritos finalizaban en esa última página leída por él. Aun faltaban aproximadamente veinte hojas más para acabar con el librito. Esto lo preocupaba ¿Qué ocurriría el último día? Un dilema que se enteraría recién en Navidad.

********Sálvame********

- ¿Y qué tengo que ver en todo esto? – Consultaba con tono de mal humor el joven Splendon't. Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban en el hogar del joven pelirrojo. Thotty y Flaky habían pasado a buscar a Mime luego de que lo llamasen por teléfono celular a su hogar, encontrándose en la tarde en las puertas de la casa de Red.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde. El clima pareciera empeorar cada vez más, ya que la caída normal de nieve se volvió una gran tormenta, provocando que nadie se atreviera a dejar el calor de sus hogares a diferencia de aquellos tres. La casa del joven oji-rojo era pequeña. La cocina unida al comedor, no había living, y en otra habitación el cuarto con su respectivo baño. Más bien un pequeño departamento de un ambiente en un edificio del centro de la ciudad de Happy Tree.

Los cuatro se encontraban sentados en una pequeña mesa cuadrada. Enfrentados los dos pelirrojos, y por otro lado Mime y Thotty, Flaky no podía parar de mirar a Red por lo parecido que era con Splendid. Más de una vez por la cabeza se le había venido la idea de preguntarle si era algo de su amigo pero no se animaba por el gesto serio que tenia.

- Pues… si Flippy aparece… tú podrías detenerlo – Decía el joven Thotty, quien segundos antes le había comentado todo lo que sabía de la situación, y los deseos de su amiga en poder ayudarlo a curarse.

- Entonces yo me encargaría de ese tal Flippy si llega a aparecer… ¿Pero que desean encontrar en esa casa? – Interrogó deseoso de más información, mientras no sacaba la vista de los ojos del oji-lila.

- A-algo para ayudarlo – Acotó rápidamente y de forma nerviosa la pelirroja, quien jugaba con sus dedos y miraba de reojo al oji-rojo.

- ¿Ayuda?... ¿Qué gano yo? – Interrogó seriamente observando a su amigo con pecas, Thotty. Flaky por esto envió una mirada envenenada a su amigo. Esto el joven lo noto y lanzo una pequeña risa.

- Pues no se que ofrecerte – Comentó un poco apenado el joven oji-lila, por esto Mime asintió refiriéndose a que también no sabía que dar por su ayuda. Flaky en cambio observaba un poco molesta a Splendon't por la actitud que estaba tomando, pero como no lo conocía, no podía llegar a opinar de alguna forma. Podría llegar a ofenderlo.

- ¡Los ayudare! No habrá problema en ello… solo mentía – Comentó cambiando su tono serio a uno de felicidad mientras reía, ya que le causaba gracia por los nervios provocados en los jóvenes por su comentario y el enojo de la joven pelirroja que noto rápidamente. De fondo se oía que la pava avisaba que el agua estaba a punto de hervor, a través de un incesante silbido - ¿Desean mate? – Interrogo mientras se paraba con dirección a su pequeña cocina para retirar del fuego el agua.

- Claro que si – Mencionó alegre el peli-lila mientras sonreía y miraba a la joven Flaky que se había ruborizado. De seguro se había arrepentido por esa mirada a su amigo y ahora no sabía cómo disculparse. Para dar entender que todo estaba más que bien, le dedico una linda sonrisa a la joven oji-carmesí, quien comprendió el mensaje y le correspondió otra.

- Thotty… una duda, ¿Cómo hablaste con Mime por teléfono si él no puede contestarte? – Interrogó la joven curiosa olvidándose del momento "incomodo" que había pasado. Ante este comentario el oji-violeta y peli-lila sonrieron cuando cruzaron miradas.

- Es que con Mime creamos un sistema… cuando yo le consulto cosas él me responde a través de golpecitos, que son códigos que creamos para poder conversar sin problemas… simples códigos – Explicaba el joven, mientras el oji-violeta asentía por lo acotado por su amigo.

- Increíble – Mencionó impresionada por este sistema - ¿Podría aprender yo también? – Consultó emocionada mientras los jóvenes asintieron energéticamente.

Luego de unos minutos más, Splendon't había llevado el equipo de mate a la mesa, para disfrutar unas ricas infusiones con yerba-mate. Mientras analizaban las cosas de la casa, habitaciones, escondites posibles, lugares donde se encontraban las armas del militar entre otros. Debían de estar preparados y saber todo de ese lugar.

********Sálvame********

Había despertado con un horrible dolor en su cuello. Estaba acostado, arropado con las sabanas que en algún momento cubrieron a su General. Esto lo puso ruborizado, de un salto, salió de esa cama tirando al mismo tiempo las mantas al suelo. Observo su alrededor de forma rápida pero no vio nada. La luz que apenas salía por debajo de la puerta del baño le llamo la atención, se acerco lentamente hasta palmear la superficie lisa y fría, escuchando con su fiel oído, como caía el agua de la regadera ¿Flippy se estaría bañando?

Por la curiosidad ingreso con todo el silencio y lo más precavido que podía, sin realizar ningún tipo de sonido, ya que estaba volando, evitando tocar el suelo, y así eliminar algún ruido que podrían hacer la base de sus zapatillas con el encerado piso del baño. Una vez dentro, frente a él, la cortina de baño lo alejaba del militar, quien estaba bañándose tranquilo mientras silbaba una tonada pegajosa.

Realizo un vistazo rápido y observo el pequeño frasco de medicamentos abiertos, rápidamente supo que ese de ahí era su peli-verde, ya que siempre que las pastillas estaban en la vida del militar, su parte sádica estaba encerrada en su mente hasta que fuera puesto a una presión, shock, nervios o lo que fuere para que regresara nuevamente.

Avanzo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de esa tela plástica que lo separaba de su Mayor. Deseaba sacarla del camino para poder lanzársele encima, pero eso no sería correcto, aunque en su mente la idea no se desvanecía.

- "Si por esta vez" – Analizó el joven, mientras se sacaba la remera y lo lanzaba al suelo – "Debo intentarlo" – Pensó mientras se sacaba los pantalones y las zapatillas, quedando en bóxer que tenia corazoncitos rojos y rosados. Estaba decidido en despojarse de esta última prenda pero la duda volvía dentro de él.

Decidido se arrimo dentro de la bañadera, detrás del militar, quien se dio vuelta de forma abrupta pero se relajo al ver a su amigo delante de él. Flippy estaba debajo de la incesante lluvia de la regadera, un agua tibia que limpiaba el formado cuerpo desnudo del militar, de esa espuma del jabón que minutos antes estaba utilizando para deshacerse de la gracitud y suciedad de su piel. El joven peli-azul simplemente aun estaba con su prenda masculina, que lentamente se pegaba a su piel la tela que era mojada por la escasa agua que llegaba a esa zona.

El militar simplemente le sonrió dulcemente, por esto, Splendid se puso muy ruborizado, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por los nervios. De forma desesperada se arrimo hacia el militar, que por esto, la espalda del veterano aterrizo de forma brusca contra la pared de azulejos que tenia detrás de él, clavándose al mismo tiempo en la cintura las llaves del paso del agua.

- ¿Qué haces Splend? –Consultó el joven, que se había puesto nervioso por la acción de su amigo, pero él jamás contesto. El peli-azul se acerco aun más a él, chocando sus pechos uno al otro, quedando enfrentados, junto debajo de la regadera, donde corría de forma desesperante el agua, mojando por completo el cuerpo del héroe.

El soldado lo miro con curiosidad, mientras su amigo ponía un gesto de dulzura para él, llegando a ruborizarse por completo. Apoyo sus manos a los costados del soldado, en los azulejos, al mismo tiempo que no paraba de mirarlo a los ojos. Sin darse cuenta lentamente ambos se acercaban cada vez más. De repente, el militar tomó la cabeza de su amigo y se adentro en un beso, fuerte y agresivo por parte del oji-azul, que pareciera que estaba esperando ya hacía tiempo esto.

Las manos del soldado viajaban por la espalda formada del oji-azul, para luego bajar lentamente hasta su entrepierna. En ese momento en que sintió que esas manos estaban por llegar a invadir esa zona, el héroe paro en su beso desenfrenado con el militar y lo observo, a ese joven que ahora tenía los ojos verdes.

- "¿No eran amarillos?" – Se pregunto el cadete, sin dejar de observar ese iris verde, que siempre lo encendía, lo hacía sentir feliz, alegre, emocionado, cuando esa vista era dedicada para él. Como ahora.

Las manos del soldado pasaron por encima de esta tela, de esta prenda masculina mientras su querido amigo deseaba internamente que no lo hiciera, ya que, sabía con que se encontraría.

- Que menuda sorpresa – Comentó con un tono dulce el oji-verde, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía cálidamente al nervioso joven que se había animado a adentrarse a la bañadera y que ahora se dejaba llevar por los impulsos de su mente, y los de su corazón. Además de los deseos de amor, locura y pasión.

- Yo… – El soldado tapo la boca de su amigo para evitar que terminara con lo que apenas estaba por comenzar.

- _Nada Cadete… estas en mis dominios… ¡Tengo derecho de hacer lo que desea!_ – Comento de forma tétrica y un poco extraña, su voz había cambiado, al igual que sus ojos. Ese maldito iris amarillo-neón volvía a apropiarse de lo que antes era un verde cálido, dando a entender que el antiguo ser que habitaba allí no estaba más.

- Fliqpy – Murmuró nervioso el joven, intentando retroceder pero el soldado lo detuvo, cuando con su mano derecha, sostuvo el miembro masculino del joven dando una leve presión, provocando leves gemidos por parte de su cadete.

- _Veo que te gusta Cadete… tu querido "Amigo" te delato_ – Mencionó refiriéndose a esa parte traicionera, que había dejado al descubierto los deseos oscuros que salían a flote de la mente del héroe.

Comenzó a acariciar de forma lenta el miembro eréctil del joven, provocando que los nervios del joven aumentaran más. Jamás creyó que le pasaría eso con esa parte sádica de él, pero aun así le gustaba. El oji-amarillo sonrió levemente aumentando de forma constante los movimientos de su mano en esa entrepierna, provocando la excitación por parte de su "querido" cadete, que gemía por estos exquisitos tratos que recibía de una de las dos personalidades de este joven.

- _Aumentemos la tensión_ – Murmuró entre risas sádicas el veterano, lanzado al cadete al otro lado de la bañera, provocando que su espalda aterrizara bruscamente contra la otra pared de azulejos blancos.

Sujeto con su mano izquierda la sedosa cabellera azul del joven, provocando que simplemente observara al militar directamente a los ojos. Se acerco más a él y se adentro a otro beso, donde el rudo se había vuelto Fliqpy. Splendid le costaba seguir el ritmo de su amigo, esa lengua se movía como una víbora dentro de él, mientras que al mismo tiempo que la mano libre del soldado se entretenía en el miembro del joven, provocando aun más excitación y gemidos por parte del héroe.

- _Esto recién empieza héroe_ – Comentó con un tono sádico y con su característica risa retorcida el veterano una vez que sus labios había sido separados. Splendid sabía a lo que se refería, pero no quería llegar a esa etapa con él, sino con su otra faceta, pero pareciera que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas. Los ojos del veterano volvieron a ese verde y su sonrisa retorcida cambiada a la dulce de siempre – Comencemos – Dijo el veterano bajando lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas frente a su cadete quien cerró los ojos, esperando que su amigo comenzara el trabajo que su otra faceta había empezado.

-Splend… ¿Estás bien? – Consultó el veterano curioso y nervioso.

- Te amo – Susurró el joven, que aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Consultó el veterano que no había podido oír las casi inaudibles palabras de su amigo.

- Que… - Dijo al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y se encontraba al veterano delante de él con una toalla a la altura de la cintura, tapando la cintura hasta las rodillas. Ante esto quedo nervioso y atónito. Todo había sido producto de su increíble imaginación.

-¿Qué… que? – Consultó el veterano que salía de la bañadera, rumbo a la salida de la habitación.

- ¡No!... n-nada –Contestó rápidamente dándose cuenta que estaba con su bóxer que dejaba en evidencia, a pesar de ser holgada, su miembro eréctil, por esto desesperado busco su pantalón y se lo puso veloz al igual que la remera y las zapatillas.

-Si deseas bañarte… allí hay agua caliente – Comentó Flippy mientras hurgaba entre su armario en búsqueda de ropa limpia. Splend directamente negó energéticamente al mismo tiempo que regresaba en sí y salía de la habitación más que ruborizado, nervioso y ahora avergonzado por esa pequeña escena que su mente creo.

El militar regreso nuevamente al baño, una vez vestido con su ropa común, y busco el pequeño frasco con sus medicamentos. Había pasado un par de horas, exactamente tres. Ya era tiempo de tomar otra dosis, por si las dudas. Saco dos pastillas rosadas de forma ovalada y las trago nuevamente sin ayuda de algún líquido. Simplemente en seco, tragándolos con dificultad. Ante este acto Splendid lo observo con una mirada triste, era notoria la desesperación disimulada del militar por estar estable y curarse. Ambos no sabían cuanto tardaría su contraparte en aparecer.

En el pesado silencio que se provoco entre los jóvenes, fue cortado bruscamente por los alaridos desesperados de una jovencita. Por esto, ambos muchachos resoplaron fastidiados, sabían quien había despertado y era momento de ir a atenderla.

********Sálvame********

Todo estaba más que acordado. Los cuatro jóvenes se encontrarían frente a la casa del veterano a mediados de las nueve de la noche. Protegidos por la oscuridad, ingresarían a esa dichosa casa, y si tenían suerte, atraparían al militar, para tener la posibilidad de inmovilizarlo y realizar una búsqueda más tranquila. Splendon't se encargaría de tenerlo quieto e inmóvil. No había nada que podría llegar a salir mal. Allí en ese lugar, debía de haber alguna respuesta, tal vez en el laboratorio. Simplemente tal vez.

"_Septiembre 14,_

_Diario: las voces aun siguen en mi cabeza, y me cuesta pensar con claridad. Estamos en medio de una nueva misión donde ya cayó la mitad de nuestro equipo. Por suerte nosotros solo recibimos algunos rasguños o cortaduras por culpa de una bomba enemiga que cayó en nuestro pequeño y precario campamento temporario, donde íbamos a pasar la noche antes de seguir con la misión. Cayeron siete soldados, y esto me molesta. ¡Debo de proteger al grupo como líder de mi equipo! Y tome una mala decisión de quedar aquí a descansar. Habrá mucho que explicar a mis superiores. Solo espero terminar bien este maldito día. Estamos a metros de una de las bases de esos Tigres. Terminaremos con esta estúpida misión e intentaré de traer a los soldados restantes vivos. Aunque en mi cabeza ya ni la cordura exista, intentaré idear un buen plan, soy bueno para eso. Pero las voces… temo que se apoderen de mi cabeza"_

"_Septiembre 16,_

_Diario: estoy desesperado, en nuestra misión de ayer, Sneaky fue atrapado por el enemigo. Perdimos a casi todos los soldados de nuestro pequeño escuadrón pero logramos acabar con la base de los Tigres o eso creo. Ya que no recuerdo bien que paso, pero según los únicos sobrevivientes, Ka-Boom y Splend dicen que actuaba de forma demente, pero ante el enemigo. No escuchaba lo que ellos me decían, hasta que me deshice del último de esos idiotas reaccioné. Yo no recuerdo más que esas malditas voces en mi cabeza, pero ahora tengo otra idea en mente. ¡Debo de rescatar a Sneaky! Esos malditos podrían llegar a hacerle algo y esto debo de impedirlo. ¡No dejaré que mis amigos caigan en esta misión! Ese es mi deber como General"_

_Septiembre 21,_

_Diario: fue una misión difícil. Encontramos el fuerte enemigo donde mi loco amigo no era el único capturado, había varios de los escuadrones que han desaparecido extrañamente en estos últimos días y los del sector de apoyo Sur de donde venia Splend. Varias de estas personas estaba muertas en camillas, pero otros agonizaban. Les inyectaba un líquido al parecer espeso de color amarillo-neón, y a los pocos minutos las victimas sufrían convulsiones para luego encontrar la muerte. Mi amigo estaba enjaulado con otros diez, por suerte no fueron víctimas cuando llegamos pero estaba en la lista de espera. _

_Atacamos. Nos deshicimos de la mayoría del enemigo fácilmente, salvamos algunas vidas y de entre ellos Sneaky, pero en la huida hubo un inconveniente. En el caos de personas corriendo y gritando tropecé contra uno de esos doctores que manipulaban esas drogas, y el maldito bastardo en mi estúpido descuido me inyecto un poco de esa sustancia en el cuello cuando caí delante de él. Intente detenerlo pero la mitad del liquido ya había ingresado por uno de mis vasos sanguíneos. Enloquecí y lo mate con mi cuchillo de caza, luego escape juntándome con los de mi escuadrón._

_Esto ha sido en la tarde, aun no siento ningún cambio en mi cuerpo. Espero ser inmune a esa porquería. Ya es la hora de descansar, espero poder dormir tranquilo aunque esas voces en mi cabeza me revientan la paciencia. Mañana hablare con el médico de la unidad. ¡Estoy arto de esas voces!..."_

- ¿Qué lees Flaky? – Consultó curioso el joven Splendon't, quien en todo el día, en los que los jóvenes estaban en la casa, no paraba de mirar de reojo a la joven pelirroja, poniéndose en varias ocasiones ruborizado.

- Un diario de aventuras – Contestó la joven, sin intenciones de mostrarle el contenido de esas páginas.

- ¿De qué autor es? – Interrogó curioso, mientras intentaba leer alguna que otra página, pero la joven tapaba las hojas con sus manos. Ella se encontraba sentada delante de Thotty quien hablaba con Mime, y el joven pelirrojo estaba detrás de ella, intentando husmear el contenido de ese pequeño libro.

- ¡Es mío!... es que quiero perfeccionarme como escritora y ahora estoy revisando los detalles… por si me equivoque – Contestó nerviosamente la oji-carmesí de forma rápida al mismo tiempo que cerraba el librito y lo ubicaba en su pequeño bolso rojo que llevaba consigo. No deseaba que nadie supiera de ese pequeño libro a diferencia de Thotty.

- Tienes una letra muy ordenada… de seguro serás una buena escritora – Acotó con tono alegre y una dulce sonrisa el oji-rojo, mientras con un trapo húmedo limpiaba la superficie de la mesa de forma bruta y apurada.

- Splend… ¿Tienes algún familiar que sea parecido a ti en esta ciudad? – Interrogó Flaky de forma nerviosa mientras observaba al joven finalizando de pulir la mesa y caminando hasta el pequeño lavadero a limpiar el trapo que había quedado sucio.

- No que yo sepa… ¿Por? – Consultó tranquilo, dejando el pedazo de tela en la mesada para luego husmear en la alacena en búsqueda de algo en particular. De allí extrajo un pequeño paquete de color bordo, por esto embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

- Es que conozco a alguien que es muy parecido a ti – Explicó la joven, observando cómo volvía a sentarse al lado de ella con un paquete entre sus manos.

- Coincidencias de la vida… no tengo familia – Dijo con un tono de tristeza pero sin cambiar su gesto – Toma… un presente de mi parte… un dulce para otro dulce – Mencionó, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba el pequeño paquete de chocolate blanco. Que de por casualidad era el favorito de la joven, por esto Flaky se ruborizo.

- G-gracias – Comentó por el dedicado presente, sonriendo a más no poder. Cambiando el tema de conversación, de los problemas con el militar, a cómo eran sus vidas antes de encontrarse. Al parecer Splendon't comenzaba a sentir cosas extrañas, demasiados agradables por la joven. ¿Sería que se estaba enamorando? Quién sabe.

********Sálvame********

- Lammy, Lammy, Lammy… ¡Deja de gritar! – Ordenó de forma desesperada el héroe delante de la joven, que no paraba de gritar y pedir que la desaten, así se le era más fácil matar a todos. Incluyendo al soldado.

- Lammy ¡Cállate! Haznos ese favor – Le gritó el soldado quien estaba sentado delante de ella en otra silla de metal reforzado, a diferencia del peli-azul, que se encontraba detrás de él parado.

- ¡Ustedes no tienen derecho de tenerme aquí atada!... ¡Flippy!... ¡¿Por qué me mataste? – Interrogo de forma desesperada al mismo tiempo que gritaba de forma alocada, provocando que su voz se afinara cada vez más. Estaba por quedarse afónica por sus alaridos ensordecedores además de que se lastimaba por su forcejeo brusco en búsqueda de salir de esas ataduras.

- Acaso… ¿Quién la mato fuiste tú y no Fliqpy? – Interrogó impresionado el joven, mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte del soldado que jamás llego – "¿Qué te pasa?" – Pensó, mientras se provocaba un incomodo silencio que fue destrozado nuevamente por los gritos de la joven peli-violeta.

Por esto el veterano se enfureció, se paro bruscamente y con fuerza, le propicio una cachetada a la jovencita con su mano derecha dejando una marca en la mejilla izquierda de la joven. Iba a volver a aventar otro golpe pero esa mano fue detenida por Splendid, quien lo sostuvo firmemente para evitar otra tortura por parte del veterano.

- No es necesario más torturas Flippy – Mencionó seriamente el oji-azul, por esto el veterano se soltó bruscamente del agarre del héroe.

- S-sus o-ojos… s-son ¡Ver-verdes! – Tartamudeó de forma desesperada la joven, buscando salir de la situación moviéndose bruscamente para todos lados, llorando de forma desesperada, cayendo en sus movimientos de lado al suelo, aterrizando con su brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Verdes? – Interrogó confundido por la reacción de su ex novia. Flippy se dirigió de forma desesperada hacia el living, y detrás de él, el oji-azul buscando respuestas – ¡Flippy alto! – Ordenó desesperado el joven, mientras llegaba al comienzo de las escaleras

- Vete Splend… soy peligroso ahora – Comento de forma seca y cortante mientras subía por las escaleras en dirección a su habitación casi corriendo.

- ¡No!... dime qué te pasa – Ordenó furioso el oji-azul mientras quedaba viendo como desaparecía por el pasillo del otro piso su querido General. Rápido se dirigió a donde estaba Lammy en búsqueda de respuestas - ¡Que es eso de verde!... ¡Explícate! – Le gritó colérico al mismo tiempo que la volvía a parar con la silla y luego la sostenía de ambos hombros esperando sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que daba presión.

- F-Flippy ayer m-me mato… pa-parecía F-Fliqpy pero t-tenía los o-ojos verdes… ¡Verdes! – Tartamudeó llorando de forma desesperante. Por esto Splendid no le dirigió ninguna palabra, soltó a la joven y se dirigió de forma desesperada a donde se encontraba el veterano.

El joven peli-verde se encontraba encerrado en el baño, había ingerido más de esas pastillas, sabiendo el peligro que podría ocasionar su locura con tomar más de esas drogas, pero aun así, lo hizo. El héroe, llego a la habitación del su General y al no verlo, rápidamente intento ingresar al baño, pero el soldado estaba apoyado contra la puerta, impidiendo el ingreso a su ex cadete.

- Flippy… ¡Déjame entrar! – Ordenó preocupado el oji-azul, mientras empujaba con poca fuerza la puerta pero no lograba abrirla pero tampoco deseaba utilizar mucha fuerza ya que podría llegar a lastimarlo.

- ¡Vete!... ¡Soy peligroso ahora! – Grito desesperado, ahogando su voz en las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Le costaba articular palabras, sus cuerdas vocales no le permitían seguir hablando, sentimientos extraños salían de lo más profundo de su cabeza, temía de ello. Conocía esa extraña sensación, era como las voces, en la guerra. Otra vez.

Splend al ver la negación de su General no se quedo allí, salió de la habitación por la ventana e ingreso de forma abrupta por la ventana del baño. Encontrando en su desesperante entrada al veterano apoyado sobre la puerta, con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro y lagrimas que caían en gran cantidad, que culminaban en su boca.

- Flippy – Susurró preocupado, mientras se acercaba a él, pero de un momento al otro, el veterano se paro y se dirigió rápido hacia él, llegando a tomarlo del cuello – ¡Flippy basta! – Ordenó desesperado el joven, pero su General solo reía de la misma forma que lo hacia su otra faceta pero sin la tonada grave que poseía.

Splendid no deseaba lastimarlo pero no tenía otra opción, le propicio una fuerte cachetada esperando así que reaccionase, pero este golpe fue tal que lo envió hacia una de las paredes laterales, golpeándose la cabeza con los azulejos, volviéndose a abrir la herida en su cabeza. No obstante, el golpe había funcionado, trayendo nuevamente al joven soldado.

- Disculpas… debía hacerlo Flippy – Comentó un poco apenado mientras observaba que su amigo, que volvía a parase con los ojos nuevamente amarillos.

- No pasa nada… eras tú o yo – Explicó sobándose la cabeza – Bajemos… creo que ahora estoy mejor… ¿Te quedaras a comer viejo amigo? – Consultó el veterano mientras intentaba llegar a la puerta pero por el golpe, estaba demasiado mareado para poder caminar bien. Por esto el joven héroe lo ayudo.

- Ahora debo irme, pero cuando termine las cosas me quedaré… ¿No te molesta no? – Consultó Splendid mientras salían del baño.

- No sucede nada Splend… además Lammy está atada, nada malo puede ocurrir – Comentó alegre el soldado, pero por esto Splend se puso nervioso. ¿Nada malo? Difícil asegurar, difícil de creer. Pero aun así, el veterano parecía despreocupado, acaso se había olvidado de lo que le había pasado hacia instantes, o simplemente intentaba dejarlo pasar de lado. Era algo que el soldado conocía la respuesta.

********Sálvame********

- Bien… ya estamos aquí… ¿Listos? – Consultó Thotty en voz muy baja, en el patio trasero de la casa del veterano. Eran las once de la noche, la luna llena iluminaba el cielo en un tono rojizo muy leve pero notorio. Los presentes en aquel lugar simplemente asintieron energéticamente. Por suerte para ellos, tenían una copia de la llave de la entrada de la casa y de las habitaciones menos uno en especial, del cual, Flaky tenía el deseo de ingresar allí como fuera.

- ¿Por qué tuvimos que esperar tanto? – Consultó la pelirroja un poco molesta, estaba en ese lugar desde las nueve de la noche y la casa del veterano quedo a oscuras a las diez ¿Por qué una hora más?

- Es fácil Flaky… para asegurarnos de que este bien dormido – Comentó el oji-rojo con un tono amable y feliz mientras se acercaba junto a Mime a la puerta de entrada, él volando y su compañero a pasos sigilosos.

- Pero si tú lo vas a detener ¿Por qué esperar? – Interrogó un poco confundida detrás del joven, junto a Thotty. Por el comentario paró en seco y miro a la joven sin saber que responder.

- Ella tiene razón – Acotó Thotty ya que consideraba que lo comentado por su amiga era verdad, por esto Mime asintió energéticamente.

- Lo sé, pero es mejor así… por si las dudas – Se defendió el pelirrojo un poco nervioso, por esto los presentes resoplaron al mismo tiempo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos del oji-rojo.

- Bien… es hora – Comentó Thotty al mismo tiempo que intentaba abrir la puerta para ingresar a la casa, ya que él poseía las llaves del dichoso lugar.

********Sálvame********

- ¡¿Entonces puede estar en la ciudad? – Comentó alegre el joven oji-azul, mientras sonreía a más no poder.

- Si pero hay un problema – Comentó seriamente Mole. El "ciego", según aparentaba como una fachada, tenía un sobretodo negro y ambos se encontraban en un café-bar nocturno en medio de la ciudad, sentados en una mesa redonda, solos en el local vacio, enfrentados, donde Splendid observaba a su informante mientras este tomaba una taza de café.

- ¿Cual es el inconveniente? – Interrogó de forma desesperada y rápida el héroe parándose bruscamente, ante esto su amigo lo miro seriamente y con solo la mirada, le indico que volviera a sentarse, no le agravada los sobresaltos. Por esto el joven volvió a su asiento con una mirada seria.

- A pesar de que los Tigres no están más, las pequeñas organizaciones que desean seguir con lo que dejaron esas alianzas atraparon a tu hermano, experimentaron con él y ahora es uno de ellos – Explicaba el joven, dando pequeños sorbos al preciado líquido amargo.

- ¡¿Qué? – Preguntó sobresaltado, pero sin levantarse bruscamente, aunque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Simplemente cerró los puños con fuerza mientras observaba como seguía su amigo con la explicación.

- Al parecer aun hay una organización con las ideas "Tigres"… tu hermano es uno de ellos, además de que lo cambiaron genéticamente al igual que tú – Mencionaba tranquilamente, observando fijamente a los ojos azules de su amigo y cliente, que expresaban odio a simple vista – Ahora tiene una misión que le fue encomendado, que es buscar a un soldado en especial… ya que él posee en su sangre los restos de la droga TX que fue utilizado en algunos combatientes de la última guerra… - Explicaba el joven, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de un morral un gran sobre A4 y extraía de allí, varias fotos de dos personas en especial.

- ¿¡Quien! – Interrogó preocupado. Un solo nombre pasaba por su cabeza y esperaba internamente que no fuese justamente él. Flippy.

- Son ellos… - Dijo entregándole las fotos, quien lo recibió abruptamente – Aquí está tu hermano en fotos… tiene los ojos y cabello rojo, porque la mutación genética que le produjeron, provocaron esto – Informaba sacando unos papeles del mismo sobre que explicaba el proceso – Y el muchacho que deben de capturar es este… - Menciono entregándole otras fotos, ante esto Splendid quedo boquiabierto – Su nombre es Flippy – Finalizo tranquilo volviendo a retomar la taza con la bebida café.

- ¡No puede ser! – Murmuro impactado por toda la información. Su hermano, su sangre, ahora era parte de esa organización que deseo acabar con la vida de los ciudadanos de Happy Tree. Pero le costaba creer esto, si él odiaba a esta organización. Igual, según el rápido razonamiento del joven, tal vez los análisis lo había trasformado, ya que las ideas que compartía con su hermano no eran los mismo que presuntamente, según la información de Mole, daba a entender que había cambiado, pero ¿Por qué? Era algo del cual, su hermano tendría la respuesta.

Ahora en más debía de estar atento para cuidar tanto la vida, de ahora, su pelirrojo y de su soldado. Esto recién empezaba, jamás creería que las huellas del pasado siguiera, aun en el presenta, complicándose la vida.

********Sálvame********

**Nota de la autora: **bien, aquí finaliza otro capítulo, lentamente voy regresando a la idea principal de mi historia, que tenía yo en mente y mande a cualquier lado. Espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega. Tuve retrasos pero por suerte hoy lo pude terminar ^-^ ahorita son las una de la madrugada, horario argentina, en algunos lugares estará el fic aun en el día jueves y otros en día viernes. ¡Qué extraño es esto! Mi fic viaja en dos tiempos, ¡Pasado y futuro! ¬¬ La falta de sueño me hace enloquecer. Jeje

Ahora las preguntas dementes, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Voy mal?, ¿Voy bien?, ¿Les gusta la trama?, ¿Se está volviendo aburrida?, ¿Les gusta los personajes que ahora aparecen en escena? Me esforcé en traer lo mejor que pude, espero haya sido de su agrado. No soy buena en escenas intimas entre personajes pero intento darle lo mejor que yo sé hacer, soy más de manejar el gore ya que se me es más fácil, tengo demasiada imaginación para ello y me es sencillo crear escenas de esa índole pero el otro ._.lll ¡No me sale! Disculpen por esto, intentare traer mejor ese tema ya que tengo pensado más pero luego verán… ¡Mejorare! Y si no, buscare la forma.

_**A responder los exquisitos Review de estas buenísimas personas y lectores:**_

**Faintrespite:** ¡Te gusto como masacre a Lammy! Bah, como lo masacro Flippy. Y weee tenía un leve sentimiento de provocar una maldad hacia esa esquizofrénica, y pues, allí estaba jeje. ¡A mí también me gustaría disfrutar la nieve pura y no la del frízer! Jeje, aquí en Buenos Aires nevó una vez, pero no era ¡Nieve! Sino un estilo de agua congelada, pero fue lindo de alguna manera… pero mi papi no me dejo salir ¬¬* y eso fue ya hace años. ¡Tenes razón! Me re había olvidado de ese capítulo de HTF, y la ironía jeje, pobre Flaky. Que buen capitulo, lo tengo en HD en mi compu jeje. Respondiendo preguntas… si meteré a "todos los personajes" menos el mono. Jeje. No me agrada el mono. Jajaja. Suerte y fuerza en el cole, espero te haya gustado el capi. ¡Fuerza! A por ellos, por las materias, por los maestros – Grito de guerra - ¡Ha! Jeje. Se cuida. ¡Gracias por el Review!

**Val Dark: **jeje, es que quería ver a Flippy malo por una vez, en mi fic, jeje. No es creatividad, creo. Solo se me ocurrió, ya que siempre Fliqpy mata a los personajes, pues decidí que también, el loquillo del buen soldado se atreviera a probar la sangre otra vez, ya que si en la guerra tuvo la obligación de matar, sino moriría, pues que lo hiciera a voluntad me agrado también. Jeje, y ahorita está el conti, espero te guste. ¡Te cuidas! ¡Gracias por el Review!

**ShinigamiRiku: **¡Sí! Flippy es un ¡Asesino! Weee dato viejo pero jeje, este chico es extraño ¿No? Me encanta sorprender ^^ sé que es extraño que Splendid este enamorados de ellos, pero quise hacer algo que no es muy común. ¿La maldición se acaba? Pues lo veremos en el correr de los ¡Capis! ¡Sí! Quiero ver tu Dibujo, y por la pregunta, decía por Splend le gusta Flaky aunque me agrada la idea del hermanito también jeje. ¡Y actualice! ¿Cuando viene los ositos a mi casa? Cuando apenas leí que Lumpy me daría un beso no sabes cómo apure maquina Jajaja… ¡te cuidas! ¡Gracias por el Review!

**Caminantdlaluz: **Me alegra que te haya gustado amigis, Pues el tema de la nieve, espero que haya quedado aclarado la idea, aquí no es normal que caiga nieve, ese fue una de mis ideas principales para sucesos extraños en una ciudad, que según mi imaginación, está ubicada por la zona donde vivo, por ellos los cambios de climas y la época de Navidad en verano. Una cosa, no tengo sensibilidad ¬¬ es decir, que no poseo cosquillas así que jajá, trae a ese Sas-uke haber si logra algo. Jeje. ^^ Espero que te hay gustado este capi amigis. ¡Te me cuidas! ¡Gracias por el Review! TKM

**Bernaskatsel: **¡Entonces mejoré en el gore! Eso me pone feliz, espero te haya gustado este capi, no hubo sangre pero… pronto habrá. ¿Otra escena entre Fliqpy y Flaky? Pronto habrá otra situación, jeje suspenso. ¡Aquí hay otro conti! Espero te guste. Gracias por el Review. ¡Te cuidas!

**Flakyrules123: ¡**Pues aquí está el conti! Espero que haya quedado decente y bueno. No tiene gore, pero de seguro que en los otros habrá, de a poquito. Jeje yo estuve leyendo una historia con 45 capítulos, y me quede desde las siete de la mañana hasta las una de la tarde y encima se me quemo la comida ¬¬ tuve que volver a cocinar. Jeje ¡Te cuidas! ¡Gracias por el Review!

**Luna Paola Black: **- Retrocedo de forma lenta hasta llegar a un muro de concreto, donde la palmeo nerviosa y observo por todos lados de forma frenética y desesperada, tomo de mi bolsillo del pantalón una llave y de un compartimiento secreto saco varios armamentos - ¡No me harán nada! Estoy preparada para todo… ¡Todo! Wajajaja je o.O? creo que enloquecí. Jeje. La forma de escribir gore en mi caso es así… me imagino una situación, y escribo de forma simple los sucesos que ocurren, las torturas hasta llegar a la muerte, luego de ya tener la idea, comienzo a explicar de a poco y detalladamente las partes que considero importantes. Sangre, sufrimiento, dolor, destruir huesos, despellejar tejido o destruir musculo, así hasta terminar. Pues yop lo hago así jeje. Espero te sirva la idea. ¡Te cuidas! ¡Gracias por el Review!

**Lu: **¡No soy la única que trasforma todo! Eso me pone feliz, es que me gusta dar un pequeño cambio a los personajes, pero siempre intento regresarlos a la normalidad luego de trastornarlos un poco. Jeje. ¿Soy mala no? Weee no tanto jeje. ¡Gracias por el Review! Espero te haya gustado el capi. ¡Te cuidas!

**Fliqpy Flippy arjonita: **Amiga gracias por el Review, aunque no esté en la lista, está en mi Facebook, y con solo saber que te gusto el capi eso me alegra. Ese Will, ese chico me agrada, ¡Me encanta!, y creo que Janett se enamoro de él, ¡Que me lo cuide! Hermanis, espero que te haya gustado el capi, no tiene gore pero de a poco voy avanzando. Te amo hermanita, ¡Gracias por el Review! Espero que te guste este capi, de a poquito llegan los personajes, Splendon't, Cuddles, Mime aparecieron, ¿Quiénes serán los siguientes? Jajaja yo lo sé, ustedes ya lo sabrán. Jajá Te amo Hermanis. ¡Te cuidas! "Aunque lejos, siempre juntas" (By Karla)

Ahora la pregunta más importante de todas, ¿Desean conti? Esto depende de ustedes, dejen un Review, así de fácil, así de sencillo, así soy yo. Este fic se alimenta de reviews para crecer y aumentar, cada vez más y más, si ustedes lo desean, claro está.

Bien, no queda más que decir, sino ¡Gracias por pasar y leer!, hasta otro capi, si ustedes los lectores, lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	14. What lies bebeath

********Sálvame********

**(**_Luego de que Flippy escapara del hospital psiquiátrico, un accidente le empeorará la vida, y la existencia de una joven pelirroja. Además la aparición de una chica en la vida de los jóvenes trasformará todo. ¿Fliqpy también cambiará?_**)**

"_Summary"_

********Sálvame********

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia (AAA): **Los temas utilizados no me perteneces, son solo utilizados como instructivos para el capítulo y los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen. Esta historia ocurre en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos y se utiliza el gore en su máxima expresión como autora puedo crear…

_Deseo agradecer los reviews de los siguientes lectores:_

_Lu – TifaLockhart – Miyoko Nott – FF Arjonita – Bloodytokita – SoraDN – Lucite199 – Val Dark – ShinigamiRiku – Luna Paola Black – Naoly. Gracias por sus Review, de enserio. Si no fuera por ustedes, no hubiese conti. ¡Gracias por los ánimos! ¡Espero les guste el capi! ¡Se cuidan! Besos y abrazos_

¡Mil disculpas por el retrasó! Tuve un temilla que no es importante ahora — sonríe nerviosa — Y me tarde más de lo que yo tenía planeado. Solo pido disculpas, pero aquí está el conti — emoción, exaltación, gritos, silbidos, buena música, yo — Solo disculpas, por un tema que siempre me complica la vida me atrasa en estas cosas. Pero aun así, traje lo prometido, Espero les guste.

Aquí esta otro conti, donde lentamente los personajes van apareciendo y se van desarrollando como lo tenía planeado. Deseo hacer una consulta a los lectores, Splendont solo apareció en el capi que se enfrenta contra Splendid ¿Verdad? No hay otro en que haya aparecido con otro elenco de HTF. Ya que solo lo vi en ese capi junto al héroe y consulto por si hay otro capi y jamás me entere que estuviera este personaje con otros de la serie… jeje…

Espero que les guste, sin más rodeos y preámbulos, el conti… (Nos leemos abajo)

********Sálvame********

**What lies beneath…**

_Así que voy a encontrar lo que hay debajo _

_De su sonrisa torcida enferma_

_Mientras me encontraba por debajo de…_

_Sus ojos cansados y fríos_

_Ahora cambiare mi rumbo_

_¿Por qué eres tan cruel?_

_Siempre estaré aquí_

_Para el resto de mi vida_

_Breaking benjamín_

********Sálvame********

Ingresaron de forma sigilosa, tranquila y precavida por el pasillo del fondo de la casa del joven veterano, con rumbo a la cocina. Cada uno sabía lo que tenía que hacer y su misión en ese lugar. Vivir era la idea principal si uno de ellos corría peligro o se encontraba con el peli-verde. No debía de haber ninguna baja.

A diferencia de Splendont, los demás caminaban casi en puntitas, esperando no realizar algún ruido o algo que advirtiera su presencia en ese lugar, ya que el pelirrojo podía volar tranquilamente. Ese joven tenía las mismas habilidades que Splendid, y según lo que veía Flaky, debía de tener alguna conexión con su amigo peli-azul. Era difícil de creer que no tenía ningún tipo de conexión. El parecido era un noventa por ciento correcta, a diferencia del cabello y ojos, lo único diferente. Esto era algo que la oji-carmesí no comprendía y sacaría la respuesta de alguna u otra forma.

Se adentraron a la cocina encontrando en una mesa con mantel blanco, en el centro de la habitación, dos platos sucios, cubiertos y vasos. Esto daba a entender que el militar no estaba tan solo como se creía en un instante, ¿Quién estaría o estuvo con él? Los cubiertos no habían sido lavados, de seguro no tendría ganas o estaba demasiado cansado. El tema ahora era capturarlo para poder seguir investigando más tranquilos pero la visita inesperada podría ser peligrosa, aun más sin ni siquiera sabían de quién se trataba. Aunque no se descartaba la idea de que haya puesto dos platos por creer que comería con su otra faceta. Otra simple ilusión.

Dejaron la cocina de lado para seguir por el living, donde cada uno tomó su camino propuesto unas horas antes. Thotty y Mime se dirigieron al despacho verificando a cada paso que no hubiera nadie. Que estaban seguros y así seguir revisando meticulosamente. Igual si corrían peligro su amigo pelirrojo lo sabría e iría en su ayuda por su espectacular oído. Solo esperaban que estuviera atento a todo.

Splendont guiado por Flaky se dirigió al sótano, ingresando más que tranquilo por esa puerta demasiado camuflada, solo para verificar que todo estuviera en orden y de paso investigar en sus propios planes y los de su organización. Eso no se lo olvidaba. Lo tenía más presente que cualquier otra cosa. Por otro lado, la joven pelirroja se animó a subir al siguiente piso y dirigirse directamente a la habitación del soldado. No deseó ingresar a las otras habitaciones para buscar al supuesto "invitado", solo deseaba verlo e instintivamente se dirigió allí.

Una vez delante de la madera rustica que le impedía ingresar a la habitación, la palmeo suavemente, notificando que estaba cerrada al no abrirse con un leve empujón. Aspiró profundo aire, dejándola escapar en un eterno segundo, para lograr dejar de lado todo el miedo y esa sensación de peligro que sentía. Era momento de ingresar y enfrentar lo que fuera. Todo por él.

Abrió la puerta, se asomó de forma lenta y lo vio, allí, durmiendo. Ver esa imagen tan tranquila, tan relajante. El soldado tumbado en su relajante cama, boqui arriba. No había rastros de alguna persona. Estaba solo.

Se arrimó de forma lenta, a la comodidad del sueño de su deseado y querido amor, cerrando detrás de ella, de forma precavida la puesta, sin realizar ningún ruido. Notó que murmuraba palabras incomprensibles, cambiando de gestos a cada segundo. Arqueando una ceja, sonriendo, serio o sorprendido. Ella no sabía que estaba soñando pero era gracioso y cómico. Por esto simplemente largo una leve risa inaudible a la vez que lo observaba con ternura. Además que entre sus manos sostenía con firmeza, un oso de felpa verde, como si ese objeto inanimado le brindara la protección que deseaba.

— "Aun lo tienes" — Pensó, con una expresión de dulzura y felicidad, mientras sus perlados ojos carmesí, se llenaba de delicadas lágrimas de esa alegría desmedida, recordando un momento, que ella vivió con desesperación, aunque no era para tanto, para ella era lo más importante. Lo esencial.

"— _¿Qué le regalo?... ¿Qué le gustará?... ¿Algo para que use?... ¿O algo de adorno?... ¡Ah!... ¡¿Qué? __—__ Se preguntaba la joven pelirroja dando vueltas en una pequeña tienda de regalos, dentro del shopping del centro de la ciudad. El mejor lugar, con los mejores regalos y objetos de calidad, a poco precio._

_De forma desesperada tomaba varios objetos, lo observaba fijamente y al encontrarle la más mínima irregularidad lo volvía a colocar en su lugar, para seguir con su búsqueda con otros objetos de los estantes siguientes. Buscaba la perfección, pero no sabía tampoco que comprar, por ello, todo lo que veía estaba más que inservible. Basura._

— _Tranquila… ¿Qué le gusta a él? __—__ Consultó entre risas Giggles, quien también iba para comprarle un regalo a su querido novio Cuddles, pero a diferencia de la oji-carmesí, ella ya había elegido su regalo. Un pequeño conejo de peluche amarillo, que tenía una gran sonrisa y una pequeña zanahoria en su manito derecha._

— _No… ¡No sé!... Debería de saber… un lindo regalo… ¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué? __—__ Preguntaba desesperada volviendo a pasar por decima vez por el sector de peluches de forma veloz, sin mirar los juguetes, sino al final del pasillo._

— _¿Qué te parece… un oso? __—__ Consultó la peli-rosa, tomando un peluche mediano de un estante, que estaba casi vacío, ese peluche era el último de ese tipo, de color verde, que tenía un una pequeña boina del mismo color, una sonrisa plasmada, y una mirada pérdida, que reflejaba felicidad de alguna forma._

— _¿Tú dices?... ¿Le gustará?... ¿No es muy infantil?... Y si… __—__ La oji-carmesí fue interrumpida por su amiga, quien le cerró la boca con la mano mientras se reía a más no poder._

— _Es lindo, mira el oso __—__ Comentó entregándole el pequeño muñeco de felpa, con una gran sonrisa. Flaky lo recibió tímidamente y comenzó a observarlo por todos lados al pequeño juguete en búsqueda de algún defecto __—__ ¿Pasó el examen? __—__ Consultó la oji-rosa entre pequeñas risas, mientras observaba a su amiga, que observaba de forma meticulosa al sonriente oso._

— _Es lindo, me recuerda a él __—__ Mencionó Flaky sonriendo a más no poder, poniendo el muñeco frente a sus nítidos ojos que contenían lagrimas, por el miedo que antes poseía por no saber qué hacer __—__ ¡Es perfecto! __—__ Exclamó. Emocionada salió corriendo desesperada hacia el vendedor, quien se encontraba en la puerta de la vacía tienda."_

Sin pensarlo o siquiera analizarlo, de forma lenta y delicada se sentó en el borde del colchón, a la derecha del soldado. Lo observa de forma triste y alegre a la vez. Ese hombre de allí, que salió a defender a la ciudad, a los ciudadanos y en especial a ella, regreso con ese demonio, ese asesino, ese demente. Era triste pensar que una persona como era él, tan bueno, amable, sociable, pudiera tener un monstruo dentro suyo, que se atrevía a las peores bestialidades que una persona con suficiente cordura lo consideraría algo más que loco y desquiciado.

Era algo sumamente increíble, e incomprensible. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan distinto a él?, ¿Por qué ese amor desesperado por la sangre?, ¿Por qué se volvió así?

Los episodios que se vuelven traumáticos son cosas que algunas personas pasan sin planearlos. Solo se dan de un momento a otro y lo sobrellevan como pueden. Flaky no lograba entender por qué, de alguna forma, Flippy considero en su subconsciente que la mejor forma de salir de ese peligro, esa locura, ese momento, era crear a un asesino tan sanguinario y cruel. Tenía que aceptar que de alguna forma, esto le había salvado la vida, pero también le había condenado a un sufrimiento mayor. La vida a veces no es justa y con él hasta esa actualidad, se notaba un capricho de la vida en provocarle algún tipo de sufrimiento. ¿O acaso eso era porque se lo había buscado? Algo difícil de saber.

Con sus delicados dedos, saco de los ojos del peli-verde su cabellera que los tapaba, con toda delicadeza y ternura. Estos se encontraban humedecidos, de seguro que se había bañado. Poso su mirada en la expresión apacible del soldado al mismo tiempo que se acercaba de forma lenta y constante para un solo objetivo. Besarlo. Sentir esos tiernos labios y el calor que brindaban.

El leve roce la estremeció. Ese calor tan humano, tan dulce, ese sabor a él. Le gustaba. Él no estaba despierto para poder seguir con ese beso, pero no era necesidad. El calor que desprendían ellos le bastaba para ser feliz otra vez, luego de tanto. Por esto ella se ruborizo. Sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas que se tornaban a cada segundo cada vez más rojas, al separarse de su querido Flippy, que de forma extraña abrió los ojos, quedando con la mirada fija a los carmesí de la muchacha. Toda una escena de cuanto de hadas, ¿Acaso su imaginación o la pura realidad? Algo que no sabría explicar, y mucho menos la acción de su soldado a los pocos segundos.

De un momento a otro, el militar empujo a la oji-carmesí al suelo, haciendo que callera de espaldas y sintiera el golpe seco del frio de la cerámica, mientras aterrizaba de forma brusca, y observaba como Flippy se lanzaba encima de ella. Quedando sentado en la pequeña cintura marcada de ella, dando presión y observándola con una mirada seria y fría.

Con sus ojos verdes.

********Sálvame********

— Lo voy a matar hoy mismo, ¡Ni tú, ni nadie me lo va a impedir! — Expresaba con toda furia y enojo desmedida, mientras tomaba, en una de las mesas de una pequeña cantina en el centro de la ciudad, con decorados de tonos oscuros, entre negro y azul, alcohol. Sumergiéndose lentamente en el descontrol que lentamente dejaba a la libertad esta consumición desmedida de bebida. Sin precaución o simple análisis.

— No lo hagas, ¡No te rebajes a su nivel! — Aconsejaba preocupado el comisario de la Seccional Principal del centro de la ciudad de Happy Tree — Llega a sucederte algoy yo no me hare cargo, ¡Sabes que es peligroso!, y no deseo a ese militar entre mis celdas, ¡Seria Peligroso! — Explicaba desesperado y serio el peli-marrón, mientras tomaba de forma tranquila unos sorbos de cerveza negra, gozando y saboreando el preciado liquido amargo que pasaba por su paladar.

Pop comandaba la Seccional y todo lo que salía de sus cuerdas vocales debían de ser cumplidas a la pie de cada letra. Negación o rebeldía merecía castigo. No es que fuera un ser frio sino que deseaba el bienestar de sus oficiales ante todo y para ello, acotaba ordenes, que para él, significaban una gran seguridad para sus hombres.

Este hombre de ya cuarenta y cinco años de edad, tenía un hijo que apenas llegaba a los doce años y ya había terminado de cursar el último año de la primaria. Su padre se había dedicado a anotarlo ya en los principios de secundaria antes de que finalizara el ciclo lectivo. Por sus mejores notas, había sido fácil su pre-inscripción. Era un chico con una gran inteligencia. Por otra parte, el destino había sido duro tanto con ambos jóvenes. La madre del niño había fallecido cuando le había dado a luz. Según los doctores, ella no iba a sobrevivir y tenía dos opciones en ese momento: abortar o tenerlo y morir. Como toda madre, eligió la vida de su niño, que la suya. Así pago el precio.

Cub tenía el mismo color de ojos y cabellera que su padre. Marrón claro. Este comisario adoraba a Cuddles como si fuera su segundo hijo, ya que lo había conocido de niño y él junto a su novia Giggles, habían de cuidado a su hijo cuando era muy pequeño y él como padre, no compendia nada de nada. Más bien, provocaba, sin intenciones, daños a su hijo. Por ello le fue imprescindible la ayuda de ese rubio. Gracias a él, no sabía cuál iba a ser el futuro de su hijo, siendo él quien lo cuidara.

Además de ello. Pop fue quien lo preparó y lo entrenó, para que fuera uno de sus mejores oficiales. Lo amaba como si ese chiquillo, fuera su segundo hijo. Por esto no deseaba que arriesgara su vida para intentar matar al asesino más sanguinario y profesional de toda la ciudad. Eso sería un acto suicida. Pero él sabía internamente que sus órdenes, por parte de su querido oficial, serian rápidamente denegadas, olvidadas, destruidas o simplemente dejadas de lado. Porque, cuando al joven le llegaba una idea en mente, era difícil de sacarla o modificarla, y finalmente terminaba logrando su cometido.

Esperaba que en esta situación, no llegase a intentar cumplir aquella idea, aunque según se veía en aquel momento, pareciera que lo haría de una forma u otra. Estaba sumamente preocupado.

— No me interesa, ¡Lo mataré!, a él y a todos los que ama — Decía con un tono de voz quebrada y poco incomprensible. Las caipiriñas que había pedido habían hecho su trabajo. Más de seis en solo cinco minutos. Era raro que no se hubiera tumbado, ya que Cuddles no estaba acostumbrado a la ingesta de una gran cantidad de alcohol en tan poco tiempo. Era extraño.

— Cuddles, sabes que las personas que ama no tienen la culpa de su problema — Comentó dejando una larga pausa, mientras meditaba unos segundos, al mismo tiempo que observaba a su compañero que entrecerraba los ojos y terminaba con lo que ahora era, una medida de tequila — Y pensándolo bien, de alguna forma, él no es el culpable del todo — Acotó poco convencido de lo que intentaba afirmar. Las dudas estaban, pero de alguna forma esa era una respuesta afirmativa aunque era difícil de creer.

— ¿¡No tiene la culpa? — Interrogó sobresaltado, al mismo tiempo que se paraba bruscamente para quedar erguido frente a su Mayor, quien lo observaba seriamente — ¡Voy a aniquilarlo ahora mismo! — Anunció gritando coléricamente mientras caminaba con toda torpeza y gran falta de coordinación entre sus piernas hacia la salida a varios metros de donde se encontraba.

Ante esto, el comisario intento frenarlo pero fue bruscamente empujado por el joven borracho, quien no estaba de humor y ni siquiera con la cordura necesaria.

— ¡No te metas en idioteces! — Exclamó alterado — Iremos ¡Ya! A tu casa, Giggles debe de estar preocupada — Informó al mismo tiempo que tomaba el brazo derecho del rubio, llevando el peso del muchacho sobre él para luego guiarlo a la salida, llevarlo a la patrulla y dejarlo minutos después en su acogedora casa.

— Giggles — Musitó con tristeza y preocupado, al mismo tiempo que recordaba lo que le había pasado y era guiado torpemente por su querido amigo, conoció y jefe de las fuerzas urbanas de la ciudad, a fuera de la cantina.

********Sálvame********

Ingresaron sigilosos, precavidos y sumamente profesionales, al mismo tiempo que eran protegidos por la obscuridad y el silencio, por una ventana del comedor del pequeño departamento. Sus movimientos perfectos evitaban que se produjera algún tipo de sonido que pudiera advertir a cualquier persona, de sus presencias.

Tuvieron la gran suerte que su pequeña entrada hubiera sido mal cerrada, para poder adentrarse a ese hogar sin tener que forzar cerraduras o romper algo para poder proseguir de forma tranquila.

Caminaron observando cada pequeño detalle de los cuartos siguientes mientras se adentraban por un pequeño pasillo, que los conectaban al final de este con su preciado objetivo.

Una vez llegado a palmear delicadamente la madera rustica que impedía el ingreso a esa codiciada habitación, de un solo movimiento, la abrieron sin realizar algún tipo de sonido dando paso al ingreso de uno de ellos. El menor de los dos, se adentro primero seguido de su socio, compañero y hermano, quien mantenía una gran sonrisa perversa a diferencia del primero que solo tenía un gesto de seriedad.

La pequeña habitación dejaba al alcance de los bandidos, al preciado objeto que, por órdenes, debía de conseguir. Y gracias a sus grandes habilidades y veloces manos, solo debía de actuar para poder terminar el trabajo encomendado.

El menor se ubicó al lado derecho de la cama, mientras que su colega a la izquierda. Lifty quien miraba de forma seria a ese enigmático personaje, que tenía una leve expresión de alegría, y murmuraba palabras que los jóvenes, ni siquiera comprendían, le inyecto en el cuello del tranquilo especialista, esa droga especial. Que daba la facilidad de terminar de hacer las cosas de forma más rápida.

Shifty, quien se encontraba a la izquierda, tapo la boca del peli-celeste, evitando así, cualquier sonido que pudiera advertir el peligro que estaba corriendo el científico. Ellos amaban el silencio, esa era su arma para cualquier situación, y esto era necesario para seguir trabajando sin tener que correr por sus vidas, porque un vecino llamo a la policía, por haber escuchado gritos provenientes de la casa de Sniffles. No deseaban eso.

El oji-celeste no pudo hacer nada. Había caído en manos de esos traiciones y peligrosos ladrones. Las habilidades de los peli-verdes y el hecho de la condición en el cual se encontraba el científico, jamás podría haber dado un posible intento para defenderse o lograr hacer algo. Su sueño pesado había sido su condena.

¿Qué deseaban esos gemelos?, ¿Qué necesitaban de él?, ¿Por qué él? No lo sabía y temía de la respuesta, pero era un hecho que lo sabría cuando volviera nuevamente del mundo de los sueños al mundo cruel y real.

Los hermanos, una vez finalizado la primera etapa de su encomienda, rieron al unisonó con una tonada cómplice y arrogante al mismo tiempo que cruzaban miradas, sonriendo con malicia y perversidad.

— ¿Tomamos un pago por adelantado? — Consultó con arrogancia el menor de los dos, manifestando una mirada cómplice a su mayor, mientras que con las sabanas envolvía al drogado paquete para su traslado.

— Por supuesto que sí — Afirmó Shifty con toda alegría, ayudando a su gemelo en terminar de envolver el "regalo" para sus superiores.

Estos jóvenes traicioneros llevaban una campera verde oscuro con un pantalón de jeans negro, una bufanda a rayas de verde oscuro intercalado con claro y unos antifaz que ocultaban un poco sus preciados ojos verdes. A diferencia del menor, Shifty deseaba utilizar un sombrero verde que tenía una franja del mismo color un poco más clara, que ocultaba parte de su cabellera verde.

Ellos no sabían para que era ese paquete y porque su superior deseaba que lo llevaran lo más pronto posible, lo único que les importaban era la buena suma que obtendrían por sus servicios una vez finalizado este pedido y el nuevo recado que obtendrían por otra mayor suma de dinero. Los billetes verdes era lo único que les importaban.

********Sálvame********

— ¡Terminare de una vez por todas, lo que esos Tigres comenzaron! — Anunciaba con suma soberbia, confianza y seriedad, con una tonada de voz gruesa este joven peli-turquesa, quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo celeste, en frente de una pequeña chimenea, en un cuarto sumamente extenso, con pinturas de famosos celebres del arte como se podría apreciar de Picasso, entre otros, en sus paredes que poseían una tonada muy leve de turquesa.

En medio del gran techo, colgaba y decoraba un gran candelabro de rubíes, que daban la sensación de una habitación con lujos de una gran cantidad de dinero inimaginables.

— Pero señor, no sabemos si aun esta dentro de él, esa droga — Acotaba con una tonada nerviosa y por demás dudosa, un chico de cabellera verde claro con un mechón amarillo que caía sobre su flequillo. Este joven padecía de "Heterocromía" es decir, un color de ojos distinto al otro. El derecho era de verde perlado, en cambio el izquierdo tenía un opaco marrón, que a veces se movía involuntariamente. Esto era por un defecto en el centro nervioso del hemisferio izquierdo de su cerebro.

— Tal vez, no tenga la droga pero algunos componentes de la misma aun deben de estar activos — Explicaba el oji-turquesa quien no apartaba la vista del apacible y tranquilo fuego del "Hogar" que terminaba de forma lenta y constante en consumir las leñas seleccionadas para su consumo.

Nutty no acotó comentario, simplemente sacó de su bolsillo del buzo verde que llevaba puesto, una barra de chocolate, que luego de sacar de forma desesperada el envoltorio del mismo, lo consumió de una forma desesperante, para después lanzar pequeñas risas de forma maniática, cortando el pesado silencio que en un momento se había provocado. Su ojo rebelde se movía a varias direcciones, y su cuerpo temblaba. Necesitaba otra rasión. Sabía que le provocaba los dulces, pero aun así, a este imperativo muchacho seguía degustando estos deliciosos dulces, sin importar que.

De un momento a otro, un joven irrumpió de forma brusca en el cuarto, cerrando con violencia la puerta y quedando luego erguido al lado del peli-verde, detrás del sillón, expresando un gesto de seriedad y nerviosismo.

— ¡Señor!, ya lo tienen, en pocos minutos estará despierto — Informaba con nerviosismo, el peli-marrón, quien tenía vestimenta y peinado estilo de los ochenta. Cabello envuelto en una gran bola de pelos despeinados y unidos entre sí, pantalones naranja estilo campanas con una campera del mismo color, con la frase _"I Love 80'" _en la espalda. En su cuello tenia colgado unos grandes auriculares, estilo DJ, perfectos para escuchar música a buen volumen, sin oír los sonidos molestos del afuera.

— Perfecto Bear, pero podrías haber pedido permiso antes de ingresar de esa forma por la puerta — Atacó de forma cortante y molesta el oji-turquesa a la vez que se acomodaba en el sillón.

— Disculpe Russell, no era mi intensión, es que… — Se defendía nerviosamente, antes de ser fuertemente interrumpido por su superior, que se alteró y reaccionó de forma agresiva.

— ¡No me llames Russell —Exclamó con furia a la vez que se paraba energéticamente y lo observaba con seriedad, mientras se dirigía al frente de este muchacho que temblaba por la exaltación de su jefe — ¡Soy tú señor, para tu maldita información! — Informó a la vez que le enviaba una mirada envenenada y un claro mensaje de que saliera de la habitación. Cuanto antes.

Por esto, el nervioso Bear asintió energéticamente a la vez que salía disparado de la habitación seguido por Nutty. Ellos dos eran sus principales asistentes y a pesar de sus diferencias de estilo e ideas, además de defectos, eran los mejores en su trabajo. Al igual que los gemelos.

El peli-turquesa siempre había sido temperamental, además de su extraño gusto por la vestimenta pirata. En sus pies, tenía dos falsos palos de madera que cubrían sus pies, y en la mano derecha poseía un garfio, demasiado afilado. Estas cosas no se las sacaba ni para dormir. Estaba más que obsesionado, y a pesar de poseer tanto los pies como la mano, igual los utilizaba. Estaba tan acostumbrado a vivir así, que era tan normal como el solo hecho de respirar.

Sin dudas era su fantasía que le encantaba vivir.

********Sálvame********

— "¿Qué puede haber aquí?" — Se preguntaba por decima vez el joven Splendod, mientras revisaba por decima vez el sótano. Estaba más que convencido que allí encontraría algo. Lo que fuera.

Según lo que le había informado a él, Flippy había sido el asesino que había acabado con toda su familia, que lo había condenado a vivir solo y que fue el principal culpable de sus mutaciones genéticas. El pelirrojo estaba más que obsesionado en encontrar algo que delatara a ese militar y cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a recordar a su familia. Lo necesitaba.

En cambio, Thotty y Mime observaban el despacho del veterano, observando meticulosamente cada detalle. Esa habitación parecía haber sido creada para que no fuera interrumpida el apacible silencio del lugar con los sonidos provenientes de afuera. Ellos solo escuchaban sus pasos, no había otro sonido que no fueran, además sus respiraciones agitadas, por el miedo y terror que tenían ambos jóvenes.

— Esperemos encontrar algo pronto — Mencionó nervioso el peli-lila. Ante esto simplemente Mime asintió energéticamente y siguieron buscando con mucha cautela en esa gran habitación. Para luego ingresar al cuarto continuo y revisar por cada estante de ese gran librero y los que contenían esos preciados recuerdos de la guerra.

********Sálvame********

Se había despedido de su amigo y confidente Mole. Ese peli-purpura sabía lo que hacía y como buscar la mejor información que fueran cien por cientos valida. Él se encargaría de encontrar la localización de ese grupo de personas que atentaban contra la vida de muchos y en especial de ese oji-verde, para que el peli-azul luego terminase lo que la guerra tenía que dar por finalizado, ya hacía cinco años.

Splendid no sabía qué hacer. ¿Increpar ahora en la casa del veterano sería buena idea? El horario no lo ameritaba. Sabía que su amigo y General corría peligro ahora en más sabiendo que su querido hermano estaba en su búsqueda, y como poseía sus mismas habilidades, el pelirrojo no tendría miedo de utilizarlos contra su peli-verde si necesitaba capturarlo. Esto no era bueno.

— "¿Qué hago?" — Se preguntaba de forma desesperante al mismo tiempo que se mordía las uñas. Vivía a pocas cuadras de la casa de Flippy, en menos de dos minutos estaría ya sobre su casa, pero aun seguía pensando que el horario. No era lo correcto para ir, ya era demasiado tarde. Pero aun así, un mal presentimiento no salía de su cabeza. ¿La preocupación? ¿En verdad su Mayor estaba en problemas o solo era su cabeza? No lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él — Solo un vistazo — Musitó decidido.

Una vista rápida lo sacaría de su nerviosismo. Solo una mirada rápida. ¿Qué cosa mala podría pasar? Lo que le había dicho su informante era algo muy grave y sumamente importante. La paz de su hogar no lo dejaría tranquilo, hasta que verificara con sus propios ojos, que su deseado y amor prohibido. Flippy. Estuviera más que bien.

********Sálvame********

Llego a su hogar más que tranquilo. Dejo sus cosas en su escritorio, en su despacho que se encontraba en el fondo de la casa y se sentó en su gran sillón de terciopelo purpura frente a este mueble, mientras se relajaba y sacaba de un cajón varios documentos y fotografías.

— ¿Dónde estarás Russell? — Se preguntaba Mole con gran curiosidad — De todos lo que he investigado, tu eres él más escurridizo — Decía mientras observaba la única imagen que tenia de este enigmático personaje, de perfil izquierdo. Apenas podía visualizarse al oji-turquesa, ya que la foto era demasiado oscura — Necesitaré ayuda — Analizó, mientras pesaba quien podría ser su ayudante.

Tenía un joven, que no era de la ciudad. Lo único que tenia este chico, era que había perdido la memoria en un grave accidente, del cual casi no había salido con vida, si no fuera por los especialistas, que él había contratado. Según informes oficiales, este ser había sido pasado por muerto, ya que la organización que seguía con los planes Tigres, necesitaban de nuevos conejillos de indias, y consideraban que ese peli-verde era más que perfecto.

Pickles, no recordaba nada de nada. Este muchacho había vivido luego de su accidente con este informante y topo. Jamás había trabajado así, pero le sería útil con todo lo que le había enseñado.

— Pickles, ven a mi despacho — Anunció por un intercomunicador que tenía en la habitación y lo comunicaba con las habitaciones siguientes.

—"_Ya voy señor" — _Contestó por el mismo sistema y a los pocos segundos, irrumpió de forma formal a la habitación, sino antes llamar por la puerta.

— Toma asiento — Ordenó Mole seriamente. Por esto el joven asintió levemente y se sentó en frente de su jefe — Sabes que estoy detrás de una organización, que fue la culpable de muchas cosas y entre ellas tu pérdida de memoria — Explicaba el oji-purpura, por esto solo el peli-verde asentía — Pues necesito tu ayuda para buscar más información — Acotó seriamente, mientras dejaba a la vista una leve sonrisa.

— ¿¡Yo! — Interrogó impresionado. Pickles llevaba una remera verde oscuro y un pantalón de jeans azul, su pelo más que ordenado y una altura considerable. Por la reacción de este muchacho, el investigador asintió sin mediar palabras — ¡Pues claro que sí! — Exclamó más que feliz. Deseaba ser útil, y ahora podría hacerlo, además que deseaba recordar algo de su vida. Solo en su cabeza aprecia la imagen de una niña peli-violeta, pero no lograba recordar quién era. Era sumamente frustrante.

— Bien, comencemos — Anunció seriamente, mientras le mostraba la información que tenia y los planes para poder ingresar a esa organización, sacar información y desarmar sus planes.

********Sálvame********

Sentía el peso del joven sobre su cintura. Su mirada seria y fría la asustaba. Sus ojos verdes, tan hermosos y nítidos siempre la cautivaban, la enloquecían, le encantaban pero ahora reflejaban una sensación muy extraña. No era de amor, confianza, dulzura sino era como la de Fliqpy, pero sin la necesidad de embozar esa sonrisa característica demente.

— ¿Fliqpy? — Interrogó por inercia, como si ya supiera la respuesta a esa pregunta de antemano. Un simple sí.

El peli-verde la observó de forma indiferente cambiando su gesto a esa temible, demente y tétrica sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo que con su mano derecha sostenía ambas manos de la oji-carmesí con suma facilidad y con la izquierda tapaba la boca, evitando así que gritase.

— Flaky, mi amor, ¡Soy Flippy!, ¿No me reconoces? — Interrogó de forma espeluznante y cínica, con un tono juguetón perverso. Si ese en realidad era el veterano que ella siempre conoció, pues realizaba un extraño juego que jamás imaginó o siquiera pensó que se animaría a realizar algo así. Ese tono y forma de actuar no era algo que él fuera a realizar. ¿Qué le pasaba?

— Flippy, ¿Estás bien? — Consultó dudosa y preocupada con facilidad, ya que la mano del veterano no impedía que pudiera hablar, a la vez que se resistía internamente a ceder a sus miedos y el llanto. No dejaría que la dominara esa parte frágil de ella. Debía de ser valiente.

— ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? — Preguntó a la vez que daba presión con su mano, a las manos de la oji-carmesí y se acercaba lentamente a ella, chocando en un segundo sus frentes. Observándola con toda frialdad — ¿Por qué preguntaste por Fliqpy?, ¿¡Acaso lo amas a él! — Gritó colérico, retumbando su voz por toda la habitación, pasando ahora su mano izquierda por el cuello de Flaky.

— ¡No!, no, es que te noto diferente — Se defendió rápidamente con gran nerviosismo y miedo por la extraña reacción del soldado y su tono juguetón. Ese de allí no era su faceta, aseguraba el oji-verde, pero tenía una gran similitud.

Flippy no contestó, sino que quedó observándola por un largo e incomodo minuto, mientras sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros y lograban con suma facilidad, sentir la respiración del otro. Sus frentes, ojos, narices y boca estaban al roce del otro. Un simple movimiento de cualquiera de ellos y podrían sentir el calor humano del otro, pero ninguno de los dos se movía, estaban concentrados en los ojos del otro y en sus propias mentes.

De un momento al otro, el veterano rompió esa minúscula a cercanía en ambos y se adentro en un beso salvaje. Posó sus labios en los de ella y comenzó a dominar y mandar con su lengua este juego. Ella no se quedaba atrás, y con brutalidad, ambos sentían ese placer humano de amor, como si fuera que lo estaban esperando desde ya hacía mucho. Instintivamente seguían, mientras consumían de forma lenta el aire que apenas quedaban en sus respectivos pulmones, para quedar con un leve vestigio de hilo de ese preciado oxigeno dentro de ellos.

En la separación forzosa de ambos, por la necesidad desesperada de conseguir un poco de ese preciado aire, para llenar sus pulmones, sus miradas se entrelazaron con un vestigio muy leve de alegría y felicidad por parte del soldado, pero esto solo duro unos cortos cinco segundos. La voz masculina de Flippy corto ese hermoso momento, con unas palabras articuladas que no salían del tono particular y demente que había adquirido.

— Flaky, yo te amo — Se sinceró. Pero unos escasos segundos luego de aquellas dulces palabras, comenzó una acción inesperada por parte de él — Siempre te he amado — Decía mientras daba presión con su mano el cuello de la pelirroja, y con la otra daba más presión para evitar que sus manos llegaran a soltarse — ¡Y no dejaré que nadie te posea! — Exclamó parándose repentinamente sin sacar su mano del cuello del a joven, trayéndola consigo.

Una vez ambos parados, él la lanzo a la cama de forma brusca y rápida, para luego volver a tirársele encima. De forma veloz poso su mano en su boca nuevamente para evitar que gritara y dejo las manos de Flaky libre, para que opusiera toda la resistencia que deseara.

Desde la base del cuello comenzó a besar y producir leves mordidas en la pálida piel de la jovencita. Subía de forma lenta mientras que con su cuerpo daba presión, evitando que ella pudiera alejarse o si quiera levantarse. Flaky no le gustaba mucho la situación, así que en su desesperación intentaba de todas formas sacarlo de encima de su cuerpo pero era demasiado grande, pesado y fuerte para una persona como ella. Su boca tapada evitaba que lograra pedir ayuda. Tenía miedo.

El veterano paro de pronto, y se sentó rápido en la cintura de la joven. Sus ojos tenían una mezcla de verde con amarillo, y su expresión de locura y sadismo había cambiado a uno de miedo y susto a la vez que observaba atónito a la joven pelirroja que solo miraba con confusión al soldado, mientras que de sus ojos caía un pequeño hilo de lagrimas, que culminaba en su boca.

— ¡Perdón Flaky!, Yo… — Se exaltó. Estaba impresionado por lo que estaba haciendo, pero su gesto cambio rotundamente a la vez que ponía ambas manos en sus sienes, dando presión con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con miedo y se tambaleaba, sintiendo un gran mareo y dolor proveniente de su cabeza.

— ¡Flippy!, ¿¡Estas bien! — Re consultó nerviosa y alterada, estaba aun más preocupada y no sabía qué hacer, solo observaba en silencio lo que transcurría frente a sus nítidos ojos, para luego recibir una repuesta y una acción completamente inesperada por parte del militar.

El oji-verde retiro rápidamente de su chaleco, su amado y querido cuchillo de caza. Lo enfundó con suma firmeza y lo incrusto con velocidad, fuerza, salvajismo y tenacidad en el hombro derecho de la pelirroja, para luego oír un gemido de dolor, seguido por un grito ahogado y desesperado de la jovencita.

— Deseo divertirme, ¡Contigo! — Anunció entre risas que eran tan tenebrosas, cínicas y dementes, como la de su alter-ego, con la gran y notable diferencia, de que la tonada utilizada era esa suave y melodiosa voz, que siempre lo caracterizo.

********Sálvame********

**Nota de la autora: **de seguro dirán: ¿¡Por qué lo dejaste allí! Es fácil, ¡Soy muy mala!, y me encanta hacerlo. Una cosa, por fin supe como agregar es siguiente signo: —. Disculpen pero no sabía jeje. Estoy acostumbrada por la lectura que llevo en que los textos posean el guion largo, pero no sabía cómo agregarlo en la compu. Había una serie de códigos pero no lo aceptaba el programa, pero luego de una exuberante búsqueda y toqueteo por mi parte, descubrí como agregarlo tocando una simple letra, sin la necesidad de agregar los tontos códigos. ¡Mucho mejor! Jeje, ahora en más estará estos guiones.

**Anuncio especial: **empiezo la faculta la semana que viene, eso que quiere decir. Tengo menos días para poder actualizar, así que discúlpenme, pero tardare en traerles los contis. ¡Espero que no sean muchos! Pero solo tengo los Domingos y Miércoles para poder escribir tranquila, los demás son días de estudio, igual si encuentro tiempitico, les aseguro que escribiré. Sépanme disculpar, no es mi intención. ¡Perdón!

_**Ahora a contestar los exquisitos Review, gracias a estos geniales lectores:**_

**Lu: **solo espero no tárdame tanto. Esto es seguro y lo seguiré afirmando, este fic tendrá un final, y ustedes los lectores lo leerán. Si se pone interesante, eso quiere decir que voy bien — sonríe a más no poder — Gracias por seguir el fic. TE mando mucha fuerza, besos y saludos. ¡Te cuidas!

**TifaLockhart: **Un cambio de nombre. ¡Me gusta! ¿Te gusto el Yaoi? ¡Entonces lo hice bien! Eso me alegra, aunque siempre se puede mejorar. Te paso a explicar, aun no diré porque, pero Flippy con los ojos verdes, es igual de peligroso y me animo a decir que peor que su otra faceta. La idea se me vino un día, y aquí está. ¿Cómo? No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió. Intento agregar a todos los personajes, que tengan su papel y lo demás. Quién diría que el "Malvado" de esta serie seria… ¡Russell!, aunque aún no está todo aclarado. Puede ocurrir algo que cambie todo. Ahora Pickles, ¿Vivo? No era que dije que murió. Pues no y allí esta. Jeje. Y weee quería que apareciera más que un simple recuerdo de Lammy, así que aquí esta. Gracias por seguir el fic amigis. ¡Te me cuidas! Besos y abrazos.

**Miyoko Nott: **Miyo, Miyo, Miyo — Con los ojos abiertos a más no poder — El aviso de mi cel., que llegaban Review que enloqueció y emociono. N un segundo tenía más de cinco Review tuyos. ¡Llegaste hasta el final! Y ahora sufrirás lo que yo sufro cuando espero ansiosa otro conti de Sombras — Suspenso — No me di cuenta pero nuestros fics empiezan con "S" y tienen la misma cantidad de letras, en total siete, ¬¬ creo que la falta de sueño me hace decir locuras jeje. Igual eso lo único que se parecen en nuestros fic. ¡Es tuyo es genial! Luego cuando algún día lo termines lo voy a imprimir. Ya guarde los capis en documentos Word. Gracias Miyo por los Review — le da chocolates — Espero que le guste a mi sempai. ¡Te cuidas Miyo! Besos y abrazos asfixiantes para ti.

**FF Arjonita: **Hermanita, y pues debía de estar en peligro nuestro soldado, no siempre ser él quien produce el peligro. Jeje. Janett desea verde Willfox, y Matts dice que la cuides y que por favor, no regrese más… y weee mis OCs se quieren y odian a la vez. ¡Duerme niña! Sé que hace mal el insomnio, yo estoy con unas ojeras jeje. Tranquila amiga que siempre estaremos conectadas de todas formas. ¡No dejare de joderte en la distancia! — Grita a más no poder — Bien hermanáis, ¡Te me cuidas! Besos, abrazos y chocolates para ti. "Aunque lejos, siempre juntas" (By Karla) ya nos conoceremos. ¡Sábelo!

**Bloodytokita: **Disculpas si no te gusto el Yaoi, pero igual habrá otro tipos de relaciones. Yo no soy amante de este tipo de cosas, pero de alguna forma me agrada que haya un poco en mi fic. Espero que logre sorprenderte con otro tipo de unión. Que pronto habrá. ¡Te cuidas! Besos y abrazos.

**SoraDN: **Esa es la idea jeje. Splendont provocara que su presencia produzca cambios en varios personajes. En el correr de los capis lo veras. Cosas meterán a Flippy, Flaky, Splendid y Splendont en un revoltijo de emociones e ideas. Próximamente, en este fic. — Sonríe — Jeje, ¡Te cuidas! Besos y abrazos.

**Lucite199: **Estaba vez tarde un poquitín más, ¡disculpas!, espero que la espera haya valido. ¿Me vuelvo lentamente tu ídolo? — Grita de emoción — Gracias, y soy buena, weee creo. Jeje es que soy así, veo que hay muchos escritores mucho mejores y me bajoneo un poco, pero saber que lectores como tu sigue mi fic, ¡Me hace muy feliz! ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas, besos y abrazos.

**Val Dark: **se que a más de muchos le sorprendió esta escena, más con aquellos dos intrépidos personajes, y aunque fue una ilusión por parte de nuestro querido intento de héroe, puede llegar a ver más. Solo ha esperar. ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas. Besos y abrazos.

**ShinigamiRiku: **Yo no te estoy asiendo fans de mi locura por la unión de Fli x Splend, es que esa idea puede ser tentadora jeje, cae Shini, cae en la tentación — Musita con demencia — Dios, jebus, Superman, Spiderman, Hulk y todos los héroes de las guerras de las galaxias (?) esto es demasiado — Grita de forma aterradora mientras rueda, tirando todo a su alrededor— ¡Deseo verlo!, ¡Yo quiero verlo! — Tropieza al levantarse del suelo, se golpea la cabeza contra su librero y cae encima de ella, todos los libros, documentos y papeles encima de ella, envolviéndola en una gran montaña — Si — Dice con dificultad mientras le falta el aire allí dentro. Jeje. Diles que vengan de nuevo a esos ositos. ¡Los quiero ver de nuevo!, ¿Lumpy con un lápiz labial? Eso si es traumatizante y sumamente terrorífico. ¡Que no llore Flaky! No aguanto cuando chillan a lo loco jajá… espero te hay gustado el conti. ¡Disculpas el retrasó! ¡Te cuidas! Besos y abrazos ¡Gracias por el Review!

**Luna Paola Black: **Me encanta producir derrames nasales, (?) te hecho buscar imágenes de ellos dos juntos — Ríe de forma perversa — Entonces estoy logrando provocar que la geste le agrade la idea de ellos dos juntos, así dominare al mundo (?) jeje disculpas, no dormí bien jeje. Espero te sirva la locura, y weee hay que tener una mente psicópata para hacer locuras o no… weee soy demente, ¡Qué más da! Jeje ¡Te cuidas! Besos y abrazos. ¡Gracias por el Review!

**Naoly: **Pues aquí está el conti. Espero te guste, escribí más y aquí está. Jeje Gracias por el Review ¡Te cuidas! Besos y abrazos.

Bien los comentarios dementes. ¿Les gusto?, ¿Voy bien?, ¿La trama es interesante o se vuelve aburrida?, ¿Desean que desaparezca de FF para siempre? Pues eso será un no, deseo seguir torturándolos jeje. La pregunta más fundamental e importante de todas, ¿Desean conti? Esto depende de ustedes, un Review con lo que opinan, así de fácil, así de sencillo, así soy yo. He estado un poco depre, weee un poco mucho. Pero intento estar feliz, pero se me complica. Han pasado cosas malas y espero que no empeoren. Ese maldito reflejo perturbados — Suspenso — jeje, yo me entiendo.

Gracias por sus Review, me levantan mucho el ánimo, espero les haya gustado este capi.

No queda más que decir, sino ¡Gracias por pasar y leer! Hasta otro conti, si ustedes los lectores, lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	15. Points Of Authority

********Sálvame********

**(**_Luego de que Flippy escapara del hospital psiquiátrico, un accidente le empeorará la vida, y la existencia de una joven pelirroja. Además la aparición de una chica en la vida de los jóvenes trasformará todo. ¿Fliqpy también cambiará?_**)**

"_Summary"_

********Sálvame********

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia (AAA): **Los temas utilizados no me perteneces, son solo utilizados como instructivos para el capítulo y los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen. Esta historia transcurre en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos y se utiliza el gore en su máxima expresión como autora puedo crear…

Se oyen estruendos, explosiones, risas maniáticas y gritos de terror. Una morocha avanza esquivando bombas, municiones, soldados, cuchillos, cucharas, tenedores, hojas, tareas, libros, cuentas, Algoritmos, Funciones, Raíces, Física, Historia, Análisis Matemático, Profesores (?) — Hola lectores — Comenta agitada oculta entre arbustos, mientras que por detrás de ella pasan más de mil personas, con libros en sus manos, calculadoras, tarea, tarea y mucha más tarea — He traído con complicaciones el conti, ¡Pero aquí esta!, me costó salir de aquellos idiotas que me persiguen para fundir mi cerebro por completo ._. Que frustrante, me están asesinando lentamente — Le cae en la cabeza un libro de 300 páginas con funciones Poli nómicas y Logaritmos — ¡Rayos! Me están por encontrar — Lanza una granada, luego de la detonación, salen volando varios brazos, carne, sangre, libros, lapiceras y parciales desaprobados — Uno menos, me quedan seis — Ríe maniática — ¡Encima tengo clases los sábados!, ¡¿Por qué me torturan así?, ¡Yo no hice nada! — Pensativa — ¡Ho! Cierto jeje, bien les dejo el conti, espero que les guste, me costó pero aquí esta. Sépanme disculpar — Desaparece entre arbustos escapando de los profesores del Área Matemática.

_Deseo agradecer los reviews de los siguientes lectores:_

_Hiker Fliky __—__ Val Dark __—__ SoraDN __—__ ICafeConChocolate __— Lu — FF Arjonita — Naoly — Bernaskatsel — Punkcedoll__. Gracias por sus Review, de enserio. Si no fuera por ustedes, no hubiese conti. ¡Gracias por los ánimos! ¡Espero les guste el capi! ¡Se cuidan! Besos y abrazos_

Sin más vueltas, ni contradicciones, el conti (Nos leemos abajo)

********Sálvame********

**Point of authority…**

_Amas la manera en que te miro_

_Mientras encuentras placer en las cosas desagradables_

_En las que me haces pasar_

_Tú lo mandas lejos si yo lo entrego_

_Mi vida, mi orgullo… ¡Está roto!_

_Linkin Park_

********Sálvame********

Había reaccionado más que mareado, sino que sumamente asqueado. Su doble visión no le ayudaba en nada. El frio del suelo y la fácil movilización de su cuerpo, creo una respuesta por demás obvia en su mente. No estaba atado. Eso era algo positivo, pero en las condiciones por el cual había despertado, no lo favorecían del todo. Ese malestar y molestia detrás de su cabeza, además de sentir esa sensación de vomito y arqueadas no eran de nada buenas señales.

Sus anteojos estaban mal ubicados, pero puestos en fin. Solo acomodarlos con la mano derecha era más que sencillo, pero el simple intento de moverlo provocaba una mala coordinación de su cuerpo ante sus deseos. De seguro eran los aspectos negativos de la dichosa droga que le habían inducido.

Con dificultad, se paró ayudado por el muro de concreto que le servía de apoyo, para su débil y ahora pesado cuerpo. Sentía demasiadas punzadas en su cabeza y el mareo incesante provocaba mayor inestabilidad y desesperación que comenzó a crecer de forma constante a cada segundo que pasaba sin lograr visualizar mejor su alrededor. Su vista por demás fallaba.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Musitó preocupado a la vez que pasaba una vista rápida a su alrededor. Solo lograba captar un poco los colores y objetos. Por su familiarización con ellos y la combinación que hacían, lo hacía sentir que estaba en un simple lugar — ¿Mi laboratorio? — Cuestionó dudoso. Los distintos colores que se mesclaban entre ellos y el predominio del blanco de fondo daba esa sola respuesta para este genio y especialista.

Dejando pasar un largo suspiro, se talló los ojos en búsqueda de mejorar su visión, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, el esfuerzo parecía inútil.

— Estará con complicaciones en la vista por un buen rato — Explicó una voz, que era distorsionada con un tono grabe, por un altavoz, que estaba ubicado en el centro del techo, incrustado en una cámara de 360º que captaba el cuarto por completo. Sin ninguna esquina vacía.

Sniffles comenzó a buscar en sus alrededores el origen de esa voz con la mirada, pero no encontraba nada en su vista completamente inservible. Además su nula coordinación y síntomas, no le permitía poder dar los pasos para poder movilizarse por la gran habitación. Solo podía quedarse erguido.

—No se esfuerce, ¡Descanse!, luego se le asignará su misión — Ordenó. Con un corte notorio del aparato, por el fuerte sonido que se pudo oír a lo último, alertaba que habían desconectado el altavoz. Era como si el micrófono lo hubieran golpeado con algo.

— ¿¡Quiénes son!, ¿¡Qué quieren de mí! — Interrogó sobresaltado de forma desesperada, mientras su espalda golpeaba con fuerza la pared para luego dejarse caer de rodilla, en llanto, asustado e impactado por lo que sucedía. Tenía miedo — ¿¡Qué quieren! — Cuestionó por ultima vez antes de ahogar su voz en llanto, al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba, sosteniendo con ambas manos firmemente sus piernas, dando presión hacia si mismo.

¿Qué hacer? Era difícil de saberlo.

********Sálvame********

—Sigo insistiendo — Mencionaba mientras sonreía incrédulo — Trabajen conmigo, ¡Recibirán buenas pagas!, necesitamos gente de confianza, y yo confió en ustedes — Decía mientras caminaba a la par de aquellos dos jóvenes, por una de las tantas calles súper pobladas del centro de Happy Tree.

—No somos buenos para ese tipo de trabajo — Contestaba el menor, con una mirada indiferente y completamente desinteresado en el tema. Ese tipo de esfuerzo seria algo de lo que no estaban acostumbrados, además de que no iba con ellos.

—Además ya tenemos trabajo, ¡Y ganamos bien! — Exclamó con gran alegría Shifty mientras se acomodaba su delicada gorra con paciencia y prestando mucho más interés en ello, que en lo que acotaba su amigo.

—No me agrada mucho que vuelvan a sus viejos trabajos — Mencionó preocupado Handy observando a sus compañeros que miraban a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que esquivaban peatones por el sendero — Un trabajo bien pagado y a la ley es mejor, ¡Yo los ayudaré! — Insistía pero los gemelos ya tenían sus propios planes y deseos organizados.

—Tranquilo, que no ocurrirá nada — Aseguraba el menor al mismo tiempo que frenaban los tres a la par — ¡Ahora comeremos algo! — Exclamó alegre cuando visualizaron el lugar donde habían frenado. Aparentemente un nuevo restaurant en la ciudad.

No mediaron palabras, simplemente ingresaron al gran y lujoso lugar que se podía apreciar con solo verlo desde el afuera. Se acomodaron en la primera mesa que encontraron vacía, al lado de unos grandes ventanales.

El lugar sumamente elegante, comprendía una gran habitación donde se ubicaban las mesas a una distancia perfecta, donde los mozos podían pasar sin complicaciones y se reservaba perfectamente la intimidad de los comensales.

Cada mesa tenía un delicado mantel de ceda azul marino, que poseía un bordado en los extremos, en forma de rosas blancas. En el centro, un delicado y preciado jarrón de porcelana de cuello alto blanco con detalles florales azules. Las sillas acompañaban la decoración con un tono azul y bordados blancos, también de flores, en su tela de terciopelo. Muy acolchadas para la perfección de la comodidad.

Ese lugar tenía paredes con un suave tono azul, en donde las ventanas tenían ubicado, delicadas cortinas de ceda blanca con un listón azul perlado que las mantenía ubicadas a la perfección en su lugar, tapando los marcos. En el fondo de la habitación dos puertas en cada esquina, que se abrían al mismo estilo de las cantinas, en las épocas de los vaqueros.

Ellos quedaron impresionados por la belleza del lugar. Como dos ladrones y un obrero común habían terminado pisando ese sitio, tan grande y lujoso. Era completamente extraño para los muchachos que jamás creyeron estar en un lugar así. Ni siquiera imaginarlo.

Una joven peli-azul se acercó a ellos desde el fondo del lugar, llevando la famosa carta, con los determinados precios de los platillos a disposición.

Una vez delante de ellos, se presentó cordialmente pero una vez visualizado al peli-naranja, su alegría se desbordó a la vez que el obrero se sonrojaba.

— ¡Amor! —Exclamó sobresaltada mientras lo miraba con una gran alegría, hasta cambiarlo repentinamente en un gesto de seriedad — ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡Deberías estar por entrar al turno nocturno en veinte minutos! — Acotó con un tono de enojo y curiosidad, mientras ese gesto de seriedad aumentaba junto con un sentimiento de desconfianza.

—Me cruce con mis viejos amigos del secundario, y me invitaron a cenar antes de trabajar — Explicó nervioso a la vez que señalaba a sus compañeros, con una gran sonrisa nerviosa — Él es Shifty y él es Lifty — Presentó de forma rápida a la vez que los nombrados le sonreían y lanzaban una mirada, un tanto pervertida, a la oji-azul que solo los observaba seriamente.

— ¡Bien! — Contestó de forma cortante, no muy convencida — ¿Qué desean los caballeros? — Consultó una vez que les entregó a cada uno, la carta, donde los gemelos comenzaron a revisar de pies a cabeza, la lista interminable para ver cual les era o no conveniente mientras que el oji-naranja observaba nervioso a su novia, sin revisar la carta que estaba cerrada delante de él. Sin sus manos, se le seria complicado observar cada página, pero igual el joven ya tenía una idea de que pediría.

No era muy delicado, la sencillez de pensar algo fácil, simple para él le bastaba. No necesitaba platillos exquisitos o especiales. No deseaba tanto.

Petunia sabia que ahora, su novio tendría que estar haciendo la fila para ingresar al turno nocturno y no allí comiendo con esos dos gemelos que ni conocía. No obstante, verlo allí cerca le emocionaba y la hacia feliz. En tan solo diez minutos llegarían los comensales y su verdadero trabajo comenzaría pronto.

De pronto el enojo y la molestia de la muchacha se desvaneció cuando Handy pidió primero su platillo, exquisito y deseado.

—Un simple Rosf Bife, con papas y salsa roja — Pidió alegre mirando fijamente a su novia. En cambio, los gemelos lo miraban curiosos. ¿Un simple churrasco que algún tipo de comida extraña?, ¿Nada más que eso? Era sumamente extraño que no se arriesgara por algo nuevo e innovador. Por esto, la oji-azul sonrió a más no poder. No podía enojarse con un ser tan tierno como era su novio. Simplemente no podía. ¿Cómo?

********Sálvame********

Ingresó a su hogar de forma difícil y complicada. Su jefe, amigo y confidente lo había llevado hasta la puerta del dicho lugar pero una llamada de emergencia ocupo el tiempo que iba a dedicar para su amigo. En su condición, no podía dejar de lado una obligación así, aun más si era sumamente urgente.

Cuddles llegó a su living tambaleándose en el camino. Se tiró en uno de los sillones amarillos sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, que impregnaba fácilmente el ambiente con el fuerte aroma a alcohol, además de su piel y cabello. Sus parpados no podían permanecerse abiertos, ya que caían constantemente en su intento de estar alerta. Cedían al gran contenido alcohólico en sangre que modificaba su mente y lo ponía a la perfecta acción de cualquier orden, dispuesto por su cabeza. Era capaz de todo.

Observó su alrededor con dificultad. Su vista doble lo ponía nervioso pero la ira contenida, la frustración y la necesidad de hacer algo unida a la imagen de su novia en su mente que trajo una foto de ella que estaba en las paredes, lo sobresalto aun más.

— ¡Debo terminar con esto! — Musitó con furia y dificultad, a la vez que intentaba pararse y dar los mejores pasos que podía en su condición, pero aun así no lograba dar más de tres sin caer seco al suelo. No obstante, las ideas de su mente no lo dejaban en paz, esa idea fija lo alteraba y esa necesidad de hacer algo, lo obligaba a pararse nuevamente y avanzar cayendo nuevamente al piso. Otra vez.

Llegaría a esa casa. Lo encontraría y terminaría con algo que deseaba más que todo. Venganza. ¿Qué otra cosa podría perder?, ¿La vida? Cosa ya pasada de lado por el rubio, la idea de revivir le mantenía todo más que asegurado.

********Sálvame********

Divertirse. Esas palabras pronunciadas por una parte de él, siempre significó lo peor de lo peor, pero ahora esa palabra articulada de sus labios, la misma que antes le producía terror con ese de ojos amarillos, provocaba el shock en su mente. Esa mirada por demás fría, con esa sonrisa maniática ¿Qué significaba? Acaso Fliqpy había logrado consumir por completo al veterano o aquella persona era la verdadera personalidad que habitaba en ese ser.

No lo sabia, pero deseaba saberlo.

Sus ojos verdes, potentes, increíbles, nítidos lo observaban con frialdad mientras que sus labios formaban esa cínica sonrisa que siempre caracterizó a su faceta. La presión de su cuerpo encima de la niña, provocaba que cada vez sea menor la resistencia de ella contra su agresor y su cuchillo de caza empeoraba la situación. Provocando que la oji-carmesí usara menos el brazo, por miedo al dolor.

Su leve gemido y pequeño grito habían sido insignificantes para el oído humano, incluso Splendont no se había percatado de esta llamada desesperada de auxilio que pedía la niña. Su concentración ahora, estaba por demás, en revisar el sótano en búsqueda de algo que podría ayudarlo a recordar y a toda su organización, que ahora era su jefe, estando a merced de cada pedido y orden que dieran sus superiores, sin cuestionar nada.

Observar esa imagen tierna, frágil, débil le provocaba un deseo interno de seguir por más y más. Lo necesitaba por algún motivo y lo iba a hacer.

Se relamió sus labios, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba encima de la pelirroja, que de sus ojos caían débiles lágrimas que culminaban en su bello y casposo cabello. Con su mano firme en el cuchillo, comenzó a moverlo en varias direcciones, provocando así un peor daño, mientras la joven se mordía los labios. Evitar complacer, evitar gritar.

— ¡Grita para mi! — Musitó con cinismo a la vez que pronunciaba cada palabra de una forma tétrica, sonriendo de forma demente y liberando por segundo, leves risas, idénticas a la de su faceta pero con su dulce y melodiosa voz.

—Jamás, ¿¡Eso es lo que quiere Flippy! — Se sobresaltó Flaky, por esos oscuros deseos de ese ser — ¿Deseas dañarme?, ¿¡No me amabas! — Consultó casi en llanto, mientras lo observaban amenazante y enojada. A la vez que forcejeaba e intentaba sacar al militar de encima de su cuerpo.

—Yo te amo — Respondió fríamente — Por eso ¡Deseo divertirme! — Exclamó poniendo su mano en el cuello de la joven y sacando de forma lenta el cuchillo del cuerpo de la oji-carmesí — ¡Grita! — Ordenó de forma demente a la vez que incrustaba el arma, en el otro hombro, desgarrando los músculos cada vez que se sumergía más y más.

Flaky no grito, solo consumió esos deseos desesperados en su interior, guardándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Gimió por lo bajo, decepcionando al militar por completo.

Flippy se desilusionó pero no por ello pararía. Ella iba a gritar, a pedir clemencia, a producir el gozo que buscaba o moriría por su arma. Por primera vez.

Ingresó su cuchillo ahora por el estomago y subió hasta la base del tórax. Ella solo gimió mientras sentía ese frio metal que cortaba toda su piel e ingresaba aun más para aumentar la herida. La oji-carmesí sabía cual seria su destino. Su final. Pero aun así no le importaba, de una u otra forma reviviría para poder seguir insistiendo nuevamente en salvar a su soldado.

El veterano notó que cada esfuerzo provocaba que la vida de la joven se consumiera mucho más rápido. Era divertido verla sufrir pero sin ese coctel de gritos, todo esto no valdría la pena.

Entonces decidió probar con otra cosa.

—Si no gritar para mi, ¡No lo hagas! Pero me divierte contigo de una forma u otra — Comentó con cinismo a la vez que se reacomodaba encima del cuerpo de la joven.

Con el filo de su cuchillo la despojo de la campera de un solo tirón. No fue difícil destrozar esa débil tela para dejarla a un lado de ellos. Una remera salmón cubría su frágil cuerpo. Simplemente se quitó su chaleco y luego su remera negra, quedando con el pecho al descubierto. Por esto la pelirroja notó que en la parte baja de las costillas en la derecha e izquierda de su cuerpo. Una cicatriz subía desde las costillas flotantes hasta la cuarta costilla. Demasiado marcados.

El militar se relamió los labios con suma morbosidad al ver esa imagen indefensa. Con su cuchillo despojo la remera de la muchacha con todo salvajismo y brutalidad. Ante esto, ella intento evitarlo pero las manos rudas del veterano evitaron que esas manos molestaran en su trabajo.

Notó que los atributos de la niña eran más de lo que podría desear. Perfectos, bien redondeados y firmes. Nada de inyecciones u operaciones. Simplemente naturales.

—Vasta Flippy, ¡Yo no quiero! — Gritó. Eso era lo que esperaba el veterano pero ahora necesitaba que gritara aun más y que fuera esta vez por placer, que solo un hombre experimentado como él lograba con facilidad brindar.

No escuchó el pedido de ella, con su cuchillo quitó esa prenda femenina que lo separaba de su premio, mientras se resistía a las pequeñas fuerza de la niña en apartarlo de su lado. Aun con su cuchillo firme, empezó a acariciar el pecho de la niña, sin dejar de relamer entre esos atributos. Ella se oponía a esa hermosa sensación que ingresaba desde lo más prohibido de su cuerpo.

No se entregaría a esa parte de ese ser. Aunque aquella persona asegurara que ese era en verdad Flippy, por que para ella esto no era así.

— ¡Gime para mí! — Mencionó con ese tono sádico mientras seguía en su delicioso juego. Posó su mano izquierda en la espalda de la niña y la levantaba lentamente, trayéndola hacia él.

La pelirroja sentía como ese hombre, que lentamente la sentaba, estaba más que enloquecido y metido en su lujuria. Él estaba sentado en la cintura de ella, bajo un poco para reacomodarse y lograr sentarse más junto a ella, dejando así en evidencia su miembro eréctil, que tocaba por debajo de su ropa, la cintura de ella.

Los mareos que tenia la oji-carmesí le impedía la estabilidad. Ambos estaban manchados de sangre, de es carmesí que aun brotaba del cuerpo de la jovencita. Estaba muriendo desangrada.

Flippy posó sus dos manos por la espalda de Flaky, mientras jugaba con su lengua, en los pezones de ella, al mismo tiempo que las mordía. Ella no podía oponer resistencia, su fuerza se desvanecía a la vez que su piel tomaba lentamente un tono aun más pálido de lo común.

El militar subió lentamente, mientras mordía su cuello y con su cuchillo de caza, producía leves tajos en la espalda de la peli-carmesí, provocando que se intensificaran los leves gemidos que empezaba a liberar acompañando de leves chillido de dolor.

—Te amo — Se sinceró, ella solo sonrió levemente. Le gustaba esas palabras articuladas por él, pero deseaba que fueran en otras circunstancias y sumamente de otra manera — Siempre te amamos — Acotó. Ella se alteró, ¿Qué era eso de que siempre la habían amado?, ¿Acaso esos eran quienes estaban con ella?, ¿Se habían fusionado esas dos facetas?, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Levantó la mirada con dificultad al ya no lograr sentir ya nada de su cuerpo. Observó los ojos del veterano, eran un verde amarillento, no había un predominio de alguno de los dos. No lograba comprender nada, pero no tardaron en volverse verdes. Mala señal.

— Nadie te va a poseer, nadie — Musitó con seriedad. De pronto tomó el cabello de la joven y tiro hacia atrás. Los carmesí de ella visualizaron una sonrisa por demás desquiciada con esa mirada que era sumamente fría, inhumana, indiferente, horrible — Nos vemos amor — Finalizó con su tonada juguetona antes de que ese filo afilado del cuchillo cortara el cuello de la niña. Con toda brutalidad y salvajismo. Sin parar de reír.

Flaky no más pudo ahogar un grito en llanto, mientras miraba con miedo y atónita a la persona que más amaba acabar con su vida, con esa arma que siempre llevaba consigo, aunque fuera solo por tres horas hasta volver a respirar.

No duro mucho el leve vestigio de vida en el cuerpo de Flaky, lo único que quedo fue un gesto de miedo y terror impregnado en su rostro con los ojos más que abiertos. Sellados en pánico.

Flippy comenzó a reír de forma maniática a la vez que relamía el cuchillo con sumo gozo. Estaba disfrutando su hazaña con suma alegría. Con sumo placer.

De golpe, la puerta se abrió más que bruscamente, ingresando abrupto Splendont que le era raro que la joven tardara demasiado. Al ver esa imagen de la joven semi-desnuda, herida, tumbada en la cama con el militar que ahora embozaba un gesto serio lo alteró. Sentía una gran rabia e impotencia que crecían a más no poder.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! — Exclamó sobresaltado. Se dirigió veloz al soldado y de un puñetazo lo lanzo con fuerza hacia una de las paredes. El impacto en el costado izquierdo del cuerpo del veterano, lo desoriento. Cayó en seco encima de su mesita de luz, golpeándose fuertemente y aterrizó con rudeza en el frio piso.

— ¡Oye!, ¿¡Qué te pasa! — Interrogó sobresaltado. Sus ojos verdes lentamente se tornaban en un bermellón para bacilar en una amarillo casi neón. Parecían que sus ojos se volvían aun más brillantes. Se sobó la espalda y la cabeza a la vez que se paraba con dificultad. Sentía un mareo y dolor extremadamente insoportables.

Splendont lo observó con furia desmedida, ¿Qué te pasa? Que tipo de pregunta ridícula para una situación de esta índole consideraba el oji-rojo. En ese instante el ambiente se volvía cada segunda más tenso. Esto iba de mal en peor.

— ¿¡Qué te pasa! — Cuestionó furioso dirigiéndose al soldado y tomándolo del cuello para levantarlo a su altura — ¡Maldito bastardo!, ¡Mataste a Flaky imbécil!, ¿¡Y me preguntas qué me pasa! — Informó mientras le mostraba lo que yacía en la cama señalándola con la mano izquierda. El veterano quedó sumamente atónito e impresionado. No lograba creerlo.

— ¿Yo?, ¡No!, ¡No puede ser! — Se sobresaltó. Ver la imagen de su querida amiga, muerta en esa horrible condición fue desgarrador. Observó sus manos manchadas de sangre y que aun enfundaba esa arma en su mano derecha, estaba aferrada a ella. Este lo soltó del susto y negaba mentalmente lo que pasaba, no podía ser, no deseaba aceptarlo. Lo peor que afirmaba la situación era el recuerdo nítido que tenia en su cabeza, toda acción, todo movimiento perpetrado por él, estaba más que claro. ¿Por qué lo hizo? En ese momento lo deseaba, ¿Por qué no paro? No comprendía.

— ¿¡No! — Exclamó furioso viéndolo fijamente a los ojos — ¡Es tú maldita culpa!, ¡Idiota! — Pronunció con rabia a la vez que con fuerza lo lanzaba hacia el pasillo. La energía y rabia del pelirrojo produjo que usara mucha potencia en su movimiento, provocando que el soldado llegara hasta la planta baja, cayendo bruscamente por las escaleras al final del corredor.

El oji-rojo observó con tristeza el cuerpo de la joven que comenzó a contener lagrimas y ahogar su rabia en un gran y agudo grito. Verla así le rompía el corazón, además de la necesidad de verla sonreír, quería verla con una gran sonrisa, pero esa imagen de terror que embozaba su rostro creaba aun más odio que se acumulaba en su interior que iba dirigido a una sola persona. Flippy.

El veterano con suma dificultad se levantó. Su brazo derecho estaba quebrado, en su frente se había vuelto a abrirse la antigua herida, su espalda le dolía demasiado y ese mareo provocaba que le costaba escapar de allí. El dolor lo agobiaba pero aun más el recuerdo de la joven en su cabeza.

Caminó con dificultad hasta el living. Un sonido de un derrape abrupto lo alteró aun más. Un vehículo había frenado frente a su casa y la acción que había tenido daba a entender la desesperación del conductor de llegar en su casa. ¿Qué más faltaba?

A los pocos segundos se oyó golpes fuertes y desesperantes en la puerta principal, que retumbaban por toda la casa. Esos estruendos provenientes de la entrada principal lo alteraban a más no poder, ¿Qué peligros le esperaba allí fuera de la sala de estar?, ¿Debía de averiguarlo o mejor escapar? En su condición física, lo mejor que podía hacer era marchar lejos. Escapar de ese posible peligro que sus instintos advertían sin cesar.

********Sálvame********

Estaba revisando de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha y viceversa en ambas ocasiones. No encontraban nada. Su búsqueda meticulosa, provocaba el aburrimiento. Lo que ellos imaginaban una misión, estilo las películas de acción, teniendo en cuenta al soldado, no parecía muy interesante en esta situación. Además el silencio de la habitación dejaba en evidencia los sonidos de sus tranquilas respiraciones, de sus leves movimientos. Cada vez que tomaban algo y lo volvían a colocar en su lugar. Era sumamente molesto.

— ¡No hay nada! — Exclamó Thotty molesto. Nervioso se sentó en el sillón preciado del veterano dejando su vista clavada a esa pequeña chimenea que permanecía apagada delante de él.

Mime realizó varios golpecitos consecutivos con su dedo en uno de los muebles del lugar. Era como un código. El oji-lila prestó tención a cada sonido que provocaba y entendió el mensaje.

— Tienes razón, es extraño que aquí no haya sonido. Esta todo más que tranquilo — Contestó el joven nervioso, dejando pasear la vista por toda la habitación, observando todo los detalles que ya había revisado — Esto es raro, ¿Por qué esta tan tranquilo, además de que no hay rastros de Flippy? — Musitó nerviosamente. Decidido, camino tranquilo hasta la entrada del lugar, la abrió levemente pero aun no captaba sonido o algo que advirtiese peligro. ¿Por qué?

El mimo, realizó otros varios sonidos, golpeando el puño en la madera rustica que tapaba la entrada. El peli-lila lo observó directamente a los ojos, y una vez finalizado ese mensaje le dedico una sonrisa. Por esto el pecoso no entendía por qué esa mirada.

— Tienes razón, debemos de salir y ver si los demás están bien — Afirmó por el comentario codificado de su amigo. Por esto el peli-violeta solo sonrió a más no poder y salió junto a su compañero de la silenciosa habitación a la siguiente. El silencio es cómodo para la lectura, pero no para una misión del cual ellos estaban pasando, no debía de dejar de lado nada, aun más los sonidos.

Una vez frente a la puerta de salida-entrada del despacho, la abrieron levemente y captaron lo que antes había sido completamente desconocido por ellos. Varios golpes incesantes que daban a un objeto, parecía retumbar en toda el cuarto, y la puerta solo estaba levemente abierta. Esos sonidos y el grito colérico de un joven, rápidamente trajo en evidencia, quien era ese ser que provocaba tal escándalo.

—¡Abrirme la puerta maldito bastardo! — Gritaba un joven con un tono un poco quebrado. Notorio de un ser con valores por más de lo normal de alcohol en sangre.

— ¡Cuddles! — Musitó preocupado el oji-lila. ¿Qué hacía allí el joven?, ¿Debía de intervenir o dejar que todo pasara sin correr peligro? No sabía qué hacer, pero las cosas podrían ir de mal en peor si ese rubio intervenía en los planes de Flaky. ¿Qué hacer?

********Sálvame********

Splendont aun tenía la mirada perdida en esa joven. No paraban de correr feroces las lágrimas por sus mejillas, empapando su rostro que ese liquido salado. Sentía una suma tristeza. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Estaba demasiado concentrado en sus cosas como para prestar atención a algo que en su momento considero insignificante.

Solo estaba allí para poder infiltrarse, tomar información y llevarse al veterano, pero ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de lo egoísta que había sido y de cómo había finalizado la vida de una persona, que a solo pocas horas de conocido que tenía, ya la tenía más que en la mente. Y no sabía por qué.

La ira lo carcomió por dentro. El enojo, la irritabilidad, la frustración y el sentir que todo estaba más que mal le daba razones suficientemente validas para solo una cosa. Matar al veterano.

— Me la vas a pagar maldito — Musitó con rabia escupiendo cada palabra articulada de forma seca y cortante.

Antes de desaparecer de la habitación, dejó por última vez su mirada clavada a la pequeña niña. Sabía que reviviría, que el milagro de este extraño y paradójico desastre natural invertiría las cosas y la traería a la vida. No sabía el por qué de esto. ¿Acaso aquel que era llamado Dios, deseaba mostrar el poder de la resucitación que sufrirán aquellos que estén bajo sus deseos, o solo un error extraño de la naturaleza y el espacio tiempo? Él no era metafísico, químico, físico, científico, analítico o lo que fuera en las ramas de la ciencia como para tener en claro esta respuesta. Solo tenía una solución momentánea a su rabia.

La muerte brutal de Flippy.

********Sálvame********

El veterano estaba atrapado en su propia casa, lugar supuesto donde uno podría estar más que a salvo. Era irónico. El dolor incesante en su cuerpo dejaba en evidencia el mal estado que había quedado luego de su incidente.

Con suma debilidad y mucha dificultad pero determinado avanzó hasta la cocina en búsqueda de un escape. Debía de llegar a la cochera. Esa puerta se abriría tarde o temprano, la seguridad que brindaba esa madera ahora era más que preocupante. Los golpes incesantes debilitaban aun más la cerradura provocando que esta fuera más débil por cada fuerza de impacto que recibía. Estaba por abrirse.

Tropezó una vez ingresando al pasillo que lo llevaba a su salvación. Cayó en seco en el sucio suelo, que por ello provoco que el polvillo se levantara de golpe, envolviendo al soldado en una pequeña nube. Por esto tosió y mientras se levantaba, su vista había quedado casi anulada por las pequeñas partículas que habían ingresado en sus ojos, provocando que estos lo molestaran. Sentía una picazón demasiada incomoda y no había tiempo de ir por agua.

Se tallo los ojos, en búsqueda de una mejor visión pero la condición era la misma. Una vez erguido notó a un joven delante de él. Pero su vista inservible y borrosa complicaba la idea de identificar quien era ese ser que ahora extendía su mano para sostener el cuerpo débil del veterano. La borrosa silueta que lograba identificar dejaba en evidencia una sola persona. Aquel de cabellera roja.

— ¡¿Qué te paso? — Interrogó sobresaltado. Tomó con ambas manos al soldado y lo alzo en sus brazos con todo cuidado. Las heridas del peli-verde eran muy notorias. Este peli-azul había ingresado por la parte trasera de la casa para poder verificar que su amigo estuviera bien y así vigilar todo. Ese policía que vio unos segundos antes lo preocupo demasiado.

— ¡No lo sé! — Exclamó abrupto — ¡No sé porque lo hice!, Flaky esta —Acotó alterado, recordando los hechos nuevamente y la figura de su amiga en la cama, con ese gesto de terror y miedo.

— ¿Flaky qué?, ¿Qué paso con ella? — Consultó abrupto, mirando incrédulamente a su amigo. No deseaba creer que ese de allí, que esa persona que amaba más que a nada, hubiese sido el culpable de algún posible asesinato. Mucho menos con aquella oji-carmesí. Era difícil de aceptarlo. Su mente se negaba.

— ¡La maté! — Gritó desesperado mientras lloraba. Splendid lo observo impresionado y con tristeza, no deseaba hurgar en los recuerdos del joven, no era el mejor momento. No obstante, además que ocurría en su casa, ¿Qué hacia la pelirroja allí? ¿Flippy la había traído o ella había llegado sola? Necesitaba saber que pasaba, pero la salud del oji-amarillo era lo primero ahora.

— Flippy, te llevare al hospital, ¡Deben de curarte ya! — Exclamó preocupado. Cuando se iba a dirigir camino a la salida, una voz más que familiar lo freno en su andar. Sus expresión cambio a una de impresión y no podía creer de quien venía esa voz masculina. Su mente dejaba rápido en evidencia quien era. Su hermano.

Abrupto, se dio vuelta observando algo que ya había registrado en las fotos de Mole. El cabello y ojos rojos eran muy llamativos pero en especial ese gesto serio que embozaba, a diferencia de él que eran más que de felicidad, este joven, idéntico a él parecía sentir repulsión al verlos a ellos dos.

— ¿Un clon?, ¿Otro más con mi ADN?, ¡No pueden dejar de crear copias de mi! — Exclamó furioso observando a su hermano. Splendid había despejado rápido con ese comentario un miedo que aumentaba dentro suyo. Él no lo reconocía.

— Hermano, Splendont, ¡Soy yo!, ¡Splendid!, ¿Me recuerdas? — Explicó. Tenía un leve vestigio de que aquel de su misma sangre pudiera reconocerlo, pero no se esperaba el siguiente movimiento.

El pelirrojo rápido, se dirigió para lanzarse encima del los jóvenes. El peli-azul lo noto y veloz, lo evitó. Sin analizarlo dos veces, decidió salir del lugar, escapar de este peligro, proteger al peli-verde y luego intentar recuperar a su hermano. Se dirigió a la cocina volando, pero no creyó que el oji-rojo fuera más veloz que él. Lo agarró del pie derecho y lo volvió a lanzar al pasillo. Cayendo ambos en medio del pasillo. A pocos pasos de la cochera.

El militar estaba más que preocupado. Ese joven igual a su amigo, del cual Splend había nombrado como hermano lo impresionaba, su gesto de odio dirigido solo para él le indicaba algo sumamente clave. Debía escapar lo más pronto de allí.

Con dificultad se paró, su cuerpo en ese estado apenas podía mantenerse en pie, además sentía un mareo extraño y sueño. Se sentía demasiado relajado, todo era causando por los medicamentos que había consumido anteriormente pero el estado que había permanecido minutos antes, torturando a Flaky provoco que las drogas no hicieran efecto ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero sentía que si se quedaba quieto se dormiría o moriría por ese de cabellera roja. Debía escapar.

El peli-azul se paro rápido y derribó a su hermano desesperado, evitando que este se llegara a acercar al veterano.

— ¡Corre! —Gritó colérico. Flippy lo miro extrañado, no dejaría que su amigo pudiese correr peligro pero ¿Cómo acudir en su estado? Todo estaba yendo más a peor. De pronto el sonido que de algo se tumbaba al suelo con fuerza, detuvo el forcejeo que tenían los gemelos en el suelo. ¿Qué era eso?

— Flippy, ¡Flippy!, ¡Voy a matarte maldito bastardo! —Exclamó más que alterado el rubio. Había ingresado a la casa luego de su incesante esfuerzo. Al parecer la puerta había sido abierta pero el sonido del colapso de un objeto contra el suelo, había sido provocado por el cuerpo del policía que cayó seco al suelo una vez ingresado al establecimiento.

A pasos torpes se dirigió a la cocina y de allí, observo por la entrada del pasillo a los hermanos en el suelo. En su estado de ira desmedida y confusión al por mayor, no le importo quienes eran ellos. Enfundo su Beretta firme apuntando más que mal a los hermanos que lo observaban confundidos.

— ¡¿Dónde está? — Interrogó sobresaltado a la vez que disparaba erróneamente a los jóvenes, dejando un agujero en el suelo a pocos centímetros de ellos — ¡¿Dónde está dije? — Repitió colérico. Los muchachos no entendían la situación pero no se iban a quedar allí a ver lo que pasaba o como ese joven en estado de ebriedad se atrevía a matarlos o herirlos gravemente.

Se separaron veloces quedando ambos erguidos contra las paredes del corredor. Cuddles tenía una mala vista además de puntería, por el estado deplorable en la que estaba. Splendid debía de pararlo antes de que pudiera herir a alguien o así mismo, pero también debía de evitar que su peli-rojo tomara a Flippy. Una mirada rápida hacia atrás verificando la localización del veterano lo tranquilizó. No estaba.

— Splendid, ¿Lo proteges no?, ¡Mi amigo protege a un maldito asesino!, ¡Tendré que matarte! — Comentó furioso. Apunto débilmente a Splendont quien observaba todo confuso y sin analizarlo o si quiera pensarlo disparo más de cuatro veces. Todas esas balas dieron exactamente en el pecho del joven oji-azul.

En ese momento Splendid sabía que no podría mover a su hermano a voluntad así que solo se interpuso velozmente entre él y el arma homicida. Su cuerpo colapso rápido al suelo, pero su vida aun no se había ido de su cuerpo. Un sonido fuerte de un vehículo destrozando la salida de la cochera trasera produjo una respuesta evidente en la mente del oji-rojo. Se le estaba escapando su presa.

Velozmente se acerco a Cuddles y de un solo golpe, envió al muchacho contra una de las paredes de la cocina, cayendo secamente al suelo, quedando allí inconsciente. Su movimiento había sido tan rápido, mucho más que el de su propio hermano que creía que era un simple clon, tanto que el joven policía no notó su desplazamiento. Ahora solo yacía en el suelo durmiendo, algo que debía de haber hecho en su hogar.

El peli-azul lo observó con tristeza a la mirada desafiante y fría de su hermano. Este lo observaba con repugnancia. Odiaba saber que había otro igual que él. Otro clon. Lo tomó del cuello, levantando a su nivel y de un solo movimiento con ambas manos destrozo el cuello del héroe cruelmente sin antes recitar unas palabras.

— Tranquilo clon, este será el final. Odio a los de tu organización, los que te crearon. Debes de saber que yo soy el original y no existe nadie más que yo. Por esto y por qué no te aguanto debes morir — Se dibujo una débil sonrisa en Splend antes de que su hermano acabara con su vida. Y su cuerpo fuera dejado en la entrada de ese corredor, para luego ser rodeado en un charco de ese carmesí que brotaba sin cesar de su garganta.

Su mirada se planto al oscuro del final del pasillo. Debía de buscar a su presa y llevarlo a donde se lo habían ordenado. Todo debía de terminar como la misión había sido encomendada. Debía de ser rápido.

********Sálvame*********

Había doblado mal una esquina, su estado no le permitía estar despierto, por las drogas que había consumido. Su visión borrosa y que lentamente se volvía casi nula había provocado que su vehículo se volcara, en un movimiento brusco cuando deseaba avanzar a toda velocidad por la primera intersección que tenía a la derecha. El no frenar a tiempo, la mala doblada y el hecho de que la calle era cuesta abajo habían sido los factores determinantes de que ahora a este oji-amarillo le costara salir por la ventanilla de su camioneta.

La mitad su cuerpo muy mal herido yacía aun dentro del volcado carrocería de metal pintado de verde camuflado, el mitad restante se esforzaba en lograr sacar la otra parte afuera. Con sus manos intento sujetarse de los diminutos agujeros que habían en el suelo para poder tirar pero era sumamente inútil.

— ¡Rayos! — Musitó con furia. Su mirada casi inservible y el hecho que ya no podía seguir despierto le empeoraban la situación — "¿Por qué a mí?" — Se preguntó molesto. Le había sido más que complicado salir del lugar. A penas había visualizado a una persona con un arma en su hogar y aquellos dos forcejeando, su condición no era favorable, lo mejor era salir de allí cuanto antes. No pensaba que terminaría volcando luego de recorrer más de treinta cuadras a una gran velocidad. La nula circulación de peatones y vehículos particulares le habían facilitado la huida que no había llegado a tan lejos.

Levantó la vista al notar que la luz del farol a pocos centímetros de él dejaba de iluminarlo para poder ver el oscuro suelo. Notó a una persona que descendía del aire. Creyó que lo había perdido pero al parecer no lo había logrado.

— Tú vendrás conmigo — Informó con seriedad Splendont mientras lo observaba con repugnancia. Flippy no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué había pasado con su amigo? Era lo primero que había llegado a su cabeza, pero de un momento a otro todo se le nublaba más de lo que ya estaba su visión y se volvía oscura. Un ardor en su cuello dio solo una respuesta antes de que hubiera perdido por completo la conciencia.

Había recibido un golpe inmovilizándolo por completo.

********Sálvame********

Solo observaron el cuerpo de Splendid y Cuddles en el suelo. A diferencia del rubio el peli-azul ya había muerto. Ellos dos no sabían qué hacer, Mime realizo rápido una serie de sonidos código que indico lo que debían de hacer.

—Si ya sé, ¡Llamaré a la policía y al hospital! — Exclamó alterado. Estaba desesperado el oji-lila, aun más al no ver a su amiga por allí. Rápido subió al primer piso e ingreso a la primero habitación de huéspedes buscando a la pelirroja, pero se encontró con otra mujer completamente diferente.

— ¿Podrías desatarme? — Pidió con amabilidad Lammy quien estaba en una cama amarrada. Thotty no podía creer que estaba viendo. ¿Qué deseaba hacer el veterano con aquella peli-violeta? No lo sabía pero tampoco dudo en un segundo en desatar a la niña que embozaba una sonrisa demasiada infantil. Ese aire de incredulidad era increíble.

Mientras tanto Mime decidió buscar en las habitaciones continuas, siendo completamente desconocido para él que su amigo se encontrara en la primera habitación del siguiente piso. Por ello él siguió directo al final.

La imagen de la niña en ese estado, su cuerpo pálido y el charco de sangre que había por debajo de la cama, además de impregnado en las sabanas, lo había dejado más que impactado. Era aterrador. El mudo no supo cómo reaccionar, solo había quedado observando el cuerpo inerte de Flaky, con los ojos más que abiertos.

Deseaba gritar pero por más que lo deseaba. No podía.

********Sálvame********

— No es un pedido de favor Sniffles, usted hará todo lo que pedimos sin escusas — Ordenaba una voz por el altavoz que seguía siendo modificado con un tono agudo.

— Sigo insistiendo, ¡Ustedes no son nadie para mandarme! — Exclamaba alterado el especialista mientras daba vueltas nervioso por la habitación. Había despertado ya hacia un tiempo y su estado había mejorado. Podía movilizarse con facilidad además de expresar su descontento y molestia por haberlo llevado a ese lugar en contra de su voluntad. No se dejaría por nada que lo mandarían a realizar cosas que pudieran lastimar a alguien pero no tenía pensado a quien tenían en su poder.

— Sniffles harás todos lo que te pidamos sino — Acotó molesto el muchacho por el altavoz. Russell odiaba que no le hicieran caso cuando ordenaba algo pero tenía su haz debajo de su manga.

— Sino ¿Qué? — Interrogó desafiante. Ese gesto de seriedad culmino velozmente en uno de pánico cuando visualizo algo que no creería que llegaría a ver — Anti — Musitó preocupado mientras luego de varios segundos, una puerta se abrió dejando en evidencia a una joven pelo y ojos negros, sujeta de manos a la pared, amordazada e inconsciente. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

El especialista se lanzó desesperado hacia esa abertura que lo conectaba con su mujer, al fondo del laboratorio. Pero un espejo casi indivisible lo freno en su intento de ingresar a la otra habitación. La puerta metálica se había abierto delante de este material, no había forma de pasar del otro lado. Él grosor de este vidrio era demasiado como para que él pudiera romperla con sus débiles puños. No obstante, no analizo ello, su mente estaba más que confusa que comenzó desesperado en dar golpes de puños intentando pasar.

— ¡Suéltenla bastardos! — Se exaltó. En su desesperación intento derribarlo chocando con su cuerpo pero era sumamente inútil. No podía.

— Cálmese doctor. Haga lo que le pidamos y su mujer estará bien, no lo haga y le demostrare de lo que somos capaces cuando algo interviene en nuestros planes — Amenazó. El oji-turquesa sabia que así lo tenía en sus manos al oji-celeste. Este joven haría todo por ellos, con solo saber que ella estaba más que bien. Igual una vez que terminara, ellos serian sujetos de prueba. Las personas inservibles luego de que se acababan su tiempo de uso siempre podían ser reciclados para otras cosas.

Un silencio inundó la sala. Solo se podía oír la respiración agitada del especialista mientras observaba a la inconsciente mujer que yacía colgada allí. Sabía que por ahora solo debía de obedecer órdenes hasta encontrar una respuesta a su problema. Solo debía de saber actuar en el momento oportuno.

— Díganme que debo hacer — Comentó seriamente mientras observaba ahora un gran plasma al otro lado de la habitación que se encendía y mostraba a un joven que yacía inconsciente en el suelo de lo que al parecer era una celda. Sus manos y tobillos estaban amarrados y sujetados con cadenas. Estaba muy mal herido. Supo quien era — "Oh, no" — Pensó abrumado, sin sacar de vista a esa pantalla plana.

— Este es su sujeto de prueba — Finalizó. De un fuerte sonido se hizo evidente que la comunicación había finalizado. Todo era un alarmante silencio. Sniffles no sabía qué hacer. Estaba más que en problemas, su mujer estaba atada, amordazada allí en ese lugar, y ni siquiera sabía si la alimentaria, además de que ahora debía de mediar con alguien que alguna vez intento ayudar y curar. El veterano.

********Sálvame********

**Nota de la autora: **regresa de entre arbustos una morocha que como había sido mencionado en el principio, huía de varias personas *Profesores de Matemáticas* que deseaban terminar de una vez por todas con su cabeza, mente y cordura *aunque el ultimo podemos dejarlo como perdido ya xP* — Una entrega en medio de una guerra es raro ¿No? Jeje, debía de evitar y pasar todas esas barreras enemigas y… disculpen — Lanza una granada, luego otras tres y se oyen más explosiones de varios sectores — Minas de Tarea enemiga, debía de liberar el área jeje, ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ha Sí!, ¿Les gusto el capi? No tuve tiempo y me costo, disculpen las acciones rápidas o faltas de explicación — Sonríe — Notaron seguramente que hago mucha énfasis en matemáticas, pues ello es lo que me complica, x + 2x – 3x . 5 = sé que esto es más que fácil pero si sumamos (log (a) (x *b*) — log (a) *e* x (2x + 1/4 – P + Y) = log (c) *2* . (9xe*4*) — P+ log(3) : 2s Y TODO ESO REPRESENTAR EN UN PLANO CARTESIANO, RESPETANDO QUE X=O ELEVADO A LA (log (a)) ¿COMO SE HACE ESO? Lo peor que esto es tema especial, es decir que mañana voy a ver algo más complicado ._.lll — se pega un tiro y revive — xP

_**A responder valiosos Review que se lo merecen:**_

**Hiker Fliky: **Aquí está el conti, gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado el conti. ¿Lo amas? — Se desmaya.

**Val Dark: ¿**Lemmon? Pues aquí está la respuesta jeje, soy mala y creo que descargue mi furia de los estudios contra Flaky. Soy mala y me gusta. ¡Aquí esta otro capi! Espero te guste

**SoraDN: **Gracias por la aclaración, no lo tenía bien definido. Besitos y gracias por leer

**ICafeConChocolate: **No importa si te atrasas, estas aquí volviendo a la sed que embarga leer algo. Espero te haya gustado y amo los cambios. Ya verás.

**Lu: **Nutty es un chico, solo es que a veces a los fans nos gusta transformar a los personajes. Pero ese loquillo es un chico. Espero te haya gustado el capi.

**FF Arjonita: **es raro ver a Russell el malo — suspenso —por ello y otras cosas jeje… gracias por estar siempre loca. Te adoro hermanita.

**Naoly: **¿Hora de medicina? Me convidas jajaja, espero que te haya gustado y gracias por el elogio — se sonroja — gracias por leer.

**Bernaskatsel: **¿Exiges continuación? Aquí esta — Música alegre — Intento de realizar cosas no muy común, para no parecer un fic repetitivo. Pero las mejores ideas ya fueron tomadas. Espero te haya gustado

**Punkcedoll: **Disculpa la tardanza, tuve unos temillas. Espero te haya gustado. Y duerme que si no descansa te hace mal, yo soy un ejemplo de no dormir nada xP

Disculpen los cortos mensajes de respuesta, esto lo estoy haciendo rápido que ya me debo leer más de 100 páginas para mañana de historia ._.lll MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW, SE MERECEN CHOCOLATES — les entrega chocolates, dulces y algunos picantes traídos del mundo HTF — no me culpen si hay algún efecto raro jaja.

Gracias por leer lectores, tardare en actualizar. ¿Les gusto?, ¿Desean conti? Esto depende de ustedes, un Review con su opinión, así de fácil, así de sencillo, así soy yo. Espero que no se hayan molestado mi tardanza, no fue intensión.

No queda más que decir sino ¡Gracias por pasar y leer! Nos vemos en otro conti, si ustedes los lectores, lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	16. Lithium

********Sálvame********

**(**_Luego de que Flippy escapara del hospital psiquiátrico, un accidente le empeorará la vida, y la existencia de una joven pelirroja. Además la aparición de una chica en la vida de los jóvenes trasformará todo. ¿Fliqpy también cambiará?_**)**

"_Summary"_

********Sálvame********

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia (AAA): **Los temas utilizados no me perteneces, son solo utilizados como instructivos para el capítulo y los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen. Esta historia transcurre en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos y se utiliza el gore en su máxima expresión como autora puedo crear…

_Deseo agradecer a: Shadow moon __—__ Vv-saya-vV __—__ FF. Arjonita __—__ Lu __—__ Naoly __—__ Val Dark __—__ ShinigamiRiku __—__ Luna Paola Black __—__ Punkcedoll __—__ Miyoko Nott __—__ Caminantdlaluz __—__ Bernaskatsel __—__ Kity-Nikki __—__ Gracias a ustedes, me han levantado mucho el ánimo además de que sus Review fueron esquicitos. Gracias por leer el fic y decirme que les pareció en los capítulos que han aparecido __—__ Lanza chocolates __—__ Para ustedes._

Hola querido lectores, disculpen la tardanza. Iba a publicar el miércoles pasado pero un corte de luz me complico las cosas. Una tormenta por demás fuerte provoco en mi zona corte de luz que duro no un día sino varias. Se produjo un gran desastre, cables de tensión en el suelo, arboles que nos cortaban el acceso al centro entre otras cosas pero por suerte no paso tan grave en esta zona que en otras. La energía regreso por mi parte normalizada el lunes pero otros temas de fuerza mayor no pude, ayer iba a publicar pero se me fue de nuevo la luz. Ahora ya creo que se normalizo, pero aun hay problemas. ¡Qué miedo me dio ese día! Me alegra saber que por suerte todos los que quiero pasaron bien ese día, espero que los lectores que viven en Argentina por las zonas afectadas estén bien. Y se haya normalizado el paso de agua y energía eléctrica, además de que no les hayan pasado nada en sus casas, problemas con esos vientos por demás fuertes y de esas supuestos tornados, no sé muy bien si eso fue verdad ya que no pude ver las noticias, pero aun así. ¡Espero que estén muy bien!

Sin más vueltas ni contradicciones el conti… disculpen las tardanzas (Nos leemos abajo)

********Sálvame********

**Lithium…**

_No quieras cerrarme adentro_

_No quiero olvidar como se siente sin ti_

_Quiero permanecer en amor con mi pena_

_Oh pero Dios quiero dejarlo ir_

"_Evanescence"_

********Sálvame********

Rodearon el lugar con suma tranquilidad, en silencio y con profesionalidad. Cada agente se acomodo en un punto estratégico cubriendo por completo la zona a custodiar. Ninguno de esos dos ladrones se escaparía de las manos de la ley esta vez.

— Bien, en marcha — Ordenó. Ese comisario sabía más que todos como organizar emboscadas para atrapar a delincuentes que eran por demás escurridizos como siempre habían sido aquellos gemelos. Ellos siempre lograban escapar frente a sus narices, esperaría que esta no fuera otra de esas ocasiones. Ya había sido más de veinte intentos.

Ingresaron por los accesos del restaurant. Puertas, ventanas hasta la ventilación había sido cubierta y utilizada como ingreso. La tranquilidad del lugar lentamente fue transformaba en un caos, desorden y confusión que aumentaba cada vez más por la cantidad de oficiales que ingresaban sin cesar al salón. Luego de que provocaran miedo y terror en los empleados que estaban en la cocina, que después de esto reaccionaron negativamente expresando su descontento con la situación.

Todos los agentes buscaron sin cesar en ese gran lugar pero no encontraron nada. Había desaparecido nuevamente, pero ¿En qué momento?

— Señor, no están — Informó un oficial por radio. La desesperación de Pop aumento. El aviso recibido por uno de sus agentes en cubierto era perfecto y exacto ¿Cómo habían logrado escapársele de nuevo? Mascullo varias palabras de odio e ira al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a puño cerrado el capo de su vehículo.

Sabía lo que tendría que enfrentar. Otra explicación y posible bajo de sueldo por realizar un operativo sin permiso provocando disturbios en un restaurant de la zona. ¿Qué más le saldría mal?

********Sálvame********

— Señor todo ha sido cubierto, los gemelos están trayendo al obrero y su mujer, ella nos servirá como víctima si él no coopera —Informaba con tranquilidad ya que lo hacía por radio Bear. Se encontraba en la vereda de al frente del lugar del operativo policial, entre un tumulto de personas que se acercaban para ver lo que sucedía.

— Perfecto, regresa ya — Ordenó el oji-turquesa antes de dar por finalizado la conversación. Estaba más que feliz y alegre por como todo avanzaba. A su superior le agradaría por de más la idea. Mucho.

El oji-marrón salió de allí con suma tranquilidad y paz, con los auriculares en sus oídos marcando en sus pasos el ritmo de la música. Había que aceptarlo, se movía muy bien a pesar del estilo de música ochentera que escuchaba.

Su mirada un tanto juguetona se posaba entre las jovencitas que pasaban a su lado. Ellas llevaban ropa de por demás abrigada. Este muchacho maldecía el clima que estaba cambiando en la ciudad. Debían de estar en pleno calor, ingresando con lentitud y constante al verano, donde por esto las jóvenes mostrarían su fiel figura, pero no era así.

Él sabía que Nutty estaba en una misión a parte. No tendría con quien conversar rumbo a la base. Tal vez a su amigo y compañero no le importaría un poco de ayuda. Solo debía de encargase de recoger un paquete. Un bello y hermoso paquete rosa.

Sonrió al recordar su figura. Esa sonrisa plasmada que no salía ni en los peores momentos y siempre expresaba todo su amor. Ella tenía que ser para él, aunque su corazón ya la había ganado ese rubio no se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente. En unos pocos minutos la tendría frente a él y la organización. No sabía por qué la deseaban pero aun así no podía indagar mucho solo había prometido y jurado hacer caso a cada orden y no acotar nada a sus superiores, no podía negarse a llevar a la niña.

Él deseaba llevarla a otro lugar completamente distinto para sacarla del posible peligro pero el miedo de que lo descubrieran lo hacía desistir ante la idea.

Suspiró. Observó al cielo. Ese estrellado hermoso y la luna en un tono levemente rojizo, aun más que en los días anteriores era muy notoria cada noche que avanzaba. A pesar de ser solo un trabajador de negocios sucios pero bien pagados, sabía cosas que solo debían de estar informados los gemelos y el chico caramelo, pero su poder de prestar demasiada atención y ser chismoso lo había ayudado un poco. Necesitaba guardar cautela y fingir completo desconocimiento de algunos temas, ya que los que conocían más de lo que debían, desaparecían sin regresar jamás. Eso él no quería.

— Solo once días más — Musitó — ¡Y las chicas en bikini otra vez! — Exclamó sonriendo al mismo tiempo que pasaban imágenes de chicas en su mente. Eran por demás pervertidas.

********Sálvame********

Lumpy llego más que desesperado. Casi había colisionado más de diez veces con la ambulancia cuando se dirigía a esa casa. Una llamada de alerta de Thotty y saber que Flaky estaba mal lo condicionaron a la locura. Sniffles no contestaba al teléfono, horas más tardes sabría el por qué de este percance pero en ese momento su mente no estaba para analizar el motivo por el cual ese peli-celeste no contestaba.

En su frenada brusca casi impacto con el vehículo policial mal estacionado que yacía en medio del pequeño patio en la entrada. Bajo del mismo casi tirándose e increpo al lugar con dos de sus mejores asistentes. A pesar de que él también lo era.

El primer lugar en el cual se dirigió fue la cocina. Allí, ver a Splendid en esa mala condición en la entrada del pasillo y el hedor que se entremezclaban de sangre y alcohol le hizo tener arcadas. Sus ayudantes, mientras el oji-azul buscaba a los otros individuos y al mismo tiempo escapaba de ese lugar, se encargaban de verificar los pulsos de las víctimas y sus posibles salvaciones.

Subió con rumbo fijo por las escaleras al siguiente piso más que alarmado encontrándose al final de este a Thotty y la peli-violeta que embozaba un gesto de felicidad un poco infantil.

— ¿Lammy?, tú te escapaste del hospital — Recordó molesto mientras la miraba fijamente los ojos con un gesto serio — Y tu Thotty, ¡Sabes que somos asistentes psiquiátricos no enfermeros para venir a atender casos de heridas agravantes! — Exclamó un poco enojado — Pero igual, gracias por avisarme — Sonrió levemente. Aun seguía por demás alterado, no podía parar de pasar preguntas sobre el bienestar de la pelirroja por su cabeza. Deseaba internamente que no le hubiera pasado nada grave.

— Lo sé, pero no sabía a quién buscar, igual gracias por llegar lo más pronto que podías — Agradeció sonriéndole levemente, pero ese gesto rápidamente culmino a uno triste al mismo tiempo que señalaba con la mano derecha la habitación al final del pasillo — Allí esta Flaky — Musitó. Lammy no acoto comentario, simplemente se retiro seguido del oji-lila a la planta baja con una sonrisa por demás llamativa. Era notoria su satisfacción con la situación.

El oji-azul no medio palabras, nervioso camino hasta el final del corredor para encontrarse con un shockeado Mime que se encontraba sentado en el lateral derecho al lado de la entrada.

El ayudante se dirigió a él y lo miró directamente a los ojos, estos estaban inexpresivos, apagados, fríos. ¿Qué era lo que había visto que lo puso así? La repuesta estaba detrás de aquella puerta.

— Tranquilo — Musitó — Todo estará bien — Agregó. El mimo solo negó muy levemente. Su estado a pesar de cómo se veía a simple vista se consideraba bueno. El solo hecho de haber realizado un gesto que indicara que había captado lo que comento el joven era buena señal.

Se paró nervioso, dirigió su mirada a la entrada y sin analizar la situación ingreso. El cuerpo de la joven semidesnuda lo inestabilizo, lo puso atónito. No sabía que decir, acotar o siquiera pensar. Verla así a ella era algo horrible. Ese gesto en su rostro era por demás, escalofriante.

— Fliqpy — Susurró. Se acerco al cuerpo y lo examino detallado con la vista. Le era extraño que no tuviera daños más importantes y letales, ya que esa faceta odiaba a esa niña con todo su ser. ¿Por qué no había sido tan cruel? Necesitaba de Sniffles para analizar las cosas, él por demás apenas podía ver el cuerpo de la joven.

Tocó con delicadeza el cabello carmesí de ella. Solo un par que tapaba su rostro. Hacerlo aunque era por inercia, lo hacía sentir nauseas que contenía con gran fuerza. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, no había forma de regresar todo al pasado y evitar este brutal incidente para verla nuevamente con vida. Solo quedaba llevarla al hospital y observar como revivía por primera vez.

— Tengo un tieso — Informó por la radio entre llanto a sus ayudantes mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad y tapaba el cuerpo de la niña. No era apto que estuviera su cuerpo expuesto, menos la de una jovencita como ella, tan querida por él.

Aunque aun después de todo sabía que iba a revivir, era una muerte por demás, dolorosa.

********Sálvame********

— Señor, todo está yendo según sus planes — Informaba tranquilo Russell sentado en un sillón de terciopelo celeste en su despacho. Todo llevaba un buen rumbo según analizaba. Todo lo que le había pedido su superior había sido conseguido con el menor de los problemas.

— Perfecto, sigue con la siguiente fase — Ordenaba un muchacho con un tono de voz grave que era modificada por el teléfono celular que estaba utilizando.

— Si señor — Contestó. Una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro y la idea de obtener aun más dinero significaba que todo estaba más que bien. Solo esperaba que el doctor encontrara lo que tanto buscaba.

Colgó el teléfono y de su escritorio extrajo una pequeña caja donde sacó un abano. Era momento de festejar su glorioso avance aunque aún faltaba más, pero cada vez que su superior le pedía que siguiera con la siguiente parte era merecedor de uno de esa fuente de nicótica elevada que lo sacaban de los nervios y lo ponían en la satisfacción total.

********Sálvame********

— ¿Qué fue eso chicos?, ¿Por qué corrieron así de golpe? — Interrogaba molesto el obrero mientras los observaba con un gesto de incredulidad, al mismo tiempo que Petunia los observaba furiosa. No le agradaba la situación que estaban pasando. Había sido llevado más que a la fuerza por aquellos dos a una camioneta detrás del restaurant. Parecía todo más que planeado.

— Disculpen la reacción, pero viejo amigo necesitamos de tu ayuda — Acotaba el menor con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, mientras que a escondidas cargaba su arma, una Beretta con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, evitando realizar cualquier tipo de sonido. Tenía que estar preparado a todo, no deseaba lastimarlo solo mantenerlo controlado y si la situación no estaba por demás tranquila esa arma dejaría las cosas en claro.

— Solo un par de cosas y no te molestaremos más — Aseguraba entre pequeñas risas Shifty. Él se encargaba de conducir, en este caso a gran velocidad por un camino fuera de la ciudad, entre el bosque.

— ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? — Interrogó molesta. La peli-azul tomaba con fuerza el brazo del oji-naranja sin dejar de observar a esos bandidos que conducían de forma violenta esa sucia furgoneta. La mugre que poseía la carrocería metálica le hacía sentir nauseas. Odiaba esas cosas. La suciedad siempre había sido su peor enemiga.

— Nosotros nada, la organización es quien los busca — Explicaba el menor sin sacar de su rostro esa característica sonrisa cómplice. Esa mente perversa tenía todo más que organizado al igual que su hermano, de alguna forma extraña los dos siempre pensaban y analizaban las cosas de la misma manera encontrando una misma respuesta. No era necesario el dialogo en algunas ocasiones.

— Pero, ¿Qué quieren de mí? Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerles — Cuestionaba nervioso Handy mientras intercambiaba miradas con su novia. Los gemelos no acotaron comentario.

La furgoneta freno de golpe y rápido Lifty apunto a los jóvenes con su arma ya cargada, lista al mismo tiempo que su hermano reía por lo bajo con una mirada por demás falsa.

— Tranquilos que no pasara nada mientras hagan caso a todo lo que digamos — Explicaba con un tono sombrío el menor. Los jóvenes observaron a los muchachos atónicos y con pánico. El obrero no podía creer que sus amigos de la secundaria le estuvieran asiéndole esas cosas. No deseaba creerlo, aun no podía.

Lentamente las piezas del juego estaban siendo distribuidas. Nada malo podría llegar a intervenir en esto.

********Sálvame********

— Insisto, ¡No era necesaria tu ayuda Bear! — Exclamó un poco exaltado el peli-verde al mismo tiempo que conducía un pequeño vehículo particular gris. Su compañero se encontraba de acompañante en el asiento del pasajero junto a él.

— ¡Pero mira si ella deseaba hacerte algo! Estuve por suerte para evitarlo — Exageraba el joven peli-marrón mientras observaba por el espejo retrovisor su peinado que lo acomodaba con toda paciencia y delicadeza. El oji-verde lo observaba y reía por lo bajo. Le causaba un poco de gracia esa necesidad de estar más que arreglado con su rebelde cabello.

— ¡Si ya la tenía! Lo único que hiciste fue cargarla hasta el auto — Reprochaba un poco molesto el imperativo mientras buscaba entre sus cosas en un bolso a su costado, sin dejar la vista en el camino, un dulce para zacear su necesidad que lo ponía cada segundo más nervioso.

Necesitaba ese componente naturalmente cambiado para el deleite de sus papilas gustativas y para calmar al monstruo maniático que habitaba en él. Esa sensación de consumir alimente a base de dulce lo enloquecía, solo necesitaba una pequeña ración para estar tranquilo pero aun así le costaba controlarse. No deseaba volver a desesperarse como varias veces le había ocurrido. Provocando fracaso en sus misiones.

— Solo quería ayudar — Se excusaba el joven. Por esto Nutty resopló un poco fastidiado y siguió rumbo en su pequeño paquete en el asiento de atrás. Giggles estaba amordazada, e inconsciente. Ya había cazado el chocolate, una pequeña barra. Su boca se le hacía agua, con desesperación saco el envoltorio y consumió aquel dulce con exquisitez, comenzando a temblar de forma desesperante. Bear solo lo observo y rodo los ojos — No cambias — Musitó.

********Sálvame********

— Sigo insistiendo, ¡Eres un maldito idiota! — Exclamaba con furia el veterano, quien se encontraba erguido apoyado contra la pared embozando un gesto de pura seriedad y enojo.

— ¡¿Qué quieres que hiciera? Me iban a capturar, debía de escapar — Se defendía alterado el peli-verde. Su alter-ego estaba por demás furioso ¿Cómo iba a volcar su vehículo? El había pasado situaciones peores, no podía creer que su otra faceta no escapara a salvo del peligro. Lo consideraba un inútil.

El estado en el que ahora se encontraba no era el mejor y esto lo fastidiaba, además de que había perdido su arma favorita, la remera negra y el chaleco. Había quedado con el pecho descubierto.

— Eres un idiota, ¡Fuimos capturados por un maldito clon de Splendid! — Exaltó molesto — Esto es frustrante — Musitó. Flippy se encontraba sentado en una silla con su brazo derecho vendado, un par de gasas en su cabeza y su cuerpo poseía varios moretones y pequeñas cortaduras pero que ya estaban sanados. Sniffles se había encargado de curar bien sus heridas.

— Esto no es bueno — Se dijo molesto mientras observaba al especialista que tenía la mirada por demás perdida a la joven que aun yacía colgada detrás de ese gran materia trasparente.

— Además, ¡Como te atreves a matar a Flaky! — Replicó abruptamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio al ahora confundido soldado.

— ¡No tenía control sobre mi! — Se defendió exaltado — ¿Y tú que tanto te quejas? Ya que la hubieras dejado peor si estaba en mi lugar — Agregó ofendido. Por esto Fliqpy se molesto y se dirigió al militar de forma brusca, alterado y molesto. El peli-verde se paro rápido y quedo erguido delante de su faceta que paró en seco.

— Eres un bastardo — Agredió furioso tomando con rabia a su otra faceta del brazo herido, provocándole un leve dolor — ¡La mataste! — Exclamó alterado dando aun más presión — ¡Yo lo hare contigo! — Exaltó aumentando la fuerza, produciendo un gran dolor. Flippy solo contuvo el dolor observándolo impresionado, le era más que extraño que su faceta actuara de esa manera. Era más que confuso.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Masculló atónito y por demás impresionado, al mismo tiempo que sentía como el peli-verde dejaba de producir esa gran presión y se alejaba de él de forma brusca cambiando la mirada a cualquier lado que no fuera a su faceta.

— ¡Dejen ya de pelear! — Ordenó abrupto y molesto el peli-celeste mientras sostenía el brazo del veterano con fuerza. No dejaría que el mismo se llegara a lastimar más de lo que estaba, ya que lo necesitaba sano y debía de aceptarlo, su ayuda era lo esencial para escapar de allí — Parecen dos niños de kínder, ¡Cálmense un poco idiotas! — Exclamó soltando al militar. Por esto el oji-amarillo notó que su faceta no estaba delante de él como lo creía. Otra vez mismo él se estaba lastimando.

Flippy no entendía la reacción brusca de ese joven. Sniffles solo se dio vuelta y regreso hasta el gran vidrio que lo separaba de su mujer. Se sentía atrapado, arrinconado, presionado.

— ¿Qué le pasa a este idiota? — Interrogó despreocupado el demente mientras observaba al peli-celeste desde detrás de su otra faceta — ¿Quién es esa de ahí? — Consultó. Su mirada se había fijado a la joven que yacía inconsciente — Si que ese doctor sabe buscar bien — Susurró con un tono pervertido a la vez que no paraba de observarla. El soldado simplemente suspiro por el comentario de su faceta.

— Iré a averiguar — Musitó. Con dificultad recorrió la leve distancia que lo separaba de forma lenta al especialista. Aquel muchacho no paraba de observar a la inconsciente peli-negro de forma nerviosa ¿Cuándo despertaría? Eso le preocupaba.

Una vez detrás de él, el veterano intento tocarle la espalda para dirigir la atención del chico hacia él, pero la reacción del mismo no fue la esperada y mucho menos la imaginada.

Veloz el oji-celeste se dio vuelta y tomó el brazo del militar, justamente el herido, para comenzar a dar presión de forma rápida, con intenciones de dañarlo. Esto provoco un dolor demasiado fuerte al soldado, que indujo una respuesta a esto completamente distinta.

— ¡Por ustedes la tienen! — Exclamó alterado. El oji-amarillo oyó las palabras del débil doctor pero aun así no pudo detener su reacción. Con su brazo izquierdo sostuvo con firmeza el cuello del joven y lo aventó contra el vidrio con fuerza. Con lentitud provocaba aun más presión, desprendiéndolo del suelo y creando que se asfixiara de forma muy lenta.

La mirada por demás fría se fijaba en el rostro del asustado oji-celeste que mediante su débil forcejeo intentaba salir de la situación pero era sumamente inútil. Los ojos con ese iris verde y la sonrisa que se volvía cada vez más retorcida se enmarcaban cada vez más en él dando una sensación de terror con solo visualizarlo. No obstante, unas punzadas en las sienes lo hicieron desistir en su movimiento a los escasos segundos y con fuerza lo lanzo a un costado, cayendo débil el cuerpo al pulido y limpio suelo.

Desesperado procuro recuperar el oxigeno que segundos antes se estaba volviendo desconocido para sus delicados pulmones. Levanto la vista un poco más aliviado para observar al militar que se encontraba por demás descontrolado. Aquello lo hacía sentir miedo deseando escapar de allí lo más pronto posible, alejarse de él, pero no podía hacerlo. Debía de salvar también a Anti.

El oji-verde golpeaba con desesperación ese vidrio con su único brazo sano para luego sentir como lentamente caían lágrimas en sus mejillas. Esa acción no paraba, Sniffles debía de evitar que siguiera con su locura sino estaría en peores condiciones para poder huir de allí. No obstante, él no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para poder frenarlo ¿Qué hacer? Ya ese material transparente comenzaba a ser manchado de sangre, que salían de las leves heridas que estaban siendo creadas en la mano izquierda del peli-verde por tanto golpe sin freno.

— Tranquilo, todo estará bien — Comentó con un tono de serenidad y relajada la joven detrás del vidrio. Sus ojos negros penetrantes observaron con tristezas a los del militar que freno al oír esa melodiosa voz — Tranquilo — Reiteró. Flippy cesó en su accionar y la observo con ese furioso verde que lentamente volvía a culminar en un amarillo más potente pero tranquilo. Su sonrisa quedo en un gesto de seriedad y su cuerpo de desplomo cayendo de rodillas al suelo apoyando su cabeza con ese gran material trasparente que yacía frente a él.

— ¡Anti!, ¿Estás bien? — Consultó emocionado el peli-celeste mientras la observaba con gran felicidad aunque ese gesto se desvaneció de un momento al otro cuando sus oídos captaron nuevamente esa voz.

— Sniffles, debe de comenzar el trabajo ahora. Eso provocara que su mujer este en optimas condiciones además de un buen alimento que le proveeremos. Si no me cree aquí le daré un ejemplo — Explicó tranquilo Russell mientras dentro del cuarto donde se encontraba la niña ingresaban dos jóvenes a soltarla para que pudiera tener su libre movilización en su pequeña celda — Enseguida se le brindara unos papeles con las instrucciones de su misión. Cúmplalas bien sino su mujer pagara el precio — Ordenaba. Nuevamente su pequeño pero determinante orden era finalizada con el sonido fuerte que indicaba el cierre del altavoz.

El veterano había captado todo lo que esa voz informaba pero otra cosa le preocupaba aun más que la situación que estaba enfrentando ¿Qué era eso que le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía controlar esa sensación extraña en él? Estaba consciente de cada acto, sabía lo que hacía aun así no le importaba, le gustaba. ¿Fliqpy lo estaba dominando o era algún efecto de las drogas que le habían inducido en el pasado? No lo sabía pero deseaba hacerlo.

— ¿Qué me pasa? — Se cuestionó molesto — ¡¿Por qué no puedo controlarme? — Exalto aun más irritado. Tranquilo el doctor se dirigió a él y lo miro directamente al rostro. Ese amarillo era muy potente, llamativo pero tranquilo, no como antes, ¿Por qué no eran verdes como siempre?

— ¿Y Fliqpy? — Interrogó el especialista mientras lo ayudaba a pararse y dirigirlo a una silla que estaba próximo a ellos.

— No lo sé, no lo siento aun — Contestó abrumado a la vez que buscaba a su faceta con la vista. No se encontraba en ninguna parte.

— Creo saber que tienes — Informó dudoso el oji-celeste. La mirada perdida del veterano se posiciono en los del joven. Ese celeste tan tranquilos y serenos la hacía recordar a una persona en particular —Parece que te estás convirtiendo en el Flippy original — Explicó a la vez que lo sentaba en una pequeña silla de metal reforzado.

— ¿Sin Fliqpy? — Cuestionó abrumado. No le agradaba nada lo que estaba pasando.

********Sálvame********

"_Septiembre 22,_

_Diario: nuestro campamento ha sido atacado ferozmente por el enemigo. Mi equipo y yo huimos junto a un pequeño grupo en búsqueda de refugio. No sabemos quien fue pero creemos que hay un espía en nuestra organización. Las miradas acusadoras decaen en Splend pero yo sé que él no tuvo nada que ver con esto. La droga que me indujeron ayer parece no tener efectos notorios en mí, no siento nada que pueda ser negativo y mucho menos positivo. Creo que soy inmune. ¡Qué suerte! Aunque aun debo hablar el tema de las voces con mis amigos…"_

"_Septiembre 25,_

_Diario: encontramos refugio en una cueva a varios kilómetros de donde estábamos. Aunque resistimos no avanzamos ni retrocedemos. Tomamos territorio y luego lo perdemos. Esto se vuelve cansador. No he dicho nada aun al equipo sobre lo que escucho pero me está preocupando. Antes eran varias voces inentendibles ahora es una sola con un tono grave y al parecer furiosa. Sneaky me ha remarcado el día de ayer cuando salimos juntos a verificar que el área estuviera segura donde fuimos acorralados por el enemigo y nos atacaron pero al fin y al cabo logramos acabarlos con facilidad que mi iris se había vuelto amarilla y le provoco por demás mucho miedo. Yo no quiero creer que la droga al final haya tenido algún efecto en mí. Debo de hablar con mis superiores, necesito saber más."_

"_Septiembre 28,_

_Diario: ¡Estoy furioso y molesto! Además de haber recibido insultos y estúpidos argumentos de que es esa droga desean de sacar de mí equipo a Splend porque aseguran que él podría ser algún espía. Esto me hace enloquecer y he descubierto que no debo de alterarme demasiado ya que al parecer me vuelvo un ser desquiciado y desalmado que no tiene piedad. Descuarticé a dos hombres, queme a otros dos y desfigure a tres en un solo día y aseguro que ha sido espectacular aunque a mi equipo Ka-Pow no le agrade mucho. Ellos me apodaron como Fliqpy el maniático. Insisto que no me agrada ese apodo pero hasta Splend le agrada, debería de tomarlo por el lado positivo y dejar de alterarme con facilidad. Aunque en esta parte del mundo, en medio de una gran guerra, en las profundidades de este bosque es difícil."_

— Veo que te gusta leer — Acotó sonriendo el oji-rojo — No debes de tener ningún error, parece que lo has hecho perfecto. Tú sabes que deseo leer tu historia — Comentaba con suma felicidad mientras le dejaba en un pequeño jarrón unas flores amarillas que eran exclusivamente para ella.

— ¡Splendont!, ¡Que alegría que estés aquí! — Exaltó alegre Flaky — Es que mucho no puedo hacer, Lumpy no me deja irme aun, desea realizarme más análisis pero yo ya estoy bien, solo me duele un poco el cuello — Informaba mientras mostraba la zona adolorida tocándola levemente con sus yemas. Allí no había heridas, su cuerpo estaba más que sano, ni moretones habían quedado. Otro milagro de la resurrección.

— Lumpy sabe que hacer Flaky — Defendió — Me preocupe mucho por ti — Sinceró. Lentamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas al igual que las de la oji-carmesí por el comentario. No entendía ninguno de los dos el motivo de sus reacciones pero le alguna forma les agradaba estar en presencia del otro. Eral algo grato.

— G-gracias — Contestó — ¿Sabes algo de Flippy? — Interrogó preocupada. Por esto el pelirrojo desvió la mirada hacia una ventana que estaba a su derecha. La tormenta de nieve había atrapado a la ciudad, el clima había empeorado aun más. Eso no era buena señal.

— No sé — Mintió — Pero lo encontraré, lo juro — Aseguró sonriendo tiernamente a la niña que correspondió este noble y falso gesto. Deseaba estar en óptimas condiciones como para poder ayudarlo pero aun así ella debía de esperar que lo que aseguraba Splendont se cumpliría mientras estuviera en ese hospital. Solo hasta que saliera.

********Sálvame********

— Tú aseguras entonces que eres un agente de los Tigres. Estos documentos lo avalan pero aun no comprendo que te trae aquí Pecklis — Comentaba con seriedad el oji-turquesa mientras observaba desde su asiento al alto joven que embozaba un gesto de plena seriedad. Ningún rastro de nerviosismo.

— Para verificar si ustedes podrían ser miembros de nuestra organización — Informaba con un tono seco. Una mentira un tanto piadosa además de interesante había desarrollado el peli-verde junto a Mole. Una organización secreta de los Tigres, agentes en búsqueda de nuevos miembros y un nuevo líder con ideas de volver a obtener Happy Tree. Simplemente una cuartada para infiltrarse en aquella organización y obtener todo lo que necesitaba.

— Sigo insistiendo que Pecklis y Pickles no se diferencian mucho — Susurraba tranquilo el oji-púrpura mientras oía la conversación que tenía su agente y el enemigo por un sistema de audio que le había implementado en la ropa a su oji-verde. Había sido fácil pasar información falsa para localizar el centro de comandos. Ahora solo quedaba investigar y destruir ese grupo. Era para el bien de varias personas y los ciudadanos de Happy Tree.

********Sálvame********

"— "_Yo soy quien puede ayudarte" — Musitó la voz en su cabeza con un tono oscuro y aterrador mientras el veterano sentía que todo se iba, se desvanecía y a la vez que era llevado por varios soldados enemigos._

— "_¿Cómo?" — Le interrogó en llanto a la vez que recordaba como perdía a sus amigos minutos antes. Su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo sin un gesto, sin nada. Lloraba, gritaba en su mente._

— "_Yo sé que hacer, solo libérate — Susurró. Esa voz en su cabeza expresaba mucho odio además de molestia. Flippy estaba por demás aterrado. Los que lo habían capturado lo llevaban a algún lugar. Donde todo lo que alguna vez conoció y considero inhumano se volvería basura al ver lo verdaderamente cruel que podía ser un ser humano._

— "_Si" — Aceptó. Todo lo que apenas lograba siquiera visualizar en ese corredor aunque su mirada estaba perdida en el anonimato de su mente lo vio. Pisos con manchas de sangre, balas y cuerpos fueron reemplazados por un suelo con pastos rosados, extraño. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, no se sentía arrastrado por aquellos guardias, ni si quiera los veía a su alrededor. El aire cálido de verano, el cielo levemente salmón lo tranquilizaba. El viento empujaba con delicadeza las grades copas de arboles donde algunos tenían un tono leve de bordo, otros rosa y algunos rojo mezclándose de forma extraña._

_El dolor que sentía se había desvanecido. Sus oídos habían captado algo antes de sucumbir en ese mundo. Risas. Eran unas carcajadas por demás maniáticas. Esto le resto importancia. Solo deseaba olvidar. Dejar de recordar lo que había pasado minutos antes. _

_Las muertes de sus amigos."_

No sabía porque lo había recordado. No entendía los motivos que aclaraban su mente levemente. Sus reacciones, su forma extraña de actuar por demás de ser tan distinto. Ser un asesino.

La explicación del especialista había sido clara y concisa. Posiblemente su mente estuviera fusionando a sus dos personalidades trayendo lentamente al verdadero soldado. El real resto que dejo aquella guerra. Pero ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes o después? ¿Qué motivos llevaron a su mente a ser fusionado justamente ahora? Cuando sentía que lo necesitaba.

Si. El militar analizó las situaciones que estaba pasando y notó que no podía solo. Aunque su faceta era él mismo después de todo, lo necesitaba. A pesar de lo desalmado, aterrador, sádico y demente que era y fue en ese corto periodo donde su faceta domino lo quería pero también ¿Por qué? Habían pasado varias cosas extraña en si mismo desde la caída del puente. Aquel momento le había cambiado la vida. Muchas cosas extrañas y ahora ¿Fusión de su mente? No lo deseaba aunque loco sonara. Pero él era Fliqpy, ese demente era Flippy. Prefería tenerlo separado de él que transformarse en ese demente que salía cuando aparecía el supuesto original.

— ¡No!, no, no y ¡No!, ¡Yo no me fusionare jamás! — Expresaba su descontento el militar hacia el especialista que solo lo observaba — ¡No deseo fusionarme! ¡No debería pasar a menos que lo desee!, ¿No es así? — Cuestionó dudoso. El oji-amarillo observaba desafiante al joven que no sabía que explicar. Estaba en una conversación especial, con esas dos facetas.

— Tal vez no sea eso que aseguras Sniffles — Expresaba el peli-verde siendo él ahora quien tomaba la palabra. Ambos muchachos estaban enfrentados, sentados en una silla, aunque la faceta de Flippy estaba detrás de él erguido, su cuerpo estaba en esa silla.

— Sé que les es extraño, pero no encuentro otro motivo por el cual justificar esto — Decía un poco nervioso — Si Fliqpy no desea unírsete por completo, no encuentro otra explicación para tu cambio de personalidad. No puede ser una tercera ya que sigues siendo tú en ese estado y lo note fácilmente aunque no puede descartarse. Pero estoy más seguro que es un estado de fusión o algo por él estilo. Necesito investigar más — Explicaba intentando de dejar un poco calmada la situación pero sabiendo cómo era la faceta demente de él, desearía respuestas ya.

— ¡Yo no deseo desaparecer! — Tomó la palabra el indignado asesino al mismo tiempo que le cambiaba el gesto en el rostro del veterano. Era un poco graciosa la situación de cambios bruscos y repentinos pero aun así al peli-celeste le parecía más que normal — ¡Encontraras ya una maldita solución! — Exclamó alterado.

— La encontraremos — Tomó la palabra la joven Anti quien se había puesto al tanto de todo. Ella al igual que Sniffles trabajaba en la misma institución, entendía de todo y ella en secreto cuidaba al veterano para realizar análisis en sus comportamientos. Ella sabía todo de los genes y cambios en el cuerpo de ese muchacho. Lo había hecho a espaldas de su marido. Necesitaba investigar a esa persona con un cambio tan extraño como era el color de sus ojos. — Tu ADN debe de ser especial, de seguro encontraremos algo y haremos los análisis necesario — Expresó confiada. Ella sabía mucho de él, y por suerte la organización no sabía eso de ella.

— En todo casa el doctorcito investigara, tu desde allí no creo que puedas muñeca — Contestó con un tono arrogante el veterano mirando seriamente a la muchacha que solo expreso un gesto serio.

El peli-celeste tomó los documentos que le habían llegado minutos ante y los observo detalladamente. No entendía mucho, solo que debía de exprimir del cuerpo o mejor mencionado, de la sangre del militar, componentes de una antigua droga que había sido utilizado en él y luego de ello, usar al mismo individuo como sujeto de prueba.

— "¿Sujeto de prueba? Esto no le agradara mucho" — Analizó nervioso el joven mientras leía atentamente — "Composición química, Tipos de sustancias, Reacciones en animales, Cambios genéticos. Para eso son esos ratones." — Pensó mientras observaba de reojo a las pequeños animales en una gran jaula en la mesa.

— ¿TX? — Se interrogó en voz baja el doctor observando el nombre de la supuesta droga a encontrar. Flippy escucho esto y reacciono veloz al igual que su faceta.

— ¡TX! — Exclamaron alterados ambas facetas con una tonada de voz nerviosa por parte de los dos. Nuevamente ese nombre pasaba por sus cabezas, sabían de ella, y lo conocían bien. No podían creer lo que oían, nuevamente esa cosa en sus vidas. Otra vez.

********Sálvame********

— Sé que te encontrare Flippy, estas cerca lo sé — Musitaba con un tono un poco infantil la joven Lammy con demencia desmedida. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las vacías calles de Happy Tree llegando a la salida de la ciudad. Llevaba suficiente abrigo encima que la hacía afrontar con facilidad el clima inestable, Thotty se había encarado de prestarle un poco de ropa suya. Aunque no le quedaba tan mal.

Su caminata iba lenta pero segura, encontraría al veterano de una u otra forma. Él no se escaparía de ella.

— ¿Lammy? — Interrogó un muchacho que se freno delante de ella. Embozaba un gesto de preocupación y seriedad, su cabello azul era cubierto por la escaza nieve que caía lentamente. Su rompa estilo campesino pero abrigado lo alejaba del frio.

— ¿Truffles? — Consultó impresionada a la vez que frenaba en seco y lo observaba atónita.

********Sálvame********

**Nota de la autora: **aquí finaliza otro capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado este avance, no se me ocurrió varias cosas además que el estudio me atrapa y me atrofia el cerebro sacándome toda la inspiración. No sé si este capi esta bueno, es que no sé pero algo me dice que no es lo que se busca. Esto lo sabré de ustedes. ¿Les gusto? Espero que si y este esfuerzo haya sido lo buscado.

_**A responder los exquisitos Review de estos increíbles lectores, gracias por sus comentarios:**_

**Shadow moon: **Te pido disculpas, cuando publique el anterior capitulo no me llego el informe en mi cel que ingresaron en mi caso dos Review justo antes de publicar. Por ello te contesto en este capítulo. Espero que no te hayas molestado. No era mi intención. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y este. ¡Gracias por seguir la historia!

**Vv-saya-vV: **Me disculpo por no contestar tu Review en el capi anterior así que te lo contestare en este capi, los dos. ¡Gracias por haber comentado!, y tu emoción con esto me sorprende — Se sonroja — ¡Hasta me haces publicidad! No puedo creerlo — Le entrega chocolates — Toma te los mereces. Además disculpa si fui y soy mala pero me encanta — Ríe maniática — errores tengo e intento sacarlos, pero gracias por hacerme saber que he mejorado. No me molestan los Review largos, mejor dicho yo los amo, me encanta quedarme leyendo un Review cuando es largo y me cuentan todo los que les pasa y los objetivos o deseos que quieren que tenga la historia, eso me da ideas y me anima mucho. Si deseas dejarlos largos o cortos eso depende de ti, yo tendré el placer de leerlo y saber que piensas de esto. ¿Te gusto el conti? No sé si es lo que se busca, espero que te guste, que haya quedado como imaginabas o algo parecido. ¡Mándale saludos a tu amiga! Por fis — Carita estilo gatos con botas — ¡Te cuidas! Nos leemos en otro capi. Saluditos.

**FF. Arjonita: **las mentes maniáticas son mis dos profesores de matemáticas, son poderosos pero yo podre contra ellos, contras esas inecuaciones extrañas, números raramente elevados y cosenos, senos y tangentes atacadores que llevan raíces cuadráticas con funciones lineales, integrales, líneas imaginarias con limites extraños… ahora que lo pienso tengo miedo — Corre asustada y se mente entre arbustos — Shh no digas que estoy aquí (¿?) jajaja — Soy mala haciendo sufrir al soldado pero todo mejorara… bah creo, y tranquila te llamare a ti para asesinar a mis profes, necesito agentes especiales y tu serás una de mis ayudantes y mano derecha. Te quiero amiga, espero te haya gustado. ¡Te cuidas! Aunque lejos, siempre juntas (By Karla)

**Lu: **No ocurre nada, pregunta todo lo que desees que responderé todo lo que se pueda responder, —Voz tétrica — Menos el final de capi Wajajaja — Ríe — La chica que aparece en escena es una de las clásicas hormigas de la serie donde la trasforme en una humana y mujer de Sniffles. Es que no me gustaba que estuviera solo y me imagine a una de las hormigas como un personaje más en la serie además de que un gran escritor tuvo esta excelente idea y me tome el atrevimiento de copiarla. Ahora que lo pienso le voy a pedir disculpas. ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste, espero te guste este capi. ¡Gracias por los ánimos! Te cuidas.

**Naoly: **Es que hay que variar las cosas, siempre Fliqpy mata a la pobre en los fics así que ahora Flippy sea el primero en hacer las locuras. Y Splendont me dio ideas para algo jeje, ya verás. Y léelo cuando puedas, el trabajo es importante y Anti es por así decirlo unos de los personajes de HTF, es una de las hormigas que siempre Sniffles intenta morfase y pues aquí esta como la mujer de él. Gracias por el Review, espero que estés bien ¡Te cuidas!

**Val Dark: **yo también soy una loca pervertida pero no me dio muchas ganas de que pasara de más con Flaky, así que solo sucumbí a matarla, la iba a ser así pero los momentos "Hot" lo deje un poco leve. Igual abra otros, tengo ideas jeje. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, no sé si esta bueno pero de a poco los personajes se van moviendo. ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas.

**ShinigamiRiku: **¡No los odies! — La toma de los hombros y la sacude — ¡Ámalos, ámalos, ámalos! — Repite histérica — Y está bien que desconfíes de mi, con mi mente no sé puede proveer el futuro de Flaky y Splendont aunque tengo ideas de tal vez un FxS ellos dos puede pero no sé — De rodillas — ¡No me castigues con esas maldades! Seré buena, me apurare lo más que pueda y este junto a Luna tendrán los contis los más rápidos que pueda. Y con ellos y haciendo eso… ¿Quieres que muera verdad? xP esos dos sí que pelean — Se oyen gritos desesperados de dos ositos en un cuarto pidiendo ayuda a Shini — Shh, cállense — Ríe nerviosa — la combinación de Flaky los he visto junto a Lifty o Shifty, algunos con Lumpy, Sniffles o Splendont, con otros no los he visto, y esos locos gemelos súper héroes me encantan como pelean — *¡Ayuda!* Gritan desesperados los ositos — Lo lamento, debo de irme — Comenta nerviosa — ¡Te cuidas! Nos leemos y espero conti así estoy más feliz sino mandare a alguien en especial. Wajajaja, nah no se quien, luego veo, ¡Te cuidas!

**Luna Paola Black: **¡Te hiciste una cuenta! Ya apenas publiques quiero leer algo tuyo, sea lo que sea y veras mi Review, te acosare y me tendrás miedo — Ríe maniática — Acosa a todos los escritores que puedas, ¡Tienes el poder! Espero que te haya gustado el capi. ¡Te cuidas!

**Punkcedoll: **si me di cuenta que todos serenos y ella en ese estado jeje. Me pone feliz que estés tranquila y puedas dormir en paz. Pero ¿Por cuánto? — Suspenso — ¡Te cuidas! Y espero que te haya gustado el capi, no sé si fue el buscado pero me esforcé.

**Miyoko Nott: **Miyo, Miyo, Miyo me pone feliz cuando encuentro Review tuyos y de mis amigis.Soy mala, deje una idea Lemmon pero jamás llego Wajajaja — Ríe maniática — Mi mente sádica es magnífica para realizar maldades, Flippy no logro su cometido y ahora está por demás preocupado, enloquecido y ¿Por cuánto? Tengo tantas ideas para hacerlo sufrir y conseguir cosas más que limme. Ya verás y no molestas con los Review excelente escritora y querida sempai. ¡Gracias por tu Review! ¡Nos leemos Miyo! Y ya te dejare tus reviews en tu fic es que he tenido temillas pero ya verás. TKM

**Caminantdlaluz: **Gracias por estar peli-negro. El tema que pensé algo más tranquilo tratándose de Flippy, ya que su faceta era sádica preferí que fuera una muerte un poco más leve de lo común que realiza, además de que se esperaría muy obviamente una súper muerte desastrosa para Flaky entonces decidí dejarlo más leve que loco. Tu tranquilo que no me molesta que no comentes, además ¡Deseo ver conti tuyo! Esperare pero me estas matando (¿?) naah pero eso creo que va a pasar si no aparece conti jeje. Estoy estudiando para Ingeniería en Informática y me están matando. ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas.

**Bernaskatsel: **¿Doy muchas vueltas? Jeje así me voy a marear también jajaja, me pone feliz que te haya gustado. Es que me gusta encontrar algo distinto en ellos, soy de cambiar a los personajes, me encanta cambiarlos. No soy de respetar los lineamientos por mucho tiempo, suelo trasformar las cosas pero por poco tiempo, además intento sacar cosas no tan común y mostrar facetas que mayormente no se puede imaginar o pensar. Aunque pueda parecer algo obvio. Solo saco las locuras de ellos, amo que enloquezcan. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. ¡Te cuidas!

**Kity-Nikki: **Gracias por seguir la historia. Sé que algunas cosas siguen siendo iguales pero ya cambiaran. Ya lo veras. No sé si es lo que se buscaba pero espero que te guste el capi. Este fue algo más calmado, mostrando las movilizaciones de los personajes. Pero ya habrá más cosas es que ahora solo se produjo un capitulo de organización y "paz" por ahora.

Gracias a todos los lectores que han comentado, espero que les haya gustado, disculpen la tardanza. He notado que hubo algo de extrañeza por el personaje Anti. Ese personaje representa a las hormigas de la serie donde Sniffles desea comérselos, es que no se me ocurría mucho y pues no quería que el doctor estuviera solo así que aquí tiene a su mujer. Esta idea vino gracias al fic de Caminantdlaluz, para mi él fue quien tuvo la idea primero o creo, pero yo lo saque de él. Un genio.

¿Desean conti? Esto depende de ustedes, un Review con su opinión, así de fácil, así de sencillo, así soy yo. Espero les haya gustado el conti.

No queda más que decir sino gracias por sus Review, ¡Por pasar y leer! Nos vemos en otro capi, si ustedes los lectores, lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	17. Besame

********Sálvame********

**(**_Luego de que Flippy escapara del hospital psiquiátrico, un accidente le empeorará la vida, y la existencia de una joven pelirroja. Además la aparición de una chica en la vida de los jóvenes trasformará todo. ¿Fliqpy también cambiará?_**)**

"_Summary"_

********Sálvame********

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia (AAA): **Los temas utilizados no me perteneces, son solo utilizados como instructivos para el capítulo y los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen. Esta historia transcurre en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos y se utiliza el gore en su máxima expresión como autora puedo crear…

_Deseo agradecer a: Shadow moon __—__FF Arjonita __—__ ShinobuByako __— Naoly — Val Dark — ShinigamiRiku — Punkcedoll — Lu — Luna Paola Black — Vv-saya-vV — Flippy-light-in-the-darkness__—__ Gracias a ustedes, me han levantado mucho el ánimo además de que sus Review fueron esquicitos. Gracias por leer el fic y decirme que les pareció en los capítulos que han aparecido __—__ Lanza chocolates __—__ Para ustedes._

He regresado. Disculpen por los retrasos y un aviso en especial para todos los que siguen el fic *Luna* tengo complicaciones y apenas pude actualizar esta historia así que aquella tardara más en aparecer la continuación. Mil disculpas por estos retrasos, esta nueva etapa me está costando demasiado y apenas puedo con todo lo que me pasa diariamente además de la facultad. Mil perdones, pero no debo de traer excusas, solo disculpas…

Bien, este fic se dejaran evidencias extrañas, aterradoras, desconcertantes, impactantes y sobrenaturales, (¿?) no me crean, estoy re dormida, he estado realizando más de mil trabajos prácticos, estudiado ecuaciones y tenido insomnio así que las locuras extrañas que leerán a continuación es por mi falta de sueño y la demencia que esta apoderándose cada día más de mi xP…

Bien, sin más contradicciones… el fic (Nos leemos abajo)

********Sálvame********

**Bésame…**

"_Bésame, y a destiempo_

_Sin piedad y en silencio_

_Bésame, frena el tiempo, _

_Haz crecer, lo que siento"_

_Camila_

********Sálvame********

"_Octubre 2,_

_Diario: ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! No sé qué es lo que me pasa, sigo matando de forma desastrosa a mis enemigos sin compasión. Ya no tengo control de mis acciones. Les conté lo que me sucede a mis amigos y por suerte han deseado ayudarme pero cuando estamos en el campo de batalla me cuesta estar tranquilo y no sobresaltarme. Ese monstruo que cree o creó la droga me domina y mato sin parar hasta ver al último soldado agonizando, suplicando que yo pare. Eso se vuele placentero y no puedo parar. Hasta ahora he identificado a quienes son aliados y quienes enemigos, pero temo que un día ya no pueda diferenciarlos. Lo peor es que soy consciente de todo y siempre deseo más._

_¡¿Qué es lo que me pasa?"_

— Aquí comienza a empeorar la letra — Musitó la oji-carmesí concentrada en la lectura que brindaba ese pequeño libro de bolsillo antes de que un peli-azul ingresara a la habitación donde yacía para visitarla. Los suaves rayos del sol que apenas se vislumbraban fuera de la ventana ambientaban un poco el lugar.

— ¡Flaky estas bien! — Exaltó alegre Splendid a la vez que se marcaba una sonrisa por demás infantil y alegre mientras se acercaba a la niña casi saltando de la emoción como todo un pequeño. Le agradaba que su amiga estuviera bien.

— Si, lo sé. ¡Ya deseo salir de aquí! Me dijeron que hoy saldría, ya he estado desde ayer encerrada. ¡Deseo ir a buscar a Flippy! — Replicó un poco molesta por los bloqueos que tenía para encontrar a su veterano — Por cierto Splend — Recordó — ¿Tú tienes un hermano o algo así? — Interrogó dudosa recordando al caballeroso pelirrojo.

— Pues sí, ¿Por qué lo dices? — Cuestionó curioso. Si ella sabía de la existencia de su gemelo eso quería decir que más de una persona, amigo o no de él, hubiese ya tenido contacto con el susodicho. Si la oji-carmesí había tenido algún tipo de conversación y posible amistad, de seguro se encontraría con él más a menudo. Eso significaba que tal vez ella podría ayudarlo de alguna forma.

— Ayer vino un tal Splendont a visitarme, es amigo de uno de mis conocidos y es completamente igual a ti, solo que con ojos y cabellera roja — Explicaba sorprendida la jovencita — Yo le interrogué si tenía algún familiar o algo, pero él simplemente dijo que no tenía a nadie — Explicó recordando la pequeña conversación que tuvo en el hogar del oji-rojo antes de conocerse un poco mejor.

— Te contare algo, pero tu guarda el secreto, solo Flippy lo sabe y ahora tu lo sabrás — Comentó un poco nervioso el oji-azul a la vez que se sentaba al lado de la muchacha, acomodándose en el borde del colchón. Ella simplemente asintió y le dedico una gran sonrisa, para luego estar expectante de cada palabra de su amigo y ex soldado.

********Sálvame********

— ¿No es peligroso que estén esos tres allí dentro? — Consultó Bear al ver al obrero, su novia y Giggles en la misma celda, los tres inconscientes. Estaba en uno de los tantos cuartos de encierro que tenía ese lugar, donde se acostumbraba a dejar los futuros sujetos de prueba o las nuevas marionetas.

— No. Simplemente lo máximo que harán es hablar — Contestó — Además tenemos cámaras y micrófonos. Está todo cubierto — Agregó. El imperativo estaba más que serio, y observaba con una mirada fría a los jóvenes que yacían en el suelo boca arriba. Su vista estaba paseando en los rostros de cada uno de ellos hasta que se planto en la de Petunia. No sacaba sus ojos de ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Interrogó el peli-marrón al notar la mirada del peli-verde a la joven novia del obrero. Era por demás fría, pero jamás se había plantado tanto tiempo su vista a un solo sujeto, menos una mujer, deseaba saber.

— No ocurre nada — Respondió fríamente — Solo pienso — Agregó tranquilo dejado pasar unos lentos segundos antes de dejar salir un suspiro. Su compañero ante la respuesta lo observó fijo. No podía creer semejante respuesta.

— Algo te pasa, cada vez que te pones serio es por algo — Mencionó seguro de lo que afirmaba. Nutty solo lo observo fríamente a los ojos clavando en él una sensación de miedo extraña y de un segundo a otro le sonrió, cambiando esa sensación fría.

— ¡Nada! — Exaltó con una sonrisa incrédula con su mirada llena de felicidad y brillo propio. Bear solo se rasco la cabeza un poco confundido.

********Sálvame********

"_Sus cuerpos por demás aproximados, unidos, juntos, disfrutando, gozando, sintiendo al otro era más que agradable. El sabor de cada uno en sus pupilas gustativas los hacía sentir el placer. Sus manos perversas tocaban la intimidad del otro sin piedad ni vergüenza. El silencio era cortado por el gemido constante que el placer provocaba en ella. El clima era por demás perfecto ambientado por el calor que desprendían sin cesar sus cuerpos._

_El veterano paseaba con lujuria sus manos y su lengua con morbosidad por los atributos proporcionados de la pelirroja. Lamiendo y mordiendo los pequeños pezones, a la vez que sus manos acariciaban la espalda, impidiéndole al mismo sentir el acolchonado que yacía debajo de ellos en la cama a excepción de la cabeza de la oji-carmesí que si estaba recostada en ella. _

_Por estos exquisitos tratos la niña gemía por ese placer tan humano que ese ser experto brindaba con simples movimientos sin errores, se apoderaba lentamente de su cuerpo sin restricciones mientras ella solo sostenía con firmeza el cabello sedoso y rebelde del joven mientras le imploraba, le rogaba que avanzara por más. Por mucho más._

_Gemía, gritaba, se perdía en la desesperación y deseaba que no parara, que no se atreviera a finalizar o si quiera a pensarlo. No. Los preparativos estaban siendo realizados antes del momento para ambos que sus cuerpos imploraban desesperados. Necesitaban sentir al otro pero aun más profundo, llegar al interior, juntos, sentirse más que unidos y debía de pasar. Tenía que pasar. Ambos deseaban que fuera ya. Sus interiores se lo pedían y ellos simplemente cederían a ellos._

_Bajo despacio, con lentitud y saboreando cada centímetro de esa piel tersa, salada, y sabrosa que lo sacaba de si, lo enloquecía a cada segundo acompañado de la sinfonía de fondo que lo alentaba aun más. A mucho más. Su objetivo estaba próximo además de que una sensación por demás necesaria lo dominaba, su erección estaba ya lista, su miembro se lo pedía a gritos, esa parte de él lo necesitaba. Deseaba explorarla por completo, conocerla de una vez por todas, pero debía de ser paciente, ya llegaría ese momento._

_Había llegado sino antes haber provocado casi el desvanecimiento de la niña que no paraba de gritarle que siguiera. Necesitaba explorar la zona a invadir antes del acto. Primero dejo que su mano fuera la primera en averiguar antes de que su lengua fuera quien confirmara lo que sus yemas sentían. No podía creerlo, ya estaba lista, ¿Tan rápido? Le había sido increíble por los pocos tratos que él consideraba que había hecho, ya la prepararon la segunda fase que deseaban con desesperación llegar._

_Ese cuerpo estaba a merced de su deseo, de su necesidad, listo para lo que seguía y Flaky que aun rogaba que siguiera. Lo analizo, solo unos segundos pero lo pensó. ¿Provocarla un poco más o empezar? Su mente respondió rápido. No espero más, no deseaba jugar más, todo debía de empezar, esa parte de él aun seguía gritándoselo, esa sensación, esa lujuria. Debía de explorarla ahora. Necesitaba conocerla ya. Ya estaba lista era el momento._

_Subió lentamente hasta la altura de sus pechos, la trajo un poco más hacia él y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras se preparaba y acomodaba. Rápido con sus manos puso los brazos de ella en su cuello para que se sostuviera en su espalda, levanto las caderas de ella y de un brusco movimiento lo hizo. La penetro bruscamente. Tenía que haberlo analizado unos segundos antes de la brusquedad de su acto, el grito de ella lo enloqueció, y aun más cuando se aferro desesperada a él. Su miembro por demás exaltado había invadido terreno ajeno. Nuevo, maravilloso, estrecho, perfecto._

_Se movió dentro de ella pero con suavidad esperando que se sintiera cómoda, segura y dejara de sentir ese dolor que caracterizaba a una primeriza. Debía de ser paciente y acompañarla, aunque interiormente deseaba embestirle con salvajismo pero no, aun no. Tenía que ser bueno con ella, solo era hasta que se acostumbrara así que paro y espero su señal. No tenía que haberse movido aunque suave en ese momento, debía esperar a que se acostumbrara. Se sentía un imbécil por su desesperación._

_La respiración agitada de la joven se normalizo de forma lenta, noto que aun le costaba así que solo espero paciente para que ella se sintiera mejor y luego poder avanzar un poco más si se lo permitía. Levanto la mirada y la observo atentamente, esa sonrisa dulce de ella era por demás hermosa y esas lágrimas que caían débiles eran la prueba irrefutable que había sido demasiado brusco con ella. Por demás._

_Rápido cambio su mirada a la derecha de él, sentía algo anormal, una sensación extraña. Al notar quien estaba sentado a pocos centímetros de ellos lo altero. Fliqpy, quien poseía una sonrisa por demás perversa y morbosa los observaba expectantes. Flippy lo observo con odio. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer?"_

— ¡Oye! — Exalto furioso — ¡No te metas en mis fantasías! — Exclamó observando con ira a su faceta que yacía del otro lado del laboratorio, lejos de él. Sniffles había comenzado con los análisis extrayendo sangre al muchacho y Anti simplemente disfrutaba de su almuerzo o cena, no estaba segura pero en fin. Era momento de comer.

— Son míos también por lógica — Se excusó — No tenias que haber mirado a tu lado, todo estaba tan perfecto — Comentó con un tono perverso a la vez que sonreía con su característica sonrisa marcando aun más su cinismo y locura.

— ¡Tu! — Exaltó con más furia — ¡Me la vas a pagar! — Acotó caminando hacia donde presuntamente se encontraba su faceta quien estaba apoyada en la pared riendo por lo que menciono Flippy.

— ¡Oigan ustedes! — Llamó la atención el especialista — Dejen de pelear que no están en condiciones para ello y además parecen dos pequeños niños, ¡Sean adultos una vez en sus vidas! — Replicó — Además, deben de explicarme más sobre esa droga, saber que los Tigres lo inventaron no me sirve de mucho — Decía el oji-celeste molesto. Los jóvenes solo intercambiaron miradas antes de tranquilizarse.

— Esta bien — Musitaron a la vez mientras avanzaban a donde estaba el doctor. Debían de dar información puntual y no ser muy detallistas con los posibles componentes del mismo, ya que la organización podría tener en cuenta todo lo que decía.

¿Lo tomarían en cuenta? Ellos sabían demasiado de esa droga, más de lo que creían, tal vez hacer creer algo que no era les serviría para arruinar sus planes. No obstante, eso implicaba peligros, si intentaban probar la nueva droga en él o traer a Flaky como amenaza seria más que negativo. Lo mejor a pesar de las posibilidades de frustrar a la organización era decir poco a nada.

— Lo único que sabemos es que esa sustancia modifica al soldado inyectado genéticamente, algo obvio si lo analiza pero no solo eso, sino que lo hacía poseedor de grandes habilidades, inteligencia, agilidad, concentración. Llevaba al cerebro a un estado máximo que el mismo podía brindar, pero eso era lo positivo — Explicaba el oji-amarillo recordando a la vez que el peli-celeste lo observaba expectante — También las consecuencias eran por demás desastrosas, pérdida de control, salvajismo, violencia, demencia, en si un perfil psicópata, sí el individuo resistía la sustancia — Observó de reojo a su faceta —Sino convulsiones, delirios, fiebre y una muerte dolorosa. Es un colapso total del sistema nervioso y usted puede imaginarse que tipo de sufrimientos podrían llegar a sentir — Dijo con un tono de ira. Recordar las cosas que provocaba esa cosa y ahora posiblemente intenten volver a probarlo lo molestaba.

— Eso quiere decir que es muy peligroso los cambios a nivel celular. Según mis investigaciones, tu ADN está completamente alterado, solo pude detectar dos tipos de anomalías que supongo que podría ser dos componentes — Resopló fastidiado al sentir que su avance a pesar de todo era nulo o así creía — Pero aun así creo encontrar algo en ti — Explicó con una leve sonrisa. Buscar cambios genéticos u anomalías le gustaba pero esto no era por su fascinación sino por su vida y la de los presentes. Bufó al sentirse acorralado.

— No encontraras nada, ese es el caso — Mintió el soldado tranquilo — Mi ADN ya está limpio, solo queda modificaciones, lamento decepcionarte pero no hay nada — Agregó con un tono despreocupado, buscando frustrar a quienes de seguro lo estaban escuchando y hacerlos sentir que todo lo que habían hecho era un simple intento en vano — Tanto esfuerzo de esos para nada — Levantó la voz para que aquellos que lo capturaron lo escucharan. Estaba confiado que los convencería de alguna forma, ahora solo bastaba buscar la forma de escapar.

— Pero por estas propiedades puedo suponer que los pigmentos de la droga era amarilla o naranja, eso es un avance, aunque insignificante — Mencionó el oji-celeste, poniendo por esto nervioso al veterano — Solo uniré estas dos supuestas sustancias y formare un prototipo para producir uniones químicas y desarrollar una pre-droga de prueba para esos ratones — Explicó mientras empezaba a dar a marchar sus ideas.

— "¿Cómo supo que era amarillo?" — Se cuestionó nervioso el peli-verde. Observo de reojo al especialista a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior, deseaba escapar de allí y buscar a una persona importante para él. Necesitaba verla viva, recordarla como la había dejado lo lastimaba — Flaky — Musitó preocupado a la vez que se rascaba la nuca.

********Sálvame********

— ¡Enfermera! — Exaltó desesperado Lumpy al no encontrar a su paciente en la cama como debía de estar ella, solo estaban las sabanas desordenadas y ninguna presencia en el lugar.

— ¿Si? — Cuestionó tranquila una asistente ante el joven, con una mirada serena y completamente relajada.

— ¿Sabe dónde está la paciente 4782? — Cuestionó deseoso de información. Esperaba que solo la hubieran trasladado de habitación y no otra cosa.

— Debe de estar en su habitación — Contestó serena ante la mirada de ira que comenzaba a formarse en el oji-azul.

— ¡Pero no ve que no hay nadie! — Exaltó indignado señalando desde la puerta, la camilla donde debía de descansar la pelirroja que buscaba.

— ¿Esta es la habitación 314? — Se interrogó observando el numero de la puerta donde efectivamente marcaba dichos dígitos — ¡Oh Dios! — Exclamó saliendo rápido de la habitación en búsqueda de un doctor que la ayudara con el problema.

El asistente solo refunfuño por la distracción de la doctora y comenzó a preocuparse, ¿En qué momento había desaparecido? Estaba en la zona y la única salida estaba al final de ese pasillo donde él estaba merodeando sin cesar pasando de habitación a habitación para verificar el estado de los demás pacientes, tenía que haberla visto. Además la única persona que había ido a visitarla había sido un peli-azul.

— Splendid — Musitó con rabia al notar rápidamente la respuesta y el culpable de esa situación — Estará bien — Se retractó por las ideas de peligros que se le habían ocurrido luego de pensar en ese chico. Sabía que a pesar de haber huido del hospital ese muchacho la cuidaría. Era como su hermano mayor, no había ya razones para pensar en negativas.

********Sálvame********

—Gracias Splend por sacarme de allí — Agradecía amablemente la pelirroja quien era llevada en los brazos del peli-azul por los aires, sobrevolando la gran ciudad de Happy Tree en un clima por demás frio — Y es increíble lo de tu hermano — Agregó sorprendida por todo lo que sabía ahora. Deseaba ayudar a su querido amigo como fuera, sin importar como con tal de que pudiera recuperar a ese muchacho.

— Si, lo sé, pero también sé que lo recuperare — Contestó un poco triste sin sacar la mirada a la nada mientras avanzaba tranquilo. Había sido muy detallista con ella, ahora sabía toda la verdad, cada cosa que había pasado y el por qué su hermano actuaba así. Solo quedaba pensar que hacer y cómo recuperar al veterano y a su gemelo.

— ¡Déjala maldito! — Exaltó molesto una voz por demás familiar para los jóvenes que viajaban tranquilos sin preocupaciones, alterándolos al instante, aun más al peli-azul.

— ¿Dont? — Cuestionó dándose tímidamente la vuelta y seguir retrocediendo de forma lenta evitando que ese joven se acercara más a ellos — Hermano, yo… tranquilo que no le hare nada a Flaky — Se excusó nervioso a la vez que comenzaba a sostener con más fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de la niña. Observar a su hermano lo ponía feliz, lo tenía frente a él pero lo negativo era que sabía de ante mano que él actuaria de forma negativa si dejaba que se le acercara. Así que tenía que guardar distancia.

— ¡¿Qué ibas a hacer con ella?, ¡Acaso la llevaras con los tuyos clon! — Exaltó indignado a la vez que se acercaba amenazante de forma lenta y con un gesto de odio al por mayor.

— ¡Tranquilo Red! Él es bueno, es un amigo — Explicó desesperada y asustada la pelirroja por la situación que estaban pasando. No era bueno que pelearan en ese momento, mucho menos a una gran distancia del suelo y ella en el medio

— Ellos no son amigos Flaky, ¡Son clones de mi!, ¿Por qué crees que son distintos a mi?, ¡Yo soy el original! — Exaltó molesto quedando cada vez más cerca de los jóvenes. Splendid no tenía pensado frenar y él no tenía ni en su cabeza la idea de dejarlos escapar. Recuperaría a la niña. La sacaría de esas manos.

— ¿Clon? — Consultó confundido — ¡¿Quién te metió aquellas estúpidas ideas hermano? — Cuestionó molesto e indignado por las barbaridades que su gemelo se atrevía a decir, esas locuras que le habían atrofiado el cerebro. ¿Qué más mentiras le habían dicho? De seguro muchas más locuras. Pero ahora resultaba que su hermano de sangre lo consideraba un clon, ¡Él un tonto clon! Eso no podía ser. Era algo por demás ridículo.

— ¡Que te interesa! — Exclamó — Ahora dame a Flaky — Ordenó de forma cortante a la vez que avanzaba decidido de forma rápida, amenazante y peligrosa para el oji-azul.

— ¿S-Splend? — Cuestionó nerviosa Flaky ante la peligrosa situación. El oji-azul solo observo preocupado al pelirrojo a la vez que comenzaba a avanzar más rápido.

— Todo estará bien — Musitó nervioso — Ahora sostente fuerte de mi — Ordenó a la vez que se daba vuelta brusco y marchaba a una gran velocidad. Ante esta reacción Splendont intento alcanzarlo antes de que estuviera por demás lejos pero se le fue imposible en ese instante.

— ¿Crees que te me escaparas? — Se interrogó molesto — ¡No lo creo! — Musitó a la vez que comenzaba a perseguir a ese muchacho. No se le escaparía, de ninguna manera, ni forma. "Salvaría" a su amada amiga de ese "Clon" y no dejaría que nadie que apreciaba fuera a parar a las manos de esa "Organización". Simplemente lo evitaría y si debía de usar la fuerza al por mayor, no tenía miedo de hacerlo. Por ella no importaba si arriesgaba su vida.

********Sálvame********

— Bien Pecklis, aquí está el lugar donde dejamos los ratones de prueba — Mencionaba el oji-turquesa al peli-verde quien lo seguía con un gesto serio e impactante. Estaban caminando dentro de las instalaciones pasando por un pasillo donde a la izquierda de los jóvenes había un gran vidrio de camuflaje donde podían observar, en este caso, al obrero y las dos niñas dentro de ese lugar. Ellos en cambio creían que ese gran vidrio que tenían de fondo de la celda era simplemente otra pared más.

— Interesante — Musitó relajado sin cambiar la expresión, debía de parecer un ser frio y decidido — ¿Ahora qué harán con el anaranjado de allí? — Cuestionó al notar como ingresaban bruscamente los gemelos para tomarlo con brusquedad de los brazos y llevarlo casi arrastrando hacia fuera del lugar mientras Handy pataleaba e intentaba zafarse de esas manos en vano.

— Sera aislado para luego pasar por un par de traros mentales y terminar saliendo a las calles como otro agente más — Explicaba tranquilo el jefe quien se había puesto a la par del alto y siendo seguido por detrás por dos guardias.

— ¿Tratos mentales? — Interrogó dudoso al no entender el tema. ¿Tratos? Acaso los torturaban, los maltrataban, que hacían para llamar lo que hacían de esa forma. De seguro era algo nada bueno.

— Simple Pecklis, realizamos un tratamiento mental — Comenzó a explicar — Le encerramos parte de su Yo, por así decirlo y modificamos sus ideas. Los recuerdos que nos interesan quedan allí, solo cambia la actitud del sujeto. Luego de ello lo volvemos uno de nosotros y tenemos nuevos conejillos de indias hasta que no nos sirvan más — Expresaba cada palabra con un cinismo sin igual, sonando como si disfrutara de todo lo que hacían, todo lo que tenían que moverse para obtener lo que deseaban. Lo gozaba. Llegaba a un valor inhumano con cada comentario provocando a cada segundo el aumento de ira de Pickles.

— "¿Lavado mental? No me esperaba estas cosas" — Pensó nervioso e impresionado Mole al oír cada cosa que comentaba ese cruel ser. Detectaba con facilidad la arrogancia que desprendían sus palabras, era impresionante. Debía de prestar mucha atención a todo lo que lograba captar y grabarlo. Eso era información por demás valiosa.

— Y si usted dice que son encerrados el Yo de la persona, eso quiere decir que puede llegar a recordar nuevamente — Analizó atentamente el oji-verde — ¿No se les sería peligroso? — Cuestionó de forma inteligente.

— Si, pero todo está bajo control. Solo guardamos parte del yo, puede volver eso no lo niego pero no es fácil, es necesario un método que implementamos. Es extremadamente secreta — Menciono antes de llegar a otro pasillo donde aun prevalecía el gran vidrio camuflado donde pudieron visualizar otro cuarto completamente distinto a los anteriores que solo tenían cama y un baño — Aquí está el futuro de nuestra investigación — Dijo señalando a uno de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en un gran laboratorio.

— "Ese es el de la foto" — Analizó sin alterarse ni sorprenderse al identificar al veterano — ¿Qué tienen ellos que lo transforman en el futuro? — Cuestionó deseoso de más información aunque ya tenía una idea de la droga y los deseos que tenían ellos para con el soldado necesitaba detalles de la misma boca de uno de los organizadores de esas locuras.

— Como sabe, usaron muchos conejillos de indias en la guerra y pues él es el ultimo — Explicó señalando al veterano. El peli-verde solo asintió. Tranquilo, el oji-turquesa se acerco a un micrófono que estaba en un pequeño panel de control donde había varios asistentes escuchando y observando sin distraerse a los individuos que yacían allí dentro — Sniffles, extrae la sangre que necesites de Flippy. Será trasportado a su acogedora habitación — Ordenó antes de cerrar el comunicador de forma brusca — Sera llevado también al lavado — Agregó sin sacar la vista al joven militar.

— ¿Él también? — Cuestionó sin dejar la vista dirigida al oji-amarillo quien estaba siendo inyectado por ese especialista donde estaba junto a él para extraer el líquido preciado que necesitaba para sus investigaciones.

— Si, es mejor tenerlo de nuestra parte — Explicó antes de comenzar a avanzar — Ahora te mostraré la zona de borrado — Informó con una leve risa mientras comenzaba a silbar una tonada pegajosa, el oji-verde solo asintió.

********Sálvame********

Sobrevolaban el bosque a gran velocidad. La pelirroja tenía miedo, temía poder llegar a morir o que su amigo sufriera alguna herida grave causada por su gemelo. Notaba que a cada segundo la aceleración aumentaba provocando que le costara respirar poniéndola aun más nerviosa. Esto era algo por demás malo.

De golpe el pelirrojo logro alcanza a su rival de un momento al otro y de un rápido movimiento, propicio un golpe en medio del rostro al oji-azul rompiéndole la nariz en el momento y provocando que fuera lanzado con fuerza al lado contrario del cual se dirigía, soltando a la vez de sus brazos a la pequeña quien no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Cayeron ambos a gran velocidad, Splendid inconsciente y la niña gritando desesperada. Pero de un segundo al otro Splendont llego a Flaky y la tomo con delicadeza entre sus brazos, para luego bajarla al suelo a escasos segundos en medio de un gran bosque. En cambio su hermano había caído por otro lugar, en ese momento desconocido para ellos.

— Ya estas a salvo Flaky — Musitó con una sonrisa a la vez que se paraba y observaba con dulzura a la niña que estaba mirándolo con impresión y aun un poco shockeada hasta que recordó a su querido héroe alterándose.

— P-Pero ¡Splendid está herido! — Exaltó desesperada a la vez que se levantaba del suelo de forma veloz — ¡Tu hermano podría haber muerto hay que ayudarlo! — Exclamó tomando a oji-rojo de las manos e impulsándolo a avanzar y buscar al muchacho pero aquel joven se reusaba a moverse.

— Te ha mentido ¿Verdad? — Interrogó con una leve sonrisa — Él no es mi hermano, es solo un clon que creó una organización con planes oscuros — Afirmaba el muchacho convencido de lo que sabía. No podía hacerse la idea de lo contrario. Le era imposible.

— ¡No!, ¡Él es tu hermano! — Insistía la joven a la vez que movía sus brazos bruscamente intentando de convencer al pelirrojo aunque era un hecho imposible.

— Perdona Flaky pero no es así — Respondió serio observándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella solo se quedo quieta correspondiendo el gesto sonrojándose a la vez — Y perdóname por esto — Agregó a la vez que tomaba a la jovencita de la cintura trayéndola hacia él, para alzarla rápidamente y quedara su rostro frente a él. Ya que la diferencia de altura era llamativa.

Se acerco lentamente mientras Flaky solo quedaba paralizada por el movimiento y sintiera, sin darse cuenta, que sus labios se pegaron en los de él de un momento al otro. Esto no se lo esperaba. Lentamente comenzaron a alejarse del suelo a la vez que Splendont profundizaba ese beso y comenzaba a explorar la dulce boca de ella con fuerza y dulzura. Hacía tiempo que lo necesitaba, lo deseaba y ahora lograba hacerlo sin importarle nada. En cambio la oji-carmesí no sabía el por qué pero por inercia posiciono sus manos en el cuello de él y ayudo a seguir en esto saboreándolo con dulzura perdida en los labios de él, en su calor y lejos ahora del suelo.

********Sálvame********

— ¡Te he estado buscando desesperado Lammy! — Exaltó molesto Truffles quien caminaba a la par de la oji-violeta observándola con un gesto por demás serio mientras ella solo miraba hacia el frente caminando tranquila por esas calles solitarias de la ciudad, provocado por el frio del ambiente que aumentaba cada vez más.

— Perdona hermano pero tenía que buscar a ese chico — Se excusó un poco apenada a la vez que bajaba la cabeza.

— ¿Ese Flippy verdad? — Cuestionó molesto a la vez que la observaba fijamente con sentimientos entre mezclados de ira y preocupación. Desde que había huido de la casa no había parado en buscarla, y aunque le costara aceptarlo, él quería demasiado a su hermana y saber que podría estar en peligro lo alteraba por demás.

— ¿Cómo sabes que se llama Flippy? — Interrogó sorprendida ante los conocimientos como un troglodita que era su hermano. Siempre pensaba en él mismo y era un poco muy distraído, era extraño que conociera el nombre de ese joven, ¿En qué momento lo había conocido? El peli-azul ante el comentario de la niña cambio su mirada a un bar que observo de la mano de al frente de donde se encontraban.

— Sé mucho de él, demasiado, será mejor que no te vuelvas a acercar jamás — Explicó con un tono seco, cruzándose de brazos confundiendo aun más a la pequeña oji-violeta quien solo lo observo con seriedad.

— ¿Sabes?, ¡¿Qué cosas? — Exaltó deseosa de más información caminando aun más rápido siguiendo el paso del joven que cruzo la calle casi corriendo ingresando rápidamente a ese bar que brindaba un ambiente cálido.

— Solo aléjate de él, es lo mejor que puedes hacer — Respondió manteniendo su tono seco, frio y cortante antes de frenar frente al mostrador — Vamos a tomar un café, hace frio — Comentó a la vez que se miraba al vendedor para luego pedirle algo para tomar. Lammy simplemente lo observo sin mediar palabras. Le era raro que su hermano actuara así, siempre había sido frio pero saber que tenía información en su cabeza la hacía deseosa de exprimir aquello como fuera y lo haría.

********Sálvame********

"_El cielo purpura lo contemplaba como lo más bello que sus ojos lograban vislumbrar cada vez que llegaba a ese mundo. Los arboles de esos tonos rojos, bordo y rosa eran por si extraños y a la vez hermosos. El suelo con ese césped rosa claro y el aire con un dulce aroma a fresa lo tranquilizaban. Los cálidos rayos lilas lo mantenían con una sensación de calor agradable y perfecto que lo tentaba a descansar._

_Su respiración era tranquila, todo su mundo era perfecto. Estaba recostado en un gran árbol purpura, el único distinto en todo su entorno creado por él mismo. Flippy sabía que cuando llegaba nuevamente a ese lugar, su faceta lo había dominado y aunque sabía que cuando reaccionaria encontraría lo peor de lo peor, dentro de ese lugar era como si todo lo exterior no importaba. Lo olvidaba, de seguro era por culpa de ese Fliqpy pero aun así, no sentía la necesidad de resistir. No lo deseaba._

_Todo era relajante hasta que visualizo a esa faceta que siempre lo encerraba en ese lugar y le era por demás extraño que apareciera allí. Era la primera vez._

— _Idiota levántate, ¡Debemos de hacer algo antes de que nos acaben! — Exaltaba alterado y molesto el oji-amarillo observando con preocupación al soldado que solo lo miraba confuso._

— _¿De qué hablas? — Cuestionó dudoso y sin comprender lo que su faceta alertaba con desesperación._

— _¡Que nos están formateando la cabeza!, ¡Eso sucede! — Exclamó enloquecido tomando de la chaqueta a su alter-ego para levantarlo con brusquedad del suelo y tenerlo frente a él — ¡Maldito seas! — Exclamó — ¡Reacciona! — Gritó en el oído desesperado a la vez que lo sacudía sin cesar viendo que no reaccionaba. Que se perdía. Que ni siquiera escuchaba."_

— Despierta Flippy — Musitó relajado Russell quien estaba enfrente del veterano quien yacía recostado en una silla requinable — Despierta — Repitió. Flippy abrió los parpados, confundido observando al joven mientras se acostumbraba a la luz de la habitación.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Cuestionó un poco mareado y asqueado.

— Nada soldado, ¡Por suerte ya estás bien camarada! — Exclamó alegre Bear que estaba al lado de su jefe con una sonrisa incrédula. Pickles simplemente lo observaba expectante en ese gran laboratorio que tenía gran cantidad de maquinarias y sustancias extrañas de varios colores.

— Eso me alegra señor, ¿Pase el examen? — Interrogó con una sonrisa incrédula. Los presentes simplemente asintieron.

"— _Le aplicamos un pequeño recuerdo falso, cuando reaccione creerá que esto era solo un chequeo de rutina al igual que paso con Handy — Explicaba el peli-turquesa antes de ingresar al laboratorio donde estaba el veterano siendo analizado."_

— "Esto no es bueno" — Analizó el peli-verde al recordar las cortas palabras que había pronunciado ese Russell. No sabía qué hacer, tenía mucha información pero aun así no era suficiente, debía de indagar más y buscar la forma de ayudar a todas esas personas que estaban siendo controladas por aquella organización lo haría de alguna forma. Lo haría.

— Si señor, todo está saliendo según sus planes — Respondió el oji-turquesa por su teléfono celular un poco alejado de todos los que estaban allí. Había recibido una llamada y debía si o si atender lo más rápido posible, sino su superior se enojaría con él y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

— Perfecto — Contestó esa voz distorsionada con un tono de alegría. Todo a pesar de haber pasado tiempo, los movimientos realizados recién habían sido el principio de todo.

********Sálvame********

**Nota de la autora: **Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, no se enojen conmigo por las locuras que cree, el sueño me mata. Borrarle la memoria, bah, una parte del yo del soldado es malo, muy malo — Voz tétrica — jeje, ahora que lo pienso debería ser buena — Lo analiza — Nah, otro día jeje. ¿Les gusto?, ¿Fue feo o aburrido? Espero que les hayan gustado. Me esforcé y espero que sea lo que se esperaba.

Pido disculpas de ante mano, pero los conti si ustedes los lectores lo desean, llegaran tarde, es decir, tardare y no tengo días u horarios prefijados para decir, tal día publico otro capi. Así que discúlpenme. Todo aquel lector que me tenga como amigo en mi cuenta de Facebook sabrá por allí si avanzo o no en el fic, como siempre lo hago y los días posibles de actualización además de que si habrá conti o retrasos de varios periodos. Sépanme disculpar.

Para los que desean saber mi Facebook está en mi perfil de FF. Allí dirá en ese sitio diré si habrá retrasos o no, es el lugar donde más estoy conectada. Siempre ingreso en mi celular. Bien disculpen por las irregularidades…

_**A responder exquisitos reviews, sinceramente muchas gracias:**_

**Shadow moon: **Me alegra que no te hayas molestado, es que me sentí culpable, debía de contestar tu Review, sentía la obligación y ver que no lo hice porque no me llego el aviso me sentí culpable. Por eso pido disculpas, y gracias por seguir la historia. Espero que te haya gustado esta continuación. ¿Flippy y Flaky se encontraran? Pues, emm no sé, es que no se me ocurre una continuación pero… si una escena especial así que veamos hasta cuándo volverán a cruzarse. ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas.

**FF Arjonita: **Como siempre mi hermanita presente, eso me alegra. A mí también me causo gracia los niños de kínder, es que eso me decían a mi cuando peleaba con mi hermanito o ya sabes quién jeje. Se han producido varios rumbos, ¿Para qué querrán a Handy?, ¿Qué harán con el veterano ahora?, ¿Por qué cuestiono yo si ya se las respuestas? Pues porque soy una loca, jeje, y veras lo que se atrevió Splendont, eso sí que estaba anunciado desde el principio del capi jeje. Te adoro loca, nos leemos y hablamos y arreglamos nuestro plan secreto, Wajajaja je. ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas

**ShinobuByako: **No ocurre nada, es que todo el tiempo se me ocurren ideas por eso tantas cosas, pero tranqui, no me molesta ni me enoja, más bien ni debería jeje. Es que ese amor sádico que brinda Fliqpy a Flaky es extraño, loco e interesante para mí. Queda de ms decir que lo profundizare, pero aun no sé como. Jeje, este fic en si es extraño para mi (Y eso que soy la creadora) mezclo varias ideas mías y creo que siempre salgo del enfoque que le quiero dar, pero en fin, espero que por lo menos se entienda lo que intento expresar jeje. ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas.

**Naoly: **¡Flippy completo! Es que como vi que este tema no se toca, entonces lo agarre yop jeje. ¿Me ayudaras con la tarea? — Grita emocionada — ¡Sí! — Le envía 200 páginas de matemáticas, 100 de física y 300 de Sociedad y Estado — Jeje, es poco, por suerte — Sonríe incrédula — es para el martes así que ha ponerse las pilas, yo hago lo de Estado y tu lo demás así igualamos 300 y 300 — Ríe — Jeje, Nah, aunque es verdad la cantidad de hojas — Aura depre — y tranquila, es bueno que estudies por tu parte. Es lo mejor para no atrasarse. ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas.

**Val Dark: **En teoría sí, pero a la vez no… que paradójico. Aun varias ideas que se me cruzan para producir algún estilo de unión perversa con esas dos facetas pero ya verás. Muy pronto por este fic… — Voz de narrador — bases y condiciones en www . DobleWhammy . com . ar / Sálvame / Estoy loca (¿?) no me hagas caso, es que no dormí bien jeje. Pero ya viene, espero que este pequeño aperitivo de las imaginaciones del soldado haya sido para calmar la sed. ¡Yo ya quiero llegar a esa parte! Pero aun no… ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas

**ShinigamiRiku: **jajaja, — Splendont y Flaky están sentados en el árbol de los enamorados — Observa de reojo al pelirrojo — Me es increíble lo que se atrevió Splend en esto, si que quiere a Flaky pero ¿Qué ocurrirá? Y no seas modesto oji-rojo, si sabes que te gusta — Lo pica con el dedo anular — volviendo a las torturas, está bien, operación cancelada, no te acosaran, puedes vivir tranquila aunque — Voz tétrica — Deseo conti, pero no abra apuras… por ahora — Suspenso xP — Flippy se está trasformando en un personaje por demás cambiante, Flaky vive cada cosa y los personajes se desenvuelven para desarrollar todo. Aun queda por avanzar, pero de a poco todo esto terminara… ¿En navidad? Jeje… ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas

**Punkcedoll: **Pensaba torturar a Flaky pero me arrepentí, así que solamente la traje sana, para que sufra más adelante — Risa maniática — El TX es un invento extraño que viene de las épocas milenarias donde el mate cocido se servía en platos hondos (¿?) no me hagas caso, estoy re dormida y aun no termine la tarea jeje. ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas.

**Lu: **No hay de que, cada vez que un lector tenga dudas yo no tengo problemas en aclararlas mientras se pueda, porque sé que soy de confundir a veces las cosas jeje. El Yaoi del 13 es uno, aquí algo más distinto y luego… ¡Más y más, y más… (…)! Y Splendid veré si le daré oportunidad, por ahora está más que preocupado por ese pelirrojo y con unos problemillas en las narices ahora — Ríe — jeje, ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas.

**Luna Paola Black: **Tranquila que mis acosos duran solo unos días, y con lo embolada que estoy ya me pierdo fácilmente. ¡AME TU FIC! Has más, no seas mala — Carita estilo gato con botas — tengo ideas para Fliqpy, ya verás y por Evanescence, lo amo. Y te doy pista, para cerrar con broche de oro este fic, en el ultimo capitulo estará el tema de este grupo. Es lo único que puedo decir… ha llovido demasiado y también ha habido tormenta, ¿Dónde estabas? No vivo en un segundo piso así que ¿Cuándo viniste? — Tiembla — Tengo miedo jeje… ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas.

**Vv-saya-vV: **El verdadero yo de Flippy será aterrador — Suspenso — Nah, aun no sé si tampoco hacerle, soy cambiante así que ha esperar que pasara más adelante. Splendont es maléfico, y acercarse así a Flaky fue tan, exquisito. Es un personaje que meterá mucha pata en la historia, además que ahora el veterano está en manos de esa organización produce varios cambios. Anti tendrá más protagonismo pero aun no, ya verás. Igual, discúlpame, siempre respondo Review desde que se me ocurrió un par de contis atrás, y me sentí culpable a no responder el tuyo. Disculpas. ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas.

**Flippy-light-in-the-darkness: **Hello Jess, ¡No odies a Splendont! — Pensativa — Bah si, mejo sí. Jeje. Aun tengo que arreglar los primeros capis, son horribles. Sabes escribir muy bien, te puedo dar tips pero de ahí en más debes de desarrollar tú estilo de narración. Me encantan tus historias, DEMENCIA fue genial. LO AME, fue tan… tan… tan… — Se desmaya — Ahora tengo que leer tu nuevo fic, ya verás Review mío. ¡Gracias por leer! Te cuidas.

Gracias a todos los lectores que han dejado Review, me alegra mucho, sinceramente ya que la facultad me atrofia y deprime, saber que les gusta me alegra mucho… ¡Chocolates para todos! — Entrega barritas del mismo —

Ahora a lo que nos compete, ¡¿Desean conti?, como ya saben esto depende de ustedes lectores. Un Review con lo que opinan, así de fácil, así de sencillo, así soy yop. Esto depende como siempre de los lectores, ustedes tienen el poder de desear más o que lo tire a la basura… ¡Espero sus deseos!

No queda más que decir, sino ¡Gracias por pasar y leer! hasta otro nuevo capi, si ustedes los lectores, lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	18. Peligro

********Sálvame********

**(**_Luego de que Flippy escapara del hospital psiquiátrico, un accidente le empeorará la vida, y la existencia de una joven pelirroja. Además la aparición de una chica en la vida de los jóvenes trasformará todo. ¿Fliqpy también cambiará?_**)**

"_Summary"_

********Sálvame********

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia (AAA): **Los temas utilizados no me perteneces, son solo utilizados como instructivos para el capítulo y los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen. Esta historia transcurre en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos y se utiliza el gore en su máxima expresión como autora puedo crear…

_Deseo agradecer a: __ShinigamiRiku —Punkcedoll — Shadow moon — GracielaLovePink90 — Luna Paola Black — FFarjonita — Naoly — Flippy-light-in-the-darkness — Lu — Vv-Saya-vV — Flaky626 — Akari-Cross — Caminantdlaluz — __gracias por sus Review y animarme cuando les traigo un nuevo conti, les pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto en traerles este conti. Perdonen._

— ¡Hola a todos lectores! — Exclama alegre para luego recibir más de mil tomates asesinos podridos que llegan a su rostro, sin duda grandes punterías — ¡Oh no! — Masculla recibiendo aquella verdura quedando impregnada de aquel apestoso aroma a tomate rancio y cubierta de aquel rojo oscuro que se impregna con locura con su ropa blanca.

— Te lo mereces — Acota una joven detrás de ella riendo de forma maniática junto a sus dos OCs Matts y Janeth quienes también ríen al unísono. Doble Whammy (DW) se molesta al por mayor.

— No digas tanto tu, que por ustedes fue otra razón de mis retrasos, en especial ¡Tú! — Señala acusadora a anti-DW quien ni se inmuta por el comentario y sigue riendo por la figura desastrosa de la joven llena de tomates — Rayos, bien ¿En que estaba? — Analiza — ¡Ah sí!, bien, lectores, les pido más que mil disculpas, un mes para actualizar ya es demasiado hasta para mí. No creí que tardaría tanto, este mes se volvió el mes del parcial y me prepare para el mismo con esfuerzo dejando varias cosas en pausa — Música depresiva de fondo aparece — Y encima reprobé dos de los tres parciales que tanto me esforcé — Aura depre — Pero intentare levantar los siguientes, aun tengo dos oportunidades más para llegar al 7 — Sonríe débilmente — Además — Observa acusadora a anti-DW quien comienza a silbar fingiendo no saber nada —Alguien me vino a empeorar las cosas ¿O me equivoco? — Observa amenazante a aquella faceta con odio.

— Yo no hice nada — Contesta relajada elevando los hombros en señal de desconocer algo que ella más que nadie sabe.

— ¡Ya vas a ver! — Amenaza sonriendo sádicamente — Bien lectores, les pido mil disculpas y perdones, no era mi intensión. Comprenderé si están enojados por este descomunal retraso, lo peor es que tenía inspiración pero no tiempo como para seguir el fic y cuando lo termine ya hace dos semana no tuve tiempo para pasarlo a la net. ¡Todo a mí! bien, sin más vueltas ni complicaciones el conti, espero que les guste — Sonríe con un pedazo de tomate en la boca.

Sin más contradicciones ni complicaciones por mi parte, el fic (Nos leemos abajo)

********Sálvame********

**Peligro…**

Vivo en peligro,

Y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego

Me besas y… ¡Caigo en tu juego!

Peligro de caer

¡En tu voz estoy perdido!

No escucho,

A mi sexto sentido.

Reik

********Sálvame********

"_Su cuerpo era ajeno por primera vez a aquella sensación de seguridad que brindaba el suelo todos los días de su vida hasta ese momento, pero los brazos protectores de aquel pelirrojo le era más que suficiente como para olvidarse por completo del peligro. Sus labios encima de los de ella, su legua jugando dentro de su boca le era único, lo sentía perfecto, especial. No existía un mañana y si lo había podría esperar. Flaky estaba perdida en ese amor que brindaba ese Splendont y no podía creer lo que estaba trascurriendo, era como un cuento de hadas. Algo que deseaba desesperada que jamás acabara._

_Ese beso se intensifico con más fuerza de las dos partes a la vez que las manos de Flaky rodeaban con sensualidad el cuello del oji-rojo quien sostuvo a la joven con aun más fuerza, no dejaría que se cayera y sentiría todo de ella. Esa paz que lograba dar su simple y vasta presencia era perfecto para él: pequeña, frágil, dulce, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Ambos tenían en frente de ellos y sobrellevando una escena que inconscientemente estaba buscando. Tal vez no en ese momento de confusión que minutos antes estaban pasando, capaz tampoco en un escenario salvaje con un clima para dormir pero estaban allí. ¿Qué más podían pedir?"_

— Splendont — Musitó con un leve sonrojo a la vez que se tocaba levemente con la mano derecha sus labios recordando aquellas sensaciones que le habían sido maravillosa. Pero ella amaba al militar, pero ese suceso la hacía dudar: ¿Lo amaba? En ese momento ni siquiera había pensado en él y ni en nadie, solo se había perdido en lo que sentía. ¿Estaba mal lo que hacía?, ¿Qué le pasaba? Se sentía confundida pero algo era seguro, tenía sentimientos por aquel pelirrojo. ¿Por qué? No sabía pero era así. Inentendible — Flippy — Masculló pensativa. No sabía qué hacer.

Aquel joven había prometido volver por ella, así que tenía que esperar allí hasta que volviera. El clima empeoraba y estar quieta no era buena opción. Así que sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a caminar tranquila, solo para recalentar su cuerpo con ejercicio mientras esperaba a aquel muchacho. Sabía que regresaría, simplemente usaría ese momento para pensar. Necesitaba hacerlo.

********Sálvame********

"_No podía creerlo. Después de tanto esperar, de tanto insistir, de tanto luchar por varios años había logrado su cometido. Lo tenía allí, frente a sus pies, de rodillas suplicando de sus tratos. Que él fuese quien se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a su cuerpo, ¡Nadie más! Aun no podía llegar a analizar lo que ocurría, tenía en frente de él, ¡De él y nadie más! Al soldado, ¿Quién más? Sino ese peli-verde que por tantas noches rogaba al cielo y a cualquier ser mágico ser poseedor de su corazón por completo. Que recorriera su cuerpo en las noches crudas, frías del invierno y poder vivir unidos en un amor plutónico, puro y maravilloso._

_Ladeo con desenfreno la cabeza para comprobar si aquello no era otro sueño más, pero aun así. No. Estaba allí, frente a él, ¡De nadie más! Era sumamente mágico. Una gran sonrisa se formo con morbosidad en su rostro, ese oji-verde estaba acostado semi-desnudo en esa dichosa cama que siempre reposaba su cuerpo en la soledad de la noche en veces anteriores, pero ahora acogía también a su amado. Al único que gobernaba su corazón._

_No podía evitarlo, se lanzo encima del cuerpo bien formado del veterano, cayendo su pecho frente al de su compañero, quien lo tenía un poco aceitado, dándole un brillo especial que inundaba la mente del oji-azul de un placer tan especial y espectacular que solo él lograba sentir. Un simple bóxer separaba aquel miembro varonil de la vista de su amante. Splendid deseaba con desenfreno sacarse toda su ropa, ¿Por qué él tenía que estar vestido mientras que Flippy simplemente yacía con un simple bóxer verde? Era injusto pero de un momento al otro se vio tumbado en la comodidad del acolchado y ese joven encima de él._

— _Así no podemos trabajar — Comentó con una voz juguetona el oji-verde a la vez que sacaba con lentitud y paciencia la campera de su ex-cadete para luego lanzarlo a un costado mientras sonreía con morbosidad. Algo que no podía evitar. Sus manos se dirigieron morbosas a los pantalones de su amante pero esta vez con locura y desesperación intento despojar a ese peli-azul de esa dichosa prenda de vestir. No lograba controlarse, necesitaba ver a aquel hombre desnudo, tendido a sus tratos, domado por sus movimientos, ser su dueño y esto al héroe le gustaba._

— _Ya, te ayudo — Contestó al notar la pura realidad de las cosas sacándose de un solo movimiento aquella tela destruyéndolo a la vez. Estaba al descuido, con un bóxer de corazones y una simple musculosa azul. El oji-verde no pudo evitar relamerse los labios a la vez que observaba el cuerpo de ese muchacho a su simple merced, sentía una gran sed de él, una necesidad pero debía de ir despacio aunque a los dos no les importaba ya empezar con la rumba, aun debía de pre-calentar un poco más._

— _Empecemos — Ordenó autoritario y con un tono por demás perverso el militar a la vez que dejaba que sus manos bajaran a la soledad del miembro del héroe que ya estaba más que erguido ante tal presencia que ya lo llamaba a la acción. Sus manos comenzaron a jugar en el interior de esa prenda masculina a la vez que se acomodaba encima de las piernas del cadete y traía su cuerpo hacia él para que este quedara sentado frente a sus nítidos ojos verdes llenos de deseo. Sus manos no podían evitar moverse cada vez más rápido produciendo más placer al peli-azul quien una vez ya sentado se procuro a abrazar al veterano y ser él también, con dificultad y respirando entrecortado, quien le daría el mismo trato a su General para que los dos lograran gozar de esa sensación única e inigualable que deseaban experimentar."_

El joven peli-azul yacía en el suelo más que inconsciente con una pequeña pero notoria zona de rubor en sus mejillas. Su pequeño y emocionante sueño era algo que deseaba más que nada y su sonrisa de satisfacción seguida por una caída leve de sangre de su nariz daba a entender varias cosas. Aunque en su situación ese derrame nasal no se podría saberse si era por la herida producida por culpa de su gemelo o la emoción de su sueño. Era una gran duda, no obstante, no se podía descartar que pudieran ser las dos cosas.

El pelirrojo lo encontró tumbado en ese estado produciéndole un gran odio por notar esa sonrisa que expresaba. No se podía explicar cómo ese clon se atrevía a capturar a su dama ¿Qué planeaban hacer con ella? ¿Cuántos más había de ellos? Su mente se espejo en un segundo, entendió lo que debía hacer. Obtener información, era algo más que necesario y lo obtendría de ese joven. Si lo eliminaba tendría que buscar otro de ellos aunque el afán extraño de resucitar tal vez le daba una solución para no tener que andar rastreando más copias.

Alzo en su hombro al joven que aun estaba inconsciente y emprendió vuelo con tranquilidad. El frio en el bosque comenzaba a azotar con más rudeza y su damisela estaba allí en donde la había dejado. El inconveniente era que no deseaba dejar a su presa para su posible salvación pero no deseaba dejar que la jovencita estuviera tanto tiempo solo sufriendo ese clima. Su mente dedujo con velocidad, llevaría a ese clon a un lugar de torturas que el bien conocía e intentaría regresar por la pelirroja lo más rápido posible. Era algo fácil si lo analizaba.

Además tardaría solo un par de minutos y ella estaría bien, igual de alguna forma se lo recompensaría por la tardanza, solo esperaba que ella no se molestara mucho con él.

********Sálvame********

— Insisto Lammy, ¡Deja de buscar a ese soldado! — Ordenaba en furia el oji-azul a la vez que observaba con rabia y enojo a su hermana a los ojos. Se encontraban sentados enfrentados y la actitud terca de la oji-violeta en encontrar al soldado le producía mucha molestia a su "querido" hermano.

— ¡Eso no me responde nada!, ¡¿Qué sabes de él? — Cuestionó casi gritando muy molesta con grandes intenciones de derramar su café en el rostro de ese joven que no decía lo que deseaba oír pero un miedo interno hacia que desistiera de la idea de realizar tal movimiento.

Sabía que si llegaba a actuar negativamente hacia Truffles, él no tendría inconveniente de regresarle el golpe. Era el único que tenía poder sobre ella en realizarle algún daño sin inmutarse por ello. Ya varias veces ese "Pickles" se había apoderado de ella en función de acabar con ese muchacho pero ni ese estado pudo hacerle frente.

Aunque deseaba de alguna forma decirle todo lo que sentía prefería callar antes de salir herida.

Nuevamente.

— Nada, ahora toma tu café — Contestó con un tono quebrado cambiando su mirada de furia a una de tristeza dirigida a la jovencita quien seguía con su mirada de ira potente a los cristalinos ojos del mayor, sin deseos de cambiar aquel gesto. Ambos se encontraban en una pequeña mesa de ese bar, al lado de un gran ventanal que había conseguido para estar, y reposar en un descanso deseoso.

El oji-azul lo observaba sin cesar y ante la inmutada expresión de la oji-violeta, se atrevió a reír por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó ofendida por el gesto — ¡¿Me dirás o no? — Agregó sin cambiar el tono de ira a la vez que su hermano seguía aumentando sus carcajadas — Oye, ¡Dime! — Ordenó aun más indignada por la risa gruesa que expresaba ese intrépido personaje.

— No cambias, ¿Verdad? — Contestó con un tono de voz dulce a la vez que observaba a su hermanita con una mirada distinta, impresionándola. Él no era de expresar sus sentimientos, mucho menos con la mirada, siempre sus ojos daban la orden, sin la necesidad de hablar, que él era quien mandaba — Siempre de niña tenias el afán de actuar bruscamente — Recordaba expresando una leve sonrisa — Cada cosa que deseabas saber luchabas para saberlo, para entenderlo, aunque eso significaba salir herida — Rió por lo bajo — Desde el incidente cambiaste mucho hermanita, tu esquizofrenia te consumió por completo y me siento culpable por ello — Dijo a la vez que su sonrisa desaparecía por completo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Cuestionó preocupada por las palabras pronunciadas fríamente de ese chico que yacía frente a ella, con esa mirada perdida de tristeza. ¿Qué era eso que ocultaba? Deseaba saberlo, y eso lo sabría en ese momento.

********Sálvame********

Su mirada se tornaba fría, inexpresible y vacía. Ese joven era uno de los más alegres y expresivos del lugar. ¿Qué era aquello que le borraba ese brillo? Siempre había sido revoltoso e imperativo, intrépido y divertido pero ahora solo cavia una expresión vacía en su presencia y aunque los dulces lo traían a la realidad, esa misma dicha se desvanecía en la miseria de un ser sin vida aparente.

En su mente no corría otra imagen, esa peli-azul había sido captado en su cabeza y consumido en una imagen demasiado nítida y perfecta que no lograba borrar. No podía extraerlo, era algo por demás difícil. Tomo aire con todas sus fuerzas para poder sentir como su capa torácica se habría lentamente paso para que los pulmones sintieran el frio del ambiente por ese frio oxigeno que traía y consumía a la vez que se expandían para luego liberarlo con furia, intentando relajarse. Pero aun así su corazón no dejaba de acelerar y sus nervios a tomarlo lentamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué era esa sensación extraña?

Tomo de un pequeño frasco, que extrajo del interior de su campera, unas simples pastillas tranquilizantes. Necesitaba su mente a disposición y esa joven no lo dejaba en paz. Sin nada las trago en seco disolviéndolas con la misma saliva producida por sus glándulas.

Respiró nuevamente profundo y ladeo la cabeza con desenfreno.

Se sentía aliviado aunque sabía que solo era una sensación psicológica antes de que sus drogas hicieran efecto pero era algo bueno en fin. Dejo el pequeño frasco en el escritorio que yacía frente a él, apago el ordenador que minutos antes estaba utilizando y se dejo caer débil en su cama que esperaba a su dueño detrás suyo ya hacía varias horas.

Los suaves acolchados provocaron el mínimo revote de su cuerpo antes de que yaciera quieta en esas cómodas telas y diera por apagado su cerebro por solo medio segundo antes de que ese periodo fuera cortado bruscamente. Algo negativo para él, su celular se atrevió a reproducir música avisando que una llamada entraba al sistema, cortándole su pequeño receso laboral.

A ojo cerrado extendió su mano y saco con desgano, de su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, su pequeño celular atendiendo la llamada que ahora le desesperaba.

De nuevo Russel llegaba a molestar.

— Vigila al veterano y el novato, por seguridad — Ordenó con un tono frio antes de producir otros de sus famosos cortes bruscos de comunicación, con desesperación sin darle tiempo al peli-verde a dar contestación.

Bufo por lo bajo, nuevamente trabajo. Para él no era difícil seguir e investigar pero solo deseaba unos minutos de sueño, ¿Era tanto pedir? Ladeo de nuevo su cabeza con serenidad, no era tiempo de pensar en buscar un escape para el descanso, sino que todo lo contrario. Era momento de moverse.

— Petunia — Masculló con tristeza. Con pereza y pesadez se levanto de su cómoda cama resignado, despidiéndose de aquella comodidad hasta nuevamente encontrar ese deseoso y necesitado descanso en un nuevo receso laboral que esperaba que llegara pronto.

Las odiaba, pero siempre había sido así. Detestaba las órdenes.

********Sálvame********

— Bien Pecklis, ¿Qué le ha parecido el recorrido? — Cuestionó con soberbia a la vez que se hacía merecedor de su cómodo asiento, de su deseado sofá que yacía en el mejor despacho que un hombre podría pedir. El suyo.

— Es interesante, puedo decir que mis superiores les agradara la idea de una unión con esta organización, aunque… — Mencionaba el peli-verde con tranquilidad y suma profesionalidad sin dejar de observar la mirada expectante de ese peli-turquesa. Su mirada por demás brillaba — Aun estará en prueba — Informó cambiando su tono de voz a uno más autoritario.

— ¿Prueba? Si ya le mostré todo, ¿Qué más necesitan? — Cuestionaba molesto y ofendido el joven ante tal comentario. Si mostrar todo lo que hacían, sus técnicas de lavado, sus ideas próximas, sus sujetos de prueba, ¿Qué más necesitaban saber de ellos para ser aceptados? Aunque había varias cosas que no se atrevió a mostrar, ya había dejado al descubierto un par de cosas más que importantes. ¿Qué más querían de ellos?

— Es muy bonito lo que he visto pero mis superiores aun deben de analizar las cosas. Un periodo de prueba es más que normal — Explicaba sin inmutarse Pickles buscando sonar más que convincente. Tenía un gran poder para controlar sus nervios y sensaciones, le era más que increíble, no podía creer que podía hacerlo, pero tener la posibilidad de errar en algo le preocupaba por demás.

— Bien, que tus superiores analicen Pecklis — Cerró la conversación con un tono más que cortante y de nada de buenos amigos. Esto dio el pase libre al oji-verde y nuevo agente en salir de allí calmado por aquella puerta que minutos antes había ingresado, logrando ser libre de esa habitación y la presencia de aquel sujeto aunque no había dudas en su cabeza del deseo desesperado de correr hasta encontrarse más que lejos de ese lugar.

— "Ya recordare todo, lo sé" — Pensó decidido a la vez que avanzaba tranquilo por el corredor en búsqueda de esa puerta de metal que una vez le había brindado el ingreso a ese gran fuerte enemigo para poder marcharse dejando un simple mensaje a Russell y su organización:

Hasta pronto.

********Sálvame********

— Por mi culpa eres así — Comentó con un tono por demás quebrado y frio bajando con suavidad la mirada por la vergüenza que poseía a la vez que se dejaba caer débil una lagrima que recorrió con pereza su mejilla — Por mi fallo ocurrió ese incidente, no debía de pasar — Confesó. Su corazón latía con fuerza, como si en realidad ese órgano deseara liberarse con brusquedad de ese cuerpo que caía en la oscuridad de una verdad que sería más que dolorosa para la pequeña hermana.

— P-Pero, ¿D-De qué hablas Truffles? — Cuestionó con una mirada de perplejidad al por mayor que yacía llena de miedo, perdida e impactada. ¿Qué era aquello que estaba comenzando a confesar su querido hermano que la llenaba de terror, cambiándole el tono y valentía que él siempre lograba vislumbrar con facilidad? Recordar aquel doloroso momento le hacía estallar su corazón en pedazos, provocando que sintiera esa locura que le invadía cada vez que sentía que su Pickles estaba a su lado. Aunque en este caso no lo veía, lo sentía.

— Por mi culpa — Susurró con esfuerzo ya que la sensación de un triple nudo en su garganta, le dificultaba las cosas — Tú y Pickles sufrieron el accidente que acabo con sus vidas — Soltó con dolor, sacando esa verdad de su cabeza e interior sintiendo un leve alivio pero con miedo a levantar la mirada y observar a la persona que recibía ese secreto. Ver sus ojos sin miedo no podía. Le era imposible.

Lammy quedo petrificada, horrorizada, congelada. No paso información por su cabeza, sino que quedo en un estado de pausa, consumiendo aquella verdad que la terminaba destrozando por dentro. Su rostro quedo con un gesto de asombro. Estaba como ida. Como si su mente se hubiera desconectado por completo por su cuerpo y que su alma hubiera escapado de su sistema quedando ella simplemente perdida.

— ¿Qué? — Masculló débilmente. El peli-azul lo noto, estaba más que quebrada pero no podía evitar callar cuando ya había dado el pase a sus palabras. Debía de decir todo, de contárselo. Él punta pie inicial se había dado, era momento de hablar. De decir la verdad.

— En el periodo de la guerra — Comenzó a explicar adolorido ante la pronunciación de aquella palabra. La peli-violeta empezó a prestar atención — Era una persona simple y sin medo, no con este carácter. En ese entonces fui elegido para formar parte de un escuadrón en las fuerzas Tree, quedando luego con mucho esfuerzo como uno de los mejores en mi rango de cabo. Antes de llegar allí, tú eras muy joven aun y deje que te quedaras con el hijo de uno de mis amigos quien prometió que te cuidaría mientras nosotros nos arriesgábamos en el campo — Explicaba mejorando su tono de voz. En cambio su hermana seguía en ese estado de impresionismo que parecía no querer ceder.

— Si — Murmuró ella con dificultad dando a entender que estaba prestando atención a cada palabra de su querida sangre.

— Ocurrió un accidente en nuestro equipo en una misión, quedando mi amigo y yo capturados por el enemigo. Hicimos todo para huir pero se nos fue en vano — Pausó unos segundos dejando que su mente se aclarara y prosiguió — Luego de varias torturas y momentos horribles ellos decidieron darnos una oportunidad — Cerró con fuerza sus puños, odiaba recordar momentos dañinos pero debía hacerlo para sacar todo su peso. Era necesario — Si no cooperamos con ellos, morirían nuestros familiares, el hijo de John y tu, hermanita. Sin meditarlo ni un segundo aceptamos y nos volvimos "Topos" de los Tigres. En una caída de un grupo Tree del Norte nos mezclamos con los sobrevivientes y fingimos ser un equipo de apoyo — Explicaba sin sacar el tono quebrado que ahora contenía una gran ira.

En cambio Lammy regresaba con lentitud de su estado de shock cambiando así el gesto anterior por una de seriedad profunda, perdida la mirada fijaba a la cabeza baja de quien ahora mostraba una faceta débil ese oji-azul.

— Luego de obtener mucha información para ellos, nos pidieron un último favor antes de nuestra posible libertad que se basó en inyectar a algunos soldados con una especie de droga amarilla. La misión había resultado sencilla y exitosa logrando que la mayoría de las personas de nuestro escuadrón tuvieran esa cosa en la sangre pero un día en el cuartel del laboratorio enemigo fue atacado por el comando de Flippy — Mencionó recordando aquel instante de confusión y peligro.

— ¿Flippy? — Masculló desesperada al notar quien también ingresaba en el relato del muchacho.

— Si, y gracias a él pudimos escapar de los grupos Tigres para darnos por muertos, pero por desgracia antes de ello nos ordenaron inyectar al equipo de tu amigo y allí se enteraron de que John era un doble agente. Flippy había logrado ser tratado antes del incidente y creo que por ello termino así — Realizó una pausa para despejar sus ideas y proseguir tomando a la vez un bocanada de aire — Después de huir y regresar a Happy Tree, creí que todo había acabado, organice todo para mudarnos y marchamos lejos, llegando al pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad. Creí ciegamente cuando termino la guerra que estaríamos bien pero pequeños grupos que había sobrevivido a la batalla me encontraron deseando que volviera con ellos a pesar de la traición. Era obvio que negué — Recordó a la vez que dejaba pasear su vista por el concurrido bar para distraerse, sentirse más aliviado y poder hacer frente a la mirada de la joven Lammy.

— ¿Y Pickles? — Cuestionó deseando saber que era aquello que él podía haber provocado para que su mejor amigo muriera en el incidente, ya hacía años.

— Me amenazaron con llevarlos a ustedes para usarlos como conejillos de indias. Yo por esto acepte pero aun así, no conformes por mi pedido de que no los tocara a ninguno, la noche del incidente ellos fueron los creadores del choque que ustedes enfrentaron. Solo era para llevárselos pero no midieron las cosas y mataron a… — Paró brusco su hablar al notar como temblaba nerviosa la peli-violeta — Me amenazaron por ello, ahora trabajo para ellos así evito que te hagan algo a ti hermanita — Suspiró al sentir como el pecho le dolía levemente — Perdón — Agregó por ultimo esperando la reacción de la jovencita, inesperada para él pero obvia de alguna manera.

********Sálvame********

Prefirió verificar la zona antes de seguir a la ciudad. Handy se había marchado junto a Nutty y Bear a la ciudad pero esperarían al veterano en la primera parada de descanso antes de seguir camino. Sabía que debían de dejar que aquel joven se acostumbrara a esto, su mente trabaja más que el de ellos, debía de consumir todo lo que ahora era nuevo en su lavado de cerebro. Aunque no tenían mucha preocupación ya que los gemelos lo seguían y vigilaban.

— ¿Sera seguro hacer esto en el día? — Cuestionó nervioso el peli-marrón ante la nueva misión que debían de afrontar.

— Es mucho mejor, en la noche es más complicado — Contestó el oji-naranja de forma seria y tranquila en el asiento trasero del pequeño vehículo. Su campera azul, hacia combinación con sus pantalones del mismo color. Ropa que había recibido de la organización.

— ¿Qué falencias posee la estructura? — Preguntó al obrero de forma tranquila el oji-verde mientras conducía con extrema paz, llegando a salir a la carretera que se encontraba a un costado sur del bosque. Su mirada de indiferencia hacia sus camaradas traía preguntas a su viejo compañero de trabajo que pocas, pero demasiadas pocas veces lo habían visto así. Con esa pinta en el rostro.

— El sector de carga fue construido con materiales casi inservibles, es el mejor lugar para ingresar mientras sea por esa zona, allí no hay muchos guardias. Las demás zonas tienen sus complicaciones pero el lugar más frágil y sencillo para seguir en búsqueda de nuestro objetivo son las zonas de ventilación — Explicó con suma tranquilidad — Un obrero como yo, sabe, reconoce y recuerda los edificios que trabajo como si fueran la palma de su propia mano — Agregó con autosuficiencia a pesar que era algo por demás ilógico en él, lo ultimo añadido en su comentario.

Él no tenía manos.

— ¿Cómo confiar?, ¡Tú no tienes manos! — Recalcó Bear por el comentario de su nuevo y temporal compañero. El peli-naranja observo su error con molestia y le dirigió una mirada envenenada a ese loco. Era un pequeño inconveniente pero eso no quería decir que no fuera bueno en lo que hacía.

— ¡Es una forma de decir! —Exaltó secamente — Sé de ese edificio más que ustedes, los militares me contrataron por mis buenos manejos con los empleados y dirección en la coordinación, no hay que temer — Acotó con supremacía sonriendo levemente.

— Confiamos en ti, solo espero salir de allí con vida — Comentó al oji-marrón con preocupación y temblando levemente a la vez que le recorría una sensación helada por la espalda, producto del miedo.

— No hay que preocuparse, los militares siempre están en la zona de almuerzo — Aseguró Handy mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de forma tranquila.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Cuestionó con curiosidad el oji-verde mientras aceleraba con intenciones de llegar lo más próximo a la parada, tenía urgencias especiales.

— Voy una vez por mes a revisar la estructura, siempre hacen lo mismo — Finalizó con tranquilidad a la vez que cerraba los parpados relajándose y disfrutando del pequeño viaje.

— Bien, esperemos a Flippy en esa parada — Señalo un pequeño autoservicio a un costado de la carretera — Y luego iremos al cuartel — Agregó a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior el oji-verde.

Nutty debía de esperar al veterano quien había acordado buscarlos en la primera parada de descanso por el camino, ese era el único a varios kilómetros, si no llegaba allí el militar era motivo luego de preocupación aunque los gemelos lo vigilaban, era difícil de asegurar su éxito.

********Sálvame********

Escuchaba todo a su alrededor, prestaba atención a cualquier minúsculo sonido proveniente de la maleza, era como estar en el campo de batalla pero más sereno. Aunque su cuerpo no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones para andar solo, con el fuerte clima frio vagando por el bosque, su obstinación lo domino más que la razón arriesgándose igual en esa gran vegetación, solo y sin ayuda. No obstante, los acontecimientos extraños de la ciudad procuraban que su cuerpo se recuperara con una velocidad impresionante. Esto era un gran punto a favor.

Freno en seco y dejo que sus oídos captaran aun más todo a la vez que relajaba su respiración forzada por la culpa del frio que no lo dejaba obtener una boconada de aire sin problemas. Dejo que sus parpados cayeran débiles sacando a sus ojos en la búsqueda de objetos u movimientos, agudizando cada vez más sus demás sentidos.

— ¿Qué hacen allí? — Cuestionó con seriedad al aire sin apuntar sus palabras a un punto fijo — Desde que salí del fuerte me siguen, ¿Desconfían de mí? — Consultó con un tono sombrío de voz, frio que brindaba una sensación de odio al por mayor.

Su iris verde volvía a dominarlo, obligándolo a mover cada uno de las falanges de sus manos con locura, desesperación, necesidad. Era como si deseara algo pero tranquilo a la vez analizando todo, siendo capaz de controlarse. Su sonrisa por demás retorcida se forma de un momento al otro dejándolo bien marcado en su rostro. Sabía que ellos estaban detrás de él ya hacía tiempo, podría haberlos matado sin complicaciones, no obstante, algo lo detenía.

— Solo obedecemos órdenes — Respondió con nerviosismo Lifty sosteniendo la mano de su hermano con fuerza, quien temblaba sin parar por la sensación de pánico que le brindaba la vasta presencia del militar. El menor no sabía qué hacer, era capaz de abrazar a su querido gemelo para sentir la seguridad y alejarse mentalmente del peligro, aunque pareciera una necesidad imposible.

— Repito, ¿Desconfían de mí? — Recalcó con un tono por demás juguetón y sádico a la vez que su mano ingresaba con delicadeza y suma paciencia a su chaleco, en búsqueda de su arma. Un nuevo cuchillo que le habían brindado además de su traje de militar azul, que daba a entender que pertenecía a un grupo de militares Tigres pero como las ideologías políticas de la ciudad habían cambiado ahora era considerado líder irrefutable de un cuartel y gran poder con solo vestir en ese estilo. Su boina dejaba una marcada diferencia de verde en el conjunto.

— ¡No!, p-pero tu e-estado no es el m-mejor — Acotó de forma veloz y por demás nerviosa el mayor observando sin chistear al veterano quien realizaba leves movimientos, esto lo alerto de un gran peligro que llegaba a ellos. En ese pequeño segundo noto que su hermano analizaba lo mismo y cambiaron miradas de preocupación y terror al segundo.

— ¡Mienten! — Exaltó energético el oji-verde dándose vuelta veloz lanzando el cuchillo de caza a unos arbustos donde deberían estar aquellos muchachos pero al no oír ninguna queja que le alertara que había dado en el blanco descubrió con desilusión que se les había escapado cuando se dirigió al lugar donde deberían estar aquellos seres.

Se agacho tranquilo y saco de la tierra aquella arma que se había introducido en el suelo de forma profunda en la seca y congelada tierra. Si aquel cuchillo hubiera llegado en el cuerpo de alguno de los dos hubiera provocado una muerte instantánea.

Chasqueo la lengua al sentir la frustración para luego observar a su arma con una mirada fría y estática.

— Escurridizos — Bufó por lo bajo mientras que detrás suyo logro oír sonidos que lo alteraron y una voz familiar que decía su nombre reiteradas veces. Aquella persona estaba justamente detrás de él — ¿Flaky? — Masculló dándose bruscamente vuelta encontrando a una figura frágil frente suyo a la vez que su iris volvía a tornarse amarilla y su mirada fría se llenaba de alegría con una dulce sonrisa.

********Sálvame********

— ¡Basta Lammy! — Le gritaba en furia Truffles a la vez que sostenía con fuerza de los brazos a su peli-violeta quien intentaba lanzársele encima de él con una cuchara como arma, intentando de clavar el mango en el ojo derecho del hermano con odio.

El oji-azul se había distraído un segundo y ya la jovencita yacía intentando sacar del camino de forma brusca la mesa para hacer camino rápido a quien sería su nueva presa. La persona menos pensada en el pasado para ella.

— ¡Es tu culpa! — Escupió con rabia y en llanto cada palabra a la vez que intentaba clavar el fierro de ese pequeño y frágil utensilio de cocina en ese odioso ojo de iris azul expectante que observaba con temor las acciones de su propia hermana.

De un momento al otro mediante un forcejeo brusco el mayor logro sacarle de las manos su precaria arma para luego abrazarle con fuerza, sin soltarla buscando una reacción obvia además de reconfortarla con complicaciones, ante la mirada de todos los comensales que se encontraban en el lugar observando la escena que trascurría de forma violenta frente a sus ojos.

La oji-violeta comenzó a llorar en el hombro de ese muchacho que con su fuerte apretón la tenía presa en la calidez de su cuerpo, quien buscaba de alguna forma mientras analizaba cada segundo, como curar y arreglar todas las cosas que había hecho, los errores que provoco un incidente en su pasado pero aquella joven no podía evitar sentir ese odio que crecía cada segundo con más fuerza en su interior creando un aumento de locura a cada segundo.

No resistió esa sensación de sofocación que provocaba la presencia de Truffles frente a ella. Se soltó con rabia de aquellos musculosos brazos y salió sin meditarlo corriendo del lugar tirándose con brusquedad por la ventana que estaba medianamente abierta lastimándose la espalda al rozar esta con el borde del dañado y filoso metal del ventanal provocando un leve gemido de dolor en ella.

Truffles con la desesperación abrió aun más aquella abertura y se lanzo veloz hiriéndose un poco la palma de las manos izquierda por los bordes filosos del mismo. Ella corría sin mirar hacia atrás llorando y detrás el peli-azul que intentaba alcanzar su paso que llegaba a obtener mayor velocidad cuanto más avanzaba. Él no dejaría que se le escapara, alejara y posiblemente caer en manos enemigas por su estupidez así que apuro aun más la marcha intentando llegar a ella.

La cuadra dio su final luego de varios metros y sin analizar la situación, Lammy se lanzo hacia la calle sin mirar antes a los lados frenando bruscamente a mitad de este por los ruidos incesantes de un sonido demasiado familiar que la inestabilizo. Eran bocinazos consecutivos de un camión.

— No — Masculló con miedo e impresión abriendo los parpados a más no poder observando el vehículo que se acercaba veloz a ella y no poder mover ningún musculo por el miedo que tenía provocando así que solo observara atónita como esa gran carcasa de metal se estaba por encimar en ella.

— ¡Lammy!—Gritó el oji-azul con desesperación intentando llegar a su hermanita y evitar algo que parecía más que inevitable.

********Sálvame********

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Cuestionó Sniffles con preocupación observando sentado en su periodo de descanso, a su querida amada quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo frente al gran vidrio que los separaban al igual que él, con una mirada perdida en el iris del peli-celeste. Estaba más que aburrida, cansada y deseosa de oxigeno natural y no de aquel que brindaba un simple aparato electrónico que de ello dependía su vida.

El especialista no sabía qué hacer, estaba allí atrapado, no podía sentir la piel de su mujer, ni besarla, ni nada pero si tenerla cerca aunque deseaba además otras cosas, una necesidad que no podía calmar tan fácilmente. Por otro lado además de sus deseos internos, se sentía frustrado al no avanzar en su investigación. Seguía igual a como había empezado, con nada o aquello creía.

— Bien Snif, quédate tranquilo — Contestó con suma tranquilidad, serenidad y pereza ante la mirada nerviosa y loca de su querido amado — Tu solo concéntrate en buscar eso que ellos quieren. Yo estaré bien — Agregó regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

— Pero temo lo que harán cuando lo encuentre — Mencionó con furia — ¡Podrían matarnos! — Exaltó con miedo en sus palabras y en la realidad de las cosas mientras jugaba con sus manos sosteniendo una jeringa que poseía un poco de sangre del veterano.

— Amor, tranquilízate — Observó los ojos del especialista con un estilo de mirada por demás especial — Tú sabrás que hacer — Agregó sin sacar su vista de él con un tono un poco suave pero ruda para luego pestañar más de tres veces seguidas en un solo momento.

— Entiendo — Respondió por el mensaje que le había brindado su querida esposa con seriedad. Tenía miedo de lo que le podrían hacer pero tampoco debía dejar que ellos ganaran. Haría algo, no sabía qué pero de una u otra forma lo haría. Saldría de ahí y sacaría a su oji-negro de todas maneras.

Aunque para ello debiera de arriesgar su vida.

********Sálvame********

— Solo tranquilízate un poco — Pidió con desesperación el peli-lila ante la presencia enloquecida del rubio quien no paraba de dar vueltas de forma rabiosa por el living del chico.

— ¡Pero no entiendes que desapareció!, ¡Ella no está! — Exaltó molesto a la vez que se tomaba de su cabellera revoltosa, tirando de los mismos con locura y brusquedad. Thotty solo lo observaba con nervios mientras que Mime estaba en un sofá individual blanco, cabizbajo, con la mirada perdida en el suelo sin intensiones de prestar atención lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se podría decir que era ajeno a la situación.

El joven peli-violeta no se había recuperado de la imagen que había presenciado en unos pocos segundos en la casa del veterano. Había sido un momento por demás perturbador.

— Tranquilo, no le habrá pasado nada — Animaba de forma dudosa el pecoso en búsqueda de tranquilizar por lo menos medianamente a ese enloquecido joven que aunque no estaba en un estado alcohólico era por demás peligroso, aun tenía su uniforme policial encima además de su arma cargada. Su amigo no sabía qué hacer pero intentaba brindarle un vaso con agua haber si ello le ayudaba quisiera un poco.

— ¡Pero desapareció!, ¡Había ido a comprar algo para tomar y cuando regrese desapareció! — Exclamó entre gritos rechazando el vaso de forma brusca golpeando el mismo lanzándolo al suelo, destruyéndolo el mismo en miles de fragmentos.

— ¡Tranquilízate! — Le gritó exaltado y molesto el peli-lila dándole una fuerte abofeteada para hacerlo reaccionar a la vez que lo tomaba de los hombros y lo lanzaba a uno de los sillones que yacía al frente de ellos, dejándolo allí impresionado — ¡Debes tranquilizarte! — Reiteró con una mirada de furia dejando cayado al exaltado Cuddles quien se tranquilizo un poco pero aun sentía esa preocupación y molestia desmedida.

— Necesito saber donde esta Giggles — Comentó nervioso deseando desesperado salir corriendo a buscar a su querida novia. Ella no podía haber desaparecido de la nada en medio de la noche, además si ocurría una urgencia para salir de forma brusca en un momento a otro, dejaría una nota de por medio para avisar de su desaparición obligada. Al no encontrar nada, esto le produjo curiosidad, aun más que fuera de un momento al otro.

— La buscaremos si deseas — Informó tranquilo el pecoso tomando bocanadas de aire buscando entrar en calma y despejar un poco su mente para luego desviar la mirada de forma lenta a Mime quien ni se inmuto ante el pequeño suceso que trascurrió delante de él — ¿Vamos? — Murmuró en cuclillas ya frente de su querido mudo esperando que este lo escuchara y realizara algún movimiento a respuesta o tan quisiera negara levemente, mostrando así que estaba presente en esa mente que parecía estar desconectada de la realidad. De la vida.

El peli-violeta realizo escasos sonidos chasqueando la lengua, en código, para transmitir de forma entendible sus deseos y pensamientos. La leve sonrisa del oji-lila se realizo de un segundo al otro mientras Cuddles observaba todo con mucha seriedad y curiosidad, no lograba comprender lo que ocurría. Deseaba saber porque aquel joven se encontraba en ese estado, ya que aunque estuvo en el lugar de los desastrosos hechos acontecidos menos de dos días anteriores, jamás conoció el motivo por el cual se había provocado esa falta total de alegría, entusiasmo y felicidad que daba a trasmitir con su sola sonrisa para ser cambiada con un gesto inexpresible lleno de angustia y dolor.

— Gracias amigo — Masculló Thotty con una gran sonrisa observando con alegría a ese oji-violeta — Nos ayudara, solo debemos saber dónde buscar — Agregó informando al rubio del nuevo compañero de investigación a la vez que se erguía con lentitud y pereza aun de espaldas al oji-bermellón — Busquemos a Splendid, él nos podrá ayudar — Sugirió observando al preocupado policial de forma confiada a la vez que se dirigía a sentarse a su lado. Mime simplemente asintió por la idea.

— P-Pero — Siseó molesto ante la idea observando a los jóvenes. Rápido ladeo la cabeza con brusquedad para quedarse analizando simplemente unos segundos. Sus actos no habían sido de los mejores contra uno de sus más amados amigos. Jamás había salido de sus cabales de esa manera y se arrepentía enormemente. Pedirle un favor después de aquel día no le gustaba nada — Esta bien — Mencionó más que resignado a la idea, a pesar de lo ocurrido él necesitaría su ayuda y pedirle perdón era necesario. Lo necesitaba. Era su obligación.

********Sálvame********

Despertó un poco mareado. Sentía que su alrededor daba vueltas provocando que se intensificara las sensaciones de nauseas. Las punzadas en la sien lo inestabilizaba además de esa necesidad psicológica de vomitar la nada de su estomago; las arcadas eran más que incesantes y ese ardor en su garganta le era algo más que complicaba las cosas. Sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba, que su cabeza tenía más de mil toneladas deseando llegar desesperado a reposar al suelo, ese tembleteo de sus brazos que no deseaba dar freno alguno. No sabía que eran esas sensaciones tan conocidas por él, ¿Por qué de nuevo? ¿Nuevamente ese mineral en su vida? Esto no le gustaba.

Su cuerpo yacía inmovilizado, la luz se encontraba apagada imposibilitándole acentuar la vista que lo ayudaría a saber que había en su alrededor para darle alguna facilitación de escape pero aun así la ausencia de aquella tan conocida luz incandescente le traía la ventaja de intentar relajar su tensionado cuerpo y estabilizar sus sensaciones con serenidad.

Noto un poco más relajado a la vez que tomaba bocanadas de aire de forma levemente lenta que su cuerpo yacía en una posición cómoda y rígida. Estaba sentado. Además que el asiento donde reposaba era acolchonado, le era extraño que su captor le hubiera ubicado en algún lugar cómodo y no fuera como en varias ocasiones que tuvo que haber pasado más de una vez, en especial en la guerra, donde los lugares de tortura o interrogatorio, el estado en que despertaba era más que deplorable.

Empezó a dejar que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad del cuarto donde el nulo concentra miento de ventanas indicaba que el ingreso del aire se producía por una ventilación ubicada justamente detrás de él, que logro identificar al dejar que sus oídos captaran todos los sonidos de ese lugar y llegando a captar el constante pase del oxigeno por aquellos tubos. Noto que delante de él una silla marrón con un acolchonado rojo oscuro no era lo único que habitaba ese lugar, las paredes tenían algo que lo desalentó por completo, objeto de tortura de todos los tipos colgados allí, más que limpios, esperando ser utilizados. Y con dificultad observando su espalda, una puerta de acero impedía la salida.

Rio por lo bajo.

Seguramente sus captores no conocían a la persona que tenían en sus garras. Él era Súper Splendid, un súper héroe, "El mejor de los tiempos" según su ego analizaba, unas cadenas y sogas que rodeaban su pecho, sujetaban sus manos y piernas además de tobillos jamás lograrían detenerlo. ¿A él con sus poderes? Era algo más que imposible. Un simple movimiento de sus brazos lograría su libertad a pesar que las sensaciones que sufría sin desdén.

Trago con dificultad saliva a pesar del ardor que le provocaba. Paseo una vez más su mirada por el cuarto antes de comenzar a dar un leve forcejeo que lo sacaría de allí.

No pudo.

Noto que a pesar que aumentaran sus fuerzas en cada nuevo movimiento esas simples cadenas no se rompían, aquellas sogas y cadenas de un extraño color oscuro eran demasiado resistentes a su fuerza, y cada intento de liberarse lo agotaba de una manera increíble. No lograba creerlo. ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué eran esas cosas que no se rompían tan fácilmente?

— ¿Qué es esto? — Masculló alterado a la vez que comenzaba a entrar en un estado de alteración absoluta. ¿Qué tenían esas ataduras?, ¿Quiénes lo habían capturado para tener un estilo de material tan resistente?, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su mente comenzó a dejar pasear distintos pensamientos que empeoraban sus ideas, y una en especial terminaba por corromperlo por completo: Los Tigres.

Temía a la respuesta. Su cabeza lograba analizar todo con facilidad pero los síntomas que sufría sacaban de si la poca razón que lograba tomar con sus manos que sujetaba con fuerza intentando evitar perderlo. No lo dejaría, debía de calmarse y actuar profesionalmente. No obstante, la idea de peligro, de muerte, lo sacaba de sus cabales.

Ladeo la cabeza con desenfreno al notar las cosas que comenzaba a pensar a la vez que se esforzaba por despejar sus miedos mal infundados, si aun no tenía razones suficientes como para empezar a sudar frio, aunque su cuerpo ya actuaba sin antes consultarse a su conciencia. Parecía ya saber que era lo que estaba pasando mientras su mente era ajena a la situación.

— No lograras zafar clon — Acotó fríamente mientras ingresaba por la dichosa puerta que reposaba detrás del oji-azul, para cerrarla con una paz y tranquilidad inigualable encendiendo la luz que cegó por unos segundos al joven que logro acostumbrarse al cambio brusco con facilidad. Su media sonrisa plasmada en su rostro quedaba más que fijado en su antes serio gesto y donde sus delicados ojos carmesís eran cubiertos con esa rebelde y complicada cabellera colorada — Esas cadenas han sido creadas con un tipo especial de mineral que ni yo puedo romper — Informó con soberbia a la vez que se posicionaba delante del héroe y se hacía merecedor del asiento que esperaba paciente a su dueño.

Su hermano, su captor, su único familiar con vida. No podía creer que era él quien lo tenía preso pero un recuerdo cruzo su mente. Él estaba con Flaky que sostenía con fuerza en sus brazos y, ¿Qué había pasado? Un fuerte golpe en medio del rostro y la nada. Era confuso y ¿Mineral indestructible? Analizo veloz la información que había obtenido analizándolo con velocidad, eso no podía ser posible.

— Es… — Masculló con impresión y terror. Sabía de lo que hablaba, y más que ello, lo letal que podía llegar a ser aquella simple sustancia creada por el hombre, capaz de curar personas normales y destruirlo a él de una manera única. Tenerlo cerca de su piel solo lo debilitaba, eso lo ponía menos tenso pero saber que un contacto constante con su piel luego terminaría dañándolo como si fuera que lo quemaban con carbón ardiendo, no le agradaba la idea de tenerlo tanto tiempo en un contacto cercano con su tejido, aunque su campera y pantalón era un estilo de protección, la capacidad de liberar rayos criptonius no era algo alentador.

— Sabes de ello ¿No? — Cuestionó con ira y un tono por demás irónico sacando de su gran campera un simple cuchillo, pero no cualquiera, sino que del militar — ¿De dónde conoces a Flippy? — Preguntó dejando a la vista aquella arma. Sabía de alguna manera que aquel joven entendería de quién era ese objeto tan conocido en la ciudad.

— ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso? — Exaltó molesto al notar el brillo inconfundible e inigualable de la navaja de doble filo, pulido con un antioxidante, de un filo poderoso e único además de poseedor de una pequeña pero más que notoria barra de oro en el mango con aquella famosa insignia militar de los grupos militantes de su querido Happy Tree. Sin duda tal objeto era de su querido, amado peli-verde.

Aquel objeto lo dejo perplejo, molesto e aumento su pánico que ya llevaba en sí. Su hermano, aquel que descansaba delante de sus ojos en ese cómodo asiento sin sacarle la mirada a sus ojos azules, podía haber herido a la persona que había conquistado su corazón y no podía ser así. No dejaría que aquella persona le hiciese daño pero se trataba de alguien más que un amigo, su familia. ¿Qué hacer?

— ¿De quién más? — Contestó soberbio con una leve risa aumentando el ángulo de su sonrisa a la vez que incrustaba con fuerza el filo de aquella navaja en el reposado del brazo derecho de su propia silla de marrón oscuro para que el peli-azul pudiera tener una visión constante de aquella arma.

— ¡Si le has hecho algo, te juro que te…! — No logro dar por finalizada su pequeña frase que había logrado articular con un tono de voz frio lleno de odio, ya que aunque lo que deseaba asegurar era producto de su propia ira, no sería capaz de lastimar a una persona muy especial como era su querido hermano aunque estuviera un poco perdido en sus falsas creencias. Ese pelirrojo estaba realizando cosas de forma engañada y eso lo tenía más que sabido el joven héroe, solo debía devolverle la razón aunque de ello tuviese que darle un buen golpe en la cabeza sin lastimarlo.

El problema principal era: ¿Cómo?

— ¿Qué? — Consultó al notar el freno brusco de esas palabras que le provocaba una risa más que fría — ¿Me mataras? — Agregó con un tono juguetón arqueando levemente una ceja — No lo creo — Sentencio fríamente cambiando el gesto a uno de seriedad completa sin apartar la mirada de aquellos cristalinos ojos que lo observaban expectantes.

— ¿Flaky está bien? — Recordó preocupado y derrotado a la vez que bajaba la mirada resignado pensando en el bienestar de aquella pelirroja y de su antiguo general. Además de analizar como lograría salir de allí sin tener que lastimar a nadie.

— Esta bien, iré a buscarla y la alejare de todos ustedes — Pausó a la vez que se erguía con velocidad al recordar a la joven y él frio que podría estar sufriendo — En especial del militar — Agregó con cinismo fríamente dando pasos seguros camino hacia la puerta. Era momento de llevar a la joven a algún lugar seguro y cálido.

— ¡No podrás! —Exaltó levantando con brusquedad la cabeza empeorando el mareo — ¡Su amor es grande, no tienes posibilidad contra ello! — Recalcó con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una gran sonrisa. Saber que eso era así lo lastimaba demasiado pero debía de aceptarlo de una vez por todas. Su amor no era correspondido y jamás lo seria.

— Flippy ya no verá jamás a Flaky — Aseguró con una sonrisa — Mi organización se está encargando de él — Finalizó riendo a la vez que se marchaba de la habitación y cerraba la puerta con suavidad y tranquilidad.

Aquellas últimas palabras dejaron perplejo al joven quien su sonrisa fue cambiada por un gesto de impresión y de su mejilla se atrevía a viajar de forma lenta pero segura una pequeña lágrima que desemboco en la boca abierta de Splendid que no podía creerlo. No podía ser.

— No — Masculló con los ojos más que abierto y débilmente. Su general estaba en problemas y él, también — No dejare que le hagas daño, a él no — Agregó con seriedad y frialdad en sus palabras. Flippy era una joya que no se debían de atrever a dañar.

********Sálvame********

Sus miradas quedaron plantadas a los ojos del otro contemplando con alegría lo que lograban captar después de tanto. Volvían a reencontrarse aunque no hacía mucho que no se habían cruzado, en realidad ahora el verdadero Flippy observaba con emoción los ojos perlados de aquella pelirroja que siempre había amado y deseaba con todo su ser desde ya hacía tiempo.

— ¡Flippy! — Exaltó energéticamente la jovencita a la vez que corría con velocidad hacia los brazos de su querido peli-verde que lo esperaban más que abiertos deseosos del apretón.

Cuando apenas lo tubo a escasos centímetros, se lanzo sin miedo ni pudor a él siendo recibida por esa protección tan suya que la reconfortaba tanto a ella como a él. Esos brazos poderosos, cuidadores y traiciones pero únicos en fin.

El llanto no tardo en llegar.

Las lágrimas caían rebelde por las mejillas de ella directo a la campera del militar que los recibía sin chistear. Era algo que necesitaba y después de tanto lograba sentir ese abrazo que buscaba desde ya hacia tanto. Pero tanto.

— Flaky — Murmuró con alegría en su única palabra para dar más fuerza a ese abrazo, deseoso que aquel pequeño momento se volviera eterno y único. Retiró con su mano derecha el rostro de la joven que negaba abandonar el pecho del joven para acercar su delicada boca, con esos labios deseosos de amor a los suyos que buscaban sentirla una vez más, pero que esta vez fuera en una unión única, perfecta. Buscada. Aunque esa leve unión de sus bocas no duraron lo que el militar pensaba. Con delicadeza la oji-carmesí corto el acercamiento bajando la mirada dejando al oji-amarillo demasiado confundido — ¿Estás bien? — Cuestionó impresionado al sentir un sabor distinto en los labios de ella. Parecía ser un tono muy leve pero notorio de amargo.

— N-Nada — Respondió a lo bajo — ¡Te extrañe y estuve muy preocupada por ti! — Exaltó cambiando esa pequeña pero vergonzosa situación mientras dirigía su mirada a los expectantes ojos del militar, donde estos la atraparon en su iris rebelde lleno de odio que lograba desprender sin inconvenientes. Y parecía obtener un leve pero notoria apariencia a neón a simple vista.

Se sentía rara, ese pequeño e insignificante beso que había protagonizado segundos atrás era algo que había esperado pero noto que era distinto, no lo que buscaba ¿O sí? El sabor de sus labios, de su boca, de él era distinto, diferente, frio.

Rápido logro comprender algo que la asusto: en ese pequeño lapso de unión con su amado peli-verde su mente había traído la imagen del pelirrojo y no la del soldado ¿Por qué?

— Perdóname Flaky — Pidió bajando la mirada dejando que su cabellera tapara sus ojos que mostraban una mirada de tristeza —No era mi intensión hacerte algún tipo de daño, no sé porque lo hice — Agregó con un tono quebrado lleno de vergüenza por lo que se había atrevido a hacer. Dejando caer su mirada perdida al suelo y alejándose de la mirada de curiosidad de la niña.

— Tranquilo, ya paso, aquí estoy — Animó con dulzura a la vez que se aventaba a darle un abrazo reconfortante — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Cuestionó cambiando rápido de tema al notar algo en particular. ¿Qué hacía por esos lugares el militar?, ¿Cómo había llegado allí?, ¿Qué hacía allí?

— Tenía que presentarme al trabajo, nada más — Contestó rápido con una gran sonrisa completamente nerviosa.

— ¿Trabajo en el bosque?, ¿Y con todo lo que te pasa? — Cuestionó nada convencida de esa afirmación que olía a kilómetros a una gran farsa — ¿Qué me ocultas? — Agregó quedándose seria y de brazos cruzados alejándose del soldado un paso.

— Nada, solo fui a ver a mis superiores en este lugar, tu sabes que trabajo para los militares y es normal que haya fuertes en estas zonas — Mintió un poco más sereno y relajado sin mostrar aquel nerviosismo que había llegado en un principio por una pregunta que había sido inesperada. Ante esto la oji-carmesí lo observo de forma curiosa alejándose un poco más de él y de sus brazos protectores arqueando una ceja a la vez.

— Flippy no me mientras — Acotó seria — A ti te echaron del ejercito hace mucho por tu problema — Replicó — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Reiteró. Ante la fría expresión de la joven, el militar se dio cuenta que no podía mentirle a ella, además que no recordaba eso que ella aseguraba, ¿Había sido sacado del ejercito? Sus recuerdos no estaban bien organizados en su cabeza aun, aquello lo dejo un poco más que dudoso. Si trabajaba para los Tigres, ¿En qué momento paso aquello de su expulsión de las fuerzas? Si ya hacía tiempo que trabajaba para ellos, o eso creía.

— Estoy en servicio pero en secreto — Contestó rápidamente con duda en cada una de sus palabras a la vez que comenzaba a sentir un comezón en la nuca que lo obligaba a rascarse.

— ¡No me mientas! — Exaltó molesta — Cada vez que mientes siempre te rascas la nuca — Remarcó acusadora — Te conozco Flippy, ¿Qué ocultas? Si todo este tiempo antes de tu escape del hospital psiquiátrico has estado internado — Recalcó abrupta completamente ofendida observando al oji-amarillo con ira. Odiaba más que nada las mentiras y esas palabras con esa sonrisa le producían una gran molestia.

— No lo sé — Masculló perdido — No lo he pensado, todo me es tan confuso — Agregó sintiendo un leve ardor en su pecho y un par de punzadas en la sien que comenzaba a inestabilizarlo.

— Tranquilo, siéntate — Pidió preocupada la pelirroja al notar el malestar del soldado tomándolo rápidamente de las manos guiándolo a una piedra que yacía a escasos metros de donde se encontraban dejándolo caer allí para que lograra sentirse un poco mejor, aunque tampoco sabía cuánto duraría ese dolor y el clima no ayudaba de mucho. El frio aumentaba cada vez más — ¿Estás bien? — Cuestionó a la vez que lo tocaba en la frente y sentía la elevada temperatura que poseía. Tenía fiebre. El oji-amarillo no respondió, simplemente quedo cabizbajo — ¿Flippy? — Cuestionó nerviosa.

— Lavado — Masculló con dificultad y con un tono de voz gruesa sin moverse del lugar. Apenas había sido audible para el oído de la joven.

— ¿Fliqpy? — Acotó nerviosa al notar el cambio de voz aunque aun así el cuerpo del veterano seguía inmóvil, algo malo ocurría.

— Borrado — Susurró con más dificultad a la vez que lograba caer inconsciente allí en esas rocas simplemente sentado

— ¡Fliqpy! ¿Qué pasa y qué es eso? — Cuestionó alterada la pelirroja tomando desesperada de los hombros al militar para comenzar a sacudirlo con rudeza buscando hacerlo reaccionar pero al notar que era sumamente imposible hacerlo despertar tuvo que aceptar que se había desvanecido.

— Algo que tu no debes saber — Contestó con cinismo el mayor de los gemelos a la vez que se acercaba a Flaky quien se dio vuelta bruscamente atónita y asustada por la presencia de alguien totalmente desconocido para ella, además del tono utilizado al hablar la preocupo más. El hermano del joven yacía detrás de él solamente un paso de distancia avanzando a la par del peli-verde que extrajo de entre sus ropas un arma con una clara advertencia: no te muevas.

Los hermanos jamás se habían alejado de los alrededores, el momento donde Flaky había aparecido, Flippy había bajado por completo la guardia dándoles la oportunidad a ellos para accionar, y ahora obtener una excelente presa, que no solo sería llevada con sus superiores para una búsqueda de nuevas órdenes sino que también ella pasaría antes por un trato especial, pasando por sus asquerosas manos.

La oji-carmesí no sabía qué hacer, aquellos dos estaban a escasos centímetros de ellos, el pelirrojo parecía no aparecer, el soldado tal vez no reaccionaría en ese momento y tampoco habría grandes posibilidades de encontrar a alguien que la sacara de este peligro. Estaba totalmente acorralada, atrapada como un pequeño pollito, esos que ella odiaba tanto, y le tenía el miedo y pavor del mundo. ¿Cómo podría tenerle miedo a un simple animal y no a un asesino serial que a la vez era la persona más dulce del mundo? Era algo extraño y sumamente raro.

Pero aun así, ella estaba entre la espada y la pared. Esa sensación de miedo no tardo en llegar a su mente y dar un simple mensaje a su cuerpo: quieto. ¿Por qué siempre ella estaba indefensa al ataque de los demás? Podría ser que no supiera defensa personal o algo como para defenderse, igual conocía una única forma de defensa que sin darse cuenta se había vuelto una de los mejores en ese campo, en un tiempo donde Flippy tenía un control completo de sí y pudo enseñarle algo a la pequeña sobre cómo manejar un arma.

Su mente rápido cambio de opinión ante la idea de ceder nuevamente a caer presa del peligro.

Sin analizarlo se acerco al oji-amarillo, husmeo entre sus ropas y extrajo un arma que tomo con velocidad y empuño para apuntar con miedo a la vez que temblaba a sus posibles captores. No dejaría que todo lo que logro conseguir se fuera tan rápido a la basura. Ayudaría al militar como él de seguro lo haría por ella y como una vez lo había hecho por todo el pueblo.

— ¡Quietos o disparo! — Amenazó sacando el seguro del mismo. Lo que antes no sabían los ladrones pero que ahora se percataban era, que a pesar de que la joven pelirroja llevaba un arma con miedo y temblando, eso no quería decir que no supiera usar una de esas.

Y sobre todo algo que si desconocían por completo era que ella: tenía una gran puntería

********Sálvame********

**Nota de la autora: **Bien, aquí finaliza otro nuevo capítulo. Deseo agradecer a Karla, Lily, Naoly, Javiera, Rubén, Lucy, Paola, Amanda, Miyoko. Gracias por animarme y ser pacientes en esto, animarme y (Mira amenazante a Lily) amenazarme para traerles el conti a tiempo. ¡Gracias chicos! Gracias por demostrarme que son personas espectaculares en muchas cosas y animarme, de pedirme que lo terminara apuntando de arma calibre 24 en mi cabeza y obligarme a escribir jejeje, nótese locura.

¿Qué les pareció lectores?, ¿Estuvo bien el capitulo?, ¿Era algo que se esperaba o nada que ver? ¿Me dejaran Review lanzándome más tomates? Jeje, entiendo si no desean hacerlo, si por tardar tanto ya no merezco sus Review seré fuerte — Llora desconsoladamente (¿?) — Pero me lo merezco por ser tan mala autora en hacerles esto. Perdonen.

_**A contestar exquisitos reviews, se los merecen:**_

**ShinigamiRiku: **sé que es bueno ser paciente pero creo que yop me pase de tiempo. Las cosas cambian, ¿Nuevos sentimientos? No es un fic, es una gran duda que hasta yo me planteo. Flaky está más que distraída, la vida de cada personaje empeora y Splendont mueve sus cartas. Hay mucha maldad aquí sueño, no sé jejeje, creo que más sueño ya que siempre estoy semi-dormida escribiendo jejeje. ¡Gracias por el Review! Espero que te haya gustado el conti. Te cuidas.

**Punkcedoll: **Esa fantasía había sido algo que daba un descanso a mi cabeza que deseaba dar algo así pero aun alta la frutilla y llegara, debe de llegar, ¡Si no lo iré a buscar! xD ¡Te gusto el capi anterior! Gracias, de enserio, me pone feliz, espero que este sea de agrado. ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas.

**Shadow moon: **¿Leíste mis historias? — Se desvanece pero reacciona a los segundos — No puedo creerlo, me sonrojo y me desmallare otra vez, Me alegra que te hayan gustado, espero traer más One-Shot, aunque el tiempo no favorece las ideas están siempre presente, ya tengo para terminar 27 historias pero solo están a la mitad, pero algo es algo… ya los veras. ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas.

**GracielaLovePink90: **¿Tu eres ex Kitty-Nikki verdad? Tienes un lindo nuevo nombre de usuario, jeje. Este fic es extraño para mi, puede llegar a ser largo o terminar el próximo, ni idea, soy muy cambiante pero de seguro tendremos aun más Sálvame por unos Fics más. Sé que ese beso solo fue expresado en un solo párrafo pero deseaba hacerlo único, impresionante e inimaginable por el accionar de la pelirroja jeje. Espero que te guste este conti, ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas.

**Luna Paola Black: **¡Que no desperté tu instinto asesino! Ya que esto seguirá revoltoso por un tiempitico jejeje. ¿Estuviste frente a mi ventana tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no me pediste pasar así te daba una taza de chocolate caliente y estabas mejor que con el crudo del clima de ahora? xP Y no hay de que por el Review en tu Fic, ¡Sigue así! ¡Quero más! Te lo ordeno, emm no, con tiempo jeje, suerte en todo. ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas.

**FFarjonita:** Amigis lo logre, conseguí traer le fic después de tanto — Música, acción y emoción — Janeth te manda saludos — anti-DW saluda seriamente — Jeje no le hagas caso, está loca — Ríe — ¡Me esforcé tanto y lo logre y tus fic amigis, son espectaculares, deseo contis, por Dios, hazlo con tiempo pero tráelos! ¡Gracias por siempre estar, por animarme y aquí logre traer luego de tantas promesas el fic, perdón por tardar! ¡Gracias por el Review amiga, te adoro demasiado, tenlo en cuenta, hoy y siempre! — Le abraza —te cuidas.

**Naoly: **— La ovaciona — Gracias por aguantarme tanto, de enserio. Aquí está la promesa, disculpas los retrasos, y Flippy aun no sé si dotarlo de una gran locura o solo dejarlo allí, pero es más sipi que nopo, jejeje. ¡Espero que estés todo bien en el trabajo! Y en los estudios tranquila. Una genia tu con los Fics, debes ponerlos aquí en Fanfiction que tendrás mucho apoyo. Gracias por tus ánimos de enserio, ¡Gracias por estar y por el Review! Te cuidas.

**Flippy-light-in-the-darkness: **¿Yo? — Se cuestiona sonando inocente — Solo escribí, jejeje, tú tienes la duda, Wajajaja, manejo tu duda. Wajajaja xP ¡Gracias Lily por todos tus ánimos, querida Jess eres espectacular y tus Fic son únicos y muy buenos!, ¡Sigue así! Necesito más de esas locuras, tienen ese toque que a mí me gusta, esa sensación de enfermizo que me enloquece tanto. SIGO DICIENDO QUE DEMENCIA FUE LO MEJOR jamás cambiaria ese fic por nada, emm tal vez una dona, (¿?) jajaja, no, ni creas, eso sería ya cuando mi cordura se pierda por completo y no pueda ver con claridad lo espectacular del arte de la escritura. ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas.

**Lu: **ya Splend tendrá su oportunidad, ¿Quién sabe? Ni yo lo sé, ya veré que hago con él. Tal vez lo deje gozar un poco. Emm… un poquito jejeje. ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas.

**Vv-saya-****v****V: **jajaja, sé que más de uno no le agrada la idea de que Splendont aparezca de la nada y quiera llevase a Flaky así como si nada. A mí tampoco, paradójico ¿No? Jejeje, solo es para darle un poco de drama a la historia, y ese pelirrojo ya verá, algo malo le hare ya que se está pasando un poco, en todo caso yo lo estoy asiendo así, jejeje, mejor me callo jeje. Espero que te haya gustado esta continuación, disculpas el retazo pero aquí esta ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas.

**Flaky626: **No, ¡Goku no! Aquí está el conti, no te me enojes por favor — Se arrodilla y pide clemencia — jajaja, no sé, pero me sonrojo demasiado, eres una gran escritora, de enserio, disculpas si no te deje Review, estoy un poquitín muy ocupada, pero tu sigue así ¡Que eres muy buena! ¡Gracias por el Review! Te cuidas.

**Akari-Cross: **Bienvenida a este Fandom querida lectora. Fliqpy es espectacular, lo malo es su sed de sangre pero aun así lo amamos. ¡Gracias por pasar y dejar un Review en esta historia! Las cosas todo el tiempo cambian, tal vez el siguiente capi sea aun más interesante, no prometo nada, pero intentare de traer algo mucho mejor. Te cuidas.

**Caminantdlaluz: **¡Peli-negro! — Lo abraza — he intentado mejorar, no sé si esta mejor que antes pero intentare hacerlo lo más decente y lo más entendible posible. ¡Gracias por el Review! Se le quiere joven caballero, de enserio, espero que en sus cosas y estudios este más que bien. ¡Suerte en todo! Te cuidas.

Gracias lectores por todo, gracias por haber seguido mi historia. Disculpen los retrasos, intentare no tardar tanto. Ahora a algo muy importante que nos compete:

¿Desean conti? Esto depende de ustedes, espero que sipi. No queda más que decir, sino, ¡Gracias por pasar, ser pacientes y leer esta historia! Hasta otro conti, si ustedes los lectores, lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. DobleWhammy o T.J**


	19. Memories

********Sálvame********

**(**_Luego de que Flippy escapara del hospital psiquiátrico, un accidente le empeorará la vida, y la existencia de una joven pelirroja. Además la aparición de una chica en la vida de los jóvenes trasformará todo. ¿Fliqpy también cambiará?_**)**

"_Summary"_

********Sálvame********

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia (AAA): **Los temas utilizados no me perteneces, son solo utilizados como instructivos para el capítulo y los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen. Esta historia transcurre en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos y se utiliza el gore en su máxima expresión como autora puedo crear…

**Aviso especial: **Este fic. (Capitulo) dedicado a todos los lectores que leen esta historia y me dan animo de seguir, a todos ellos que me dicen en face casi con armas en sus manos que lo termine, a todos aquellos que siempre me animan cuando caigo, y en especial a mi amiga Karla, (FFarjonita) y la persona que me enseño a ser la escritora que soy ahora, que si no fuera por su gran sabiduría yo no hubiese mejorado como mejore, ¡Gracias Pris! De enserio, gracias por todos tus consejos, mi Beta Reader…

_Deseo agradecer a: __FFarjonita — Luna Paola Black — Shadow moon — Soldadodigital113 — MioShadow — Punkcedoll —Flippy-light-in-the-darkness — Lu — ShinigamiRiku — Naoly — David — Vv-saya-vV — __gracias por sus Review y animarme cuando les traigo un nuevo conti, les pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto en traerles este conti. Perdonen._

Hola lectores — Saluda cordialmente — ¿Cómo han estado? Yo bien, creo — Menciono mientras sonrío y me veía mal herida, con cortaduras en los brazos y piernas, con ropa rajada y un moretón en el ojo derecho — Lo sé, tarde mucho y page las consecuencias, varios Fans se hartaron de esperar y fueron a mi casa a pegarme, Lo siento, no era intensión otra tardanza de este tipo pero ocurrieron varias cosas, una de ellas fue que me borraron este capítulo y tuve que volver a copiarlo y me costó demasiado, además que estuve más de una semana intentando ingresar a mi cuenta que no podía ya que por si celular no me dejaba el acceso pero aquí estoy después de tanta lucha… pido mega perdón — Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, o lo que queda de ellos — Perdonen pero no saben las cosas que ocurrieron, pero ello ya no viene al caso…

Sin más contradicciones de mi parte el conti, como debe de ser (Nos leemos abajo)

********Sálvame********

**Memories…**

_Todas mis memorias_

_Te mantienen cerca_

_Es todo sobre nosotros…_

_¡Imagínate que estuvieras aquí!_

_Todas mis memorias_

_Te mantienen cerca_

_Los susurros silenciosos_

_Las lágrimas silenciosas_

_Within Temptation_

********Sálvame********

"— _¡Eres una inútil!, ¡Siempre fue así!, ¡Das vergüenza! __—__ Gritaban de forma impulsiva y demasiada agresiva varios jóvenes, quienes rodeaban con ira a la joven pelirroja acorralándola. La joven temblaba sin parar y no había nadie en medio de la calle como para ayudarla._

_Estaba en graves problemas._

— _¡Niña miedosa! __—__ Insultó una niña, la única entre aquella manada de varones, quien se atrevió a abofetear a la inocente que lloraba por aquellos comentarios dolorosos, para luego recibir un empujón de aquella peli-negro, cayendo brusca de espaldas hacia un charco de lodo, cosa que para Flaky era completamente desconocido._

— _Idiota, ¿Cómo le puedes tener miedo a los pollitos? __—__ Cuestionó soberbio uno de ellos, de ojos rojos __—__ ¿Eres retrasada acaso? __—__ Agregó tomándola del cabello enredado y embarrado de la oji-carmesí, comenzando a tirar a la vez con mucha fuerza, provocando que gritara desesperada por el dolor, pidiendo ayuda._

— _No eres nada, solo una inútil, ¡Miedosa pollito! __—__ Acotó la niña rebelde que se lanzo encima de ella, intentando con locura quitarle el delicado vestido blanco que yacía impregnado de barro a la vez que Flaky se defendía desesperada. Debía de evitarlo._

_Siempre había odiado que le hicieran aquello cada vez que se los cruzaba."_

— ¡Siempre me decían inútil! — Masculló con lagrimas en los ojos ante la mirada nerviosa de los hermanos que notaban el gesto de pánico que cambiaba a uno de odio — ¡Yo no soy una inútil! — Gritó a la vez que dejaba de temblar quedando completamente erguida con un gesto de supremacía única — ¡Ustedes no le harán nada a Flippy! — Agregó molesta — Siempre estuvo para mí, yo hare lo mismo por él — Mencionó enderezando la mano derecha dejando una advertencia: Un solo movimiento y ellos no verían la luz del sol por unas horas.

Sin no antes hacerlos sufrir.

Odiaba los recuerdos de su niñez, jamás había sido grato pero era lo que le quedaba de aquel momento.

"_Sentía como se desgarraba su delicado vestido a la vez que oía los gritos e insultos de aquellos jóvenes en su cabeza. Esto no podía estar pasando. Una sensación de odio crecía lento en ella, deseaba hacer algo como para contrarrestar las agresiones recibidas, pero su cuerpo no respondía. El miedo era mayor._

_De repente sintió como el tironeo de su cabello se volvía nula en un segundo y como un niño de cabellera verde se lanzaba encima de los chicos de su alrededor para sacarlos del camino y tomar por la espalda el cabello corto de la niña para tironear de allí, quitándole a la vez ese peso de encima de la pelirroja para apartarla lejos de él._

— _Odio cuando mocosos idiotas lastiman a una dulce dama __—__ Acotó con ira observando a cada joven con un gesto de frialdad desmedida. Los niños apenas fueron apartados desearon reaccionar juntos contra el oji-verde pero algo en aquel muchacho lo hacían desistir ante la idea, saliendo corriendo del lugar casi como liebres._

_En verdad eran unos cobardes._

— _¿Qué te crees tú idiota? __—__ Insultó con soberbia la oji-negro que se paro rápido y sin chistear corrió hacia el peli-verde quien cuando la tuvo suficientemente cerca, le dejo un recuerdo del cual jamás se olvidaría._

_Una abofeteada había ganado, proveniente de la mano derecha del muchacho, quien no se inmuto al realizar tal acto. Más bien, le había agradado. Aquella muchacha había caído brusca al suelo con la gran marca en su mejilla izquierda, quedando observando al joven con odio para luego salir de allí corriendo pero sin llorar. No daría tal gusto_

_Flaky observo con miedo la escena y aunque ese muchacho había salvado su vida, no le agradaba como había actuado contra la agresora pero debía de aceptar que se lo merecía._

_Ella en un momento también había pensado lo mismo._

— _Odio cuando lastiman a las personas __—__ Mencionó mirando la oji-carmesí aun con aquella mirada fría provocando la sensación de escalofríos en Flaky __—__ ¿Te encuentras bien? __—__ Cuestionó preocupado __—__ Déjame ayudarte __—__ Agregó cambiando ese gesto a una sonrisa tan pura y humana a la vez que cálida, provocando una sensación de alegría en la joven._

— _Si __—__ Masculló nerviosa poniéndose lentamente colorada. Le había estimulado un gran sonrojo al observar aquel iris verde que parecía el brillo propio de una piedra preciosa: una esmeralda."_

— Siempre estuvo conmigo y me protegió desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, ¡No dejaré que se acerquen a él! — Amenazó con odio presionando levemente el gatillo con la idea más que fija de disparar sin importarle la vida de aquellos dos. Por el veterano, el movimiento era más que valido.

— Tranquila — Acotó nervioso el menor mientras observaba como su hermano no bajaba el arma, apuntándole incesantemente con aquel peligroso objeto. Sin la menor idea de apartarla

— ¡No me digas que deba hacer! — Gritó a la vez que disparaba sin meditarlo ni un segundo al mayor de ellos que no reacciono a tiempo al movimiento repentino de la pelirroja.

Pero de un segundo al otro, la bala de plomo se había desintegrado antes de llegar a atravesar el corazón de Shifty dejándola más que impresionada e impactada. Ese disparo había sido perfecto como siempre había producido con profesionalidad. No podía creer que no lograba su objetivo, aunque interiormente se sentía aliviada. A pesar de que Flippy le había enseñado a protegerse a través de las armas, no deseaba tener un mal recuerdo en mente de un incidente creada por ella misma.

— ¿Tu? — Cuestionó con una leve sonrisa y una gran duda observando al muchacho, el culpable de la desintegración rápida de aquel metal, que tenía como objetivo deshacerse de ese estorbo.

Había sido veloz, posicionarse entre los jóvenes no había sido problema para él. Más bien, era más que trabajo fácil. Su visión de láser era más que útil en todo momento.

********Sálvame********

Había llegado más que con dificultad a la otra vereda. El peso de su cuerpo había provocado que la oji-violeta saliera del peligro pero la caída brusca hacia el frio pavimento había creado la inconsciencia de la niña que aterrizo mal. Truffles sin dudas había sacado a la luz su agilidad para actuar ante el peligro además de aquel lado protector que siempre estaba presente para la pequeña Lammy.

El peli-azul en su movimiento acabo terminando encima de su hermana, ello no era la idea pero en aquel instante pensar cómo quedarían las cosas ni siquiera lo había analizado. Temía que su gran peso hubiera herido accidentalmente a la pequeña en alguna parte del cuerpo. Eso se podría llegar a volver un gran inconveniente por el clima frio.

Rápido se paro deseoso de llevar a la niña a algún lugar seguro, cualquiera pero lejos del crudo ambiente de la calle y de los enemigos que podrían estar siguiendo sus rastros.

Alzo a la Lammy entre sus musculosos brazos y la observo verificando que no tuviera alguna cortadura o alguna herida grave que necesitara de urgencias, atención médica.

Respiro aliviado.

No había nada como para preocuparse, eso provocaba que se relajara para poder avanzar más que sereno y tranquilo. A simple vista se notaba más que sana. Aquello lo alegraba.

Avanzó unos escasos metros antes de que un vehículo negro frenara justamente al lado de él, creando nervios en su mente de un momento al otro, al notar que del mismo descendían cinco personas vestidos de trajes azules con simples Berettas en sus manos, apuntando al oji-azul provocando que parara en su andar. Uno de ellos, era uno de los más conocidos en la ciudad, se posiciono frente a él sin dejar de apuntar con su arma, manteniendo fijo el gatillo, por si provocaba un movimiento inesperado. No dejaría que se le volviera a escapar.

— ¡Tú! — Exclamó alterado al notar la persona que no dejaba de lado su mirada hacia la pequeña peli-violeta, provocando que el hermano la sostuviera aun con más fuerza, no dejaría que le hicieran daño. Mucho menos que la alejaran de sus brazos.

— Por fin te encontramos escurridizo — Mencionó el oji-marrón con una pequeña sonrisa fría — Te dijimos que aun tenias cuentas pendientes con nosotros — Agregó con un tono frio haciéndolo recordar al peli-azul aquel pasado doloroso para más de varios soldados y la misma ciudad.

— ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes! — Exclamó más que preocupado y nervioso — ¡Cro-Marmot tu sabes que termine con todo lo que me pidieron!, ¿¡Por qué me siguen molestando! — Cuestionó más que indignado observándolo con ira y furia.

— Aun no has terminado soldado, finalizaras cuando estés muerto o seas inutilizable — Contestó fríamente — Así que escurridizo, debes de volver a casa — Sonrió de forma llamativa mientras los hombres que anteriormente lo rodeaban, se acercaban lentamente al asustado hermano — Agárrenlo — Ordenó.

— ¡No trabajo más para ustedes! — Gritó molesto intentando escapar, inútilmente, retrocediendo con nervios, buscando alguna falencia en la formación del enemigo. Alguno de ellos debía de ser derribado para poder salir de allí con vida, era la única manera.

Los cuatro soldados rodearon sin dejar su arma en punta. Uno de ellos, lo tomo por la espalda a la vez que un peli-negro le inyectaba un sedante en el cuello. No eran necesarios muchos movimientos, el cansancio que ya llevaba consigo el oji-azul, además del peso que tenía en manos, la preocupación y el frio, provocaban que sus reflejos fueran más que inútiles, llevándolas a un segundo plano.

— No — Masculló. Truffles comenzó a moverse de forma brusca antes de comenzar a correr a cualquier dirección que fuera posible lejos de sus agresores, pero los tranquilizantes eran de un efecto rápido, produciendo así, la caída del chico a pocos metros de donde se encontraban sus captores. Lammy cayó primero antes de recibir nuevamente el peso del mayor encima de él. No tuvo oportunidad de poderla salvar.

Los hombres simplemente se acercaron con suma calma para tomar a los jóvenes, era hora de trasportarlo a donde sería su nuevo hogar, tanto de él como para la joven oji-violeta, que era más que ajena a todo lo que ocurría.

********Sálvame********

— Este chico tarda demasiado, ¿Siempre fue así? — Cuestionó un poco molesto el joven obrero mientras daba un par de probadas a su café con un sorbete.

Había estado esperando un largo tiempo al joven veterano, que aun no llegaba. Aquel reconfortante y pequeño lugar, era más que perfecto para ser aislado del terrible clima que se avecinaba por el bosque. Las pocas personas que llegaban a parar allí, quedaban poco tiempo por el inconveniente de no dejar su vehículo demasiado tiempo a la intemperie, ya que si el frio extremo enfriaba el motor, les costaría el doble salir.

Y en ocasiones, quedarse varados por mucho tiempo en aquel lejano autoservicio.

Era pequeño, nadie podía negar aquello, pero la comodidad de sillas bien acolchonadas, un decorado de buena orden, dándole un buen lujo a la mirada de los clientes, dejaba al descubierto la importancia que ponían los dueños a su local. Los tonos rojos se mezclaban con un delicado bordo, las mesas tenían simplemente manteles blancos, lisos, las sillas del mismo color que las cortinas en los ventanales, de carmesí intenso. Todos los lugares de descanso reposaban en espera de los clientes en los ventanales. El aire condicionado mantenía unos cálidos veinte cuatro grados, perfecto para la ocasión.

Un clima que debía de ser real en ese momento, pero extrañamente el invierno del siguiente año parecía tocar la ciudad aun más temprano.

— Creo que sí — Contestó dudoso y pensativo. A decir verdad, Bear no tenía ni la menor idea — Ahí viene Nutty — Agregó cambiando de tema señalando al susodicho que sonreía a más no poder — Al parecer encontró lo que buscaba — Acotó sonriendo de forma incrédula observando a su viejo compañero que se sentaba a su lado. Llevaba sus labios manchados de chocolate — ¿Misión cumplida? — Cuestionó.

— Obvio, ¡Esos chocolates estuvieron exquisitos! — Exaltó con un tono más que soñadora, sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, y un gran aura de felicidad — ¡Quiero más! — Exclamó — ¡Camarera! — Gritó. Una joven detrás del mostrador presto atención al llamado — ¡Un clics mar rock de chocolate y Chipscoops! — Pidió con una gran sonrisa de forma autoritaria. La chica de cabellera blanca simplemente asintió ante la orden.

— Tranquilo Míster dulces, es mucho ello, te vas a morir de chocolamía — Agregó con tono burlón el oji-naranja, el peli-verde lo observo con una mirada cortante y desafiante — Solo decía — Agregó nervioso regresando a tomar su café, cambiando la mirada a los empleados que hablaban detrás del mostrador.

Había muy poca clientela.

— Y ni siquiera eso existe — Mencionó el oji-marrón mientras cortaba una medialuna para comerla bruscamente — Además Nutty siempre come así — Agregó con aquel trozo de masa en su boca a la vez que caían pedazos del mismo en la mesa.

— Fue solo un comentario — Se defendió el obrero.

— Oye, Flippy aun no aparece — Recordó Bear ya sin la masa en su interior bucal, observando al oji-verde preocupado, quien solo tenía una mirada pensativa.

— Eso no es bueno — Masculló — Esperaremos un poco más y si no aparece, llamare a la central. Además con este frio — Observó preocupado los afueras por el ventanal — Su cuerpo mal herido no aguantara mucho — Acotó.

— ¿Cómo se hirió mi compañero? — Cuestionó dudoso el peli-naranja. Sabía que aquel miliar era su compañero, supuestamente había estado con él ya hacía tiempo pero no saber cómo se hirió de gravedad le traía preocupaciones.

¿Por qué no sabía el motivo, por el cual, su compañero yacía en ese estado?

—Tú sabes que es muy temperamental además de terco — Contestó tranquilo el imperativo mientras analizaba las cosas que podía llegar a decirle — En una misión, se arriesgo por rescatarte y termino herido, esa que no recuerdas — Mencionó observando directamente a los ojos cristalinos del obrero quien ni se inmuto por el comentario.

— No tengo buena memoria, pero aun así, ¿Por qué lo dejaron caminar solo? — Cuestionó — Sé que es terco, pero es uno de nosotros y muy importante en esta misión, no debíamos haberlo dejado a su suerte — Agregó con un tono nervioso, mientras observaba la mirada fría de su compañero que no paraba de observarlo.

— Es Flippy, ya sabes, jamás hay que darle la contra por si reacciona mal — Acotó el oji-marrón nervioso observando por todos lados si no aparecía el joven oji-amarillo. Le tenía terror.

— Tienes razón, Fliqpy es muy peligroso — Recordó — Debe de tener más cuidado — Acotó fríamente el joven antes de seguir tomando su café con suma tranquilidad olvidándose por completo la preocupación que tenía minutos antes. Su mente teóricamente nueva rápidamente comenzaba a cambiarlo.

— "Que amargado" — Analizó el peli-verde relajado, suspirando tranquilo. La personalidad del nuevo Handy se volvía un poco más frio que en realidad era, todo por el "Lavado" mental que provocaron — "Menos preguntas, mejores resultados" — Pensó mientras reía levemente.

Sus compañeros no notaron el gesto del imperativo.

********Sálvame********

— "Nuevas órdenes de nuevo" — Analizó un poco nervioso el oji-turquesa mientras permanecía sentado en uno de sus amados sillones. El especial en su despacho — "Para sacar a aquellos, el jefe debe querer apresurar las cosas" — Pensó mientras mantenía el gesto serio con la mirada perdida a la nada, concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Se reacomodo en el asiento, quedando levemente arqueado y cruzando sus dedos en una pose de análisis, realizando más de mil conjeturas a las posibles cosas que traerían esta nueva orden.

No es que fuera complicado el nuevo pedido de su jefe supremo y único, sino quienes entraban en escena en la vida de los nuevos integrantes de la organización. Flippy quedaría más que impactado, y aunque no sabían si el lavado cerebral había salido como se deseaba, no podían dejar que aquellos dos jóvenes se cruzaran con el veterano. Primero debían de verificar que su mente no los reconociera por completo.

— Seria peligroso que Flippy se los cruzara, podría llegar a despertar su lado sádico y ahí tendríamos muchos problemas, además de que por algún error el veterano muriera — Tragó saliva difícilmente — Mi vida se iría con él —. No sabía qué hacer, estaba más que atrapado en un problema, que aunque no pareciera tal, representaba demasiado.

Resoplo fastidiado. No saber cómo actuar le provocaba odio además de ira que no lo dejaba analizar bien las cosas.

Se reacomodo en el sofá y se rasco la nuca más que alterado. Esos muchachos representaban una parte muy importante del militar además del futuro de la organización. No debía de fallar con los siguientes movimientos.

Ni pensarlo.

— El primer lavado había sido un éxito según antiguos documentos e informes de los Tigres — Masculló analizando a la vez que observaba un par de papeles que yacían recostados en su escritorio que estaba frente a él — Esa intervención había sido perfecta a no ser por Fliqpy. Un error mortal para casi todos los soldados de la ex organización — Agregó preocupado — Solo espero que esto no nos mate a nosotros — Mencionó.

Ladeo la cabeza por aquellos pensamientos erráticos que ingresaban a su mente, que lo ponían en un estado de alteración difícil de calmar. Se paro abrupto y comenzó a caminar cabizbajo observando el suelo en tono pensativo. Algo se le tenía que ocurrir, lo que fuera.

Se acerco a su pequeño escritorio y tomo brusco su teléfono, debía de dar una nueva orden.

— Despierten a Sneaky y Mouse Ka-Boom, y tráiganlos a mi despacho lo más pronto posible — Ordenó de forma más que sería — Y eviten que se crucen con Flippy — Finalizó antes de realizar nuevamente uno de sus tantos cortes telefónicos bruscos.

Era momento de poner en marcha sus ideas.

— "Ese Pecklis" — Pensó — "Puede que te mostré todo lo que hacemos pero no soy tonto como para darte a conocer lo que le robamos a la organización desintegrada de los Tigres en un pasado" — Analizó — "Los documentos puede ser que los conozcas pero si la nueva organización, del cual, tu vienes se entera que también tenemos los juguetes que dejo la guerra nos destruirían o peor, además de antes de tiempo" — Se sentó un poco más tranquilo en su deseoso sofá — Debemos de terminar nuestras ideas con las viejas tecnologías Tigres — Masculló a la vez que con las yemas de los dedos palmeaba suavemente su cuello.

Russell era muy bueno para organizar cosas, planear y demás si tenía una orden a disposición. Las suyas llegaban a través de su jefe, aquel que jamás vio el rostro. Que solo lo conoció una vez a través de sus manos derechas. Nutty y Bear aunque ellos también aseguraban que jamás lo habían visto. Era alguien más que desconocido para él.

Pero que pronto tendría el placer de conocer.

********Sálvame********

Volvía a contemplar el cielo con aquel tono violeta con plena serenidad y paz. El suave y cálido suelo era más que cómodo. Volvía a regresar a aquel mundo que siempre era enviado, encerrado cuando su faceta ocupaba su preciado lugar. Aunque esta situación no era la misma.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Se cuestionaba dudoso el militar observando su alrededor con preciada impresión. Yacer acostado en ese lugar de un momento al otro, lo dejo más que atónito y perplejo — ¿Dónde está Flaky? — Analizó preocupado, sentándose en el cómodo césped rascándose a la vez la nuca.

— ¡Tú!, ¡Maldito! — Exaltó desesperado el oji-amarillo — ¿Cómo te atreves a desmayarte ahora? — Cuestionó enloquecido llegando hasta su "querido" hermano tomándolo de la chaqueta para sacarlo brusco del suelo a la vez que lo paraba frente a él — ¡Eres un maldito idiota! — Proclamó con furia.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó dudoso además de nervioso el peli-verde observándolo atentamente de arriba a abajo, inspeccionándolo a la vez — ¡Eres igual a mí! — Exclamó impresionado.

— ¿Qué? — Masculló atónito, boquiabierto, mientras aparecía una gota anime en su cabeza y un gesto de seriedad además de que su mirada parecía ida — ¡¿Cómo que quien soy? — Exaltó molesto a la vez que lo soltaba y se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría, Flippy no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era él — ¿Cómo que no me recuerdas? ¡Soy Fliqpy idiota!, ¿Quién más? — Explicó con una mirada fría y un gesto de seriedad. El oji-verde simplemente trago saliva.

— ¿Fliqpy? — Masculló — Lo lamento, no te conozco — Realizó una minúscula pausa mientras observaba su alrededor — ¿Tu vives aquí? — Cuestionó de forma dulce con una gran sonrisa alterando por demás a su faceta.

— ¿Cómo que yo vivo aquí? — Cuestionó — ¡Jamás crearía semejante idiotez para vivir! — Proclamó furioso, mientras Flippy lo observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa ante tal reacción — ¡Tu eres mi hermano! — Mencionó — En realidad eres mi otro yo — Se contradijo rápidamente.

—Pero si yo soy tu otro yo, ¿Cómo serias mi hermano? — Cuestionó dudoso por la afirmación contradecidla de su faceta. ¿Por qué diría una cosa y luego otra? Además de cómo había logrado llegar a ese lugar.

Eran cosas inexplicables para el muchacho.

— Escucha bien Flippy, ¡Yo soy tu hermano! ¡Tú me creaste en la guerra contra los Tigres cuanto mouse y Sneaky murieron! — Mencionó mientras observaba el gesto perdido del militar — ¡No me digas que no recuerdas a nuestros amigos! — Exaltó tomándolo de los hombros mientras el oji-verde negaba ante lo mencionado — ¿Qué recuerdas? — Cuestionó dando presión en los músculos del soldado.

— Primero tranquilízate — Pidió autoritario — Estoy enamorado de una niña llamada Flaky, estuve en la guerra contra los Tree y hasta la actualidad trabajo para los Tigres — Respondió corta y directamente. La mirada de Fliqpy se torno inexpresiva a la vez que sus ojos se volvían blancos.

Una ira contenida estaba a punto de detonar. ¿Ahora trabajaban para los Tigres? Un baldazo de agua fría a la vez que la última gota de agua en el vaso lo enloqueció.

— ¡¿Cómo que ahora trabajamos para los Tigres? — Se exaltó soltando al veterano para caminar desesperado en círculos — Eres un idiota Flippy — Mencionó — ¡No tenemos que estar trabajando para el enemigo! — Le gritó eufórico mientras lo observaba con su iris amarillo que expresaba un gran odio. En aquel mundo, cada joven podía permanecer con su verdadero color de ojos, algo que en la vida real no estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer! — Se defendió molesto dándose media vuelta para marcharse del lugar — Además no sé quién eres, vete de aquí — Acotó a la vez que avanzaba hacia lo que al parecer era una entrada a un bosque más que bello, de arboles de más de mil colores diferentes que se entremezclaban entre ellos.

— ¿Tu me hechas? — Rió de forma alarmante mientras observaba como se alejaba su faceta — Por favor Flippy, es como si dijeras que puedes clonarte para que yo me valla — Acotó entre risas mientras aparecía de golpe en el camino del soldado, justo frente a sus ojos.

— Pero, ¿Cómo? — Masculló impresionado por la forma que apareció aquel muchacho — ¿Qué quieres decir? — Cuestionó sin comprender las palabras de ese ser tan igual a él — ¿Dónde estamos? — Interrogó mientras se alejaba un par de pasos de su presencia.

Ese tipo de acercamientos se le hacía familiar, además de la forma de actuar y por demás, de reír de aquel ser. Esas carcajadas resonaban en su mente aunque sonase ilógico.

— Soldadito de pacotilla — Agredió entre unas risas demasiado llamativas, con su voz gruesa. Era tétrica, que provoco que Flippy tragara saliva nervioso — Este es nuestra mente, vivimos en el mismo cuerpo y a ti te intentaron lavarte el cerebro — Freno busco en su hablar para luego analizarlo detenidamente — Medianamente lo lograron — Observó al veterano dándose cuenta de los leves resultados de la intervención — Pero se olvidaron que hay cosas que las personas comunes no pueden hacer, por ello aun sigo aquí — Anunció con un aire de supremacía mientras sonreía de forma aterradora a más no poder. Saber que ha él no le habían hecho nada, significaba que era imborrable.

Que ya nada lo sacaría de aquella mente.

— ¡Mientes! Ellos no me hicieron nada — Exaltó molesto por el comentario de aquel oji-amarillo — ¡Tu! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? — Cuestionó sin desear comprender lo que daba a reconocer el militar.

Flippy no deseaba aceptar aquellas barbaridades que mencionaba aquel chico tan igual a él, aunque le había logrado inducir la duda.

— Por favor, odio repetir las cosas hermanito — Acotó mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor del oji-verde — Yo soy tu otra personalidad, ¡Tu hermano! Deja de decir y hacer idioteces, ¡Tienes doble personalidad! — Exaltó — "Haber si con ello recuerda algo" — Analizó mientras seguía caminado a su alrededor — Ahora lo importante — Frenando nuevamente delante del soldado — ¡Como te atreves a trabajar para los Tigres! — Replicó furioso.

— Es mi vida, ¡Eso no te incumbe! — Mencionó molesto evadiendo a aquel joven caminado nuevamente hacia donde había despertado. Fliqpy lo siguió detrás indignado.

— ¿Cómo que no me incumbe? ¡Esos malditos mataron a mis únicos y mejores amigos! — Exaltó en furia a la vez que sacudía los brazos — ¡Jamás los perdonare! ¡Nunca! — Gritó provocando un leve eco en el desoldado lugar, que aunque era bellísimo a la vista, la soledad era increíble, pero extrañamente agradable.

— ¿Tus amigos?, Si según tú somos la misma persona — Recordó — Ellos serian mis amigos también, ¿No? — Cuestionó mientras frenaba frente a un gran e inmenso árbol. Era el único en la zona de color verde claro.

— Si, ¿Y? — Interrogó sin entender el porqué de aquel comentario. Esperaba internamente que alguna neurona que pertenecía a aquella faceta comenzara a funcionar, ya que aunque eran la misma persona, era más que extraño que una parte del mismo recordara todo y la otra fuera ajena al mismo.

— Si mouse y Sneaky murieron fue porque eran el enemigo — Acotó fríamente — De seguro trabajaban para los Tree, sino los recordaría — Agregó mientras observaba a aquella gran planta y la palmeaba con suma delicadeza. Fliqpy simplemente se molesto aun más por las cosas que mencionaba aquel joven, ya estaba a punto de matarlo.

El inconveniente era que en ese mundo artificial mucho daño no lograría dar y más seria en vano.

— ¡¿Cómo? ¡No me digas que ello te pusieron en el cerebro! — Gritó perplejo — Habrán movido todo de lugar, y yo no puedo saber qué diablos cambiaron, ¿Cómo lo hicieron? — Masculló — ¡Ellos eran nuestros amigos!, ¡No el enemigo! — Replicó, el peli-verde ni se inmuto por las palabras quebradas que articulaba el oji-amarillo, recordar a sus amigos lo lastimaban y comenzaba a enloquecerlo las cosas que decía su faceta.

Eran muy dolorosos.

— ¿Quién te lo asegura? — Cuestionó con un tono frio y soberbio sin dejar de lado la vista a aquel árbol verde — "¿Por qué es el único de distinto color? Tan natural" — Analizó pensativo.

— ¡Yo!, ¿Quién más? — Amenazó mientras sacaba de su chaleco su preciado cuchillo, su mirada de odio hablaba más que sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo confiar? — Interrogó mientras se daba vuelta levemente para quedar observándolo directamente a los ojos rabiosos de aquella faceta — Ese cuchillo deja mucho que desear — Agregó.

Fliqpy se dio cuenta de su acción, más si no le importo.

— Eres idiota, ¿No? — Le preguntó mientras tomaba una postura más relajada, pero sin dejar de lado el arma.

— Oye, ¡No me insultes! — Replicó ofendido.

— ¡Yo diré todo lo que quiera soldado de pacotilla! — Atacó mientras avanzaba hacia el oji-verde a la vez que lanzaba el arma al suelo y lo tomaba por el cuello para estamparlo contra el tronco del árbol que yacía detrás de Flippy — Hablaremos bien nosotros dos — Acotó fríamente mientras escupía cada palabra con odio. El oji-verde simplemente lo quedo observando sin bajar la mirada. Desafiándolo.

********Sálvame********

— ¿Qué haces Splendont? — Cuestionó dudosa la oji-carmesí mientras observaba la mirada relajada del pelirrojo — ¡Ellos desean hacerme daño! — Acusó con molestia, casi en grito mientras no sacaba la mira del arma que apuntaba firme a los gemelos. En el momento oportuno daría su disparo y estaba segura que daría en el blanco.

— Ellos son amigos Flaky, solo vigilaban al asesino — Contestó de forma fría al ver al oji-amarillo detrás de Flaky inconsciente. Estaba sano pero al encontrarse tan cerca del la joven, le provocaba una gran cantidad de celos incontenibles — Tranquilos, llévenselo — Ordenó con la mirada plantada a aquel militar.

— ¡No! — Exaltó molesta cambiando la mira al oji-rojo quien ni se inmuto por la acción del la joven. Sabía que solo lo estaba protegiendo — ¿A dónde?, ¿Qué quieren hacer con él? — Cuestionó queriendo informarse lo más posible de aquellas cosas que deseaban atreverse a realizar a su amado. No dejaría que aquellas personas tocaran al militar. Mucho menos Splendont, aunque una gran confianza en su mente le hacia desistir a la idea de evitarlo.

— Flaky, él es un asesino, solo lo llevaremos con los militares para que se encarguen de él — Anunció mientras observaba a la joven con un gesto de seriedad. Le impresionaba la acción de la pelirroja al tener aquella arma en su poder, y la perfección del cual la usaba, era obvio que Flippy le había enseñado a defenderse con aquellas armas, pero ¿A qué costos? Si siempre aquellos objetos lo alteraban.

— Él no hizo nada, solo tiene un problema, ¡No puedes llevártelo! — Exaltó mirando fijamente a red con intenciones fijas de disparar, aunque sabía que sería sumamente inútil ya que haría algo para evitarlo, pero aun así no le importaba.

— Flaky, ¿Por qué proteges a un asesino? Es un ser frio, no tiene sentimientos, mata y goza con ello, ¿Por qué lo proteges? — Cuestionó con un tono de ira increíble, mientras observaba a aquel oji-amarillo que aun no despertaba.

Hablar de Flippy lo alteraba, aquellos recuerdos inducidos de la muerte de su familia por culpa de aquel muchacho lo ponían en un estado de locura extrema. La oji-carmesí debía de tener cuidado de llegar a provocar aquella parte del joven.

— ¡Flippy no es así! Ya dije que tiene un problema, no pueden llevárselo, no los dejare — Disparó al suelo como una señal de advertencia mientras mantenía su mirada fija a cada uno de los hombres que yacían frente a ella — Splendont, ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó mientras lagrimas caían leve por sus mejillas. Aunque era una joven que podía aguantar varias cosas, y lo llevaba demostrando muy bien, aquella situación no les gustaba.

Además de recordad cosas de su pasado la lastimaba.

— ¡Él mato a mi familia! — Anunció con ira mientras se acercaba hacia la pelirroja de forma rápida para quedar frente a ella.

— ¿Qué? — Masculló impresionada la joven mientras bajaba levemente el arma para observar al oji-rojo delante de su presencia. Su mirada, aunque era simplemente de odio y dolor, la conmovía. Sentía algo extraño en ella, acaso, ¿Amor?

— Si Flaky, merece ser llevado con mis superiores, no queda de otra — Sentenció mientras tanto los ladrones se atrevían ha acercarse al veterano, aprovechando el despiste que provocaba uno de sus jefes en la situación engorrosa.

— No — Musitó débilmente la joven al darse cuenta que los gemelos se aproximaba a su amado antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos del pelirrojo. Un golpe rápido y certero detrás de la cabeza había provocado el desmayo repentino de la pálida joven, quien estaba sintiendo de a poco el frio aterrado del bosque.

Aunque su cuerpo era frágil, estaba resistiendo más que nada ese clima.

— Lo siento Flaky — Murmuró Splendont antes de dirigir una última mirada a los peli-verdes, para emplear vuelo lejos del lugar. Debía de llevar a la jovencita a un lugar cómodo, caliente y por demás cabe destacar, acogedor.

"—_Flippy, no es necesario que vayas a la guerra, quédate conmigo en casa __—__ Rogaba casi en llanto la pelirroja ante el momento que estaban pasando. El joven militar debía de irse a la guerra, ya estaba buscando a los reclutas, hogar por hogar, para trasportarlos a la colimba antes de ser pasados a sus respectivos grupos para enfrentar al enemigo que anunciaba una mortal y bestial batalla en camino._

— _Perdóname Flaky, pero deseo ayudar, además si lo hago eso me asegurara que ganamos, que los ciudadanos estarán bien y tu también __—__ Mencionó el oji-verde con una leve sonrisa frente a la oji-carmesí, quien le caía de forma leve pero constante lagrimas por sus mejillas. Le dolía la situación, no llegar a volver a verlo más la hería por demás._

— _Pero Flippy __—__ Masculló antes de ser interrumpida._

— _Lo lamento Flaky, juro que estarán bien y volveré para ti, no puedo asegurar que no enfundare un arma para matar pero intentare utilizarla lo menor posible, aquellos soldados aunque son enemigos solo siguen los deseos de sus superiores __—__ Mencionó mientras caminaba hacia fuera de la casa de la joven carmesí __—__ También tienen familia, son personas que sienten, no piezas de ajedrez. Solo espero que de esto no haya muchas bajas para los dos bandos __—__ Comentó con una leve sonrisa, aunque era un deseo difícil de conseguir, internamente deseaba que solo fuera un cruel sueño y que aquel lugar que siempre de joven quiso ir, llevaran en práctica las ideas de proteger al prójimo, como siempre anunciaban por la televisión._

— _Flippy me impresionas __— Acotó con la mirada más que plantada en el nuevo y joven soldado. Su sonrisa se expandió de oreja a oreja de forma increíble._

— _Sabes — Musitó — Yo también me impresiono — Dijo con una gran sonrisa. No podía creer lo que decía, todo había salido sin siquiera pensarlo."_

"— _¡Flippy! — Gritó desesperada la joven oji-carmesí mientras corría entre los militares que bajaban del avión que los había traído de la guerra, antes de ser frenada de golpe por un militar de mayor rango. Un general quien tenía varias insignias. El joven peli-verde estaba a escasos metros de ellos, yacía esperando para ser anotado como uno de los tantos sobrevivientes de la batalla, ganada._

— _Cuidado con aquel soldado — Acotó el militar con tono autoritario mientras observaba a la joven quien tenía una sonrisa y lagrimas en las mejillas. Era notoria su emoción al encontrar con su mirada a su amado._

— _¿Por qué general? — Cuestionó preocupada la niña al notar la forma que aquel hombre increpo, su mirada de seriedad provocaba un poco de miedo en la niña._

— _Sufrió un incidente en la guerra y ahora sufre un trastorno peligroso jovencita, te cuidado — Mencionó mientras avanzaba hacia lo que eran una pequeña mesa donde se atendían los pocos superiores que habían sobrevivido en la batalla._

— _¿Pero que tiene? — Preguntó sosteniendo la mano derecha del hombre con nervios. Su mirada negra le provocaba terror y aquella cabellera plateada brillaba con facilidad. _

— _Según los doctores, una especie de Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo, esa cosa que tiene lo trasformo en un peligroso asesino, solo ten cuidado __—__ Finalizó el hombre antes de mezclase entre los soldados que estaban en aquel gran salón. Flaky solo quedo muda, sin saber que pensar, solo observo desde lejos a su querido peli-verde que era atendido por una joven."_

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Masculló perdida, mientras observaba su alrededor. La luz incandescente la cegaba un poco pero no tardo en identificar al joven que yacía a su lado, aquel pelirrojo estaba sentado observándola con una mirada preocupante. Ella estaba recostada en un banco, a mitad de un corredor.

Con lentitud se sentó apoyando su cuerpo al del joven quien la abrazo tiernamente.

— Me alegra que hayas despertado — Mencionó de forma suave mientras la miraba con ternura. Ella se encontraba plenamente confundida.

— ¿Red? — Cuestionó impresionada mientras se tallaba los ojos delicadamente — ¿Qué corrió?, ¿Y Flippy? — Interrogó preocupada mientras lograba divisar bien su alrededor. El pasillo donde se encontraban estaba más que limpio, con paredes levemente grises, un piso que brillaba por lo pulido que se encontraba, y la facilidad que uno podía reflejarse en los mismos.

— Tranquila, mis superiores lo están atendiendo en este momento — Acotó con suma tranquilidad mientras dejaba de abrazarla, ya que Flaky deseaba acomodarse mejor, para luego pararse aunque le costaba, ya que el mareo que sentía era uno de los peores.

— ¿Atendiendo? — Mencionó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— Se desmayo y lo traje aquí, es seguro — Comentó mientras se paraba a la par de Flaky, quien realizo la acción de forma imprevista, demasiado espontanea que no logro darse cuenta el súper héroe. La joven oji-carmesí casi se desvaneció por el movimiento que realizo pero aterrizo segura con los brazos del pelirrojo — Ten cuidado — Acotó.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Interrogó a la vez que el joven la depositaba segura nuevamente en el banco.

— En un fuerte secreto militar, es seguro — Explicó mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a la niña — ¿Estás bien? — La observó preocupado, temía que el golpe que le había propiciado no hubiese sido demasiado.

— ¿Cómo me desmaye? — Volvió a preguntar. Splendont simplemente se limito a contestar las interrogaciones.

— Flippy te ataco por detrás, golpeándote fuerte en la nuca, pero por suerte estas bien — La mirada de Flaky se volvió seria, aquellas palabras le provocaron solamente una duda, sabía que si lograba aclarar esa incógnita, vendrían desde allí otras más.

— ¿Qué color de ojo tenía? — Fue lo primero que interrogo, sabía que después de ellos, entendería que lo que mencionaba aquel oji-rojo era verdad o mentira.

— Amarillos, ¿Por? — Cuestionó el pelirrojo dudoso de aquella pregunta, ¿Para qué consultar el color del iris? Esa joven sabía algo de ello, y se lo diría. Tal vez no en ese momento, pero encontraría la ocasión.

— No nada — Masculló bajando la mirada al suelo, imaginando al soldado, sabía que estaba en problemas. Lo presentía — "Flippy" — Pensó antes de dejar pasar un suspiro. Sabía que estaba cerca, el problema era ¿Dónde?

********Sálvame********

— ¿Ya están las jóvenes? — Interrogó a uno de los jóvenes gemelos el oji-turquesa mientras observaba a los muchachos con una leve pero notoria sonrisa a la vez que tenía un pequeño derrame nasal. Haber observado de reojo por solo unos segundos a aquellas jovencitas, con ropa más que ajustada al cuerpo, mostrando el potencial femenino era sorprendente.

Ellas si llevaban a la perfección el traje militar. Un short azul, modificada especialmente por ellas, una remera blanca con una campera azul, dejando a simple vista, el contorno.

— Sí señor, ellas han pasado el examen perfectamente — Contestó tranquilamente Shifty mientras experimentaba, al igual que su hermano, aquella sensación de deseo seguido del un hilillo de sangre que caía débil por su nariz. La escena era gloriosa.

— "Todo va bien" — Analizó observando a las niñas quienes yacían sentadas frente a ellos, sus mejillas levemente se ruborizaron — A ver chicas — Aclaró su voz con una leve tos — ¿Recuerdan quiénes son? — Cuestionó de forma seria, mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo, que extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón, su pequeña pero notoria marca de sangre.

— ¡Yo soy Giggles! — Proclamó alegre la oji-rosa a la vez que se paraba de golpe levantando la mano derecha, en señal de que tomaba la palabra. Su mirada infantil dejaba mucho que desear, pero sus curvas cautivaban con suma facilidad a cualquiera, pero no tanto como la peli-azul quien solo rio por lo bajo ante la expresión por demás infantil de su amiga y compañera.

— Yo soy Petunia — Anunció de forma relajada, mientras se paraba más que de forma lenta, reservando la sensualidad. Su mirada azulada, con un brillo especial, dejo cautivado a los ladrones, quienes habían recibido la mirada seductora de la mujer. Provocando que cayeran de espalda, estilo anime, dejando al paso un hilillo de sangre que brotaba disparado por sus narices.

— Bien eso me alegra — Mencionó un poco colorado el peli-turquesa — Siéntense — Ordenó, las chicas obedecieron — Lifty — El susodicho se paro veloz seguido luego de su hermano quien se limpiaba el liquido carmesí de su nariz — ¿Y Lammy? — Interrogó. El susodicho se rasco la cabeza pensando detenidamente unos segundos, antes de responder de forma respetuosa.

— Está por venir señor — Aclarando con dificultad la voz, al sentir nerviosismo por la presencia de las jóvenes — Ya está siendo finalizado el proceso de limpieza en ella — Informó relajado, tomando aire de una sola bocanada, observando los ojos nítidos llenos de frialdad del oji-turquesa. ¿Alguna vez había ocupado otro sentimiento que aquellos crueles globos oculares? Algo muy dudoso.

— Perfecto, ¿Y el hermano? — Cuestionó deseoso de saber de aquel peli-azul, uno de los más escurridizos que habían buscado más que desesperados por tanto tiempo. Truffles, tenía demasiada información en su cerebro, un buen tratamiento en su cabeza y grandes secretos además de estrategias de los ex líderes le seria por demás útiles y necesarios.

— Él está encerrado — Contestó veloz el menor mientras no dejaba de observar de forma expectantes a las jóvenes. Hacía tiempo que no posaba su mirada a la clase femenina, el contrarío de los hombres. Al estar tan concentrado en el trabajo al igual que su hermano había provocado que su mente fuera ajena a las bellezas que a veces y por casualidades, pasaban por su lado.

— Tráiganlo entonces ya aquí, debemos de empezar con las cosas lo más pronto posible — Ordenó autoritariamente. Ya quería tener frente a su presencia a aquel joven oji-azul para poder sacar exactamente todas sus dudas, con preguntas demasiado meticulosas. Ya tenía una idea de que cuestionar.

— Sí, señor — Afirmaron al unísono marchando del despacho del oji-turquesa sin chistear más que apurados. Cumplir órdenes, lo tenían más que memorizado, la presencia de las jóvenes no eran obstáculo para ellos, aunque despertaban deseos en ellos, que hacía mucho no habían sido satisfechos, pero no quedaba duda que lo zacearían muy pronto.

— Bien, todo va como lo planeo y deseo el jefe — Mencionó mientras observaba a las jóvenes, estaba en una especie de soliloquio — Por cierto — Analizó — ¿Cómo será? Jamás lo vi de frente, solo — Pausó en su hablar pensativo. Nunca de los nunca había tenido un parlamento o si quiera una cruzada de miradas con quien sería su jefe personalmente. Jamás lo había visto frente a su presencia, de ninguna manera pudo siquiera saber si tenía algo en especial. Él había sido contactado por quien ahora eran sus manos derechas: Nutty y Bear. No obstante, ellos aseguraban jamás haberlo visto.

Era todo sumamente extraño.

— Debe ser guapo — Masculló Giggles a petunia quien rio por el comentario, en cambio el jefe los observo a ambas con seriedad pero aun sumergido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó con tono perdido.

— ¡Nada! — Exaltó la joven oji-rosa a la vez que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

********Sálvame********

El silencio de repente fue destruido por los alaridos desesperados de aquel peli-verde. Estar observando con suma paciencia ha quien había sido su cuidador, protector y profesor en todo el tiempo que había estado viviendo con él, le cansaba por demás la manera relajada en que se movía.

Permanecer en un estado como de pausa, mientras observaba detallado cada uno de sus papales, investigando, sin provocar ni el más minúsculo sonido era algo más que aterrados.

Y desesperante.

Sus movimientos eran escasos, simplemente su sillón producía el leve rechinamiento cuando se reacomodaba en su cómodo asiento, antes de seguir con la lectura, tomando debes en cuando su taza de café de su mesa, donde el contenido liquido perdía lentamente aquel calor característico y el suave humo que se esparcía de él.

— Por favor Mole, ¡Deseo volver!, ¡Necesito regresar!, ¡Recordar quien soy!, ¡Sé que debe haber más gente como yo allí dentro perdidos!, ¡Debo de ayudarlos! — Exaltó colérico mientras se paraba abrupto. Pickles yacía acomodado frente del joven peli-violeta, en una silla común de madera rustica. La necesidad de moverse, de buscar su pasado lo alteraba. Necesitaba hacer algo, su instinto llamaba: alguien estaba en peligro.

Alguien que quería mucho.

— Ya lo harás jovencito, con tiempo — Pausó en su hablar observando al exaltado muchacho con seriedad inmutable, esperando a que tomara un poco de aire y calmara sus hormonas alborotadas — Hasta ahora la información que tenemos es muy buena — Prosiguió — Solo veremos cómo destruirlos sin ser afectados — Acotó mientras volvía a sus papeles con suma tranquilidad, sin cambiar los gestos. Estaba más que pasivo y tranquilo.

— ¿Y encontraste lo que te pedí? — Cuestionó con un tono seco regresando más que molesto a su asiento, tumbándose en el mismo provocando un pequeño puchero, mientras cambiaba la mirada a cualquier lado que no fuera su querido y gran amigo-padre.

— Si — Contestó mientras una leve sonrisa se provocaba en su rostro por la acción de aquel que ya comenzaba a considerar como un hijo — Poco pero es algo — Afirmó mientras sacaba un par de papeles del escritorio de uno de los tantos cajones del mismo — Como sabes, tu eres de Happy Tree desde nacimiento, según informes que he estado investigando a parte, un hombre llamado John es tu padre — Mencionó mientras leía atentamente los papeles que tenía en poder de sus manos.

— ¿John?, me suena — Masculló pensativo bajando la cabeza, mirando al suelo, intentando recordar la imagen de quien sería la persona que podría a ver cuidado de él antes de que los Tigres echaran todo a perder.

— Él era tu padre, lástima que no tengo foto sino lo conocerías — Pasó las hojas de la poca información de la vida del joven quien observaba aquella información pensativo — Estuvo en la guerra donde falleció porque descubrieron que era topo de los Tigres — Agregó dudoso mientras observaba como cambiaba la expresión del oji-verde abruptamente.

— ¡¿Cómo? — Exaltó impresionado. Era algo que no lograba creer. ¿Acaso trabajar para aquella organización era algo de herencia?

— Si, era un topo — Reiteró — En el tiempo de guerrilla tu estuviste viviendo con una niña, no tengo una foto pero si su nombre — Explicó a la vez que la mirada del chico se tornaba llena de esperanza. Esperaba que tal vez ese nuevo nombre significara algo bueno para él.

Si por lo menos su mente lograba dejar escapar algo de aquella barrera mental.

— ¡¿Cuál? — Gritó parándose energético.

— Lammy — La expresión de Pickles se torno fría para volver a una de felicidad — ¿Estás bien? — Cuestionó preocupado mientras observaba como el joven se dejaba caer en la silla nuevamente.

— Me suena — Masculló mientras una imagen casi borrosa pasaba por su mente. Un rostro con una gran sonrisa, una mirada violeta, llena de alegría y felicidad. Había preferido que fuera más nítida, pero peor iba a ser si no recordaba nada — ¡Deseo volver! ¡Ella podría estar atrapada allí con ellos o tenes información sobre mi vida! — Exclamó mientras posaba sus manos en el fino mármol del escritorio y observaba con autosuficiencia al oji-violeta quien ni se inmuto por la acción.

— Regresaras, solo cálmate, todo debe ir de a poco — Anunció mientras regresaba a su lectura, tomando nuevamente los papeles de arriba de la mesa — Ya nos moveremos, todo debe ir de poco, solo cálmate — Observó desafiante al joven quien no desvió la mirada — Tranquilo — Agregó con un tono por demás serio provocando el cambio rotundo en el muchacho.

— ¡Esta bien! — Mencionó volviéndose a tirar en la silla en un estilo de puchero — Espero, si ¡Ya!, me quedare quieto — Agregó.

Mole simplemente lo observo con una leve sonrisa que no pudo ser notoria por el oji-verde al ser tapada por los papeles. El oji-violeta tenía un plan, pero solo debía de ser precavido. La organización sabía de su existencia, el peligro estaba en todas partes.

********Sálvame********

Con pasos tranquilos Nutty regreso al asiento donde había elegido para su descanso, juntos a sus compañeros. El clima empeoraba y la ventisca se volvió de repente aun más fuerte. Todos en aquel lugar estaban impresionados, jamás creyeron ver caer nieve en ese lugar, en pleno verano, cerca de navidad y en un clima templado, donde aquella particular sustancia de apariencia blanca jamás había sido participe de algún cambio climático en aquel lugar.

Hasta ese tiempo.

— Me llamó Russell, dice que esperemos un poco más, Flippy se descompenso en el bosque — Explicaba mientras observaba la mirada sin preocupación de los muchachos — En una hora vendrá en una camionera para seguir con la tarea encomendada — Finalizó mientras sacaba de frente de sus ojos, todos los bocadillos que había disfrutado. Aquellos dulces, chocolates con mezcla de licores y nueces eran de lo mejor.

Aunque deseaba otra ración, necesitaba esperar a que sus calmantes hicieran efecto. Sino la locura lo consumiría de inmediato.

— Ese niño — Bufó — Ya metiéndose con problemas, ¿Siempre es así? — Cuestionó el peli-naranja, mientras observaba a Bear en búsqueda de respuestas. No lograba recordar nada de su supuesto "compañero" de trabajo.

— Emm, ¡Sí! — Contestó rápido el oji-marrón. No era bueno mintiendo y era notoria sus comportamientos nerviosos, pero al ser Handy nuevo, no conocerlo y que todo le fuera como si nada, no prestaba ni la más remota atención a las acciones de aquel peli-marrón dejando pasar indicios que en algún futuro le podrían ser demasiado significativos.

— Valla compañero — Masculló serio observando el afuera por el ventanal. Aquel frio hielo inundaba todo el paisaje.

Todo era extremadamente blanco.

— Oye Nutty — Llamó la atención Bear — ¿Estás bien? — Cuestionó con tono preocupante mientras lo observaba directamente a los ojos, que trasmitían una frialdad muy intensa. Una sensación muy distinta a la anterior que era de felicidad. Tal vez el medicamento ya hacia su efecto.

— Si, solo pensaba — Contestó relajado mientras dejaba que su mente se sumergiera en sus pensamientos. Aunque le costara, no podía aclarar una sola cosa y era aquel deseo con aquella Petunia. No era amor, no era sentimientos de felicidad, de amistad, de nada. Entonces: ¿Por qué no salía de su cabeza?

— Pero dejaste ese helado — Señaló al susodicho que estaba a escasos centímetros del oji-verde — ¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre? — Interrogó posando su palma en la frente de su compañero midiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo. No había irregularidades.

— No, solo que ya estoy satisfecho — Mencionó con un tono serio y sin salir de su estado pensativo. La imagen de la peli-azul estaba acoplando cada idea en su mente consumiéndolo lentamente. Se perdía en ese mundo, en esa imagen, en aquella mujer — "¿Qué me pasa?, jamás pensé tanto en una mujer como ella" — Analizó dejando escapar suavemente un suspiro.

— ¿Ya? — Cuestionó impresionado — ¡No mientas! Algo te pasa, ¿Qué es? — Insistió. Sabía que algo tenía su compañero, el hecho simple de los cambios de humor era suficiente para pensar que algo iba mal y aun más si dejaba algún dulce a medio terminar.

Eso podría significar algo terrorífico.

— Nada — Masculló con la mirada pérdida al helado de pistacho que se derretía con plena lentitud en la mesa.

— ¿Una chica? — Cuestionó el peli-naranja entrometiéndose en la conversación ajena a él. Ese gesto serio y no comer, para aquel obrero debía de ser algo relacionado con el amor y las mujeres. Si en otras cosas estaba más que normal, ello debía ser lo que le molestaba.

— No, no es eso — Contestó rápidamente de forma nerviosa. Tan distraído estaba que había sido fácil provocar una reacción distinta, aun más si la pregunta pegaba justo en el blanco.

— Dilo, ¡Vamos!, confía amigo — Animó Bear expectante, deseoso de saber que le ocurría. Conocer aun más a su querido compañero de años.

Con rapidez saco el helado del camino y lo dejo a un costado para poder observarlo bien, pero Nutty le devolvió una mirada envenenada al notar el movimiento de alejar aquel preciado néctar para el imperativo. Rápidamente el oji-marrón se retracto regresando el dulce en su lugar.

— Pues viste la azulada — Comentó con un tono de voz nervioso a la vez que se ruborizaba con suma lentitud.

— ¿Ella? — Se impresiono el joven Bear al notar de quien estaba hablando. De la amiga de la persona que él siempre había considerado que debía ser para él, Petunia, la mejor amiga de su amor imposible. No podía creer que el corazoncito de su amigo había sido atrapado en sus garras.

— Pues ella junto a Giggles harán un trabajo especial, y pues — Masculló nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos sin saber que decir. Ni él mismo tenía definido lo que sentía, ya que era extraño.

Todos los sentimientos que una persona normal podría sentir y a la vez: nada.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me digas que te enamoraste de ella! — Proclamó impresionado parándose con brusquedad quedando frente a su amigo, observándolo expectante, mientras apoyaba sus manos en la mesa, dejando que su mirada se posara en los ojos verde y amarillo del chico, que se sentía acorralado por su mejor amigo y compañero.

— ¡No!, no, a decir verdad — Mencionó indeciso cambiando la mirada a cualquier lado que no fuera dirigida a la de Bear que era más que expectante. El obrero simplemente observaba todo sin decir nada. Ni se imaginaba de la persona que estaba hablando. En sus traspiés de palabras, el oji-marrón interrumpió abrupto

— Oh Yeah, ¡Mi compañero está enamorado! — Proclamó emocionado sonriendo y riendo a más no podes, dirigiéndose al peli-verde que yacía cabizbajo sin la posibilidad de decir algo para contradecir las palabras del muchacho — ¡Venga compadre! — Mencionó expandiendo sus brazos para enredarlo en un gran abraso.

Nutty por esta acción se sonrojo.

— Basta Bear — Masculló demasiado nervioso intentando sacar al hombre de encima suyo. Sin éxito.

— ¡Tranquilo!, te ayudare a conquistarla — Mencionó con autosuficiencia, el peli-verde solo rogaba interiormente que fuera un sueño lo que acababa de mencionar el oji-marrón.

—Sí, claro — Bufó por lo bajo a la vez que soportaba a su compañero que lo enredaba entre sus brazos y daba pequeño saltos de alegría sonriendo a más no poder. No podía evitar esa felicidad en su rostro.

— ¿Puedo ayudar? — Consultó Handy mientras se acercaba al alegre muchacho.

— ¡No!, conmigo alcanza — Acotó con egocentrismo mientras soltaba ya al mareado peli-verde que cayó al piso sin más, el mareo había sido demasiado fuerte por las vueltas y saltos fuertes, bruscos además de exagerados que había protagonizado sin más. El obrero simplemente suspiro ante la escena y volvió a sentarse. No se metería en problemas externos. Solo se preocuparía por él y una joven que no recordaba pero que la tenía presente en su mente.

********Sálvame********

— ¡Déjala desgraciado! — Exaltó desesperado mientras intentaba salir del agarre de dos guardaespaldas, con mayor fuerza que él, quienes lo sostenían de los brazos sin la más mínima idea de dejarlo libre — ¿Qué mierda le has hecho? — Cuestionó en furia mientras observaba a la joven oji-violeta, que lo observaba distraída.

Yacía con el mismo uniforme que Petunia y Giggles, sentada al lado de ellas, con una sonrisa más que llamativa.

—Solo un lavadito — Acotó de forma fría con una risa más que falsa, realizando un pequeño ademan con su mano, provocando que sus dos empleados que sostenían al oji-azul le propiciaran un golpe seco en la boca del estomago para que se mantuviera cayado por unos minutos.

Truffles cayo seco de rodillas al suelo, con esa sensación de falta de aire, mientras observaba con odio al oji-turquesa. Debía de salvar a su hermana, como fuera.

— Bastardo, los matare — Masculló débilmente mientras se quedaba en el suelo, sin ser soltado por aquellos dos "gorilas".

— Bien jovencitas — Llamó la atención de las niñas que estaba sentadas frente a él, mientras que los gemelos yacían a un costado del peli-turquesa.

— ¿Sí? — Cuestionaron al unísono a la vez que se paraban frente al jefe, observándolo expectantes.

— Ya saben cuál es su misión — Acotó mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de las jóvenes, el oji-azul lo seguía con la mirada — Son tres jóvenes lindas y hermosas — Alagó observando la retaguardia de las chicas — Deben de seducir a un enemigo y traerlo con nosotros — Señalando a los peli-verdes una vez frente de las jóvenes — Los gemelos las ayudaran — Acotó con una sonrisa.

— Si, nosotros — Dijeron de forma seductora ambos al unísono mientras caían baba por sus bocas que estaban abiertas, manchando el suelo.

— Es este sujeto — Informó mientras se dirigía a su escritorio para tomar de allí una foto con la imagen más que nítida de una persona en particular — Su nombre es Mole — Pasó a explicar — Se hace pasar mayormente por ciego pero con ustedes de seguro se olvidara de ello — Sonrió de forma alarmante y aterradora — Deben de traérmelo con vida — Ordenó.

A las joven les entrego la foto, mientras una sensación de paralización pasaba por su cuerpo. Estar tan cerca de jovencitas le traía sensaciones que hacía tiempo no satisfacía pero que a pesar de todo no le importaba.

— ¡Sí señor! — Exaltaron ambas muchachas a la vez que emprendían rumbo saliendo del elegante despacho del oji-turquesa, seguidas por los ladrones que tenían planeado alguna posibilidad de algo más en esa misión, que aparentaba ser fácil pero a la vez era imposible, por lo complicado que era encontrar a la persona más escurridiza de Happy Tree.

Aquel hombre sabía ocultarse como los mejores.

Una vez que aquellos individuos habían abandonado el lugar, Russell respiro profundo antes de cambiar todas sus sensaciones que comenzaban a crecer en el por las presencias de tales damas, a una fría y única sensación: Tranquilidad. Pero no cualquiera, una que se volvía calculadora y ruin. Era momento de terminar otra nueva orden.

— Bien y mientras tanto — Se acercó lento a Truffles para tomarlo de su cabellera sedosa obligándolo que lo observaba a los ojos, mientras sus guardaespaldas lo sostenían firme — Es hora de arreglar un par de cosas — Agregó con un tono frio y por demás perverso mientras recibía del oji-azul un escupitajo en el rostro.

Algo del cual el peli-azul se arrepentiría.

********Sálvame********

Los síntomas parecía más serenos y ya no molestos, pero la necesidad de salir de allí lo desesperaba, lo enloquecía. Su mente pedía con desesperación que hiciera algo pero las ideas tardaban en llegar, además de que una sensación de sueño profundo lo atacaba.

— ¿Cómo saldré de aquí? — Masculló — Debo de buscar alguna forma — Acotó mientras observaba el filo del cuchillo sin saber qué hacer. Debía, algo se le ocurriría, no obstante ningún objeto del lugar parecía ser útil para su escape — Espera un segundo — Susurró.

Observo los artefactos de tortura con suma tranquilidad, y la sensación de que algún plan se le venía en mente. Tal vez podría utilizar a aquellos artefactos a su favor, utilizar el fuego con fuego, si esos utensilios tenían el mismo material que aquellas cuerdas que lo sostenían posiblemente tendría la oportunidad de salir de allí.

— Flippy y Flaky están en peligro, debo hacer algo para evitarlo — Murmuró mientras se paraba débil para acercarse a aquellas cosas que colgaban inmóviles, su poca fuerza natural sumada a la artificial además de la moral lo impulsaban a volar de forma leve, al estar atado en los tobillos no lograba mover sus pies con facilidad.

Llegar a la pared no había sido tarea fácil, el peso de sus cadenas era demasiada para él, ya que los efectos habían sido fuertes sacándole la vitalidad del oji-azul. Su energía se disminuida de a poco, parecía que aquel material absorbía esa esencia del joven.

— "Por ellos" — Pensó mientras intentaba utilizar aquellas armas de alguna manera, aunque se cuerpo llevaba consigo la silla literalmente pegada y sus manos imposible de utilizar, lo haría. Saldría de allí.

********Sálvame********

Los mareos habían disminuido de forma lenta y perfecta. Flaky había recuperado todas las sensaciones pero la preocupación por el bienestar de su peli-verde le preocupaba. Comenzó junto a Splendont a caminar un poco por las instalaciones para poder respirar bien y dejar que su mente se despejara. Solo unos pasos y nada más.

Pero en una de las intersecciones de los tantos pasillos, se cruzo con varias personas. Entre ellos Sneaky y Mouse que la observaron con una mirada fría e indiferente que le provoco una sensación helada en su espalda, a la vez que tragaba saliva nerviosa, antes de visualizar una figura familiar que paso segundos después que los muchachos.

— ¡Ella! — Musitó impresionada mientras que Anti pasaba por el pasillo seguida de varias personas, que la tenían de los brazos, a quien sabe dónde.

— ¿Qué sucede Flaky? — Cuestionó el oji-rojo abrupto por la reacción brusca de su querida amiga, que deseaba que fuera algo más.

— No, nada — Contestó rápidamente. La imagen de la oji-negro le había traído una simple recuerdo de aquella persona que la torturo en su infancia antes de conocer a Flippy. Aquella que siempre deseaba lastimarla en todo momento. Sin saber el motivo — "Esa mujer, ella siempre me torturo, me lastimaba, ¿Y también trabaja aquí?" — Analizó sintiendo como un nivel grande de ira crecía en ella — "¡Maldita!" — Pensó cambiando su gesto alegre por uno de odio e ira.

— Flaky, ¿Qué sucede? — Cuestionó preocupado el pelirrojo por las reacciones de la pequeña. Se había dado cuenta que por haber visto a la mujer del peli-celeste, algo había cambiado en ella.

¿Qué tipo de conexión tenían ellas?

— Nada — Respondió — ¿Quiénes son ellos? — Cuestionó señalando a los dos amigos de Flippy que ya se encontraban un poco más lejos de donde estaba. Sus imágenes le traían un recuerdo, de haberlos visto en algún lado pero no sabía dónde.

— Nuevos reclutas — Contestó con un tono de voz suave — El jefe los está buscando — Acotó mientras acompañaba a la oji-carmesí a la presencia de ambos jóvenes parándolos en su andar, cercano a lo que era el despacho del oji-turquesa — Jóvenes, ella es Flaky, desea saludarlos — Mencionó con un tono cortante.

— Hola — Murmuró observándolo con un poco de miedo. Sus presencias le traían un vago recuerdo de Fliqpy.

— Hola jovencita — Mencionó Sneaky con un tono dulce, cambiando el gesto serio a uno más aceptable. Era muy parecido al mismo que había embozado el joven Mouse. Tan iguales como Flippy solía hacer. Una sonrisa por demás cálida.

— Un gusto — Agregó el peli-marrón.

— Oigan, ¡Vallan!, Russell los busca — Ordenó autoritario Cro-Marmot que había cruzado por el lugar, buscando a los jóvenes que debía ir lo más pronto frente a la presencia del peli-turquesa. Era hora de que ellos fueran utilizados.

— Tranquilo — Acotó Mouse antes de seguir camino junto al peli-verde. El joven Cro simplemente quedo observando serio a la joven oji-carmesí antes de también seguir camino.

— "Esos tipos se me hacen conocidos" — Analizó la joven. Debía de saber donde los había visto con anterioridad. Y en especial de que conocido de ella. Pensar le costaba, pero tenía la respuesta. En su pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo Splendont quien sostenía sus cosas amablemente.

Aquel libro que pertenecía a Flippy y varios, y reveladores secretos.

— ¿Vamos? — Cuestionó el pelirrojo amablemente antes de seguir camino, a donde seria la cafetería del lugar. Deseaba invitarle algo para almorzar. Flaky simplemente asintió.

********Sálvame********

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Qué les pareció lectores? Además de la mega tardanza. Solo se pedir disculpas, se que ya van más de dos veces que lo voy haciendo y no asegurare nada. Tuve problemas en la facultad y termine abandonando. Espero que el siguiente año pueda continuar, ahora estoy en búsqueda de trabajo y problemas de gravedad de aumentan cada vez más… ¡Que bronca! Pero dejando de lado ello, ¿Qué les pareció? Revelo cada locura, Flippy sin recuerdos, el pasado regresa, Anti agresora, Petunia, Giggles y Lammy en una misión especial, Mole con planes, al igual que la nueva organización que se denomino Tigre (Más por todas las cosas que se robaron de ellos xP) Y un jefe que esta por ahí, que será revelado pronto, mi pregunta es:

¿Tiene sospechas de quien? Lo estuve meditando y ya se a quien poner como el mando supremo de todo, que está planeado que sabe que contra algo importante, que será revelado luego, ¿Sospechan de quien? Opinen, tal vez acierten ^^!

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Voy bien a pesar de los retrasos?, ¿Es lo que se esperaba o se vuelve aburrido?, ¿Sorprende o es ya sabido lo que viene en los siguientes capítulos? Por fin, díganme que les pareció…

Este capi ya es el 19, deseo que ustedes los lectores opinen, deseo crear un capítulo 20 de lo más mejor que yo pueda, es decir, si algo de la narración que no les guste, algunas escenas, algo que agrego y no es lo deseado: si hay algún error en mi narración deseo que me lo digan, así mejoro lo más que pueda el siguiente capítulo, que para mi será especial y no por su contenido, sino porque he llegado al vigésimo de la historia que más me gusta hacer de todas las que he hecho (A excepción de "Corazón" que ese fic está en la lista de los mejores One-Shot que siento que he podido hacer)

Espero su más humilde opinión, y aunque falte para el final, (No sé aun cuanto pero las cosas ya cambiaran) luego deseare su opinión a la locura que se avecina para terminar todo. No puedo decir si es trágico o no, lo único que puedo decir es que ustedes deben de decirme si fue un final triste o no para el fic. Es según el punto de vista que lo vean… solo una locura más… jeje

_**A contestar los reviews, muchas gracias por aguantar la espera de este fic… Muchas Gracias por sus apoyos:**_

**FFarjonita: **jajaja, me alegra que siempre estés hermanita, te quiero un montón, y sabe que te apoyo en todo. Este capítulo revelador es dedicado a ti, sabe que siempre tendrás fuerzas y buenas vibras de mi parte para ti y a pesar de estar tan lejos y no tenerte a mi lado, siempre estás conmigo aun más cuando cierro los ojos. Siempre contigo, fuerza en todo. Me alegra a verme hecho amiga de una persona tan especial como tú, jamás bajes los brazos como yo no lo hare, por ti. Siempre en todo, seré tus oídos, tus ojos, tus sentidos, óyeme, háblame, siempre estaré cerca cuando más me necesites aunque no me veas. Porque siempre estoy, aunque mi cuerpo no este, el pensamiento, la esencia está presente. ¡Te quiero!

**Luna Paola Black: **Perdona por los retrasos, se vuelven inesperados de un momento al otro, uno planea algo y luego te lo derrumba de golpe. Disculpa si te maree, es que cree muchas escenas que daban información todo el tiempo, se que se vuelve difícil de entender, intentare hacerlo más directo. Cada vez que necesites ayuda, te ayudare, ahora tengo cosillas, pero saber. Un mensaje al privado y contesto, con retraso pero lo hago xP

**Shadow moon: **Gracias por estar, por aguantar y comentar. Perdón el retraso, pero aquí hay otro conti, con cosas inesperadas que ni yo creí que pondría pero ¡aquí ta! Hasta el próximo cap.

**Soldadodigital113: **Jóvenes, ¡Descansen! — Dice con tono autoritario — Son un gran pelotón, desearía tenerlos más cerca de donde vivo y disfrutar de unas peleas mano a mano, además de uso de armas de fuego y otras cosillas militares mega divertidas. Me ponen feliz de que por lo menos les haya gustado, su ultimo fic me encanto, ahora veré si puedo comentar, me encanto, síganle que ustedes tiene un gran apoyo aquí. Fuerza y espero más genialidades de ustedes. Besitos.

**MioShadow: **jajaja, tranquila que la misión está a punto de cambiar, que las cosas se volverán tan desastrosas que posiblemente los enamorados ya ni se puedan ver jamás — Ríe de forma maniática — Nah, pero no puedo decir nada, solo que en siguientes capítulos pasaran más cosas. Ya verás…

**Punkcedoll: **Perdón por la tardanza y haber hecho que la espera fuera así, y volví a repetirlo — Ríe nerviosa — Disculpas, me costó crear algo para que los enamorados se encontraran, pero siempre algo sale, Flippy y Flaky debían de verse pero la maldad que se almacena en la base de mi cerebro me obligo a poner a los gemelos para arruinar todo xD y ahora Splendont tan metido en su vida, eso provoca que las cosas se vuelvan complicadas. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior del anterior xP. Espero no tardas más... espero jeje

**Flippy-light-in-the-darkness: **¡Lo has descubierto! — Se exalta — Tranquila, aun no es público y general, así que podre seguir — Ríe malvada mientras analiza nervioso en un soliloquio — Tu come chocolate — Entrega varias barras del mismo en una caja — Tranquila, no te lavara la mente y nada, te gustaran mucho, son deliciosas, exquisitas, bellas, ricas y demás… ya que no puedo manejar las dudas, sería divertido — Ríe de forma perversa — Tranquila Jess, disfruta y gracias por leer el fic, sabía que estaba cada vez más loco, espero que haya enloquecido aun más ^^!

**Lu: **Ya se sabrá la verdad detrás de las mascaras y llamadas secretas xP Mime se recuperara, aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, él es tan importante como cada personaje así que ponte feliz que estará en un gran embrollo, mejor analizándolo, pobre de él xD Las cosas se pondrán tensas o no, eso lo veremos prontito. Gracias por seguir el fic, de enserio :)

**ShinigamiRiku: **¡No dejare el fic por nada! Merece tener el final que yo ya he terminado, falta no se cuanto pero todo tendrá un exquisito final, o yo pienso eso. Intento no demorarme tanto pero a veces en mi caso las cosas se salen de control e indigna pero aquí estoy dejando otra ración de locura. Espero te haya gustado, yo aun espero paciente tus fic, yo soy de ser demasiado pasiva y tranquila, así que trabaja tranquila, se que leeré algo espectacular pronto y será tuyo… :)

**Naoly: **Jajaja, como está la economía y las cosas ahora, con un par de billetines en tu bolsillo podrás pasar las armas que quieras por la aduana de Argentina sin inconvenientes, jeje, búscame por centro de Buenos Aires, yo luego te mando mensajes xD por Facebook. Flaky sabe demasiado, estar con Flippy en una amistad que se formo algo más no fueron solo torturas, y eso se revelara con el correr de los capítulos. Tener a un militar como amigo y novio significa mucho. Te lo aseguro. Y si, sabe realizar cualquier tipo de disparo jeje.

**David: **Tranquilo, lo prometido es deuda y a mí no me gusta tener cosas pendientes — Saca un arma — Siempre las soluciono — Tema de las guerras de las galaxias se reproduce por detrás (¿?) — jajaja, puede que me retrase, pero hasta que no desaparezca de la faz de la tierra y mi esencia sea consumida por completo seguiré aquí hasta terminar el fic (Obviamente si eso de que los fic con clasificación M no son borrados, sino veré, más seguro que modifico un poquito este fic y vuelve a la vida, este tendrá su fin en FF sea como sea) pues, aquí otro conti, espero te haya gustado. Saludos :)

**Vv-saya-vV: **Disculpas, debí poner el nombre del personaje que describía en esa escena, pensé que lo puse claro pero al parecer hubo confusión, perdón. Ese personaje es Nutty, quien piensa en Petunia en esa escena, del cual tomas pastillas y regresa al trabajo nuevamente. Me alegra que te haya gustado, intento hacerlo loco y difícil de arreglar (Sé que luego me arrepentiré) pero hare las mejores cosas que pueda hacer para sorprender, y dejar al descubierto cosas que no tienen nada que ver. Me gusta que los lectores tengan dudas — Ríe maniática — Jeje, te cuidas.

Bien queridos lectores, no quedas más que decir: ¡Gracias por pasar y leer!

Nos veremos en otro capítulo, si ustedes los lectores, lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	20. Chance

********Sálvame********

**(**_Luego de que Flippy escapara del hospital psiquiátrico, un accidente le empeorará la vida, y la existencia de una joven pelirroja. Además la aparición de una chica en la vida de los jóvenes trasformará todo. ¿Fliqpy también cambiará?_**)**

"_Summary"_

********Sálvame********

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia (AAA): **Los temas empleados no me perteneces, son solo utilizados como instructivos para el capítulo y los personajes de HTF no son de mi propiedad. Esta historia transcurre en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos y se utiliza el gore en su máxima expresión como autora puedo crear…

_Deseo agradecer a: __Lu — OkumuraRin'HtF — FFarjonita — Punkcedoll — MioShadow — Luna Paola Black — Val Dark — Shadow moon — Naoly-is-rule_**. **_Gracias por sus Review y animarme cuando les traigo un nuevo conti, les pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto en traerles este conti. Perdonen._

Y como siempre, regreso con una gran sonrisa y nuevos dientes — Saca una filas de afilados colmillos mostrándolo a todos los lectores — Aunque me quede sin dientes el conti anterior siempre sé como arreglármelas — Sonríe incrédula — Esfuerzos: muchos. Musa: poco y nada, y el tema es el siguiente: mi querida fuente de imaginación hasta ahora no tiene un punto agotable (o no lo he encontrado) pero se pasa todo el tiempo dando ideas pa' nuevos fics ¡Y así no puedo terminar el mío! ._.lll Me frustra severamente pero no queda de otra. Bah, es simplemente ello, ahora lo interesante —Detrás de ella aparece una gran pantalla de cine — Espero que hayan recibido sus lentes 3D — Sonríe incrédula — Si les vino en forma de cartón acurrucado regrésenlos, esos no son los que mande…

Bien sin más vueltas ni contradicciones de mi parte, el fic… (Nos leemos abajo)

********Sálvame********

**Chance…**

"_¿Quién fui todo este tiempo?_

_No sé_

_¿Quién soy yo o seré?_

_¿Habré cumplido un sueño?_

_Inventando la felicidad _

_A prueba y error_

_La vida es un momento_

_Y lo demás, francamente no importa…_

_Te miro fijo y me sonreís_

_No pierdo un día lejos de ti,_

_¡Mi chance es hoy!_

_Miro tus ojos y me veo ahí_

_Aprovechando cada ocasión_

_Mi chance es hoy"_

_Ataque 77_

********Sálvame********

— Este lugar es inmenso — Mencionó impresionada la oji-carmesí mientras observaba su alrededor con fascinación. Habían ingresado junto al pelirrojo a lo que era la cafetería del lugar, una vez que la pequeña se sentía mejor que en minutos anteriores.

Aquel cuarto se extendía con suma facilidad varios metros hacia el fondo, casi se diría una media cuadra, (50 metros), donde las mesas y sillas estaban ubicados en grupos de dos o cuatro, con suficiente distancia como para que cada grupo de oficiales pudiera hablar sin que fueran interrumpidos u oídos por los demás integrantes de la organización.

A la chica le llamo la atención los trajes azules que tenían cada miembro del sector, además del mismo tono de color en las mesas y paredes. La predominación de aquel color dejaba bien destacado la idea del orgullo por el traje que utilizaban con sumo gozo.

Como lo hacían en la ciudad de Happy Tree.

— "No es igual como los comedores militares de la ciudad" — Analizó mientras que con un poco de miedo y vergüenza avanzaba entre los hombres, quienes la observaban con otras intenciones más que simplemente contemplar a un ser humano de diferente sexo que el de ellos. No obstante, Splendont estaba demasiado cerca de ella evitando así que ellos intentaran simplemente atreverse a tocarla.

No dejarían que si quiera pusieran sus ojos encima de ella sino sabrían porque él era uno de los superiores más respetados. Los acabaría con suma facilidad, aunque Russell se molestara por sacar del camino a varios de sus fieles.

— Nos sentaremos allí — Ordenó el oji-rojo mientras señalaba una mesa un poco solitaria, al no haber personas a su alrededor sería un buen lugar para mantener una conversación tranquila, además de que encontraba cerca de los bocadillos que llamaron la atención de la pequeña pelirroja.

Ella simplemente asintió.

Una vez en el sector escogido, la mirada de Flaky se fijaba a todo teniente, soldado o general que pasaba por allí, en búsqueda del oji-amarillo. Deseaba encontrarlo como fuera, con la vista si era necesario y poder abrazarlo. No verlo la alteraba, pero la presencia del chico sacaba un poco de su cabeza la preocupación.

Esos ojos rojizos la ponían a pensar con suma facilidad en el joven. Aunque su mente también pusiera al peli-verde como objeto central de análisis.

— ¿Qué ocurre Flaky? — Cuestionó Red observando a la niña que parecía demasiado distraída. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas dejaban un toque muy dulce en ella.

— Nada — Masculló — ¿Flippy estará bien? — Consultó un tanto nerviosa, observando la mirada serena del muchacho que yacía frente a ella, antes de que cambiara rotundamente a uno de odio y molestia a la vez que chasqueaba la lengua.

— Estará bien — Contestó de forma cortante desviando la vista — ¿Qué deseas comer? — Interrogó. La joven simplemente observo lo que estaba en un mostrador y con atención, leyendo los pequeños carteles que informaban el contenido de la comida simplemente analizo indecisa que podría consumir para sacar su apetito, donde el estomago exigía algo delicioso.

El tema era qué.

En cambio Don't no deseaba probar bocado, pero para no quedar en una mala imagen con la pequeña dama, comería un poco igual, aunque la sola mención del nombre de aquel veterano le había revuelto el estomago. Aquel Flippy tenía demasiado aferrado a aquella doncella que esperaba, que luego de ese día, perteneciera para siempre a él.

De alguna forma lo lograría, sacaría al oji-verde de la mente de la niña para siempre. Si era necesario usarían el lavado mental. No tenía problemas en ello. No obstante, deseaba utilizar una forma más humana, que forzarla a que cumpliera sus deseos.

Aun así la opción estaba.

— Una pequeña tarta de queso — Decidió la niña mientras sonreía cálidamente. Splendont la observo de reojo no logrando evitar sentir un leve sonrojo además de sonreír. La mirada de la niña era cálida, ese gesto lo fortalecía además que le encantaba.

Ella debía ser la chica para él.

— Bien — Masculló — Iré por uno, ya regreso — Agregó mientras se paraba relajado, para dirigirse a aquel mostrador y tomar aquellos alimentos con suma paciencia, dejando que su mente tuviera la imagen de esa mirada única de ella.

Mientras tanto la oji-carmesí siguió viajando con la mirada buscando desesperada al veterano. Pero pensar que debería de estar tal vez en algún lugar donde le sanarían las heridas y le atendiendo el mal estado en el cual se encontraba aseguraba en su mente que no lo vería ya en lo que quedaba del día. No sabía si era tarde o no, pero según la luz del sol estaban pasando las tres de las tarde.

Algo que le había enseñado el veterano para guiarse.

Suspiro por lo bajo. Al parecer el destino se volvía caprichoso y no lo podría ver por quien sabe cuándo, pero al final todo no era lo que aparentaba.

De entre la multitud pudo observar al peli-verde que caminaba con serenidad acompañado de otra persona que no podía identificar, no obstante ello no le importo, observar a aquel muchacho en un mejor estado, la impulso a moverse de forma brusca en su búsqueda.

— ¡Flippy! — Exaltó mientras se erguía veloz y comenzaba a correr entre los soldados empujándolos a la vez. El pelirrojo escucho lo que había proclamado trayéndole nerviosismo además de preocupación, no debía de estar cerca de aquel asesino. Ni siquiera pensarlo. Aun con la tarta en la mano derecha y las cosas de la joven en la izquierda se apresuro a alcanzarla.

Flippy no escuchaba a la niña quien corría desesperada para llegar a su lado, él se encontraba del otro lado del salón saliendo por lo que era una puerta trasera donde se dirigiría a encontrarse con sus nuevos compañeros para terminar la misión antes de que oscureciera. Los horarios estaban en contra de ellos, así que debía de apresurar paso.

Flaky se desespero al notar que no llegaba a la presencia del soldado que comenzó a gritar con más fuerza antes de caer brusca al piso, al tropezarse de forma torpe con un soldado de gran altura y cabellera verde.

La caída había sido violenta, y el golpe de su cabeza al suelo también. Rápido, Sneaky la alzo entre sus brazos mientras Mouse verificaba que estuviera bien. No tenía más que un golpe pequeño en la frente pero aun así ellos deseaban llevarla a una pequeña revisión médica.

— Hola — Musitó — ¡Despierta! — Exaltó el oji-verde mientras la sacudía de forma nerviosa, para luego ver como la pequeña abría los ojos de forma perezosa — Me asustaste — Masculló. El peli-marrón simplemente rio.

— Debes de tener más cuidado pequeña — Acotó el petizo de forma amable con un tono cálido. La pequeña Flaky estaba muy perdida, su mirada quedo plantada a la del joven que la sostenía entre sus brazos, observándolo detenidamente.

De un momento al otro había llegado el oji-rojo quien se molesto por la acción de los jóvenes con la pequeña niña.

— Yo la cuido — Ordenó a los jóvenes, ellos lo observaron de forma seria.

— Esta mejor con nosotros, la llevaremos a enfermería — Mencionó cortante el oji-verde mientras tomaba rumbo al lado contrario de donde había salido Flippy, empujando levemente con el hombro al pelirrojo.

— Y háblanos bien cucaracha, ya que somos tus superiores sargento — Anunció el peli-marrón quien se paro delante del muchacho de una altura medianamente considerable antes de sacarle de sus manos las cosas de Flaky para luego seguir camino hacia donde se dirigía su mejor compañero.

— ¿Dónde fue Flippy? — Masculló preocupada la oji-carmesí mientras observaba la mirada nítida de Sneaky quien la observo de forma cálida al igual que lo hacia su amado veterano.

— ¿Flippy? Me suena — Masculló el joven mientras negaba con la cabeza ante la nula información que pedía la joven. Ante tal pequeño alboroto Splendont debía de tener que enfrentar un par de inconvenientes, ya que deseaba pasar lo que más podía desapercibida a la niña pero con la involucración de aquellos dos nuevos agentes tendría varios inconvenientes.

— Te llaman Splendont — Informó un general de ojos y cabellera plateada, el joven solo asintió y se dirigió a lo que sería el despacho del oji-turquesa.

No sabía como aquel muchacho se enteraba de todo tan rápido pero no cavia duda que los rumores corrían rápidos. Cuanto más veloz saldría de allí, intentaría regresar con aquella pelirroja antes de que ella también tuviera problemas.

Pocas veces había mujeres por la sección.

********Sálvame********

El mareo era más de lo que podía soportar. Su vista totalmente nublada le empeoraba las cosas, no entendía cómo pero había logrado salir de aquella habitación, y caminando sin un rumbo fijo noto, de suerte, haber encontrado una salida de allí. La ventana fue suficiente como para poder exclamar con alegría que estaría a salvo. El problema era que si llegaba a encontrarlo su amado hermano tendría aun más problemas.

Aquellos utensilios de tortura habían sido más que perfectos. Jamás había creído que esas cosas, destinadas al sufrimiento de terceros, además de él, contenían entre sus componentes, aquel criptónut al igual que sus sogas, para poder liberarse.

Había que asegurar que no fue una tarea fácil, llegar a aquel filo estilo cierra con sumo cuidado y cortar con ello, las sogas, en el estado de salud además de sus mareos insoportables había sido algo demasiado arriesgado pero exitoso para su escape. No obstante tuvo que enfrentar varias heridas en el proceso que lo habían debilitado por completo, aquel filo había logrado más de una vez rozar su piel de forma casi letal.

Más ello no importaba. Suspiró aliviado, observo con dificultad su alrededor y siguió camino nervioso, buscando con la vista algún lugar conocido, necesitaba llegar a su hogar o encontrar a alguien que lo sacara del problema, refugiándolo en un lugar seguro. Las calles solitarias le eran preocupante, ¿Por qué no había gente deambulando en el día? El clima no apetecía un paseo menos por aquellos lugares. El riesgo de que llegara a sufrir hipotermia aumentaba a cada segundo.

********Sálvame********

El vehículo avanzaba con gran velocidad por las solitarias calles de la ciudad, el peligro de una coalición en cualquier esquina era proclive a producirse en cualquier vuelta brusca que realizaba por la desesperación que traía el conductor. El pavimento prácticamente congelado no impedía que esa unidad policiaca se dirigiera en su rumbo fijo. El derrape a cada movimiento brusco no era problema para el oficial. Pop tenía ese rumbo fijo sin importar qué.

— Ellos deben de ayudarme — Masculló. Su vista estaba clavada a la calle y toda bifurcación que lo acercara más al fuerte militar — Falta poco — Agregó.

Su misión era sencilla, llegar al consejo militar en el centro oeste de la ciudad, aquel lugar donde comandantes militares tal vez podrían brindarle la ayuda que necesitaba, sin importar los griteríos que produjera por su máxima exaltación. Los nervios de este padre era notorias al solo verlo a los ojos, su mirar oscuro decía todo.

Estaba exaltado.

Llegar un poco más tarde a su hogar, por pedido superior para encargarse de un accidente producido en una de las rutas más peligrosas de la ciudad, había provocado su estado en aquel momento. La ira además de palabrotas dirigidas a sus superiores en el vehículo particular donde viajaba no era lo único que se oía, la música a todo volumen, reproduciendo con suma tranquilidad un poco de Rock pesado lo sacaba un poco de la locura para concentrarse en la realidad y el asfalto.

Aunque ya su edad lo podría como una persona un poco madura para oír aquel tipo de sonidos, ello no le importaba, más lo utilizaba para tranquilizarse.

Pop rechinaba los dientes mientras la presión de sus manos sobre el volante y sus pies sobre el acelerador dejaba bien comprendido que su único deseo era llegar a aquel lugar sin más retrasos de los que ya sentía que los tenía, aunque no debía de ir allí por pedido de nadie sino por sus propios deseos.

— ¡Ellos deben de ayudarme! — Exaltó molesta doblando bruscamente la última vuelta antes de seguir en carrera directa varias cuadras antes de toparse con su destino. Estaba cerca, tanto que no noto que casi atropellaba a un peatón que se arrimo a cruzar en un estado casi de perdido el sendero peatonal.

El joven no había sufrido ningún tipo de daño al llegar pronto a la vereda próxima, pero el peli-marrón ni se preocupo por verificar su estado, más solo le dejo de dar importancia. No era momento de parar por nada. Splendid podría haber tenido su ayuda si no fuera por su desesperación. Lo único que pudo hacer es caer en el frio suelo, ya agotado. Estaba perdido, solo esperaba que pasara otro vehículo que en este caso si lo ayudara.

Este casi hubiese acabado con su vida.

********Sálvame********

— Acá estamos en enfermería jovencita — Informó relajado Mouse mientras abría una de las tantas puertas de un pasillo donde este tenía marcado en su madera el nombre de una joven. Al parecer una enfermera.

— No es necesario — Masculló ella mientras era bajada con amabilidad por el peli-verde para depositarla en una camilla para que la revisaran el pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

— Tranquila, ella es buena, sabe de estas cosas, es la única persona en la cual podemos confiar tu bienestar — Acotó Sneaky con un tono tranquilo mientras una joven ingresaba al cuarto por otro ingreso, que yacía ubicado frente a la puerta de ingreso principal.

La mujer de ojos color pardo y cabellera castaño, llevaba ropa común: una musculosa negra con un pantalón de jean ajustado. Se propuso a ponerse una camisa simplemente para respetar un poco las cosas, aunque no le gustaba utilizar la ropa de doctora, debía de ajustarse a los pedidos de la organización.

— Ella es Janeth, realizara una pequeña revisación en ti, tranquila — Remarcó el joven peli-marrón — Ella no te hará nada y ten — Le dejo al lado de la camilla las cosas de la joven mientras este la observaba un poco curioso — Disculpa, ¿De algún lado nos hemos visto? — Cuestionó.

— No, que yo sepa — Contestó tranquila la peli-carmesí antes de tomar sus cosas con suma paciencia, parecía un poco mareada por los movimientos tranquilos que realizaba.

— Ten cuidado cuando salgas de aquí, lo mejor seria que esperes al colorado ese — Sugirió el oji-verde con un tono un poco molesto a la vez que caminaba a la puerta — Y ese tal Flippy, no lo conozco, pero si lo encuentro le diré que lo estas buscando — Agregó. Flaky simplemente asintió.

— ¿Cuál era tu nombre pequeña? — Cuestionó el petizo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para seguir a su compañero quien se había marchado ya por esta.

— Flaky — Contestó con una leve sonrisa antes de que la doctora se pusiera delante de ella para revisarla.

— Bueno Flaky, yo me llamo Mouse, y mi amigo Sneaky, si nos buscas estaremos dos horas en la sala de armas — Informó el joven antes de cerrar la puerta. La pelirroja no sabía cómo agradecerles al haberla traído allí pero no conocer nada del lugar aseguraba que no tendría la oportunidad de volver a cruzárselos por un buen tiempo.

Sino hasta que encontrara nuevamente a Splendont y los levara con ellos antes de que se fueran a algún lugar. Sus rostros le era conocido pero aun más sus nombres. Le sonaba haberlos oídos o simplemente leído en algún lado. La cuestión era donde.

— Haber jovencita, présteme mucha atención — Mencionó la joven especialista al intentar poner la mente de la joven a su disposición. Estaba muy ida en sus pensamientos y la necesitaba en ese momento en el consultorio para poder revisarla con tranquilidad — Solo tardare un poco, para ver tu estado — Agregó. La oji-carmesí simplemente sintió, le era difícil sacar a aquellos jóvenes de su mente pero mientras aun más rápido salía de allí, más pronto se los podría cruzar.

Sabía que tenía que tenerlos cerca por algún motivo, el tema era cual.

********Sálvame********

El joven veterano estaba más que pensativo. Aun recordaba su pequeña plática con quien sería su otra faceta, le era difícil de creer la verdad de las cosas. Más bien, no podía asumir tal información que se contradecía con todo lo que tenía ahora en mente. ¿Cómo reemplazar algo que era más que verdadero o que ello creía? Todo le era confuso.

"—_Ellos son nuestros enemigos — Acotaba seriamente el oji-amarillo mientras observaba a su faceta quien estaba sentado, o más bien recostado, en el tronco del único árbol que poseía el color verde en sus hojas al igual que él en su iris._

— _Ya vas de mil veces diciéndome lo mismo — Interrumpió el muchacho — Ellos supuestamente mataron a mis amigos, intentaron tomar a Happy Tree, usaron drogas, lavan cerebros, planean controlar todo y demás. Ya aburre lo mismo, ¿Sabias? — Cuestionó soberbio, el peli-verde simplemente trago saliva furioso, mientras observaba al muchacho con odio. _

_Debía de actuar lo más relajado que podía, aunque sabiéndolo bien era algo imposible, intentar convencer a su "hermano" no era tarea simple. No obstante, por aquel momento era lo único que podía hacer._

— _Bien, hagamos esto — Sugirió — Cuestiónales cosas que supuestamente pasaron, pregúntales de tu pasado y cosas que yo simplemente te podría contestar o todos ellos que te conocen, como Flaky — Flippy simplemente sonrió al recordar a la joven — Como ahora, despertaras y te encontraras llegando seguramente con esos supuestos compañeros que tienes ahora, ¡Encima con ese maldito manco! — Exaltó recordando quienes ahora eran sus nuevos "aliados" temporarios en esto._

_Su mente lentamente le dejaba obtener la información de los sucesos que estaba ocurriendo._

— _¿Y quién te asegura que cuando despierte no esté en una camilla? — Cuestionó serio mientras observaba al oji-bermellón quien simplemente rió con un tono frívolo y frio dejando en evidencia su sonrisa más característica: desquiciada._

— _De seguro te llevaran a donde debíamos de estar en este momento sin ninguno de estos retrasos, cuestiónales los que desees, ocurrirá lo que te he estado diciendo — Quedo pausado unos segundos antes de seguir — Diles de Flaky, ellos negaran. Te lo aseguro — Agregó mientras dejaba plasmada aquella tétrica sonrisa. Tan enfermiza como ninguno — Intenta recordar soldadito, medita y piensa — Susurró en el oído del joven de un momento al otro, se encontraba al lado de él, cuando en realidad segundos antes estaba enfrente del oji-verde. Flippy ni se inmuto, ya le parecía algo más que normal."_

En si las cosas habían pasado como lo pronostico Fliqpy, pero simplemente algo semejantes a la realidad, nadie le contestaba de lo que había ocurrido con Flaky, como había llegado nuevamente al fuerte y porque yacía inconsciente, luego en menos de unos segundos ya estaba saliendo junto a Cro-Marmot en búsqueda de los chicos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya yacía frente a la puerta del establecimiento donde sus compañeros esperarían.

Todo tan rápido y tan real como lo comentó su faceta, solo que ahora él se dio cuenta de los cambios y no los había dejado pasar de lado. ¿Cómo quien sabe cuántas veces lo hubiera hecho?

Ingreso cabizbajo al autoservicio. Pensar, era lo único que podía hacer. Necesitaba buscar cosas que le trajeran según Fliqpy recuerdos pero no sabía si quiera donde empezar y tampoco si confiar o no. Todo era tan extraño, aparentaba la realidad de las cosas pero también podía ser solo un juego mental.

Debía de descifrarlo todo.

Su gesto rígido de seriedad cambio de forma brusca a una de impresión, mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos y caía una gota por su frente. Al levantar la vista, observar una escena de ese tipo le fue demasiado para él. Creía que eran completamente profesionales pero ello que percibía su vista sacaba por completo ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

Estaban haciendo el ridículo enfrente de varias personas. Además de pasar de desapercibidos a bien vistos, se transformo en una muy mala idea.

Se hallaba Bear arriba de lo que era una mesa, cantando de forma alocada un tema muy bien conocido en Happy Tree, "Los piratas" de Los Auténticos Decadentes, mientras bailaba, (o aparentaba hacerlo), de forma brusca con quien seria Nutty, que poseía un gesto de vergüenza y sus mejillas ruborizadas. Los demás comensales pasajeros, además de Handy tenían la mismísima expresión que el veterano que había ingresado al local.

Al parecer cuando el peli-marrón oyó aquel tema reproducirse en los altoparlantes del lugar, saco la parte desquiciada del joven quien solo deseo bailar como antes y siempre acostumbraba. Disfrutar de la buena música a todo momento. Algo que había abandonado por estar en la organización.

— ¡Somos los piratas! — Cantaba de forma desafinada Bear — ¡Nos gusta la aventura, las noches de bailanta!, ¡Somos los piratas!, ¡Toda una vida fiel!, ¡Al gato y las trampas! — Exaltaba de forma alocada a la vez que brincaba llamando cada vez la atención de todos los presentes. Aunque ya lo había logrado hacía tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Cuestionó impactado el veterano una vez que logró encontrar al obrero entre medio de las personas. Buscar desesperado a ese muchacho fue lo primero que se le cruzo en mente al no verle realizar lo mismo que los otros dos jóvenes, aunque se notaba a simple vista que el imperativo estaba completamente obligado a ello.

— Comenzó a reproducirse ese tema, y Bear enloqueció — Informó furioso mientras señalaba al susodicho con el brazo izquierdo. Ellos se encontraban detrás de quienes ahora estaban provocando disturbios y risas por parte de las demás personas — Es un idiota — Agregó frunciendo el seño.

— ¿Y porque no hiciste algo? — Cuestionó molesto mientras lo observaba con suma seriedad. Ese momento de barbaridad provocaba peligros para la misión que ellos debían de enfrentar.

— ¡No tengo manos, no puedo frenarlos! — Se excusó ofendido mientras se daba media vuelta, molesto sin cambiar el gesto de seriedad que poseía. Le había producido un gran enojo ese comentario. No era su culpa que aquellos dos muchachos produjeran el desvarió que producían.

Más bien ocurrió de un momento al otro.

— ¡No tenemos vacaciones ni feriados!, ¡El gremio del pirata es muy sacrificado! — Exclamaba enloquecido el oji-marrón siguiendo el tema con locura y pasión. El tema fiestero se acoplo demasiado bien en los oídos del muchacho que parecía extasiado por ello, y más no podía salir de ello.

Estaba completamente atrapado por el ritmo.

— ¡Diablos! — Exaltó molesto el oji-amarillo mientras se acercaba furioso a los jóvenes para agarrarlos de los pies y empujarlos al suelo, donde cayeron de forma brusca. La mirada del militar era frívola, llena de ira. Lucia muy enojado — ¿¡Son acaso unos idiota! — Les cuestionó exaltado, ellos simplemente negaron ante el comentario agresivo.

— Solo me salí de mi — Se excusó el peli-marrón al notar el alboroto que había provocado. Toda la clientelas los observaba con una mirada expectante — Perdón — Agregó cabizbajo. Nutty intento pasar desapercibido alejándose levemente de su compañero pero ya su imagen estaba en la mente de todos.

— ¡Vámonos! — Ordenó el obrero mientras salía por la única puerta de ingreso del lugar, seguido luego del veterano. El imperativo rápido se irguió y los siguió detrás, en cambio Bear le costó el simple hecho de pararse por la vergüenza que tenía encima así que simplemente se arrastro débil por el suelo hasta llegar a la salida.

Flippy no sabía que fue todo ello que logró presenciar pero no cavia duda que en su mente, en ese instante le provoco una sensación de reconocimiento sobre el obrero por el gesto que realizo ante su comentario indebido. Sentía haberlo vivido en algún momento pasado, solo debía de cuestionarse cuando.

********Sálvame********

Mime yacía más que relajado en el asiento trasero del vehículo policial. Thotty estaba más que nervioso, la forma de conducir, enloquecida del rubio le traída pánico. No era que desconfiara de su fiel manejo con un coche de ese tipo sino el peligro caía en el resbaloso asfalto por culpa de la nieve que no paraba de caer, además de que el leve sol apenas ayudaba cada vez que se asomaba por las nubes.

— Podrías viajas más tranquilo — Sugirió el pecoso mientras se aferraba más a su asiento. El oji-amarillo hizo caso unísono a su comentario. Más no le interesaba, deseaba llegar al hogar de Splendid lo más pronto posible — No me escuches — Agregó ofendido. Cuddles simplemente gruño.

— ¡Debemos de encontrar a Giggles! — Exaltó desesperado — ¡Puede estar en peligro!, ¿Y tú me pides que viaje con cuidado?, ¡Estás loco! — Agregó sacado de si mientras presionaba aun más el acelerador para doblar brusco una esquina, produciendo que la carrocería no pudiera aguantar la presión de una vuelta casi cerrada, creando que el mismo comenzaba a dar vueltas en lo resbaladizo del suelo.

— ¡Frena! — Gritó el peli-lila antes de que el conductor le hiciera caso a aquella palabra. Realizo rápidos los cambios y frenando el movimiento de las ruedas, siguieron dando vueltas en el mismo eje hasta que lograron parar en el emocionante juego que se asemejaba mucho a las tazas locas (juego del cual, los asientos giran en su propio eje)

Suspiraron aliviados, habían parado en la mitad de la siguiente cuadra que no lograron evitar al querer ingresar a la primera intercepción. La ira había agolpado la cabeza del oji-lila.

— ¡Ten más cuidado! — Le exaltó molesto mientras que el rubio lo observo de forma furiosa.

— ¡No es mi culpa!, ¡El suelo está demasiado resbaloso! — Se excusó. Su compañero de asiento comenzó a subirle los humos en su cabeza hasta que de repente Mime les tapo la boca a los dos para luego accionar de forma desesperado.

Señalaba inquietado, había reconocido el cuerpo de una persona a varios metros más delante de donde se encontraban. Su accionar no era comprendido por ninguno de sus dos amigos que lo observaban confundidos mientras que él movía los brazos de forma incomprensible.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó molesto Cuddles al no comprender nada. Irritado, el mimo tomo la cabeza de ambos jóvenes y casi los estampo contra el vidrio del vehículo. Allí habían logrado visualizar a un joven que estaba tirado en el suelo a solo un par de metros delante de ellos.

Estaba siendo cubierto por la nieve.

— ¡Rayos! — Exaltó desesperado Thotty mientras bajaba desesperado del trasporte para dirigirse al muchacho que parecía que estaba muerto, al no moverse. En cambio el rubio intento dar marcha al motor, sino no lograría llevarlo a algún lugar para sanar a la persona que sufría.

El peli-violeta también descendió del vehículo y se enfrento a la fiera del clima. Estaba más que heladas las calles, su ropa abrigada no ayudaba de mucho. No obstante, deseaba ayudar como fuera. Una vez frente a la presencia del muchacho, noto que era ese joven que estaban buscando con desesperación.

Splendid.

— ¡Amigo, despierta! — Exaltaba desesperado el oji-lila mientras movía desesperado el cuerpo del héroe. Estaba más que inmóvil, aunque aun guardaba pulso, no le quedaba mucho.

Tomándolo entre sus brazos, con dificultad lo alzo, aun más sabiendo que el oji-azul era de gran tamaño corporal, no le interesaba en lo más absoluto. Su querido confidente llego a tiempo para ayudarlo en el transporte y tomándolo de las piernas comenzaron a transportarlo a donde yacía Cuddles.

— ¡Maldito coche! Cuando te necesito siempre me haces esto — Decía molesto el oji-bermellón. El motor no encendía, no sabía si era el clima frio o por sus maniobras exageradas había provocado daño en lo más importante de su carrocería para movilizarse.

Levanto la vista y observo cómo sus dos acompañantes traían de forma débil el cuerpo del muchacho, con desesperación les abrió la puerta derecha para que ingresaran el cuerpo allí. Quedo aun más preocupado, nervioso y atónito al notar quien era esa persona en mal estado.

— ¡Apúrate! — Exaltó desesperado el pecoso observando molesto al conductor. No había prendido aun el vehículo y ello le produjo ira. Debían de irse lo más pronto a un lugar de atención. Los nervios en los muchachos no estaban mal infundados, el estado de uno de sus amigos no era muy bueno.

Tenía cortaduras en su espalda y brazos. Su respiración agitada traía aun más locura, pero ello empeoro cuando oyeron lo que musito Splend cuando logro despertar.

— Flaky — Mascullo — Flippy… peligro — Agregó llamando la atención de los jóvenes antes de que lograra funcionar nuevamente el motor — Ayúdenlos — Pidió. Su temperatura corporal aumentaba a cada segundo, no podían esperar más.

— Iremos al consejo militar, allí lo atenderán bien — Informó seriamente Cuddles mientras avanzaba con un poco más de paciencia hacia su nuevo destino. Thotty simplemente lo observo con seriedad. Segundos antes actuaba enloquecido conduciendo sin prevención y ahora que si había motivos para actuar así, realizaba lo contrario.

Le provocaba enfado.

********Sálvame********

— Solo fue un pequeño golpe, nada de qué preocuparse, puedes irte tranquilamente — Informó la doctora a Flaky mientras acomodaba sus cosas en un pequeño bolso — Solo ten cuidado con los soldados, son muy fastidiosos — Agregó con un tono preocupante mientras observaba a la chica con seriedad. Una mujer andando sola era algo muy peligroso.

Aun más para alguien como la niña.

—Gracias — Masculló un poco nerviosa a la vez que tomaba sus cosas de una pequeña mesa — ¿Sabe dónde está el sector de armas? — Cuestionó. La mujer la observo de forma nerviosa mientras alzaba su mochila antes de salir por el ingreso de personal de aquella habitación.

— Sigue derecho y luego dobla hacia la derecha — Abriendo la puerta — La segunda entrada dice A.R.A. ingresa allí sin miedo, no hay seguridad — Agregó antes de salir, cerrando la puerta al mismo tiempo. La oji-carmesí había quedado sola memorizando el camino.

Salió del pequeño consultorio y se dirigió tranquila por el largo corredor mientras buscaba en su cartera el pequeño librito que le pertenecía a Flippy.

Se le hacía familiar la mirada de aquellos dos jóvenes, debían de estar tal vez en aquel pequeño trozo de documento de aquel soldado, pero su búsqueda quedo censurada cuando levanto la mirada tropezándose con un pequeño niño quien había doblado de forma brusca al final del pasillo corriendo de manera desesperante. La caída fue brusca pero ninguno de los dos finalizo con algún tipo de herida.

De forma casi intuitiva el joven muchacho se paro casi atropellando a la niña quien lo sujeto de la pierna evitando que avanzara provocando que aterrizara nuevamente al frio suelo.

— ¡Suéltame! — Gritó desesperado el peli-marrón mientras forcejeaba con la pelirroja que luego de observarla a los ojos se dio cuenta con quien se había topado — ¿Flaky? — Cuestionó impresionado a la vez que la susodicha lo soltaba y se erguía perezosa.

— ¿Cub?, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le interrogó. El pequeño hijo de Pop la tomo de la mano empujándola a avanzar, ella simplemente lo siguió. Deseaba saber que hacia allí y el motivo por el cual estaba tan nervioso.

La mirada del menor era preocupante.

— Ellos me capturaron y no sé que quieren — Mencionaba alterado el muchacho — Estaba durmiendo e ingresaron a mi habitación, ahora escape de suerte, ¡Ayúdame! — Pidió casi ahogado mientras llegaban al final del pasillo para doblar bruscamente, terminando por encontrarse con dos militares que observaron a los jóvenes con pura seriedad — ¡Corre! — Exaltó desesperado cambiando el rumbo de forma enloquecida. La oji-carmesí simplemente intento alcanzarlo.

No comprendía el motivo por el cual yacía allí pero las cosas dejaban en claro el peligro que tenía el joven ante la situación.

— ¡Deténganse! — Ordenó furioso uno de los guardias antes de seguirlos de forma precipitada. Al parecer el pequeño Cub ingresaba también en los planes de la organización.

La pelirroja logro alcanzar al oji-marrón con suma dificultad y en la primera desviación que se cruzaron, empujo para sí misma al niño terminando arrastrándolo a la primera habitación que encontraron por el camino. El ingreso había sido rápido y la suerte de que no estuviera bajo llave facilitaba las cosas. Estaban dentro de lo que era, al parecer, el armario donde quedaban las cosas de utilería y limpieza.

Pequeña, insignificante pero sumamente perfecta para ese instante.

La respiración agitada se oía más que bien en el silencio que se produjo en aquel segundo y la tranquilidad por oír las pisadas de aquellos dos hombres alejarse trajo un suspiro pronunciado. Aunque aun el peligro no estaba del todo apartado.

— ¿Cómo lograste huir? — Cuestionó la oji-carmesí de forma seria antes de encender, por accidente, la luz a recargar su peso sobre la pared.

Según analizaba su mente, ellos estaban en un fuerte Tree, ¿Para qué se llevarían adolescentes al fuerte si no solicitaban soldados?, acaso ¿La colimba volvía a formarse?, ¿El enemigo regresaba?, ¿Era en verdad un fuerte Tree? Para la joven niña, las cosas comenzaban a lucir demasiado extraño.

— Cuando desperté aun me tenían en sus brazos uno de ellos, entonces forcejee y ahora estoy aquí — Sonrió levemente al notar la suerte que había conseguido — Pero, ¿Tu qué haces aquí? — Cuestionó confundido al percatarse que ella estaba allí. Caminando más que tranquila.

La joven lo medito un poco, pero antes de que diera respuesta a su pregunta la puerta se abrió de golpe, vislumbrando a la salida de esta al joven Splendont quien observaba a los chicos de forma seria.

El oji-marrón trago saliva nervioso.

— Dont — Masculló nerviosa Flaky. El adolescente simplemente se limito a respirar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Flaky? — Interrogó de forma cortante mientras sacaba de la habitación al hijo de Pop por el cabello dejándolo a un lado de él sin intensiones mínimas de soltarlo.

— ¡Primero no le hagas nada! — Ordenó de forma autoritaria, el oji-rojo simplemente soltó al joven quien casi se lanzo en los brazos de la niña que miraba de forma seria al pelirrojo, correspondiéndole el gesto — Unos hombres querían llevarse a Cub entonces lo protegí — Informó con un tono seco — ¿¡Qué le iban a hacer! — Cuestionó exaltada.

El pelirrojo no sabía que acotar, estaba en grandes problemas, más de lo que él mismo creía. Russell había sido demasiado serio cuando le informo de los nuevos planes que tenía con su nueva invitada que ahora pasaba a ser de honor. Los rumores corrían veloces por las instalaciones y de alguna manera llegaron a oídos del superior.

No podía olvidarse el pequeño dialogo que había tenido segundos antes sobre el futuro de la niña.

"— _Me he enterado que trajiste a alguien en especial — Mencionó con tono por demás soberbio el oji-turquesa mientras mantenía una sonrisa arrogante, sentado de forma placida en su amado sillón._

— _Solo es una amiga señor, la llevare a su casa lo más próximo — Comentó nervioso el pelirrojo observando a su superior con nerviosismo, su gesto bien fijado de confianza le producía preocupación. Flaky podría correr peligro._

— _La niña que tienes es la novia de Flippy — Acotó fríamente._

— _Si pero… — Su voz comenzó a temblar, comprendía que nada bueno vendría — ¡Yo soy el nuevo novio ahora!, ¡Ella me pertenece! — Proclamó de forma abrupta. El peli-turquesa solo rio de forma tétrica y divertida._

— _No niño — El gesto del oji-rubí se tensó — Ella nos servirá para nuestros planes, llévala al laboratorio, le haremos un bello limpiado de cerebro — Ordenó de forma divertida mientras se reacomodaba tranquilo en el sillón._

— _Pero… — No logro seguir articulando palabras al notar la mirada fría que se había formado en el rostro de su jefe._

— _¿Me desobedecerás soldado? — Cuestionó fijando su vista a los ojos nerviosos de uno de sus trabajadores — Siempre te dije que no te encariñes con los juguetes Splendont, como paso una vez con Anti, ¿Recuerdas? — El susodicho asintió levemente — Jurabas amarla pero cuando notaste que ella en verdad quería a Sniffles casi la matas, a no ser por mi — Sonrió levemente — Flaky es un juguete al igual que el soldado, nada más — Agregó._

— _Si señor — Susurró resignado antes de salir del lugar cabizbajo._

— _Una cosa más — El pelirrojo lo observo seriamente — Encárgate de un nuevo juguete, su nombre es Cub, nos servirá de mucho — Finalizó. Él simplemente asintió, sabía de quien hablaba, ahora solo debía de ir a buscarlo."_

— Nada, solo está aquí por pedido del padre — Mintió relajado mientras observaba al pequeño. El vago recuerdo de la pequeña conversación se agolpó en la cabeza del joven, ya tenía bien en mente todo lo que debía de hacer, pero las dudas estaban. No deseaba realizarle algún daño a su querida dama.

Ni pensarlo.

El pelirrojo se comprometió a cuidarla, a protegerla a pesar de todo, el inconveniente eran sus superiores. Su mirada estaba plasmada en una tristeza única. Observar su reflejo en esos nítidos carmesís le producía sensaciones que, ni si quiera los sentimientos que en un momento, habían invadido su mente por Anti, le provocaba esas cosquillas en su estomago. Mariposas revoloteando rebeldes deseosas de salir.

Libertad.

Estaba atrapado entre el criptónut y la pared. Desobedecer se transformaría en un castigo severo pero ceder culminaría en perder la persona que se volvió la más especial en su vida, con solo verla poco tiempo. Estaba atrapado en una encrucijada.

— ¡Es mentira! — Exaltó — Mi papá me pidió que esperara en casa — Informó furioso Cub al comentario del oji-rojo, sabía por demás que era toda una gran farsa. Él estaba allí porque ellos lo capturaron y si no fuera porque se cruzo con Flaky ni ese pequeño sabría la suerte que le preparaba el destino.

Tal vez uno nada bueno.

— ¡Splendont! ¿Qué ocurre aquí? — Llamó la atención del susodicho. El muchacho solo trago saliva, observar aquella mirada llena de ira y preocupación le trajo varios pensamientos de cómo debería de actuar.

A veces ceder a la presión de los demás sería la solución.

Tomo a la joven del brazo trayéndolo hacia su pecho, para poder abrazarla con fuerza y así susurrarle en el oído:

— Lo lamento Flaky, todo esto es mi culpa, no debí de traerte aquí — De un golpe seco, desmayo a la joven en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El accionar había sido más que fácil, nuevamente un golpe certero en la nuca solo que esta vez no estaba solo para evitar unos griteríos que se formaron en el momento.

— ¡Déjala! — Exclamó desesperado el joven mientras tironeaba de la ropa de la pelirroja. Ella yacía en los brazos del muchacho, un movimiento hábil la había dejado descansando allí. Sin complicaciones alejo al muchacho de la pequeña, y acomodándola en su hombro, como si fuera una gran bolsa de papas, cargo también al peli-marrón que opuso resistencia pero no la suficiente — Suéltame — Pidió.

— Las cosas son así pequeño, yo debo de aprovechar este momento — Acotó el joven mientras avanzaba con suma paz y tranquilidad. Analizaba la situación, los gritos del joven no le preocupaban en lo más mínimo. Solo se lo llevaría a la habitación donde quedaría hasta que su jefe ordenara y trasladaría a la pequeña oji-carmesí a su destino.

O no. No estaba seguro, pero sus ideas se aclaraban con forme más lo pensaba.

— ¡Flippy te matara maldito! — Gritó sacando al oji-rojo de sus pensamientos, enfureciéndolo en gran nivel — Cuando se entere nada te salvara — Agregó con un tono de furia inexplicable. La desesperación del peli-marrón por el bienestar de su querida amiga era increíble, ello no le molesto al gemelo sino las palabras articuladas del adolescentes referentes a su enemigo número uno.

Aquel militar.

— Cállate mocoso — Ordenó de forma seria con un tono de voz sombrío y frio — Flaky será mía y no se diga más — Sentenció. Cub simplemente se limito a escuchar. — En cambio tú deberías de empezar a rezar — Aconsejó mientras una gran sonrisa socarrona se hacía merecedora de sus labios cambiando aquel gesto rígido que siempre lucia su frio rostro.

Llego al final del corredor pero se detuvo brusco al notar la presencia de dos jóvenes que lo observaron de forma seria. Sus ojos fijados no al joven sino a la persona que llevaba en su hombro lo pusieron en una condición negativa en frente de dos de sus superiores.

— ¿Qué haces con Flaky? — Cuestionó Sneaky en tono cortante. Splendont solo se limito a observar a ambos muchachos de forma más que seria. El peli-marrón junto al oji-verde no parecían tener un gesto de buenos amigos.

Mucho menos con ese pelirrojo.

********Sálvame********

La furgoneta había frenado ya hacía más de media hora al frente de lo que sería un pequeño café-bar de la zona. Los gemelos ladrones estaban más que entretenidos por la imagen de las tres jóvenes niñas, que sabían llevar el traje militar a un límite inalcanzable que pocas mujeres en la organización, en un pasado muy lejano, habían logrado con su simple belleza. Quien aun se atrevía a desafiar así las normas era aquella doctora de cabellera ondulada y demasiado buenos reflejos, pero aquellas jóvenes habían sobrepasado su sensualidad por demás.

Las chicas ocupaban la parte trasera del vehículo, mientras que ambos hermanos yacían en los asientos principales, un poco frustrados por tener tan lejos a tan hermosas bellezas, ninfas de sus sueños. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre brotaban por sus narices, además de la excitación que lentamente guardaban en sus pantalones lo sacaban de sí.

Pero una vez finalizara la misión, posiblemente probaran bocado de los dioses.

En cambio, mientras ellos profundizaban sus deseos más oscuros, las chicas se cuestionaban si en verdad ese lugar era donde merodeaba mayormente su presa o solo fue una equivocación de ellas.

— Oye petunia ¿Estás segura que es aquí? — Cuestionó preocupada Giggles al no notar alguien de las características que el oji-turquesa describió antes de que comenzaran su misión y mucho menos a la foto que tenían en mente cada una de ellas.

O lo que creían recordar.

—Sí, sino ¿Dónde más? Estuve investigando y todo indica este lugar — Aseguró con suma paz la oji-azul mientras observaba por la ventanilla de conductor, detrás de Shifty, aquel pequeño lugar que lentamente se llenaba de personas. Muy pocas, ya que el clima no apetecía ir a tomar un café en algún lugar de la zona, pero aquellos que se aventuraban llegaban hasta allí en pocos segundos.

Casi corrían por recibir un poco de clima climatizado perfecto de veinticuatro grados, no como en el exterior de menos diez.

— Llevamos años investigando — Irrumpió Shifty — ¿Cómo lograste encontrarlo en menos de dos horas? — Cuestionó impresionado.

Cavia destacar que ellos siempre con Nutty eran los encargados de búsqueda, más en cuestiones de encontrar información más que importante y vital que vidas humanas, pero ser superados por simples chicas, que no hacía mucho que le lavaron el cerebro era algo sumamente sorprendente.

— Una mujer tiene sus secretos — Mencionó con un tono juguetón Petunia mientras las otras jóvenes reían al unísono. Lo único que había hecho era buscarlo en un directorio telefónico.

Nada de otro mundo.

— ¿Ustedes nos dirían cuales? — Cuestionó socarrón Lifty mientras sonreía con perversidad, la oji-azul simplemente se poso delante de él, lamiéndose con suma morbosidad su labio inferior, provocando una acción en los instintos bajos del ladrón.

—No — Contestó cortantemente de forma seria — Aunque podríamos hacer una excepción — Agregó observándolo de forma sensual a la vez que se acercaba de forma lenta al joven oji-verde que quedo estático por el accionar de la muchacha.

Él solía avanzar en situaciones así, no una mujer, pero cuando sus carnosos labios estuvieron por rozas los suyos la peli-violeta llamo la atención entrometiéndose entre medio de ambos.

— ¡Chicas debemos de ir! — Exaltó abrupta señalando hacia la entrada del lugar — Allí esta Mole — Agregó de forma emocionada mientras sonreía a más no poder. No parecía la seria y enloquecida mujer que una vez Flippy tubo el placer de conocer, tenía mejor dicho un parecido a Giggles. Inmadurez extrema además de incredulidad.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes Lammy? — Cuestionó la peli-rosa de forma curiosa mientras se ponía encima de la oji-violeta, quien para no caerse dejo posado sus manos en las piernas del mayor de los hermanos, quien se ruborizo por la acción de esta niña.

— Fácil — Anunció con una gran sonrisa — ¿Quiénes llevan sobretodo? — Cuestionó con un tono irónico — ¡Los detectives! — Proclamó de forma infantil mientras se levantaba de forma brusca golpeándose la cabeza con el techo del vehículo y produciendo que la oji-rosa cayera de espaldas dándose en una de las paredes metálicas de la furgoneta.

— Valla, que conjetura — Masculló de forma seria Lifty rodando los ojos de manera perezosa para luego dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro.

— Oye, ¿Sino quien más? — Interrogó molesta sobándose la cabeza — ¡Espera!, ¿Quién es ese muchacho que está con él? — Preguntó mientras volvía a señalar al hombre que ingresaba acompañado de un peli-verde por demás abrigado, con una campera con capucha negra y pantalones de jeans azules.

— Me parece haberlo visto en algún lado — Acotó el mayor de forma serena mientras no dejaba de observarlo de forma fija al muchacho. La curiosidad lo corrompía. Algún lugar se lo había por demás cruzado.

— Se llama Pecklis… o algo así — Irrumpió en los pensamientos el mejor de forma seria, las chicas solo pensaron en aquel nombre. Más no les era conocido a excepción de una de ellas.

— ¿Pecklis? — Masculló nerviosa. Esa palabra retumbo en la mente de Lammy de forma constante hasta que las chicas la sacaron de su pequeño mundo.

— ¡A trabajar chicas! — Gritó Giggles de forma sobresaltada aturdiendo a los presentes — Tenemos dos hombres a quienes seducir — Rió de forma perversa ante la idea, los gemelos solo se sonrojaron ante la morbosa idea.

— ¡Sí! — Afirmaron las jóvenes antes de salir del vehículo, claro está con una campera blanca que las abrigaría muy bien en el pequeño viaje a la tienda que yacía frente a ellos.

Esperarían que fuera una misión muy sencilla.

********Sálvame********

Dar vueltas en el laboratorio de forma hostil no era nada comparado con todos los elementos de química tirados en el suelo. Líquidos de varios colores se mezclaban en el suelo que por suerte no provocaban nada más que un aroma insoportable, que era absorbido por la ventilación del lugar. Sniffles aun estaba a salvo pero la vida de otra persona lo sacaba de sí.

— ¡Exijo verla! ¿¡Donde esta Anti malditos! — Gritó con euforia el oji-celeste sacado completamente de sí. No estaba en un control total de su cordura. Desde que había entregado al enemigo su supuesta droga terminado se habían llevado a su amada como garantía, esto lo preocupo demasiado al saber que en realidad lo que había conseguido era más que una farsa, pero debía asimilar que era lo que ellos deseaban — ¡Conseguí lo que buscaban!, ¿Dónde está desgraciados? — Cuestionó.

Más nadie parecía contestarle. Ya llevaba horas pidiendo lo mismo pero esta vez la respuesta llego a sus oídos.

— Ya sabes que no es ello que estamos en búsqueda, más bien esto es un invento tuyo — Inquirió de forma cortante una voz distorsionaba. Russell estaba más que molesto. Varios de sus soldados habían sido inyectados con la supuesta droga mejorada.

Murieron en cuestión de segundos.

Todos por los mismos síntomas: un paro cardiaco. Al parecer aquella nueva sustancia amarilla, según la pigmentación, producía un nivel demasiado elevado de adrenalina en los pacientes inyectados produciendo su muerte de forma precipitada.

No se veía un buen futuro para el científico en las siguientes horas, y mucho menos para su peli-negro. Ella estaba más que en peligro. Mucho más.

— Es verdad, ¡Es la droga! — Juró casi en llanto tirándose débil al suelo, aterrizando de rodillas en un sector donde no había ningún liquido que él mismo tiró al suelo en un momento de furia.

— No mientas, lo hemos probado y no hay resultados demasiado buenos — Acotó de forma fría — Y la vida de tu mujer tampoco tiene en vista un buen resultado si sigues con estos jueguitos — Agregó. Esto preocupo aun más al especialista.

La mujer aun no estaba en un peligro real, solo yacía esperando su turno para otra víctima más en el lavado mental, solo que si él actuaba como ellos esperaban tal vez dejaría que estuviera con la peli-negro por unas horas. Ella serviría para algo.

— ¡Pero es verdad! — Exclamó intentando convencerse a si mismo aunque comprendía más que nadie que ese hombre tenía toda la razón. No lograría hacer contra a algo así.

— Tu noviecita no la veras si no nos consigues la droga en menos de dos horas — Avisó. No jugaría más con ese joven, ya estaba cansado de que tardara tanto las cosas. A pesar de que los planes iban a un futuro próximo de victoria exquisita e imparable. Aquella sustancia que ese oji-celeste podría traer nuevamente al mundo luego de vario tiempo, sería casi la llave que abriría las puertas a finalizar todo.

Debían de conseguirlo.

— Pero… — Masculló de forma débil antes de ser interrumpido de forma brusca.

— Ya sabes las condiciones, trabaja ahora niño — Ordenó antes de volver, como siempre, con sus cortes famosos. En pocos segundos a Sniffles sería trasladado a un nuevo laboratorio para proseguir con lo que debió de terminar ya hacía mucho.

La vida de Anti dependía de él y ya no de su rebeldía.

********Sálvame********

El ingreso más fácil del mundo, jamás creyeron que las instalaciones de aire seria la forma más sencilla y la más vulnerable de las fuerzas Tree para llegar a sus destinos. Cada uno llegó a la bodega ordenada, la misión era más que sencilla.

Plantar bombas en los almacenes de armas, del centro militar más importante de la ciudad, era la tarea encomendada del día, una vez que la central quedara hecho ruinas las fuerzas Tigres atacarían la ciudad. Las órdenes estaban dadas, Nutty era el encargado de dar el aviso para que el juego comenzara.

Todo estaba más que perfecto, las cosas marchaban bien. Ya habían finalizado de instalar los juguetes en sus lugares predeterminados, otro más rápido que algunos pero casi con el mismo resultado.

La perfección.

— Listo aquí Nutty — Anunció por un comunicador el oji-verde mientras sonreía de forma placentera. Por fin la misión del momento estaba por finalizar.

Solo faltaba escapar.

—Aquí también, todo preparado — Avisó Bear de forma alegre mientras saltaba de emoción entre las armas. Por fin tenía en su historial un trabajo hecho de forma completamente bien.

La mayoría fallaba en algo.

— Me falta una cosa pero ya término — Avisó Handy nervioso mientras que con complicaciones instalaba la ultima bomba restante. Aunque no tenía sus manos, sus pies y boca lo ayudaban de mucho pero lo hacían tardar más tiempo de lo habitual.

— Yo aquí solo debo de instalar esto y termino — Dijo el peli-verde mientras finalizaba de instalar la ultima, detrás de unas inmensas cajas que contenían varios aparatos de destrucción masiva: más bombas. El veterano se le hacía por demás conocido el lugar, y Fliqpy en su mente le rogaba que no terminara, que dejara lo que estaba haciendo, no podía volver al control hasta que algo alterara al soldado.

Se sentía impotente.

— Bien chicos saldremos de aquí hasta… — No finalizó sus palabras el imperativo al oír varios disparos provenientes de la sala vecina de donde estaba — ¿Qué fue eso? — Consultó preocupado a los demás jóvenes quienes también quedaron impactados por los sonidos. ¿Tan rápido los habían descubierto?

— Perdón — Masculló el oji-marrón de forma nerviosa. En su saltar emocionado tropezó con un grupo de pistolas cargadas, de todo tipo produciendo que varias de ellas dispararan su contenido.

Esas tenían fallas, ese fue el motivo por el cual realizaron aquella acción sin que alguien tirara del gatillo.

— ¡Bear! — Gritaron todos al unísono por la acción del muchacho. Estaba por demás molesto y aumento ese sentimiento cuando la alarma se activo segundo después.

— ¡Dije que perdón! — Proclamó desesperado el oji-marrón regresando por el lugar que minutos antes había ingresado. Los demás a excepción de Flippy hicieron lo mismo.

— Salgan ahora, ¡Ya todo está instalado! — Ordenó sacado de sí el oji-naranja mientras se lanzaba desesperado por el conducto de aire. Los nervios lo habían atrapado.

Los jóvenes habían salido casi por suerte de las reservas militares. La activación de las bombas se haría afuera del lugar, pero primero ellos debían de huir lo más pronto posible. Los soldados podrían con facilidad pisotearles los talones si no apresuraban las cosas.

En cambio Flippy se lanzo directo por la puerta trasera del lugar de forma intuitiva, corriendo desesperado buscando la salida que de alguna manera, que no conocía, sabía donde yacía solo tenía que llegar nada más. No obstante la presión del momento lo estaba inestabilizando.

Fliqpy debía de aprovechar aquella oportunidad.

Doblar de forma brusca en la primera desviación a la derecha lo hizo tropezar con la primera persona que se le cruzo en el camino, quien estaba acompañado por un profesional. El doctor Lumpy.

— ¿Flippy? — Masculló impresionado el peli-azul al ver a su amigo que cayó al suelo y tardo en reincorporarse — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le cuestionó impresionado mientras se acercaba de forma débil a abrazarlo. Su cuerpo mal herido no estaba en condiciones para salir a atender el inconveniente que lo alarmo, pero el sonido incesante y la inquietud que se formo tras el aviso de invasión en el lugar provocaron que se moviera igual.

Su voluntad era mayor que el dolor de sus heridas.

Al recibir el cuerpo del joven encima del suyo lo impacto, su mente analizo rápido. Algo estaba fuera de lugar. Ese oji-azul lo abrazo con fuerza como si fuera que ya hacía tiempo que no se veían.

Demasiado.

— Splendid? — Susurró atónito — ¿Tu no estabas muerto? — Agregó de forma débil mientras este se separaba de él para observarlo directamente a los ojos. Lo que había mascullado el oji-amarillo lo había dejado perplejo.

¿Él muerto? Eso jamás.

— ¡Se infiltraron!, ¡Se infiltraron! — Corrió de forma desesperante un cabo por el pasillo donde ellos estaban. En ese segundo ambos observaron al joven desplazarse de forma rápida por el sector.

Rápido volvieron a verse a los ojos, el peli-azul tenía muchas dudas, la especial era, ¿Qué hacía allí Flippy?

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Le preguntó nervioso el joven. El veterano simplemente trago saliva nervioso antes de oír de fondo la explosión de unos de las bodegas del lugar. Aquel sonido había dejado aturdido a todos los del lugar menos a ellos dos, quienes no paraban de observarse de forma perpleja y llena de preocupación uno al otro antes de que lo esperado para otra persona ocurrió.

El rasgo rígido del soldado cambio abrupto a una de felicidad mientras que sus labios se torcían por inercia. Aquella mirada única que producía una de sus facetas, la única con el poder desquiciado mental suficiente para realizar las peores masacres de todo el mundo. Fliqpy volvía a resurgir luego de tanto tiempo y debía de aceptarlo, ver nuevamente el héroe le causa una alegría que jamás hubiera pensado que sentiría.

Y al mismo tiempo repugnaba.

Otra detonación más se hizo escuchar, esta vez donde yacía minutos antes Flippy. Debía de salir de allí, corrían peligro sus vidas. Además que próximamente la paz en la ciudad seria destruida, las cosas comenzarían a empeorar. La guerra estaba cerca.

— Fliqpy — Masculló el héroe de forma atónita, este solo rió de forma macabra, esa forma de ser jamás se había esfumado. Estaba más que ello, bien aferrado al militar.

— Tanto tiempo mozalbete — Mencionó entre risas — Demasiado — Agregó.

********Sálvame********

**Nota de la Autora: **Y hasta aquí es donde termina mi imaginación jeje. No pude darle más verdura, crear más ensalada, solo pude traerles esto. Mil disculpas si no era lo que se esperaba, pero esto si lo esperaba yo. ¡Fliqpy regreso! Buscaba desesperada traerlo, ya me hacía falta masacre de su parte. ¡Muerte por montón! Y que comenzara a moverse más libre, eso aun no lo sé, pero que comience a interactuar con los demás personajes se me hizo infaltable. Además, sino que Splendid para encontrarse, la única persona sobreviviente de la guerra Tigre, (Según cree Flippy, claro está) no obstante, ¿Cuánto tardara para cruzarse con sus viejos amigos? Ni yo lo sé, primero lo primero… solucionar un problema antes, el desastre que provoco su querido hermano…

Jeje, y bueno, es que a veces es difícil de confiar en una persona igual a ti, pero de distinta vos, pensamiento, análisis, etc.

Bien queridos lectores, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Fue un buen capi o ya he empezado a aburrir?, ¿Desean conti?, ¿Cuántos de ustedes me regalaran chocolates? Jeje, he visto que tardo demasiado, pero por suerte esta vez no fue así, espero mejorar la racha y apresurar las cosas… no quiero ser precipitada pero tal vez el siguiente capi se llame: Bicho d ciudad, ¿Por qué?, pues el culpable es un tema que me encanto de los Piojos jejeje, y wenu, creo que quedara bien con la seguidilla…

_**A responder Review que se lo merecen, ¡Gracias por el apoyo!:**_

**Lu:** Me alegra leer tus reviews, Mime a mejorado notablemente, sabe que debe de seguir con la cabeza en alto, las cosas vienen a empeorar y necesito a las cabezas locas de los personajes más sanos posibles, (Aunque algunos hayan perdido levemente su esencia) los amigos del soldado deberían de estar, no daba que fueran solo un vago recuerdo, así que deforme todo, jeje, como siempre… gracias por seguir el fic, de enserio. Nos leemos.

**OkumuraRin'HtF: **Yo respetar a lectora increíble y escritora también, he conocido a alguien espectacular con sus narraciones, espero jamás nos abandones, ¡Deseo leer tus fic! nuevos o viejos cambiados pero si, ¡Quiero leer!, (Si algunos se preguntan de porque hablo de fic si no figura aun nada, yo he leído de ella o él jajaja, ello aun no se me va y es meramente hermosos, ¡Los amo así de simple!) regresando en mi, con siempre contigo jess-Kun jejeje, no sé pero para mí esto quedara para la historia en algún lugar de mi hipotálamo jajaja. ¡Te cuidas escritor/a insuperable! Nos leemos prontito.

**FFarjonita: **¡No dejes de comer! Sino ¿Cómo leerás lo que sigue si te me vas? Jajaja, te quiero amiga, estas creaciones son solo ver mucha televisión (Noticias eso es lo común en mi), leer demasiado, escuchar música nada sana, jeje, y dejarme flashear que es ello lo que me impulsa a la locuras. Te recomiendo que escuches el tema, "Los piratas" de Los Auténticos Decadentes, así comprendes el desvarió de Bear, ese tema un millón de veces me enloqueció, si vieras las fotos jajaja hay casa una que me saca de un perfil responsable al otro lado de la moneda jeje, bien, respecto al fic, esto es una ensalada, una mezcla de situaciones que meten a todos los personajes en un sobro embrollo, que se desenvolverá para un final que no creo quesea obvio, (Si lo es, mi plan es un gran fracaso) ¡Gracias por seguir el fic desde siempre! Te cuidas amiga, nos leemos prontito.

**Punkcedoll: **Intento hacerlo loco, que divierta pero también deje picando, aplicando el anime a esto. Debo de ser sincera, no veo mucho anime, pero digamos que Pokemón y Dígimon es lo único semejante a anime que he visto, pero igual tengo un concepto sobre ellos y me ayuda de mucho a dar escenas así, no es difícil por suerte y le da más imagen a los lectores. Me encanta sacar un poco el ridículo en los personajes para verlo también en una escena diferente que siempre muriendo o siendo, ellos. Aburre a veces para mi jeje. Espero te haya gustado este capi, ¡Gracias por seguir el fic! nos leemos.

**MioShadow: **sacaste a la luz mi idea, aquí se viene lo que sacaste de suerte, una guerra. Tigres y Tree vuelven a enfrentarse. Las cosas no quedaran como en el pasado, ¿o quizás si? Hay que tener en mente que de ahora en más ocurrirán cosas extrañas, pero no puedo incluir en detalles. Por ahora nopo. Aquí esta el capi 20 amiga, espero hablar contigo pronto. ¡TE cuidas! Nos leemos.

**Luna Paola Black: **(Eso de que nos toqueteamos por face es secreto — ríe perversa — jajaja) Me encanta recibir reviews, tuyos por demás, disculpas si no fui buena en ayudarte en tu fic, la musa es lenta, pero ten paciencia que de a poco las cosas te saldrán. Debes de hacerlo de a poco quelas obras de arte no se preparan de la noche a la mañana y cuando te des cuenta tendrás una joya de valor increíble. Suerte. ¡Te cuidas! Gracias por estar… nos leemos.

**Val Dark: **De a poco a poquito todo tomara su lugar, te quedaras impresionado al ver como las cosas tiene resultado impensados, (O tal vez no) ni idea, pero intentare dar lo mejor para que los siguientes capítulos dejen perplejos sus mentes — Ríe divertidamente horripilante — Este capi es otra locura que deja ideas pero ya verás que se deformaran o no, quien sabe, ni yo lo sé, jeje. ¡Te cuidas! Nos leemos.

**Shadow moon: **¡Tú me estas espiando! ¿Acaso conoces mi casa? Sacaste la idea del lavado cerebral a Flaky, pero ¿Pasara o no? Todo está en mano del oji-rojo y sus ideas cambiantes, además de cómo saldrá de aquellos dos, amigos de Flippy. Y tu no te molestes en pedir perdón, en todo caso yo me disculpo por tardar demasiado, igual intentare no gastar tanto tiempo en vano. Ello espero. ¡Te cuidas! Gracias por escribir, nos leemos.

**Naoly-is-rule: **¡Te has hecho una cuenta! Espero ver pronto un capi tuyo, ¿Cub malvado? Es muy chico pero seria cool, jeje, tal vez… ha… — Lo analiza — Emm, puede ser jejeje. ¿Unos 40 capis? Veo si puedo llegar a los 60 jejeje, es una misión. No se si pueda dar mucha verdura pero veré. Creo que en el 40 termina todo o 45 pero quien sabe, yo no. Jajaja. Te cuidas, ¡Deseo ver historias tuyas! Por favor, nos estamos leyendo…

Bien lectores, aquí finaliza otra locura mía, y ahora lo que importa. ¿Desean conti? Esto depende como siempre de ustedes. Y saben que, se me vino una idea, gracias a una amiga, hasta ahora tengo 152 Review y estoy más que feliz de ello, si llega a los 160, es decir 8 reviews más, traeré el conti aun más rápido, es decir. Sea como sea, si el contador llega a ese número, no importa el que, debo de traerle el conti. Aunque el internet no me quiera, el mundo se me destruya, (Eso sí, no pienso tardar un mes, ni analizarlo) ¿Y aceptan? Jeje, solo digo, sino está bien. No molesto.

No queda más por decir, sino que ¡Gracias por pasar y leer! Nos encontraremos en otro capi si ustedes, los lectores, lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	21. Bicho de Ciudad

********Sálvame********

**(**_Luego de que Flippy escapara del hospital psiquiátrico, un accidente le empeorará la vida, y la existencia de una joven pelirroja. Además la aparición de una chica en la vida de los jóvenes trasformará todo. ¿Fliqpy también cambiará?_**)**

"_Summary"_

********Sálvame********

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia (AAA): **Los temas empleados no me perteneces, son solo utilizados como instructivos para el capítulo y los personajes de HTF no son de mi propiedad. Esta historia transcurre en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos y se utiliza el gore en su máxima expresión como autora puedo crear…

_Deseo agradecer a: __FFArjonita — Naoly-is-rule — Shadow moon — Punkcedoll — Lu — OkumuraRin'HtF — Flaky626 — Luna Paola Black — Caminantdlaluz — Val Dark — DannyFliqpy__. Gracias por sus Review y animarme cuando les traigo un nuevo conti, les pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto en traerles esta nueva parte. Jamás creí que me demoraría tanto disculpen un montón amigos._

— Hola a todos lectores — Mencionaba sonriente un oji-café serenamente ingresando en escena — Se preguntaran, ¿Dónde esta DobleWhammy y quien soy yo? Sus respuestas serán respondidas ahora mismo. Claro esta si son estas — Sonríe a la vez que un redoble de tambor de oía de fondo — Mi nombre es Matts soy uno de los dos Inners que posee esta mujer y allí — Señalando a su izquierda — Llega ¡Whammy! — Exalta alegre. Desde lejos se ve que una mujer de cabellera castaño y mirada pardo quien poseía un gran parecido al primero mencionado. En su mano derecha traía arrastrando a la escritora de este y varios fics.

— Hola — Mencionó Janeth, la hermana de Matts — Se quería escapar pero la alcance — Agregó observando de forma molesta a su creadora.

— P-Perdón por tardar — Titubeo T.J nerviosamente, veía la mirada de todos los lectores lleno de ira — ¡No era mi intensión tardar tanto! — Se oculto temerosa detrás de aquella mujer.

— Ya basta de todo esto — Acotó molesta Janeth — Sin más vueltas ni preámbulos el fic — Inició con una leve sonrisa.

— ¡Nos leeremos abajo! — Exaltó alegre Matts a la vez que daba por iniciado una nueva continuación…

********Sálvame********

**Bicho de ciudad…**

"_Y no te asuste si me rio como un loco_

_Es necesario que a veces sea así_

_¿Sera la vida que siempre nos pega un poco?_

_Nos encandila con lo que está por venir…_

_Los piojos"_

********Sálvame********

_(Minutos antes de las explosiones en los fuertes Tree)_

El murmullo de personas además de una mezclada presencia de lo que sería: oxigeno con dióxido de carbono y humo de tabaco ambientaba el lugar de manera más que sencilla. Los clientes simplemente se acomodaban, felices, en sus asientos deseados a la vez que disfrutaba de una bebida caliente oportuna para el clima de tempestad que cubría las calles.

Dos jóvenes se encontraban al lado del ventanal que justamente daba vista a la avenida principal. Sus palabras eran casi murmullos a diferencia de los demás comentarios que se elevaban a voz limpia mientras taponeaban oídos vecinos empeorando el libre correr del sonido de los demás comensales, a diferencia de aquellos que simplemente lo ignoraban.

— En la primera oportunidad ingresamos — Susurro tranquilo el oji-violeta mientras tomaba con paciencia su taza de café cortado con pequeñas gotas de crema. Casi imperceptibles.

— Pero, ¿Cómo nos daremos cuenta? — Cuestionó el peli-verde dudoso a la vez que llevaba a su boca unos manís con suma prisa para devorarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Solo se paciente — Contestó sin dejar de lado su mirar que yacía alejada del lugar, observando sin desdén el caer de los copos de nieve y el desaparecer de las horas, crudamente.

El muchacho simplemente lo observo con seriedad.

— Siempre dices lo mismo — Bufó molesto.

Simplemente se reacomodo en su lugar como si realizara un berrinche al notar que aquel hombre no respondía a sus comentarios, para luego hacer lo mismo que él: observar los copos de aquel líquido preciado pero ya contaminado por los gases nocivos de las fábricas del sudoeste de la ciudad, pero aun así, era hermoso.

Mole gruño ligeramente mientras fruncía el ceño.

El silencio en el pequeño lugar se había propiciado de un momento al otro. Y los murmullos indecentes acompañados de silbidos no se hicieron esperar. Más que un café-bar parecía una cantina de esas donde personas de estado elevado de ebriedad se lanzaban de manera violenta encima de jóvenes con ropa más que provocativa y escotada.

Caso que en este no era así.

Tres mujeres habían ingresado allí. Lo que llamaba la atención eran sus piernas descubiertas al frio. Ya que simplemente llevaban una campera muy abrigada en la parte de arriba pero un short azul debajo. La manera de caminar de las tres era por demás sensual y no había más de uno que no se desmayara mientras estas pasaban cerca de su presencia seguida por una caída exagerada de sangre: un gran derrame nasal.

Las chicas tenían un camino directo hacia la mesa donde el señor Mole estaba más que tranquilo y Pickles simplemente observaba todo de manera impresionada.

Ellas se ubicaron justamente en frente a la mesa de los susodichos y tomando asientos de los demás comensales que habían caído del mismo por un pequeño desmayo por tal belleza. Una escena por demás ridícula. Se sentaron con ellos antes de que el clima de morbosidad del lugar se desvaneciera.

La paz por unos segundos se formo antes de que comentarios salieran libres de los labios de la mayoría de las personas de allí. Hablando de lo mismo.

Aquellas trillizas.

— Señor Mole ¿No? — Les cuestionó dudosa Lammy mientras sonreía de manera grata — Necesitamos su ayuda — Agregó mientras Giggles se acerco aun más a Petunia quien estaba más que al lado del investigador para tomarlo del brazo en una muestra de aprecio morboso — Es importante para nosotras — Mencionó buscando que le llamara la atención.

Este hombre estaba demasiado concentrado en si mismo, además de la tranquilidad que lentamente se desvanecía por tal presencia que no pudo evitar un ardor leve en sus mejillas al notar que tenía a la peli-azul muy cerca de él. Aquel aroma a frambuesa era tentador. Demasiado.

Aun así, intento actuar con toda la profesionalidad que le caracterizaba. Aun sus mejillas no tenían un toque rojizo por el momento.

— ¿Cómo me encontraron? — Cuestionó sin sacar la vista del ventanal pero prestando mucha atención al movimiento de las niñas detrás de él. Eran demasiado sospechosas cabía destacar a pesar de la belleza que mostraban. Si en verdad necesitaban ayuda no buscarían llamar la atención de aquella manera.

— Se dice que usted es un conocido investigador entre quienes han sido sus clientes, por eso vinimos a usted — Contestó Petunia mientras se acercaba lentamente al oji-violeta quien sentía como lentamente se ruborizaba al sentir el aroma aun más fuerte que desprendía su suave y tersa piel.

Este no pudo evitar que ella lo abrazara casi por completo su brazo derecho de manera mimosa.

— Mole, usted sí que es un gran profesional — Masculló impresionado el oji-verde mientras sentía unos grandes nervios por la presencia de las jóvenes. Aquella peli-violeta le producía interés, aun más su mirada ingenua y alegre. Le parecía conocida.

— ¿Nos conocemos? — Consultó Pickles de forma dudosa mientras no sacaba la mirada de aquella mujer, esta simplemente desvió la mirada fija al oji-violeta para dejarla posar en él quedando unos segundos pensativa.

De algún lado lo tenía registrado.

— No lo sé — Masculló. Sus compañeras la observaron nerviosas, podía echar a perder el plan, aun más si aquel joven la hubiese visto en el fuerte. Aunque en ese entonces ellas no estaban por allí pero según los recuerdos falsos, decían otra cosa — Mi nombre es Lammy, ¿El tuyo? — Le cuestionó de manera alegre mientras la mirada de Mole se hacía preocupante.

Por fin tenía en vista quien sería la hija de aquel John, quien traiciono a las fuerzas Tree y mato a varias personas en el acto. Compendio en aquel instante que estaba en grabes problemas.

Los azules lo buscaban.

— "¿Es Lammy? Entonces ellas deben ser…" — Analizó antes de que una gran explosión se logro ser audible a lo lejos del lugar alertando a más de uno en el café-bar — ¿Qué fue eso? — Cuestionó alertado. Rápido se levanto abrupto de su asiento intentando no demostrar preocupación ni nada solo curiosidad. Por esta acción Petunia no pudo evitar casi caer en aquel instante pero logro ponerse en su lugar en el asiento antes de aterrizar en el suelo.

A los segundos se había provocado otro sonido aun más fuerte que el anterior. Las noticias no se hicieron esperar.

Los murmullos en el ambiente se volvían preguntas muy bien comprensibles, para los oídos: ¿Qué es eso?, ¿De donde viene?, ¿Qué habrá sido ello?, ¿Peligro? La mayoría de los clientes mantenían el silencio deseando oír que eran aquellas explosiones.

Una noticia televisiva cambio la atención de todos, además de las jóvenes directamente a un plasma de cuarenta y dos pulgadas que yacía en medio de la barra de atención al público. Perfecto para la vista de todos en el lugar.

"_Explosiones en lo que al parecer son en las bodegas de el fuerte más importante de Happy Tree se oyeron hace unos segundos, tuvimos suerte de pasar por aquí para traerles a ustedes este aviso de último momento" _comentaba de forma profesional Cro-Marmot por la televisión. Las ideas se habían desarrollado más que bien, explosiones, seguido de un aviso rápido por todas las redes de noticias de la ciudad.

Todo estaba complemente calculado.

El anuncio de que la ciudad estaba en peligro debía de ser rápido, el pánico caería, la desesperación traería complicaciones y los planes enemigos se estarían desarrollando más que bien. Solo había que infundir el terror.

Segundos después otra detonación dejo bien en claro que era allí las acciones terroristas

"_No sabemos qué es esto, ya van más de 3 explosiones. No hay heridos en las a cercanías pero no sabemos si dentro los soldados han sido víctimas. Todo esto indica un ataque terrorista, sino ¿Qué más?" _Anunciaba con un tono de desesperación el periodista. El pánico había golpeado las mentes de todos en el bar.

Más que desesperados todos los clientes salieron disparados sin impórtales si quiera algunos pagar cuentas por las bebidas consumidas. Sillas y mesas habían aterrizado en el frio suelo. Los gritos tampoco se hicieron esperar.

Ante el caos de gente despavorida, las jóvenes notaron que era el momento indicado para actuar. Lammy quien tenía una jeringa oculta entre sus ropas, la extrajo veloz para incrustar aquel líquido celeste: una gran sedante en el cuello de Mole. Este no pudo evitar los movimientos por la distracción del momento. No obstante, automáticamente tomo la mano de su querido compañero con el objetivo de salir disparado de allí.

Abrupto empujo a las jóvenes sin impórtale el que saliendo de allí rápidamente pero una vez afuera no pudieron avanzar más de una cuadra ya que el peli-violeta cayó desmayado de un segundo al otro, el oji-verde intento alzarlo, más no pudo. Su fuerza no era la suficiente. El clima además de traicionero preocupaba al joven muchacho pero no era solo eso lo aturdidor del momento.

Los gemelos vieron la posibilidad y se dirigieron con el vehículo a buscar a la presa. El objetivo estaba preparado. Frenaron frente a los muchachos y descendieron de la carrocería de manera rápida.

Pickles se puso delante de Mole.

— Muévete muchacho — Ordenó Shifty empujando al mismo a un costado. Las jóvenes no tardaron en llegar.

Al observar los movimientos rápido el oji-verde se lanzo encima de Lammy quien estaba más alejada de sus compañeras. La tomo por detrás y arrastrándola hacia sí mismo comenzó a llevarla un poco lejos de los jóvenes tapándole la boca al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Déjenlo o la mataré! — Proclamó furioso Pickles pero los gemelos no hicieron caso a sus palabras, las chicas simplemente siguieron las órdenes que con la mirada dejaban los gemelos.

"_Abandónenla" _Acto seguido el pequeño equipo se subió al respectivo vehículo con el nuevo integrante en el asiento posterior completamente dormido. El peli-verde no pudo hacer más que observar como aquella furgoneta se alejaba de su vista a máxima velocidad quedando con una muchacha que peleaba fieramente para librarse de las garras de su secuestrador.

********Sálvame********

_(Minutos antes de las explosiones en los fuertes Tree)_

Mouse estaba relajado. La parte de sus trabajos iban a llegar mucho más antes de lo planeado. Los movimientos que se les habían impuesto era momento de ponerlos en práctica y ejecución lo más pronto que podían. No obstante, un cambio pequeño de ideas por parte del dúo significo que se encontraran con una mosca que minutos antes era una molestia para ellos.

A más no poder.

Al ver aquel gesto rígido y quien sostenía en una de sus manos apoyado al hombro provoco una reacción negativa del más alto de aquellos dos, contra aquel sujeto de apariencia frígida.

Solo deseaban ver como yacía aquella pelirroja luego de aquel pequeño incidente.

No creyeron verla inconsciente delante de sus miradas antes carentes de odio. Que después aquel sentimiento se dejo pasar al lado de lo notorio con sencillez y facilidad.

— ¡Respóndenos! — Levanto la voz — ¿Qué harás con Flaky? — Cuestionó de manera cortante y por demás provocativa el joven oji-verde opaco mientras se acercaba a aquel pelirrojo que tenía una mirada fría ante la presencia de aquellos superiores.

Todo estaba saliendo bien para parte de la organización (de más queda mencionar) pero aquel joven de memoria completamente cambiada no lograba poner las cosas en un orden que él fuera completamente manejador.

Caminar solo unos pasos y ya aparecía Flippy para arruinarle el día. Aquellos nuevos que se la llevaban a la enfermería, mientras él debía de soportar las palabras del engreído jefe que trabajaba. Buscar a su doncella no fue problema, sino el mocoso que la acompañaba.

¿Y ahora?

Volvían sus "superiores" que se creían mejor que él, o aquello quería pensar.

Simplemente quedo callado ante la situación observando como Sneaky se acercaba a su presencia con un gesto de ira. Aquel petiso agregó comentario al notar la boca callada y nula aparición de palabras por partes de quien se había vuelto un enemigo y compañero de organización de jamás fiar.

— ¿Acaso eres sordo? —. El peli-marrón se acerco al igual que su compañero quedando así con una distancia mínima de simplemente un escaso paso.

Muy escaso.

— ¿Ustedes son mis superiores? — Cuestionó de forma engreída. Las palabras salían de sus curdas vocales de forma fría, y hostil. Además de provocadora — Pues sepan que yo obedezco al jefe no a ustedes — Agregó socarrón mientras se encogía de hombros — Y él mismo me pidió llevar a Flaky a la sala de internación — Finalizó.

Más explicaciones no tenía que dar y ellos no merecían saber tanto. Si al fin y al cabo era unos juguetes más en aquella pieza de ajedrez.

El oji-café observo al niño que llevaba en una de sus manos. Aquel pequeñuelo tenía una mirada de pánico mientras lo observaba provocando que él tampoco sacara la vista de encima. Tenía una apariencia tan frágil como aquella pelirroja. Mouse dudo un poco sobre aquella afirmación del oji-rojo.

Si debía de llevar a aquella muchacha, ¿Él niño qué? Pero a pesar de una interrogante tan fácil de responder la duda más grande que carcomía su cerebro desde el momento que se había topado con la joven era ese tal Flippy.

Una imagen de unos ojos esmeraldas había acoplado sus recuerdos. ¿De quien era esa mirada?

— ¿Y que haces con el pequeño? — Preguntó Sneaky mientras analizaba lo mismo que su amigo. Solo que aquel peli-verde era un poco más (o demasiado) impulsivo para analizar las cosas.

De antemano aquel petizo comprendía que aquel ser les diría que seria transportado a algún lugar. O algo parecido, en sí era por demás obvio una respuesta ante tal incógnita. Debía de haber analizado una mejor pregunta para complicar una respuesta. Pero este muchacho de gran altura no era de sacar conjeturas de un nivel tan elevado en rapidez.

No obstante, aquel peli-verde se lo notaba sacado de si. Como si necesitara tirarse de encima de aquel hombre para sacar de sus garras a aquella damisela. No se comprendía sus reacciones tan exaltadas, ya que siempre había sido en un pasado un humano relajado y calmo.

Algo lo hacia actuar de manera brusca ante la situación con aquel sujeto.

Al notar el interrogante. Egocéntrico, decidió contestarles a ambos de una forma seca para dar por finalizada la situación y terminar su día como planeo segundos atrás. No obstante, Cub decidió levantar la voz alusiva al notar que aquellos dos individuos tenían buenas intensiones con su amada amiga.

Más aquel chico de mirada hostil, frio y arrogante.

— ¡Es mentira! — Proclamó — ¡Él quiere lastimar a Flaky! — Agregó mientras intentaba con todo sus esfuerzos alejarse de su secuestrador. Más no pudo. Su fuerza era insignificante al lado de los súper poderes y fuerza sobrehumana recibida por pura genética que llevaba su portador.

— ¿Eso es verdad Splendont? — Tomo la palabra el oji-marrón a la vez que observaba al muchacho que mostraba su desesperación ante la situación.

Sus ojos hablaban demasiado.

— ¿Ustedes le creen a un mocoso que nos pidió encarecidamente nuestro superior para traerlo? — Cuestionó fríamente, haciendo notar que aquella criatura era otra cosa más, un objeto nuevo de utilización.

Russell no se cansaba de buscar presas para trasladar a su fuerte.

— ¡Veras maldito! — Gritó colérico golpeado al oji-rojo con todas sus fuerzas — Flippy te matara, ¡Escúchame! — Proclamó en furia el menor. Mouse quedo analítico observando al personaje que también conocía de la existencia de aquel muchacho — ¡Te matara! — Agregó elevando aun más su nivel de voz.

— ¿Tu conoces a aquel hombre niño? — Interrogó el petizo de forma más que curiosa. Splendont simplemente se limito a observar la situación.

— Es el novio de Flaky — Informó serio mientras posaba sus ojos llorosos a aquellos chocolates curiosos.

El joven soldado simplemente se quedo analizando sacando así una respuesta obvia. Ahora comprendía la desesperación de aquella mujer en encontrar a aquel individuo de nombre familiar.

Quizás ese mismo de mirada esmeralda que recordaba en su mente.

— Así que es eso — Masculló — Con razón tanto lo llama y busca — Agregó pensativo analizando aun más las cosas.

Si en verdad así eran la situación, ¿Por qué sentía que lo conocía? Ya el nombre realizaba un eco en su mente. Sneaky en cambio parecía que se calmaba un poco pero su gesto serio no salía del punto fijo dirigido a aquel pelirrojo.

— Es un asesino — Masculló serio Splendont mientras se metía entre medio del dúo para salir de allí y dar por finalizada la conversación. Además, evitando inconvenientes tapo la boca de Cub violentamente para que no llamara la atención con sus griteríos por las instalaciones.

El oji-verde intento frenar aquel movimiento pero fue detenido brusco por su compañero que le negó seriamente y mostrando su celular, en la pantalla se visualizaba un mensaje directo de aquel oji-turquesa:

"_Operación Carmesí comenzó, ¡vallan a su sector ya!"_

Aquel mensaje parecía dicho por el mismísimo jefe. El tono de voz brusca y seria del muchacho retumbaba en los oídos de aquellos dos jóvenes que se imaginaron la situación.

Gritos como siempre. De otra forma Russell no acostumbraba comunicarse.

— Ten cuidado con ella Splendont — Comentó seriamente el peli-verde — Sino me conocerás — Agregó con un tono de enojo a la vez que seguía su camino. El oji-chocolate simplemente escucho lo comentado por él y rio levemente.

Le causaba gracia como actuaba su mejor amigo y compañero. Le causaba duda el motivo por el cual sus reacciones eran esas. Mientras Sneaky se alejaba de su lado, observo como también aquel pelirrojo. Algo raro ocurría e investigaría que.

Sabía que ese Flippy tendría mucha de sus respuestas.

********Sálvame********

_(Segundos antes de las explosiones en el Fuerte Tree)_

El joven oji-amarillo yacía un poco preocupado por su amigo Splendid quien estaba en otras habitaciones siendo revisado por un doctor. Lumpy, quien estaba en el lugar de casualidad atendiendo a un soldado que sufrió un accidente.

Thotty lo observaba que caminaba de un lado hacia el otro en un estado paranoico. En cambio, Mime simplemente silbaba para sacar la tensión que sentía en su cuerpo hasta que un sonido agudo acompañado a un gran sonido chirriante aturdió a los presentes.

La tensión atrapo a los tres jóvenes, además de los soldados que yacían alrededor. Antes de que pudieran pensar otra detonación los puso a todos en pánico y el tembleteo de las paredes además del suelo produjo corridas de todas las personas hacia cualquier salida.

— ¡Hay que salir de aquí ya! — Exaltó Cuddles colérico al mismo instante que tomaba la mano del oji-lila para llevarlo junto con él. El peli-violeta los siguió detrás intuitivamente pero por su mente corría la imagen de su compañero herido.

¿Qué ocurriría con él?

— ¿De enserio? — Acotó seriamente el pecoso — Prefiero quédame a ver los juegos artificiales — Ironizó. Se sentía un poco enojado con aquel rubio. No obstante, aunque lo comentado era algo sabido no pudo evitar responder secamente.

El caos se produjo de un instante a otro. La desesperación atrapo pero Cuddles conocía bien la zona. Simplemente se lanzo con violencia hacia una puerta que yacía cerrada para poder tener acceso al patio trasero. Sus compañeros lo siguieron sin pensarlo dos veces. Y más de una persona también accedió a la idea.

Aquel muchacho simplemente deseaba escapar de allí saliendo por atrás. Un poco alejado de las zonas donde ocurrían los incidentes, ya que salir del lugar por las mismas instalaciones implicaba mayor peligro. Si llegaba a derrumbarse algún sector de la estructura significaba muerte segura, aunque revivir también era el segundo paso.

Al salir choco de forma brusca con un hombre de mayor altura que él. No cayó por el impacto pero quedo estático unos segundos.

— ¿Que hace aquí señor? — Cuestionó el policía al notar a Pop delante de él quien pasaba por la zona para finalizar cruzándose con él. Los nervios de todos simplemente los hacían correr a direcciones peligrosas a diferencia de algunos como aquellos jóvenes que buscaban huir en vez de dirigirse aun más al centro de la zona.

— Ahora no es momento de hablar, debemos salir de aquí — Mencionó el oji-café corriendo en dirección hacia la salida pero al notar la completa obstrucción por el personal que intentaban salir de allí, desistieron a la idea de poder salvarse por aquella abertura más directa a la calle principal.

El simple intento de querer salir implicaba tener complicaciones en los huecos de puertas para salir expulsado al exterior. Todas las personas en el lugar se encimaban unos a otros para poder salir en vez de actuar con profesionalidad ante la situación.

Sin duda ya los soldados no eran como antes.

— Por aquí es más directo — Llamó la atención el oji-amarillo al notar otro un pasillo que llevaba al segundo patio detrás de las instalaciones de entrenamiento. Otra detonación volvió a oírse — ¡Mierda! — Exaltó casi colérico ingresando por el nuevo camino. Del cual pocos se les ocurría avanzar. Estaba esta desviación más que aislada de la mente de casi todos y vacía en capacidad de cuerpos desesperados.

Detrás del rubio iban sus compañeros.

— ¿En donde será? — Cuestionó nervioso el peli-lila llegando a alcanzar a su amigo. Detrás yacía Mime y por ultimo el peli-marrón. Se los notaban llenos de sudor en cuanto a las pocas corridas que estaban realizando.

— Son en las zonas de bodegas — Tomó la palabra el oji-café — Pero no queda más que salir de aquí, sino moriremos en este maldito ataque terrorista — Agregó nervioso hasta que no pudo seguir camino. Los muchachos delante de él frenaron de forma abrupta. Colisionando uno a otros.

Ninguno a pesar de aquel policía comprendía el motivo de aquella frenada rápida.

— ¿Splendid? — Masculló Cuddles al ver a aquel peli-azul delante de un peli-verde. Lumpy también yacía allí pero sosteniendo una silla con ruedas — ¡Flippy! Tu maldito — Exaltó molesto al notar aquel acompañante. La rabia inundo toda su razón nuevamente.

¿Qué hacia su mejor amigo con un loco desquiciado como aquel?

— Corrección, Fliqpy zopenco — Provocó el veterano secamente a la vez que sonreía con esa felicidad insana tan característica. El ambiente en unos segundos se había tornado pesado, las miradas entre los ojo-amarillos no se sacaban de si ni un minúsculo nanosegundo. Antes de que Pop se pusiera entre ellos para salir casi disparando de allí arrastrando a su querido policía.

— Debemos salir ya — Mencionó tomando de la chaqueta a Cuddles para arrastrarlo. Una última detonación se hizo aun más fuerte en los oídos de todos. Ya habían logrado colapsar con todas las fuentes de almacenamiento militar.

La construcción de la zona de estrategias, y todo lugar aun en pie corría grandes posibilidades de derrumbe. El fuego comenzó a esparcirse veloz tragándose todo a paso rápido. Llegaría pronto a donde estaban aquellos muchachos.

— Mierda — Mencionó aquel veterano siguiendo a los demás. Detrás seguía Lumpy quien ayudaba a Splendid que aun no estaba en las condiciones necesarias subiéndolo a su silla para llevarlo más fácilmente.

— La boquita soldado — Acotó altanero y provocador aquel policía que no se sacaba la idea de que aquel peli-verde era el culpable indispensable de que su amada Giggles hubiese desaparecido.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Cuestionó alcanzándolo. Sus ojos daban fácilmente una idea de querer matarlo fácilmente. Más ello no era importante ahora. Habían llegado al segundo campo donde desde allí encontraron la segunda salida a la calle menos poblada de la ciudad. — La defensa ha cambiado en las fuerzas, se han vuelto demasiado blandas con el tiempo — Acotó seriamente una vez fuera de las zonas de peligro.

En la calle de al frente de los disturbios que ocurrían.

A Fliqpy le producía más que una ira y odio al por mayor. Las fuerzas militares que alguna vez era su orgullo ahora simplemente quedaban trapos sucios e inútiles que no podían cuidar su propio territorio.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Exaltó molesto el oji-marrón — No pensábamos que sufriríamos un ataque terrorista — Se defendió en ira. Una vez ellos afuera notaron que más personas, y soldados salían por el mismo lugar.

— ¡Deberían de estar preparados para todo! — Exaltó más que furioso el oji-amarillo acercándose al hombre un poco más alto que él. Por esto lentamente el Oficial Mayor comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás — ¡Los Tigres están de regreso! — Gritó colérico escupiéndole directamente en la cara la verdad de las cosas.

Ante esto Splendid le surgió una duda.

— ¿Y tu que hacías en las instalaciones? — Cuestionó el peli-azul muy serio observando al muchacho. Detrás de él se notaba a un doctor muy agotado de la corrida tan desesperante que habían sido participes minutos atrás.

Todos estaban cansados, abrumados, impresionados y por demás molestos. La situación ameritaba golpes por partes de algunas mentes y ganas de matar en otras.

— No te interesa en lo más mínimo — Mencionó secamente sin mirarlo a los ojos. No seria culpado por algo que jamás fue participe condicional, además de que ese momento y todo detonado después había sido plenamente culpa de su tonta faceta que tenía el cerebro por demás deformado.

No diría todo lo que sucedía sin importar lo tanto que lo amenazaran.

— ¡Si! ¡Por eso te pregunto! — Expresó casi en gritos parándose a la vez. Esto Lumpy lo noto e intento detenerlo empujándolo para volverlo a sentar en la silla. Tenía por demás prohibido exaltarse, alterarse y actuar abruptamente. Aunque tenía una condición de regeneración en cuanto al tema de la salud, aun así las prevenciones no eran de más.

— Tranquilízate Splendid — Mencionó sereno aunque se lo notaba más que nervioso — Aun no estas en condiciones para sufrir exaltaciones de este tipo — Agregó buscando apaciguar la ira que surgía de su interior.

— Debo de arreglar un par de cosas — Masculló serio el peli-verde caminado a dirección de donde se encontraría con los demás de su "Grupo" contra los Tree. Flippy era un zopenco al por mayor según analizaba su mente. Lo mataría si tuviera la oportunidad, pero tal acto jamás ocurriría.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Cuestionó el oji-azul buscando que este le de respuesta.

Por aquel comentario paro en seco pero sin observar hacia atrás ni mucho menos pensar hacerlo, respondió con un tono agudo y hostil aquella simple incógnita. Sentía mucha ira en su interior, demasiada de la que acostumbraba y todo por aquellos azules. Su uniforme también dejaba en evidencia algo de conexión con aquellos que arruinaron su pasado.

Muchas preguntas para los jóvenes detrás de él, una misión múltiple que debía de cumplir él.

Auto impuesto.

— A arreglar este desastre y salvar a alguien — Contestó. Con un tono un poco más preocupante agregó — Tienen a Flaky — La mente de todos rápidamente pusieron en imagen a aquella mujer de cabellera carmesí.

La desesperación invadió por completo al ex héroe.

— ¡Déjame ayudarte! — Exaltó intentando levantarse del asiento pero el especialista lo detuvo rápidamente. No dejaría que se arriesgara más de lo que ya estaba. Su condición aun no era la más óptima.

— No — Mencionó — Este es mi problema, ellos me la pagaran — Agregó dando levemente la marcha con la vista fija a la final de la calle. Otro comentario se hizo escuchar por sus oídos.

— Han desaparecido personas todo este tiempo, ¡Sabes si tiene a mi hijo allí! — Cuestionó desesperado Pop caminado hacia el veterano que simplemente negó con la cabeza.

El corazón del padre se quebró por completo pero aun así la respuesta dada no era suficiente para él, ni la verbal que le había seguido a aquel pequeño movimiento. Buscaría a su retoño, ese que una vez él y su mujer que pudo concebir sin problemas.

— No — Agregó a su gesto. El oji-azul no resignado a la idea se paro débil aun después que aquel muchacho lo intentara de frenar ante la idea. Caminado hacia el soldado, se puso detrás de este quien freno para oír las palabras del joven.

— ¿Donde queda el lugar? Te ayudaremos — Comentó casi desesperado ante la situación. Rápido Fliqpy giro para tenerlo al frente y decirles casi colérico con mucha ira en su interior.

— ¡No! — Sus ojos se cruzaron a aquellos azulados — ¡Yo me arreglare solo! — Agregó. Splendid comprendió lo que deseaba pero aun así no lo dejaría que estuviera en peligros. Mucho menos sabiendo que su hermano rondaba muy cerca. Más de lo que creía — No se darán cuenta los cambios, ya que con Flippy tenemos el mismo color de iris, esto será fácil — Mencionó con una sonrisa casi aterradora ante la idea.

Se tenía una gran confianza.

— Emm… Fliqpy — Comentó un tanto temeroso Thotty al notar un gran inconveniente levantando la mano como pidiendo la palabra. Su nerviosismo era por demás grande que le complicaba simplemente articular alguna palabra fácilmente por la figura sombría del hombre.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Cuestionó ya arto de todas las trabas que ponían cada uno. Si no era ayuda era una consulta o pedidos tontos que no le importaban.

El oji-lila no contesto por el terror que le produjo aquella expresión de fastidio producto del enojo de aquel veterano. No obstante Splendid había notado cual era aquello que el pecoso deseaba dar referencia y sin chistear lo menciono frente al muchacho con un tono tan tranquilo y normal que el mismo podía dar.

— Tu tono de voz a la de Flippy es distinto — Interfirió el peli-azul — Es más grave, en cambio la de él es melodiosa, armoniosa y hermosa — Agregó. Sus ojos mostraban un brillo único al recordar aquel muchacho. Su seriedad cambio a una sonrisa única mientras parecía que salían de él corazoncitos.

Todos los muchachos se alejaron un poco de él al notar tal reacción, y Fliqpy al ver como confesaba aquella minúscula pero importante dificultad comprendió el peligro. Pero al observar a aquel héroe expresarse así rodo los ojos mientras suspiraba.

— Rayos — Musitó serio y complemente molesto.

********Sálvame********

— Señor todo ha marchado como ha pedido, ¿Empezamos con el juego? — Cuestionó el peli-verde de sombrero del mismo color tan tranquilo, relajado y alegre por la acción casi óptima de su trabajo que casi podría decirse que brillaba con una oscuridad espantosa.

Detrás de él yacían las jóvenes Giggles y Petunia quienes sostenían a Mole que estaba inconsciente en el suelo metálico de la furgoneta. Los movimientos repetitivos de pequeños brincos producía que sus tripulantes se golpearan al perder el equilibrio a excepción de los gemelos quienes se pusieron más que serios por la situación complicada que se les venia encima.

Sus mentes les traía un pequeño inconveniente a informar: habían perdido a una tripulante, objeto importante para las amenazas hacia aquel peli-azul: Truffles.

Peligro para sus cuellos.

— Claro, ¡ya! — Pidió exaltado. Aquel oji-turquesa sonreía de forma ingrata mientras permanecía sentado en aquel tedioso sofá. Siempre en aquel asiento de terciopelo celeste, en su inmenso despacho. Mucho lujo para una persona que pareciera que no hacia nada de nada.

Mejor dicho, apenas se movía, quienes arriesgaban sus vidas eran todos aquellos que estaban a sus órdenes. De ahí en más se limitaba a respirar.

Russell llevaba esta vez una campera azul encima de una remera a rayas rojas y grises. Su pantalón de jeans negro no realizaba ninguna combinación a todo su atuendo. La "Ausencia" de sus pies daban un decorado de roble oscuro, al ser este tipo de madera utilizada esta vez para movilizarse. Su garfio lo había cambiado por uno de tono plateado. Muy brillante.

No es que fuese un día especial, pero la navidad se acercaba y los planes perfectos que hasta ahora agolpaban su mente lo alegraban a más no poder. Hasta que:

— Si señor — Asintió al mismo tiempo el joven ladrón mientras afirmaba ante la respuesta.

— ¿Y ustedes ya tienen todo muchachos? — Agregó con una sonrisa aquel jefe mientras se erguía camino a su pequeño repertorio de bebidas. Sacaría de allí un licor exquisito que valiese en el momento. Debía de festejar.

El silencio se había formado a la vez que aquel oji-turquesa yacía al frente de un roble marrón claro con toques negro, barnizado. Los vidrios que dejaba a la vista conocer su contenido estaban más que limpios sin ninguna impureza que sacara del camino la vista directa del muchacho a esos recipientes de bebidas alcohólicas.

— Claro señor — Masculló Lifty tomando la comunicación. El líder aun tenía el teléfono casi pegado a su oído — Pero perdimos a Lammy en el proceso — Agregó un tanto temeroso. Un silencio sepulcral se formo en aquel instante.

Por la mente del peli-turquesa no habían caído aun los detalles pero al oírse como una botella de ron caía brusca al piso decía que su cuerpo ya comprendía con perfección el mensaje y significado.

Todos en el vehículo tragaron saliva más que nerviosos. Que se oyera de forma más que clara como un recipiente de vidrio se desplomaba en el suelo para luego ser destruido por la presión. Nada bueno vendría después mucho menos de ese individuo detrás de la línea telefónica.

— ¡Son unos idiotas! — Gritó colérico poniendo su boca directamente en los captores de sonido. Muy alterado — ¡Búsquenla ya! — Exaltó casi saltando al mismo tiempo mientras comenzaba a idear planes de tortura dando círculos por la inmensa habitación.

Cave de más decir que se mordía las uñas de los dedos casi como si deseara inconscientemente arráncalos de raíz. Su mirar se desviaba a cualquier punto del lugar.

Sus nervios acoplaron su cabeza: recordar que debía de informar, dar a conocer todos los detalles del momento al jefe general era por demás peligroso para su vida. Pero peor seria si llegaba a enterarse de otros labios. ¿Ahora que debía de hacer?

— Señor dejaremos a Mole en el fuerte y luego buscaremos… — Acotó nervioso Shifty tomando el mando de la comunicación antes de que un alterado líder casi le gritara prácticamente en el oído ante la alteración.

— ¡No! — Gritó — Mejor no — Masculló analítico. Se le había ocurrido algo muy bueno — Ya se inicio la orden, morirán si van — Excusó buscando una vaga escusa de "querer salvarles la vida a aquellos cadetes" — Así que serán castigados — Sentenció relajado dejándose caer en el sillón que aguardaba detrás de él.

El aire y la paz llegaban a sus pulmones.

Los gemelos cruzaron miradas más que atónitos. Las jóvenes detrás comprendían que nada bueno vendría de la situación por aquella cómplice cruce de gestos entre aquellos peli-verdes. No pudieron evitar tragar salivas nerviosas.

— Pero… — Masculló nervioso Lifty volviendo a ser interrumpido por el molesto Russell.

— ¡Castigo! — Exaltó cortando a la vez.

Los nervios y el miedo atrapo a aquellos tripulantes que se hizo más que notoria cuando de un momento al otro Petunia dejo escapar un grito desesperante. El vehículo freno rápido por este exabrupto y todos quedaron observando a la asustada peli-azul. Ella temerosa señalo a Mole quien había posado su mano derecha en uno de los pechos de la joven.

Este aun seguía muy inconsciente.

********Sálvame********

El momento de nerviosismo y desesperación de aquel jefe desapareció de un instante a otro al notar que aun seguía en presencia de un peli-azul en particular, quien había oído parcialmente algo.

— Bien, al parecer todo esta saliendo a pedir de boca — Masculló buscando notar que todo tenía un orden medianamente aceptable.

— ¿Qué le paso a Lammy idiota? — Cuestionó agresivo Truffles intentando salir de una silla donde había sido atado al mismo muy pero demasiado bien. Imposibilitándole si quiera mover la cabeza. Estaba tanto pegado a esta que solo sus pies tenían la libertad de poder moverse.

Sus manos pasaban por detrás de aquella madera. Una posición por demás incomoda pero perfecta para su rival.

— Calladito te ves más bonito — Contestó cortantemente el oji-turquesa — Bien, el idiota de Sniffles termino lo pedido, ahora es momento de probarlo — Agregó observando con una gran sonrisa, un poco diabólica, al pobre hermano de la esquizofrénica, quien sabia de que estaba hablando.

Podría haber complicaciones, fallas, faltas y demás en una misión pero en ello él no se quedaría. Daría marcha y avance a todo lo ordenado que tenía hasta el momento. No podía dar marcha atrás por nada. Aun menos cuando tenía en sus manos la droga que antes los Tigres habían utilizado contra los Tree.

Muy mejorado.

********Sálvame********

Sus ojos celestes se impregnaron de una alegría por demás llamativa. Aquella mujer que yacía frente a su presencia lo ponía en un estado donde sus hormonas poseían el control total en el asunto.

Lo habían cambiado de laboratorio, además de planes para él. Su acción como hombre utilizable había bajado de rango a conejillo de indias por parte de los Tigres. Aun así, ello no le importaba en lo más mínimo, aunque comprendía que de ahora en más su futuro era por demás oscuro, verla solo una vez más, tenerla en sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente como si el mundo en pocos segundos se llegara a destruir lo incitaba a la felicidad absoluta.

— ¡Anti! — Exalto una vez que su mente había logrado comprender las cosas y dejado el momento de los besos y abrazos a las preguntas más obvias para ambos — ¿Estas bien? Te hicieron algo, te lastimaron, te tocaron… — Cuestionó nervioso antes de ser interrumpido de forma brusca.

— ¡Tranquilo estoy bien! — Contestó alegre la oji-negro mientras sonreía a más no poder ante la situación de saber que podía abrazarlo una vez más — Solo me llevaron a un cuarto pero cuando al parecer iban a hacerme algo lo evitaron — Agregó a la vez que dejaba pasear su vista al cuarto.

"_Anti había despertado en una gran habitación completamente equipada con una alta tecnología, de aparatos de todo tipo. El lugar notaba que yacía más que limpio, cada instrumento brillaba con facilidad además de los azulejos en las paredes._

_Ella yacía acostada en una camilla aferrada a esta con suma profesionalidad. Sogas sostenían sus brazos, piernas y cabeza. Así no se movería ni escaparía._

_Noto que allí ingresaron dos hombres que llevaban un gesto de seriedad. Estaban decididos a prender lo que al parecer era un equipo que yacía justo a los pies de la oji-negro. Ella estaba justamente en el lugar donde seria el acceso a ese gran tubo metálico de buen tamaño sin duda._

_Estos especialistas se pusieron justamente a un lado del aparato y realizando un pequeño chequeo le dieron la orden de que este mismo ingresara a su interior, otra victima para el lavado mental. _

_El objeto comenzó a traer a la joven a su interior por medio de una cinta metálica hasta que quedo posicionada en el lugar indicado. Anti se movía desesperada buscando salir de la situación. Gritar era algo que le era completamente imposible. Sus labios no lograban sacar nada de lo que producía sus cuerdas vocales._

_Algún estilo de droga provocaba tal acción._

_Sentía que su corazón reventaría. El pánico había ingresado a su sistema además del pavor. El silencio se produjo a la vez que el aparato se apagaba. Un sonido extraño de cómo si una turbina estuviera toponeando sus oídos la relajo. Estaba a salvo, según notaba la situación ya que no sentía nada raro en su cuerpo._

_Además de que el tiempo que había estado allí era muy corto._

— _Justo cuando todo iba bien — Masculló uno de ellos de forma molesta — Bah, no interesa. Luego seguiremos — Prosiguió el joven a la vez que ponía en marcha nuevamente la maquinaria para que esta vez la mujer saliera sin ningún tipo de cambios cerebrales. _

_Por el momento."_

Le conto serena la situación que había pasado. Sniffles sentía como deseaba acabar con aquellos. ¿Qué era esa extraña maquinaria?, ¿Qué le iban a hacer en ese aparato? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué a ella y no a él?

El lugar donde estaban era pequeño, de apenas tres por tres metros cuadrados. Donde lo único que iluminaba era un pequeño ventanal en una esquina tocando el techo por demás húmedo y sombrío. Su amado especialista tenía marcas en los brazos y mismo rostro. Moretones y heridas, además de la ropa rajada. A ella no le costo mucho suponer el motivo por el cual había llegado a ese estado.

Por sus acciones de inteligencia y brindar una supuesta droga que serviría, de seguro comprobaron la farsa del dicho finalizando en optar con torturarlo a más no poder. Aunque la idea de la peli-negro era casi exacta, en realidad la paliza que había recibido fue luego de haber entregado la verdadera sustancia que se pedía.

Solo era un castigo por haberles tomado el pelo la primera vez.

— Me pone feliz amor que estés bien a pesar de eso — Mencionó un poco dudoso por las circunstancias que había pasado su amada mujer, ya que aunque era ello lo que en verdad ocurrió, si lo que recordaba en realidad era lo que paso o quien sabe que cosas hubiesen hecho en sus ADN le traía preocupación — Ahora… ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? — Agregó un poco nervioso viendo la puerta detrás de Anti.

Era de metal reforzado, y el no saber si había guardias detrás de esta complicaba más la situación.

— Solo déjamelo a mí — Contestó confiada la muchacha a la vez que lo miraba directamente a los ojos sonriendo de forma cómplice, dando un simple mensaje a aquel hombre.

Ella en el poco tiempo que había estado afuera tenía ya varias ideas de cómo salir de ese problema que tenían ambos jóvenes. No es que fuera una mujer difícil de domar o algo por el estilo, pero la descendencia de familia guerrera que llevaba en la sangre provocaba que hasta el problema más difícil de solucionar le encontrara la vuelta menos explicable pero perfectamente formidable para escapar de un inconveniente.

********Sálvame********

La mirada de preocupación de aquel oji-naranja se notaba demasiado por todos lados que se lo mirara. Ya podría decirse que había dado más de veinte vueltas olímpicas alrededor del auto. Su estado de ánimo y pensamiento se fijaba en su compañero de cabellera verde. No saber nada de él y aun más, creer que las explosiones habían acabado por completo con su vida lo ponían mal.

— "¿Por qué no lo busque antes de que Nutty denotara las bombas?" — Se cuestionaba preocupado observando al peli-verde con mirada de pocos, muy pocos amigos — "¿Por qué no lo espero como a nosotros? ¡Es un maldito!" — La mirada de seriedad de este obrero paso a ser una de alegría al por mayor al notar como al final de la calle veía asomarse de lejos un serio soldado.

Demasiado enojado y furioso.

— ¡Flippy! — Exclamó alusivo de manera alegre mientras movía, como si fueran dos abanicos sus brazos, realizando señas a sus compañeros quienes estaban muy distraídos comiendo un helado comprando de una heladería justo al frente de donde esperaban y al susodicho para que supiera que allí estaban.

La mirada de Flipqy aunque igual al veterano, un detalle marcado eran sus colmillos que sobresalían en la situación. Debía de controlar ese detalle, los deseos de matar a aquellos tres y no hablar por nada de nada.

Simplemente cuando estuvo delante de Handy lo quedo observando de forma fría, por demás hostil. Deseaba tirársele encima pero estaba obligado a guardar la calma.

— ¿Cómo estas? — Masculló un poco alterado el peli-naranja al notar la manera en que su compañero lo observaba. Jamás lo había visto así, o creía. Esa mirada por demás llena de odio sentía haberla vivido varias veces pero esta vez le era solo una sensación vaga.

Su mente rápidamente analizaba que este estaba muy enojado con ellos.

— ¿Contestaras? — Cuestionó nervioso el oji-marrón al notar también la mirada del soldado. Este simplemente negó con la cabeza ligeramente y se dirigió hacia el imperativo para gruñirle de forma seca.

El mensaje era fácil de comprender. La ira estaba agolpada en su cabeza, no intercambiaría palabra con ninguno de los presentes en ese lugar. Sencillamente ingreso al vehículo para sentarse en su lugar esperando que los demás hicieran lo mismo y regresar al cuartel general o fuerte secreto.

Eso lo esperaba con ansias.

Los demás simplemente se miraron nerviosos, aun más Bear y Nutty quienes temían que fuera en realidad Fliqpy o alguna mala combinación de sentimientos en su mente que podría traer al desquiciado en su cabeza. Tan mal guiados en el pensamiento no estaban: las dudas se hacían muy presentes entre aquellos dos.

Handy tomo su lugar temeroso al lado de su compañero quien solo tenía la mirada perdida hacia la ventanilla que tenía a su derecha. Los demás ingresaron al igual de cuidadosos intentando de no realizar movimientos que alteraran al veterano y su muy mal humor. Además de deseos de sacarles las cabezas a cada uno.

— Perdona, pero debíamos llevar a cabo el trabajo — Mencionó el muchacho heterocromo con nerviosismos en sus palabras mientras observaba por su espejo retrovisor al tripulante que yacía justamente detrás de Bear. Este gruño por la respuesta y sin dejar de observar el afuera se invadió en sus pensamientos.

Sin más, dieron marcha al notar que aquel oji-amarillo no daría palabra, ni quiera tenía mostrada la voluntad que lo haría. Esperarían pacientes a que se le pasara el momento de ira y volviera a ser el compañero que Handy creyó tener y los otros dos analizaban que debía de ser.

No permitirían que Fliqpy apareciera entre ellos. Aunque en realidad ya estaba más que presente.

— "Te encontrare Flaky" — Pensó el sanguinario a la vez que simplemente se reacomodaba en el asiento tranquilo. Debía de estar calmo y un poco relajado. Pensar en caliente era lo peor que podía hacer pero el momento no le ameritaba a estar aliviado, deseaba a más no poder ya sacar cabezas como en los viejos. Muy viejos tiempos.

********Sálvame********

— Fliqpy nos dejo solos — Mencionó con una sonrisa Cuddles mientras intentaba por todos los medios posibles darle arranque a su vehículo particular. Este simplemente sonaba como si el motor estuviera ahogado.

Los demás en el vehículo simplemente se había acomodado con la simple idea de seguir al veterano y encontrar a quienes estaban perdidos. Giggles y Cub ingresaban en la lista de buscados.

El rubio junto a Pop resguardaban los primeros asientos. Detrás yacía Mime sentado encima de Thotty quien estaba nervioso ante tal presencia de su compañero, al lado Lumpy y Splendid quien deseaba salir de la carrocería para ir volando directamente en búsqueda de su querido camarada del ejército.

En aquella situación jamás lo encontraría como él lo haría en simplemente segundos por los aires. El comentario del conductor en este caso saco de quicio al oji-azul.

— ¡No! — Exclamó logrando salir de los agarres del doctor que deseaba a más no poder el bienestar del muchacho — Iré detrás de él como sea — Agregó tocando débilmente el suelo ya que estaba por demás volando. No obstante, de un instante al otro los pies del héroe no lo dejaban avanzar ya que eran sujetados por un desesperado especialista.

Lumpy parecía más que enojado y molesto ante la situación que pasaba delante de sus ojos. Pocas veces los pacientes no le hacían caso a sus sabias palabras.

— ¡Splendid no estas en condiciones para usar tus poderes! — Exaltó molesto mientras sostenía con todas sus fuerzas al muchacho sin la menor idea de soltarlo. Sus manos estaban más que aferradas a los pies.

Pero un movimiento rápido del oji-azul produjo que el doctor cayera al suelo, sin lastimarse. El ex-soldado estaba por demás desesperado y sacado de si, no dejaría que se escaparan aquellos hombres junto a Fliqpy. Jamás. Él en un momento pasado se había jurado a su mismo proteger al veterano, sin importar el qué.

Aunque su situación física por el momento no era el mejor, ello no evitaba que su voluntad también decayera sino todo lo contrario. Aumentará cada vez más y más.

— ¡No me importa! — Proclamó aturdiendo a los presentes que observaban desde el vehículo y Lumpy quien estaba tirado en el suelo con un gesto de seriedad — Puede estar en peligro — Agregó antes de alejarse del lugar a gran velocidad. Tenía una gran prisa.

Mucha.

— ¡Splendid! — Gritó el doctor erguiéndose veloz. El susodicho ya no estaba a la vista de él pero si del rubio quien luchaba ferozmente con el motor para darle arranque.

Estaba ya perdiendo la paciencia.

— Lo seguiremos en nuestro vehículo — Comentó Pop llamando la atención del especialista para que este ingresara al vehículo. Mime al notar el espacio se acomodo en el centro del asiento trasero, para quedar al lado de sus dos compañeros y conocidos.

Dudoso el pecoso observo los esfuerzos de su mejor amigo y analizando lo comentado por el jefe de policía de la seccional menciono casi por inercia.

— ¿Aun sirve? — No es que estaba provocando al molesto oji-bermellón pero aquella carrocería metálica ya le había fallado una vez, no se le seria raro que fuera por segunda esta ocasión.

La mirada del conductor del momento se clavo veloz de forma furiosa al peli-lila.

— No sufrió daños… solo — Comentó de forma molesta mientras entraba en una gran rabia inexplicable — ¡Arranca! — Gritó golpeando al vehículo antes de oír como el motor gruñía en señal de que podía dar marcha cuando desee — Ves con un golpe todo se soluciona — Agregó sonriente antes de dar arranque para seguir al héroe.

Este a los ojos del peli-amarillo no yacía muy lejos, aun así debía de dar prisa ya que se movía a cada vez más velocidad cuanto más pasaban los segundos.

Ese Fliqpy tenía muchas respuestas y se las darían a ellos sin importar que.

— "No dejare que te lastimen Fliqpy" — Analizó serio el oji-azul a la vez que reconocía un vehículo entre las calles vacías de la ciudad. Supuso que era ese donde era transportado el peli-verde.

No estaba equivocado en la idea.

********Sálvame********

Le dolía muy fuertemente detrás de su cabeza. Era como si todo le hubiese dado más de mil vueltas antes de frenar en seco y dejarla reposar en una camilla dentro de un cuarto completamente blanco donde simplemente un mueble de color negro decoraba el encerrado espacio de descanso.

Sus ojos se acostumbraron difícilmente a la luz artificial de dos faroles que tenía el lugar justamente en medio del techo. A un lado de ella pudo reconocer a una persona que parecía estar sentado en el aire con una mirada gacha al suelo.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Masculló por inercia mientras se sentaba débilmente en la camilla. Rápido el pelirrojo se puso aun más cerca de ella y la ayudo a acomodarse a la vez que se sentaba a su lado para darle un delicado abrazo.

— Tranquila Flaky — Mencionó con un tono de voz dulce y una sonrisa — Estarás bien — Agregó a la vez que le besaba tiernamente en la frente.

— ¡Amor! — Exaltó — ¡Estas aquí! — Agregó impresionada mientras abrazaba débilmente al pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y lagrimas en sus mejillas.

De un momento al otro su mente trajo todo los recuerdos que debía de tener presente.

— Siempre, no te dejaría sola — Murmuró viéndola directamente a los ojos carmesís de ella, que enviaba una mirada llena de alegría y felicidad completamente sana para él. Nadie más.

Su plan había surtido efecto. Los pensamientos implantados además de recuerdos eran lo que él quería y no los que su jefe tenía pensado que llevaría. Solo un par de modificaciones que no haría gran diferencia entre ambos pedidos de superiores. Todo estaba por el momento a su favor.

— Pero si solo fue un chequeo — Mencionó Flaky más relajada a la vez que recordaba el motivo por el cual estaba en ese lugar, el porque despertó tan mareada y sentía un gran amor por ese personaje tan especial para ella.

— Si, lo sé — Mencionó sereno Splendont mientras sonreía de la forma más naturalmente falsa que podía expresar. Estaba alegre pero no era porque aquella mujer ahora era de él, sino que Flippy sufriría al saber la verdad de las cosas.

Ahora podría vengarse de aquel hombre sin problemas y lo haría de forma lenta, serena, mortal... Su mente rápido trajo un recuerdo, algo que tenía por demás abandonado ya hacia por un par de horas. Se sintió nervioso y preocupado, aun así mostraba otra faceta delante de la niña.

Splendid: estaba en su casa, aun no le había provocado todo lo que tenía pensado y tampoco sacado la información que necesitaba sobre su pasado. Sin más, su cabeza rápidamente analizo las cosas y saco una rápida conclusión.

Daría una pequeña visita a este personaje. Minutos después se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

********Sálvame********

La ciudad llevaba un gran pánico desde los inconvenientes en los fuertes Tree pero ello no era lo más peligroso que ocurriría al caer la tarde que se iba lento a este momento.

Varios agentes enemigos, con uniformes azules ingresaban a la ciudad por todas las zonas de ingreso directo que llevaran al centro de todo. Los movimientos de ellos eran tan sigilosos que nadie sabía si quiera que rondaban el lugar. Ni siquiera las fuerzas policiacas.

Las alcantarillas ayudaban de más. A pesar de estar en un mal estado por el mal cuidado que llevaba ya por mucho tiempo era una gran parte débil de la ciudad que jamás habían solucionado.

Estaban a punto de caer por sus propios errores.

— ¿Estas en tu lugar? — Cuestionó por radio el oji-verde mientras se preparaba para salir por una de las tantas salidas de los desagües hacia el centro de Happy Tree. Su sonrisa por demás llamativa en su rostro mostraba que estaba alegre en ese momento pero algo en el pecho le decía que cometía un error muy grande.

¿Qué eran esas sensaciones?

— Claro, ¿Tú? — Respondió el oji-chocolate que yacía aun más lejos de este muchacho en el centro-oeste. Mouse sentía los mismos sentimientos que su colega y amigo. Aun así no podía dar marcha atrás por aquellos espasmos falsos que creían que sentían.

Tenían rodeado el gran edificio donde el presidente estaba más que tranquilo sin percatarse de los movimientos que pasaban a sus espaldas. Simplemente debían de salir y todo estaba completamente en sus manos.

— Listo — Contestó el oji-verde con una sonrisa a más no poder.

— Bien, empecemos con el juego — Inició el petiso a la vez que le daba la orden a los demos grupos de soldados preparados para dar ataque. Los armamentos de alta tecnología y armas preparadas especialmente para acabar con el enemigo de un solo disparo informaban del gran avance en este tipo de áreas de ataque.

— Como siempre amigo, unidos — Masculló antes de realizar lo mismo que su compañero. Ellos dos tenían a su mando un gran número de cabos, soldados, generales y tenientes. A pesar de solo ser un rango no tan importante que llevaban con orgullo eran los más capacitados para ataques sorpresa del tipo que necesitaban los azules.

De un instante al otro, todas las fuerzas Tigre estaban ingresando a la casa de gobierno de la ciudad y produciendo disturbios en todo punto del centro para expandirse al resto de la ciudad.

********Sálvame********

**Nota de la Autora:**

— ¿Q-Qué les pareció? — Cuestiona nerviosa la morocha mientras sonreía de forma temerosa — ¡Perdonen! Es mi culpa, yo tarde, me demore demasiado y acepto, ¡Es mi más remota culpa!... yo… yo… yo… — Comienza a mecerse paranoica.

— ¡Cálmate! — Exalta molesta la oji-pardo a la vez que la sacudía — Ahora has como siempre tus saludos a los Review y cuestiona como te salió el fic — Ordena molesta. DW trago saliva nerviosa.

— Etto… Yo… ¿Les gusto?, ¿Me mataran, pegaran, torturaran o algo peor por tardar tanto? — Observa de reojo la mirada de ira que se producía en la peli-castaño — Digo, disculpen por tardar, pero es nada ¿No? — Cuestiona nerviosa. Matts quien estaba a su lado simplemente sonreía. T.J. Suspiro — Disculpas… ¡Ahora a contestar los reviews! — Exalta alegre.

_**Ahora, a agradecer a los Reviews, ¡Gracias por su espera ante los megas retrasos de mi musa! Los quiero a todos:**_

**FFArjonita: No** odies a Splendont, no tanto como top xP es que no sé que me ocurrió con este pelirrojo, pero es perfecto parar ser un antagonista obligado, no obstante: las cosas podrían dar un rumbo inesperado ante los sucesos que ocurren ahora… — Lo analiza detenidamente — Todo puede pasar — Ríe de forma desquiciada xP — Gracias amiga por aguantar el conti de este fic. ¡Gracias por aguantar tanto! Y tú sigue en tus locuras, nos leemos amigis.

**Naoly-is-rule: ¡**Si! — Corre hacia la joven casi atropellándose con ella para obtener las dulces delicias que recibe de aquellas manos — ¡Gracias! Amo el chocolate, un montón — Analiza detenidamente cada punto oculto de su hipotálamo — mm nop, no tengo ni la más remota idea del nombre, no lo recuerdo muy bien. Disculpas. ¡Nos vemos Naoly en facebook o aquí! Deseo leer una de tus historias otra vez.

**Shadow moon: **Emm todas tus preguntas tendrán a su debito tiempo sus respectivas respuestas. Por ahora la que tengo el poder de responder es que Splendont cedió a los deseos a su manera, Fliqpy más que hablar solo dejo pistas, no obstante. Sabes como es de orgulloso este personaje. Cub medianamente estará bien pero lo veremos más adelante y los gemelos… podrían, ¿Les regalo un momento Hot? Nash, que sufran jeje, naaah, luego veré. Todo es posible.

**Punkcedoll: **No llores — La abraza pero nota como se exalta, así que decide alejarse un poco — Pues… de a poco las cosas se irán formando, Flaky ha sido formateada, Splendont tiene un par de cosas en su poder, Splendid esta detrás del soldado quien sabe bien la ubicación del lugar. Demás personajes se unen a esta épica locura, y todo por simplemente desear tomar la ciudad, destruir vidas, lavas cerebros, recobrar el poder y pues… emm…. ¿Dominar el mundo? no sep. si llegara a tanto pero veremos jeje, gracias por seguir siempre el fic. Nos leemos.

**Lu: **Y más o menos, debía de aparecer el maniático más amado de este fandom, sin Fliqpy, ¿Qué es Happy Tree? Nah, tal vez… ¿un lugar sin muerte, sufrimiento, llanto, gritos y locuras? Eso no es HT yop me muero sin eso xD. No sep si soy buena como para escribir un libro pero esta en mis planes, ¡Gracias por las buenas vibras! Nos leemos.

**OkumuraRin'HtF: **Yo sigo opinando que te queda bien el estilo: Jess-Kun, jajaja jamás olvidare ello, tu sabes que seguiré tus historias siempre de los siempre, además de que cada vez que pueda intentare traerles el conti lo más pronto. Disculpa si no hablo mucho ya, es que estoy desconectada de todo, solo observo mi muro un rapidin y me desaparezco. Te quiero mucho amigis, espero que andes muy bien por allí y que en los estudios te vallan más que de lujo. ¡Nos leemos!

**Flaky626: **La observa atentamente mientras oye cada palabra expresada por las jóvenes — Yo, viri — Con lagrimas en los ojos — ¡No es que los abandonen! Es distinto, — Depresiva — Mi musa se va, y no deseo traerles una basura de conti por ello me esfuerzo mucho. ¡Jamás los abandonare! Solo soy demasiada lerda. Mil pero mil disculpas — Observa que se aleja de su lado lentamente arrastrada por Lena quien la sujetaba con fuerza — ¡Dame tu numero! — Le grita por última hasta que ya deja de visualizarla. (Discúlpame, intentare no tardar, se que estas vez fue más de lo que pensé. No juro pero prometo que habrá conti y un final seguro)

**Luna Paola Black: **Siempre recibirás un Review mío porque tus Fic merecen tener un comentario mío de una, ya que me encantar dejar sabido que pase por allí, que me gusto y por demás lo postulo de favorito para luego llegar a una pagina Word en mi computadora. Es algo que hago con las historias que amo, y los tuyos tengo todos *-* Amo tu musa, es una genia, ¡Me pone mega feliz que me hayas dejado un Review!, es por demás emocionante. Me pongo re loca. Y por favor, ¡No me secuestres! Nos leemos.

**Caminantdlaluz: **Hacia tiempo que no lo veía por estos prados. ¡Me pone feliz verlo por aquí de nuevo joven caballero peli-negro (Si es que aun sigue así) me gustaría tener algún tipo de comunicación aparte, además de FF. Así conocerlo y hacerme amigo, hace mucho que no se nada de usted. ¿Posee Facebook? Por lo menos para hablarle debes en cuando. ¡Gracias por dejar Review me pone feliz haber recibido de usted!

**Val Dark:** Y aquí traje más, (Con lujo de retraso pero por lo menos algo es algo) espero que te haya gustado este conti. ¡Nos leemos! Gracias por dejarme comentario. ¡Tranquilo que no lo abandonare!

**DannyFliqpy: **Estas por el primer capi, según esto pero te mando mis saludos por este lugar. Jeje. Espero que te guste la historia y las locuras que ocurren aquí. Breaking y Linkin son mis grupos favoritos más utilizados en mis fics o inspiración. También se suma evanescence y demás. Nos leeremos si escribes algún fic, ¡Que espero que sea así! Y si por ahora nopo, pues por aquí entonces nos leeremos jeje — Sonríe — Hasta pronto.

Queridos lectores, **Mil disculpas de súper corazón por el mega retraso ocurrido, **no fue algo planeado, Yo no planearía esto. Ocurrió de repente, no fue intencional mejor dicho, pasaron cosas que no debían de ocurrir y por demás del sentido impensable para mi. No obstante, ¡Aquí el conti! Mil disculpas.

— Y… ¿Desearan conti? — Cuestiona Matts metiéndose en el cierre del fic. Janeth lo toma del cuello y lo saca de escena.

No queda más por decir lectores sino, ¡Gracias por pasar y leer! Nos veremos en otro conti o seguidilla de alguna historia si ustedes, los lectores, obviamente lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


End file.
